The Lucky Ones
by Deebelle1
Summary: Isabella Swan has gone back home for her sister's wedding. Is it possible that she could find her soul mate now that she's stopped looking? Will she meet her 'swan' and become one of The Lucky Ones? *My First Story, now COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Hello All,

This is the first story I have ever written, so I hope y'all enjoy. It's a fluffy, fun, and eventually lemony story.

I want to thank my beta, Terria, for making my writing pretty. I also want to thank The Sparkly Red Pen for matching me with such an awesome person.

To my pre-readers, Ella and Lexi, thank you for all your encouragement and support on my first writing attempt.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

The Lucky Ones

Chapter 1 – In the Air Tonight

_When I was five years old, my dad, Charlie, and I were out on the lake fishing together for the first time. Well, Dad was fishing; I was taking in everything around us and snapping pictures with my disposable camera. The way the boat glided through the glassy water was mesmerizing as the fog slowly rose off the water, separating the earth and heavens. Then, if that wasn't magical enough, off in the distance I noticed two white birds floating on the water._

_When I pointed them out, Dad explained what they were. "Those are swans," he said._

"_But they don't look like us, Daddy," I replied._

_He chuckled, looking down at me, "No, they're a type of bird. They mate for life. So those two birds are will always be together until they die."_

_I thought about that while taking the picture, and then said, "Well, I am gonna find my swan and live happily ever after with him."_

I reflect back on that day often. There are almost seven billion people in the world, so trying to find your soul mate can be hard work. I've dated a lot of ducks while trying to find my swan. I know he's out there and looking for me, too. I am surrounded by people who have found their swans, and I truly believe it is possible for this swan to find hers somewhere in the world. I think the reason I am looking so hard for my swan is because Alice had found her swan already: Jasper.

It had been five years since I'd seen Alice face to face. If there was one person who could make me smile, it was Alice. I spent the whole plane ride from Los Angeles to Seattle picturing her big, bright, beautiful smile, and the way her pale blue-gray eyes shone with mirth as she bounced up and down in the C.F.M. heels that only she could pull off without toppling over. Growing up with Alice made me feel alive. She is only five feet tall with a slight ballerina figure and has layered, shoulder length dark brown hair. We are polar opposites in personality, but we understand each other perfectly. Yes, my step-sister, who is also my best friend in the whole world, is a dark haired sprite that made the sun shine on my most stormy days and I missed her something fierce.

Between choosing universities on opposite sides of the county, to visits back home never meshing with one another, we could never seem to catch up in person. But spiritually and emotionally, we always stayed connected. There were long phone conversations, video chats, texts, and most of all, care packages sent back and forth that kept us each close to the heart. Even though our lives moved in separate directions, Alice made sure we were always update date with what was happening in each others' lives.

I would never forget the phone call from her, stating that she met the man she was going to marry. It was almost a year ago, and she'd been running through JFK Airport trying to get to her flight on time, because as usual, she was running late. She finally made it to the gate and boarded, and when she went to take her seat, she ended up dropping her huge yellow Gucci bag into the lap of her neighbor. She collapsed into her seat, trying to catch her breath and buckle up for takeoff. While taking off her sunglasses, she reached for her bag and was met with another warm hand.

_She gasped as she looked at the person sitting next to her, ready to apologize for her rudeness, but instead, she said, "Hi, I'm Alice. Do you mind telling me your full name so I can start planning our wedding?"_

_With the most seductive southern drawl, he responded, "Jasper Aaron Whitlock, darlin'. Would you be so kind as to tell me the date so I can let my mama and pa know?"_

So here I was, boarding a plane to Seattle to be the maid of honor in her wedding one year later to the day. I took one month off to help her finalize the details and get to know my soon to be brother-in-law. Alice was my very first friend in kindergarten, and then became my sister from another mister, as we always joked, when her mother married my father ten years ago. Jasper and I had talked on the phone a few times, and I knew I would grow to love him like a brother. After all, anyone who could love Alice like I do had to be pretty special in my book.

It was mid afternoon when I exited the plane and headed to grab my bags. To some, my choice of baggage may have been ridiculous, but my American Flyer Green Giraffe luggage was easy to spot. I grabbed all three pieces as they came around the carousel and proceeded to the car rental counter. I picked up the silver Infiniti FX35 I reserved and set off toward the Cullen Creek Manor that had been booked by Alice for the whole month, even though very few of us would actually be staying there the entire time.

Alice said the manor belonged to Jasper's long time college friend Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. As I pulled up, I realized I could fall in love with it easily. The lane leading up to the house was lined with tall Douglas Firs that opened up to rose bush lined, white gable fences and crossed over a flowing creek that lead to the most beautiful estate I had ever seen. The house was, simply put, gorgeous. It was an extremely large, two story, pale gray, Nantucket-style home. I mean, it was _huge_; at least ten thousand square feet. I couldn't wait to explore all that the property had to offer.

I parked the car and grabbed my 'everything but the kitchen sink' brown leather bag. It was a one of a kind 'Lil' Sprite' bag, a graduation gift from Alice, and headed for the front door. When I say everything but the kitchen sink, I mean it. It houses my wallet and passport, iPhone and charger, my Macbook and charger, and last but not least, my baby and my livelihood, Cammy, and all her accessories. She was my Nikon D3 camera, and without her I would not have a job. Sure, my bag weighed at least thirty pounds, but it went everywhere with me. As I approached the beautiful black and stained glass double doors, they opened.

"Welcome to Cullen Creek Manor. My name is Carlisle, and you must be Ms. Isabella Swan," said the most handsome older gentleman I had ever seen.

_Oh, my God. Lord, help me form coherent sentences in front of this man!_

"Yes, I am. It's so nice to meet you. This place is incredible. I cannot wait to explore and take some pictures, if you don't mind?" I said, still looking at the beautiful man.

Carlisle was, without a doubt, a very mesmerizing man. He stood at least six feet tall with light brown wavy hair that was graying at the temples. His sky blue eyes crinkled at the corners each time he smiled, and his voice had a hint of an English accent. Even at his age, his voice could turn a woman's knees to Jello.

Carlisle ushered me into the entryway that opened to a grand staircase and said, "Feel free to take any pictures you'd like. Shall we get you all checked in, love?"

"S-sure," I stuttered, almost tripping while following close behind him into the office.

"Good heavens, Carlisle. Are you trying to kill the poor girl with all that 'love' nonsense? Excuse my husband, he forgets about the puddles of goo he creates with that accent. I'm Esme," said the woman as she came down the stairs toward us.

She had long, caramel colored hair that was curled and pulled back with silver barrettes. Her make-up was lightly done to enhance her sky blue eyes. Esme commanded a room when she walked in with her elegance and grace.

_What the hell is in the water here? These people are beautiful._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme. I'm Isabella. Your manor is just beautiful," I said as I reached out to shake her hand while willing the blush to leave my cheeks.

_I haven't blushed this much since I was a freshman in college._

"Thank you, honey. This place is one of my greatest joys in life," she said, returning my handshake.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I never even realize I'm doing it. Now, let's get you settled in, yes?" Carlisle said to both of us before he turned into the office.

It was a light beige room with a rich cherry wood desk situated in the middle. A matching bookcase with filing cabinets sat against the wall behind it and two plush, off white, chenille, chairs sat in front of the desk. The light coming through the windows made the room feel even warmer and cozier.

After I was all checked in, Esme and I headed upstairs while Carlisle went out to my rental for my bags. The room she led me to was next to her son, Edward's, room; apparently I would be meeting him at dinner tonight, as he will have returned from work by then. The large room was a pale peach color with a white ceiling that had recessed lighting and crown molding. As you entered the room, a cozy little sitting area was set in front of a gas fireplace to the left of the door. Next to the sitting area was the door that led to the in-suite bath and dressing area. The king size, white-washed oak bed looked plush and inviting, since there were so many pillows lined against the headboard. A television was housed in a matching armoire and a small desk was placed next to French doors that led out onto a shared balcony with Edward's room.

"Esme, this is a stunning room. I'm not really surprised, though, because everything I have seen is stunning, but still. I am in awe of its beauty."

"Thank you, honey. I decorated the whole place after Edward designed it for me. He knew I always wanted to run a bed and breakfast once my children were grown. We had so much land, we were able to complete everything and open about three years ago," she smiled, her eyes sparkling with joy. "He turned our original family home into an onsite day spa that his twin cousins, Tanya and Heidi, run with Irina and Kate. They live in the apartment above the spa. It's one of the many features that have made us very successful. Once you're all settled in, feel free to meet me downstairs in the kitchen. It's down the hallway to the right of the staircase."

A knock on the door signaled Carlisle's arrival with my bags.

"I've never seen such unique luggage, Isabella. Where did you find it?" he asked.

I chuckled and said, "Alice got them for me. She thought that with all the traveling I do, I should be able to spot my things more easily. It's true, too."

As they turned toward the door, Esme said, "I love them. Alice is a very smart woman. We'll see you in a few." They exited and closed the door behind themselves.

I grabbed a suitcase and headed to unpack. I brought more than I would normally travel with, since I would be there for a month. I should have been prepared for the grandness because of everything I had seen so far, but once I saw the bathtub I knew I was never going to want to leave. The room was various shades of peaches and cream from ceiling to floor. The closet had built-in shelves for shoes and luggage to be stored. It also housed extra plush towels that were by the tub and shower.

I wanted to be completely unpacked before dinner, so I began right away. Once I finished putting all of the clothes and shoes away, I put my toiletries on the counter between the double sinks. They even had custom-made soaps and lotions available for the guests. Once I completed my task, I set out toward the bed where I had placed my purse, and began to unload everything. I placed my Macbook on the desk. I took Cammy and her things out next, to organize what I had brought with me. I noticed that I would need to purchase a few things while I was out tomorrow before Alice and Jasper arrived. That reminded me that I hadn't turned my phone on since I'd arrived.

As soon as it was on, it started to beep with messages. I would have to check them later because I need to call Alice and my dad and let them know I'd arrived safely. Before I had a chance to place my first call, Pocket Full of Sunshine started sounding out in the room. Alice and her sixth sense were always working.

"Hello, my little sprite. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I've missed you so much!" I said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Oh, how I've missed you too. Don't you just love it there? When did you get in, and how come you haven't called me yet? You better have brought the Jimmy Choo's I sent you, since they go with your dress for the wedding. I knew I should have just brought them with me. You forgot them, didn't you?" Alice exclaimed, without even taking a breath before I interrupted.

"Alice! One question at a time! Let's see what I remember from your rapid fire." I took a deep breath to prepare myself and replied, "I got here about a half an hour ago, and love what I've seen so far. I just turned on my phone when you called and you beat me to calling you. I still have to call Dad once we're off the phone. But, I know all you truly care about are the shoes, so yes, I remembered them, and they are already on the shelf in the closet. Happy? Did I miss anything?" I responded.

The shoes in question were the 'perfect style' to go with my maid of honor dress. Strappy, shiny champagne colored heels that cost six hundred and seventy-five dollars. I could've gotten something similar from Payless for twenty-four ninety-nine, but Alice would have killed me.

"No, Bella, you got them all. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I still cannot believe that we will finally be together again. We should arrive around two in the afternoon. All my stuff has been shipped to our new house, which hopefully will be put together before the wedding, but I'm not holding my breath. The guest room is a jumbled mess of wedding craziness since I have been commuting back and forth, but now that I will have the time we should be able to get everything sorted. The house is really beautiful; Edward did such an amazing job with the design. I can't wait for you to see it finished."

They bought the house, sight unseen, and Edward had redesigned it and was doing a bunch of upgrades. It was just finished last week. The more I heard of Edward, the more I thought he could be a great friend with the way we captured the essence of life in pictures, his drawn, mine photographed. Everything of his I'd seen here, I already loved. I could not wait to see more. He really was very talented.

Alice and I chatted for ten more minutes before we hung up. I called Dad to let him know I arrived safely and to remind him that Alice and I would head down to Forks in about two weeks. My stomach growled, so I guessed that was the signal for me to seek out the kitchen and see if Esme needed any help.

As I approached the kitchen, I heard Esme say that she would save someone a plate but to hurry home as soon as possible, and that she loved them before the conversation ended. She noticed me walking in and said, "Well, that was Edward on the phone. It looks like it will be just us three for dinner, since a project he is trying to finish is running behind schedule."

_I bet he's beautiful, too. With parents as beautiful as they are, he has to be._

"That's too bad. I am looking forward to meeting him, along with all of Alice's new extended family. Do you need any help with anything? I love cooking and don't get to do it as often as like. In a kitchen like this, cooking would be a dream come true."

"I baked a cheesecake this morning and put it in the fridge to cool. If you know how to make a triple berry sauce, feel free to do that for the topping."

"Sauces in all forms are my specialty. I would love to," I replied.

The kitchen was larger than anything I had ever seen before. It belonged in a magazine; that's how wonderful it was. The island sat ten people and was covered in beautiful, black diamond granite. There was a huge professional grade refrigerator and double stainless steel ovens. The six-burner stovetop was truly a thing of beauty, and I was tempted to ask Esme to allow me to make breakfast just to enjoy the full capabilities of it. There was a walk-in pantry and all the cabinetry was a warm rich oak. The natural light coming in through the windows added to the crispness of the cream colored walls. It was a chef's wet dream.

Once I was finished, I transferred the topping to a gravy boat to cool. Since it was just the three of us, we were going to eat at the island. We made small talk while enjoying the roasted chicken, rice pilaf, and sautéed broccoli. The berry sauce on the cheesecake was a success. I helped clean up, even though they tried to refuse. I thanked them for a lovely meal, bid them goodnight, and climbed up the stairs to finish editing some photos for work before turning in for the night. The tour of the rest of the manor could wait until tomorrow, when I was well rested and ready to explore.

Before turning into bed I walked out onto the balcony to breathe in the crisp night air and gaze up at the stars in the rarely clear Washington sky. I could feel a change in the air that night, as a shiver ran down my spine and my heart started racing. I somehow knew that I'd been waiting for this moment all my life. I felt like I was being watched, but could see nothing in the vast darkness. I shook my head and attributed it to a new environment, so I went back into my room for some shut-eye. I turned off the lights and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_That night, I dreamt of a swan with stormy blue eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

Chapter 2 - Breathless

When I awoke the next morning, I was shocked to see that I had slept for almost ten hours. It had been years since I had slept in or slept so well. I got out of bed and climbed into the spa-like shower—I was seriously going to have to ask Esme if I could move in permanently. Everything I had experienced so far was just amazing. I got dressed, grabbed Cammy, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Esme. What smells so lovely?" I asked.

"Oh, good morning to you too, sweetie. You look well rested. I'm just finishing up the stuffed French toast for us," she said, turning back to the stove. "Carlisle ate with Edward before he left for work. It looks like you might not meet Edward until the weekend. He is working really hard to finish up some of his projects before he takes time off for all the wedding festivities," she exclaimed while plating our food, and then bringing it to the island.

"Oh, it was easily the best night of sleep I've had in six years. I don't think you'll ever be able to get me to leave," I said as she set the plate in front of me. "Oh, this looks delicious!" I took a bite, moaning at the deliciousness that was in my mouth before continuing, "This is so good. It's too bad about Edward, but I know I'll meet him eventually. Alice has always been the planner in our family. I just stand back and capture everything on my camera. Which reminds me, once I'm finished here; I have to run into town to pick up some supplies. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No, sweetheart, I have everything for the week already. Thank you for offering, though," she said. "By the way, we didn't do a complete tour yesterday, and I wanted to make sure you knew we also have a heated indoor pool. So if you don't have a suit, you might want to pick one up while you're out. I think you would enjoy it."

"Thank you for letting me know. Since it's only the beginning of May, I figured it would be too cold down by the beach, and Alice didn't mention the pool. I love swimming and will be definitely getting a suit while I'm out," I replied while continuing to enjoy the delicious breakfast.

Once we finished eating, I went upstairs to get my bag, and then headed out to do some shopping. I stopped by a local camera store first, so I could get an extra battery and a few more memory cards. You can never have too many memory cards. They also had new filters for Cammy, as well as some beautiful mats and frames, so I grabbed a few of those as well. I spent over an hour and a half in the store; time really had a way of getting away from me when it came to Cammy shopping. After that, I decided to check out the mall for a swimsuit.

I proceeded into the closest department store, and after searching through everything for over another hour, I found a really cute purple and white tie-dyed triangle bikini that was reasonably priced, and a cute pair of black board shorts. Once I was all finished, I went to find something to eat, since it was already after noon.

I grabbed a slice of pizza, a small salad, and a bottle of water. I sat down at one of the tables in the food court to people watch while eating, and I did a double take when I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen walking with another handsome man. They were both wearing expensive looking tailored suits, but the man who caught my attention was not wearing a tie. He was wearing a navy blue suit, and the crisp shirt under the blazer was a sky blue. He was over six feet tall with milk chocolate brown hair that was sticking up in every direction. They were heading toward one of the few restaurants in the mall.

_Stay in your seat, Isabella. Don't scare the poor man by jumping him in public._

I managed to stay put, but I would need a new pair of panties. Never in my life had a man caused me to almost lose all of my self-control.

Almost as if he could feel someone looking at him, he turned toward where I was sitting. I quickly diverted my gaze, so as to not be caught staring, and my cheeks started to warm up with my blush. When I looked back up, they were gone, leaving me breathless. I took a couple deep breaths to slow my heart rate back down. I had to get out of there before I went in search of the beautiful man and mounted him in front of his friend. I snorted at that thought, shook my head, and tossed my trash before proceeding to the exit.

_Get a grip, Bella. Yes, the man was beautiful, but most likely taken. Plus, are we or are we not looking for our swan? A quick fuck is not what you need. Well, it would be nice, but love and forever is what is important now. Swans, not ducks, swans, not ducks, swans, not ducks…_

Great. Not only was I thinking and chanting to myself, but I was answering myself, too.

Alice and Jasper were set to be at the Cullen's around two, and I wanted to be there when they arrived. I was so excited to see Alice and finally meet Jasper. Once I parked and grabbed all of my bags, I headed into the manor and up to my room to put everything away. I took the bikini into the bathroom to hand wash it, and then hung it in the shower to dry. I was hoping to be able to swim in the morning before whatever Alice had planned for the day. I missed swimming. I headed back downstairs to get started on the complete tour of the house.

Esme was in the office, so I asked her to point me in the direction of the library. It was a well-lit room with beautiful honey oak, built-in bookshelves and a comfy looking window seat. There were over-sized mocha colored chairs and a matching couch. I figured that exploring the shelves and reading would keep me busy until Alice arrived.

There were so many books to choose from. I settled on a book of poetry and curled up in the plush chair to read. After about forty-five minutes, I heard my name being yelled. A huge smile broke out across my face as I dropped the book on the table and ran toward the voices. I couldn't get to the entryway fast enough.

"Alice!" I exclaimed as she tackled me to the floor in her death-grip hug.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much! We can't go this long apart again! I won't allow it," she said, still clinging to me.

"I agree, Ali. We will never stay apart this long again. Now, can we please get off the floor?" I asked, giggling and trying to breathe at the same time.

All of a sudden, two very strong looking hands reached down to help both of us to our feet. I gasped when I looked up at the man helping me up. It was my man's friend, who I had seen in the mall. I looked around, wondering if my man was with him, but he wasn't.

_Wait, what am I thinking? He's not my man, and I thought we established that he was most likely taken. Even if he was yummy to look at and had me drenching my panties in five seconds flat. Oh, the things I would have let that man do to my body…_

I shook my head to clear those thoughts as I blushed and took in the man standing in front of me. He had shaggy dark blond hair, hazel eyes, and a strong jaw line. He was over a foot taller than Alice, and appeared to have a very well built body. Apparently I'd been appraising him for a while. Alice was now waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oops." I giggled. "Sorry about that. I just realized I saw you earlier today, at the mall. It's so nice to finally meet you in person, Jasper," I said, hugging him.

"Likewise, Bella, although I do feel like I already know you, as there were pictures of Ali and you all over her apartment. I was at the mall with Edward today for lunch to pick up something for Ali. If I had known you were going to be there, I would have taken you with me to the airport to pick Ali up," Jasper said, while gently releasing me from the hug and stepping back.

"It's okay. We're here now. How was the drive back from the airport?" I inquired before tuning the conversation out.

_Edward? That had been Edward. Oh, fuck, I am in trouble! How am I supposed to sleep, knowing that that beautiful man is in the bed next door? I mean really, I had been working on my self-control in the mall, but I am only human, and he's like the divining rod to my pussy._

_Damn, I could really see myself sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. I'd slowly climb into his bed and give him the ride of his life, screaming, "Oh, Edwardddddddddddd!" while cumming harder than I ever have before. Even only having seen him once, I know he would be able to make my toes curl, and…_

"ISABELLA!" Alice screamed, finally breaking the spell Edward had me under without even knowing it.

Shit, I had done it again. What the hell was going on with me? I was never this obsessed with a man I thought was beautiful before. Though it's not like I ever really thought one was before this. Cute, maybe, but beautiful has never happened. I was completely mortified that I kept making a fool out of myself in front of Jasper.

Thoroughly embarrassed, I said, "I am so sorry, Jasper. I have no idea where my head is today. I promise I'm not some total space cadet all the time. What were you saying?"

"That's okay. It's happened to all of us at one time or another. As I was saying, it was wild ride with the lil' sprite bouncing in her seat," Jasper said, relaxing me.

_Wild ride. Funny, I was just picturing one of those myself._

"Hey! I can't help if I was excited to see Bella. It's been five long years, Jasper!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know, darlin'. I'm just teasing. Well, Miss Bella, it is truly a pleasure to meet the photographer whose work has started gracing the walls of our new home. The pictures you took in Greece are hanging in the great room of our home. I am also sure she will be decorating a few more rooms with your work. You are very talented."

"Thank you, Jasper. I have been very blessed to be able to do something I love so much. Plus, the places I've traveled to and photographed are places I always dreamed of visiting," I said.

"Your sunset pictures are some of my absolute favorites. The Manhattan skyline and the London Bridge are in my office. I am always asked where I got them. I love being able to tell them my sister-in-law is the lovely artist."

"Thank you again, Jasper. Sunrise and sunset pictures are some of my favorites to take," I replied.

Esme interrupted us in the foyer and invited us to continue talking in the sitting room. It was a welcoming pale yellow room with stylish white sofas, with walnut coffee and end tables. Fresh wild flowers made the room smell so fragrant.

Alice grasped my hand and sat next to me as Jasper took a seat across from us. I was surprised she was even able to sit still. She proceeded to tell me about our plans for the rest of the week.

"I can't wait for you to meet Rose. She is a total ball buster. Men ask, 'How high?' every time she says jump. We are all going out together Friday night so everyone can get to know one another. Edward may be late, but I know he is trying to free up his schedule," Alice said.

"Alice, Edward may not be able to make it. Today at lunch, he said that if he plans to take the next two weeks off, per your request of the entire wedding party, he probably would not make it Friday," Jasper replied.

_Damn. But hey, now we don't have to worry about molesting him in public._

"At least now I know he's not avoiding me, since he wasn't at dinner last night or breakfast this morning. Seriously, though, why are we all needed? You've had your wedding planned since we were thirteen. Hell, you even have mine planned and I'm not even dating anyone," I stated, trying very hard to seem unaffected by the mere thought of beautiful Edward.

"Well, you and I have weekly spa treatments here to make sure our skin, hair, and nails are perfect come wedding day. We have the fittings for our dresses. We have the bridal luncheon, the bachelor and bachelorette parties, and the rehearsal dinner," she said as she went through checklist in her phone. "We will be putting together the welcome baskets for everyone staying at the manor over the wedding weekend. Remember, we are going to see Mom and Dad before everyone is off for the pre-wedding parties," she continued on. "I was hoping you would take pictures of Jazz and me. The guys have tuxedo fittings, a deep sea fishing trip, along with rounds of golf for their male bonding. But, the most important is the set up of the wedding. Yes, I have a wedding planner, but you know it has to be perfect, and only I can make sure that happens."

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I can see we will be very busy. I would love to take pictures of you and Jasper. You know I never go anywhere without Cammy."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice exclaimed.

I spent the next couple of hours getting to know Jasper better and catching up with Alice. We laughed and cried, but we smiled through it all. Jasper was very laid back and let Alice run the show. You could tell, though, by the look in his eyes, that Jasper was madly in love with Alice. She was his world, and there was no doubt in my mind now that Alice had found her swan.

After a lovely dinner of roast beef, red smashed potatoes, and a roasted vegetable medley, we made our way out on to the veranda. We relaxed on Esme's white wicker furniture to watch the sunset. I had run upstairs to get Cammy before going outside with them. It was times like this that I loved always having my camera nearby. I got up and headed down the edge of the cliff to take some pictures.

Since I was so in my element, I failed to hear Alice and Jasper's arrival near me, but did hear the whispered words of love that they shared with one another. They stood close, hands clasped together while they looked into one another's eyes. I felt like I was intruding, but I could not resist capturing the love they shared on film. As if they realized I was watching, they turned, and I snapped another picture.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Your love shines through the lens. I cannot wait to see these on my computer. Your love is beautiful," I said as brought Cammy down from in front of my face.

"It's okay, Bella. I wanted you to take pictures. I can't wait to see them either. Oh, can we do it now? Please, Bella, please?" Alice requested while bouncing up and down.

"Sure. Everything is already set up in my room. Let's head up." I turned and headed back toward the house, and they followed.

Once in my room, I plugged Cammy into my laptop. I loved working on the large monitors that I have at home, but for travel, this was fine. I brought up my photo editing software and proceeded to make adjustments while Alice and Jasper stood behind me. Normally, I preferred to work alone, but I dealt with the added pressure of them standing there and continued working. I added some red, blue, and purple to the sunset while highlighting the couple. I cropped the picture and then softened the edges around them. Once I was finished, I saved the new picture and closed the program. I then brought up my photo viewer and printed off the picture for them.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella, it's perfect. I love it. Thank you. I can't wait to see what you do with the other pictures," Alice said with tears in her eyes, still looking at the computer screen.

I reached for the picture and placed it in one of the mats and frames I purchased today before handing it to Jasper.

He said, "Thank you, Bella. I cannot wait to put this on my desk in my office tomorrow. This is now my favorite sunset picture you have ever taken. You are so truly talented."

"You're welcome, but I just capture the moment. You get to live it for the rest of your lives."

I was getting emotional, so I changed the subject. "What's the plan for tomorrow, Alice?"

Looking away from the computer, she said, "Well, I'm staying here with you tonight and we are going to have one of our sleepover parties. Jasper is heading home, since he is working tomorrow. We have your first dress fitting at ten o'clock, and then out first spa appointment at twelve fifteen. After that, I planned to convince you to cook dinner at our house."

I started laughing. "Oh, my little sprite, no convincing is necessary. You know how much I love to cook. I guess we will have to fit in grocery shopping as well."

"Well, I look forward to whatever you make. We both know Ali here is helpless in the kitchen. I am going to head out so you girls can have fun. Miss Bella, thank you again for the picture. I will treasure it always. Ali, are you coming to get you bags?"

"Of course, honey. I'll be back real quick, Bells."

"Goodnight, Jasper. I look forward to tomorrow," I said, giving Jasper a hug goodbye.

While Alice was gone, I decided to take a quick shower and get into comfortable clothes for the night. Once I had my hair brushed and pulled back, I popped my contacts out and put on my glasses. I exited the bathroom to see what Ali had planned for the rest of the night.

She was sitting in her bright pink satin pajamas on my bed, looking through her phone. Once she saw me, she put it on the nightstand and jumped up from the bed. Her hair was in two low pigtails, making her looking even younger than she was.

"Good, you're finished. Esme is making us snacks to go with the movie we are going to watch downstairs, so let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. If I'd have been fifteen, I would have tripped and face planted down at the bottom, but the four years of yoga really help my balance. I think Alice was shocked that I made it without falling, too.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked while we walked toward the kitchen to help Esme with the snacks.

"It was a toss-up between The Wedding Planner and The Wedding Date, so I let Esme decide, and she picked The Wedding Date because, as she put it, 'Dermot Mulroney's ass looks hot in that movie!'" Alice replied as we walked into the kitchen.

"Well, it does! I swear, that man has buns of steel. Plus, I love men with British accents. Grab your bowls of popcorn and whatever you would like to drink and follow me," said Esme.

I giggled while remember the effect Carlisle had on me. She probably had the same problem when they first met.

_Yummy accents, indeed._

She led us to their home theater, which had rich red walls with a black ceiling. There were twelve individual soft black leather recliners in rows of four. The projection screen was huge. Esme said that they had over two thousand titles available to watch; it was amazing.

Once we were all comfy, Carlisle started the movie for us and left us to enjoy our chick flick. We all enjoyed the movie, and once it was finished, we took our glasses and bowls to the kitchen. Alice and I hugged Esme goodnight and headed upstairs to bed. We brushed our teeth, and then climbed into bed and cuddled together like we did before our parents got married and crashed for the night.

_That night was the second time I dreamt of the blue-eyed swan, but this time, a brown-eyed swan swam alongside it._

I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. Right after I posted the first chapter I had craziness happen in our home. It is now under control but I may only be able to post once a month for a few more months. Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

The Wedding Date and The Wedding Planner are two of my favorite wedding themed movies. They belong respectively to Universal and Columbia Pictures. I just own the DVD copies.

Have a great month!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everybody. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I was excited to see that my hit quadrupled since I posted the first chapter.**

**I first would like to say thank you to my wonderful beta, Terria and pre-reader, Ella Rose for their work and continued support. **

**I know I haven't said this before, but I figured it was self explanatory, the story is my own idea but Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I am using and I thank her for bringing them into my life.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

Chapter 3 – I'm Alive

I was awoken at seven o'clock by Ali having rolled over onto me and taking up most of the bed. I never could figure out how she managed to turn sideways, let alone how Jasper could ever sleep with her. I slowly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready to take a dip in the pool. Once I had my bikini on, I put a terry cloth robe over it, slid on a pair of flip flops, and went in search of the pool.

I was not prepared for the awesomeness that lay before me once I discovered it. It was an indoor oasis. Plants and trees everywhere, more wicker furniture, and tanning chairs lined the wall of French doors. There was a rock waterfall that fell into the dark bottomed pool. I walked over to one of the tanning chairs and kicked my shoes underneath, placing my robe on top of it. I walked over to the pool and dipped my toes in to test the water. It was nice and warm, so I dove right in. The pool wasn't huge, but I was still able to develop a good rhythm for laps. It gave me time to clear my head and think about the dreams I'd been having.

I've never dreamt of actual swans before. I felt as though they could be a metaphor for something finally happening for me? Maybe I was putting too much pressure on myself about finding my soul mate. I was only twenty-three years old, but I knew what I wanted. Waiting for Mister Right was better than missing him because I had some fun with a Mister Right-Now. Maybe it was all of the wedding excitement that had me itching for the love bug to bite. Who knows? But I did know that my swan was out there.

My adult life has been about discovering who I am and what my place is in this world. I finally felt like I know who I am and what my purpose in life is, so I can focus on finding my swan. I have a career I love and that I can do from anywhere in the world, with only occasional travel. I knew I was in a place where I wanted to be close to my family, though I hadn't made any solid plans. I was ready for the commitment of a spouse and family, so maybe that was what my dreams were telling me. Maybe the only part of my dream I was meant to remember was the eyes; maybe that was the key, to look for the stormy blue eyes that would hold me for forever.

I finished that line of thinking, and went back to focusing on my laps.

I did twenty more before climbing out of the pool and grabbing one of the towels off the rack and drying off. I decided to lie down on the chair my robe had been on and closed my eyes to relax a little before heading back to my room to get ready for the day. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I was awoken by a crazed sprite shaking me awake while talking a mile a minute.

"Bella, what are you doing down here? Esme and I have been looking for you for almost fifteen minutes. I was starting to get worried," Alice said as she stopped shaking me and sat in the chair next to me.

"Sorry, you were a wiggle worm last night and I couldn't sleep anymore, so I came down to do some laps. I must have fallen asleep after I got out," I replied while stretching the sleep away.

She giggled at my reply and stood up. "Well, no more sleeping. We have a busy day ahead of us! Go shower and I'll get you something to eat."

I jumped up, put my robe on, and started back toward my room to get ready for our day. "Don't forget my coffee," I shouted as I headed up the stairs.

After showering, I put on a simple white sundress with big, bright, coral flowers and my white flip flops. I knew Alice would approve of the dress, but not the shoes. I really didn't care, since we would be getting manicures and pedicures once the dress fittings were over. I worked some gel into my hair and let it air dry while I applied some SPF moisturizer, mascara, and a light pink lip gloss to finish off my look. I was a low maintenance, on-the-go girl. I grabbed my wedding shoes and put Cammy in my purse along with my phone, and then headed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Esme. Hello again, my little sprite," I said while setting my things down and sitting on a stool to eat the fresh fruit and yogurt Alice had prepared for me.

"Good morning to you as well, Isabella," Esme said with a smile.

"Why is everyone calling you Isabella now?" asked Alice.

"It sounds more professional, and since I am almost always in business mode, I respond to Isabella all the time." I paused long enough for a spoonful of yogurt, and then continued. "I answer to all variations of my name now. When I am in the field, most everyone calls me Iz. It took a while, but I'm so used to it now that it doesn't even faze me anymore."

"I remember when you hated Isabella. You always knew you were in trouble when you heard it," Alice said.

"You're the exact opposite of Edward in that regard. He hates nicknames; never call him Eddie. But he knew he was in trouble when I called him Edward Anthony," Esme said with a snicker while obviously caught up in a memory. Alice laughed at that, too.

_Jesus, one mention of his name and my panties were ruined. I really needed to get control over myself before I was actually in his presence, or he would be in for the surprise of a lifetime. Perhaps he would love to hear me screaming his name. "Oh, Edward! Yes, right there. Harder…I'm cumming!" Mmm, what a lovely picture._

"That must be some really good fruit and yogurt, Bella," Alice said. "Especially with all of that moaning you're doing."

_Oops, that thought got away from me. Think quickly, Isabella; the last thing you want them to know is how you're lusting after a man you've never met and only seen once!_

I coughed and took a sip of my coffee before responding, "It's the best!"

They both laughed.

_That was close. Control yourself._

Once we were finished, we said goodbye to Esme and headed to the bridal boutique.

Kate Garrett, Alice's wedding planner, was meeting us there to go over the final guest list and table seating for the reception. They would do that while I was being fitted for my dress.

Once we arrived, Alice changed into her dress. It was a beautiful, strapless, off white couture gown covered in large rosettes. Alice told me she styled her hair today similar to how it would look on her wedding day: side swept bangs with the rest pull back at the base of her neck in a messy bun. Seeing her like this brings happy tears to my eyes.

"Ali, you look so gorgeous. Jasper is going to pass out when he sees you," I said.

She turned to me and replied, "Well, I hope not! I'd rather he just want to whisk me away to some place private and have his wicked way with me."

I started laughing, and so did she. Alice always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Okay, I'm all done. I'm going to sit with Kate and go over a few details. It's your turn now, so have fun," Alice said before heading toward the brunette woman.

I went in the dressing room and got changed into my dress. It was a champagne colored, empire waist, chiffon strapless dress that flowed softly down my legs, just past my knees. I put my shoes on and walked out to the mirrors and the seamstress who was waiting to pin the dress. It actually fit really well, so not much would need to be done to it.

"Oh, Bells, I knew you would look beautiful. It looks like only the hem needs to come up. I'm so excited!" Alice exclaimed before turning back to Kate.

Once the seamstress was finished pinning the hem, I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my clothes so I could meet Kate.

"Hi Kate, I'm Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet the woman who is making my sister's dream wedding come together," I said, shaking Kate's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Isabella. Alice talks about you all the time. I feel as though I already know you," Kate replied.

"Well, that's good. When I finally find my future hubs, you should be able to plan our wedding in a flash," I replied with a little laugh. "Alice hasn't stopped talking about how wonderful and helpful you have been in making her wedding happen, since she has been traveling so much."

She laughed too. "I'd be happy to help with your dream wedding, too. Well, I know you both still have a busy day ahead, and we're all finished for now. I'll talk to you on Friday about the final menu, Alice. Have a great rest of your day."

"You too," Alice replied and nodded her head.

"Bye, Kate," I said. "So, where are we off to now?" I asked as we were getting back into my rental.

"The Manor Spa. We have a twelve-fifteen with Tanya and Heidi for mani/pedi's," Alice said while buckling her seatbelt.

On the way back to the manor, we decided on an Italian theme for dinner. I was going to make Penne Vodka with grilled chicken, a spring salad, and cheesy roasted garlic bread. For dessert, she suggested finishing the meal off light with chocolate gelato, fresh berries, and whipped cream. It wouldn't take too long to make, and I had the recipes memorized. We'd just need to make a quick trip to the store once we finished our first spa day of the month.

I hadn't seen the spa house yet, so once we pulled up, I was pleasantly surprised. It was a smaller version of the manor. At least, on the outside it was; I couldn't wait to see the inside.

"Tanya and Heidi are identical twins, although you probably won't be able to tell. Tanya colored her hair a medium auburn and added some sexy layers, and Heidi's hair is blonde with bangs," Alice said while grabbing her purse and opening her door. "They wanted to be individually identifiable since they grew up being known as 'the twins'."

"That makes sense to me. I'm excited to meet them and see what this place has to offer," I said as we entered the spa.

The reception area was done up in warm taupe tones with cream-colored leather loveseats. On the antique, nickel finished, metal and glass end tables sat lavender and vanilla candles. Directly across from the door stood a curved check-in counter that had the same metal finish as the tables. A striking, self-contained waterfall wall separated the rest of the spa from the welcome area; it was magnificent. They had their custom-made products for sale on recessed walls behind the loveseats. A floral arrangement sat on each side of the counter consisting of lilacs, Casa Blanca lilies, hyacinth, tulips, and roses. It was a really warm and inviting area.

"Hello, and welcome to The Manor Spa. I'm Irina. You must be Alice and Bella," said the stunning woman with long blonde hair and sparkling, baby blue eyes.

"Hi, Irina, it's so nice to finally meet you. Tanya has told me so much about you, I feel as if I have known you forever," Alice said before turning and introducing me at me. "This is my sister, Bella. Are they ready for us?"

"I feel that way too, Alice. Tanya has been so excited about everything that we are doing for the wedding. She is closing the spa from the Friday before the wedding until Wednesday after Memorial Day," Irina said. "It will be a mini vacation for us after the wedding. Bella, it's nice to meet you, and I can't wait to get to know you."

"Thank you, Irina. It's wonderful to meet you, too. I look forward to getting to know everyone," I said sincerely.

"What's all this chatter out here?" said the attractive red head walking toward us.

_She must be Tanya,_ I thought.

She wrapped her arms around Irina's waist and nuzzled her neck. Then she came over to our side of the counter and hugged Alice.

_I swear, if I didn't have a thing for cock, I'd do both of them._

"Ali, Heidi and I are ready for you in the back. You must be Bella; I'm Tanya. Ali has told us so much about you, but she never said how beautiful you were," she said, and then hugged me as well.

_Is it hot in here? Or is it just her?_

"Well thank you; you're pretty hot yourself," I said with rosy cheeks.

We all laughed.

"Well thanks, honey. There is another one of me, if you're interested," Tanya said, leading Alice and I back to the pedicure area where Heidi was awaiting us. We hopped up into the chairs and put our feet in the foot baths.

The chairs had massage features, so I played with the buttons until I found the setting I liked, closed my eyes, and respond, "Oh, I like cocks, but if I did pitch for your team, I'd be on the mound before the third out was called," I said, causing them all to start laughing. "Seriously, though, what the hell is in the water here? Esme and Carlisle are both beautiful, Jasper is a walking male model, Edward is truly a god among men that I want to lick like a lollipop, you and Irina both make me want to kiss a girl, and you too, Heidi," I ranted while a sexy times song montage played in my head. "I have been all over the globe, photographing beautiful things and people, but in the two days I've been here, I've seen more natural beauty in people than I thought possible," I said, opening my eyes back up to continue our conversation.

_Why are they all looking at me like I just lost my mind?_

"Bella, what was that about Edward?" asked Alice.

_Oh, fuck. What did I say? Think, Bella, think. Oh, lollipop…kill me now. Damn you, Lil' Wayne and Katy Perry, for overtaking my brain!_

"I was just talking about how stunning everyone is," I said, looking down at my feet. "I don't even remember mentioning Edward."

_Deny, deny. Let's see how long that lasts. Ali has always been able to see right through you._

Alice watched me closely as she said, "Your exact words were, and I quote, 'Edward is truly a god among men that I want to lick like a lollipop'."

_Shit, she caught all of it. How can I turn this around? Think quickly, Bella!_

"Alice, how would Jasper feel about hearing you talk about his best friend that way?" I said, still trying to avoid answering.

"Come off it, Bella. We all heard you. What did you mean?" Alice demanded.

_Fuck it!_

"Fine!" I exclaimed, trying to figure out how to word it so she would understand. "Remember how I just zoned out when I met Jasper yesterday? Do you also remember Jasper saying he and Edward had lunch at the mall? Well, when I saw Edward, and mind you, I didn't know it was him, it took every ounce of self control I had to not run up to him and take him right there in front of everyone."

"This isn't like you, Bella. What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but it was like everything stopped around me and I could only focus on him. It was like he set my heart on fire and I'm feeling alive for the first time," I said, sounding completely defeated. "I know it sounds crazy, but I swear, I think he felt something too. As I watched them walk toward the restaurant, he stopped and looked right toward me. I, of course, put my head down so he wouldn't see how focused I was on him. When I finally looked up, he was gone. What am I going to do?"

Tanya and Heidi had been quiet the whole time Alice and I had been talking. I felt like they both wanted to say something but were holding their tongues. I was seriously getting frustrated.

"I know you both have something to say, so just tell me I'm crazy. I can take it," I said.

They both looked at each other, doing the silent twin conversation thing before Heidi started to talk.

"Bella, I may not know you well yet, but I think you're a breath of fresh air. The way Alice talked to T and I about you made us feel like we knew you too," she said, looking directly at me. "You have to know how special you are. You had us laughing within minutes of meeting us, which with us women is hard. Edward is a beautiful man on the outside. More importantly, though, inside he is a sweet and giving man, with the biggest heart filled with so much love for his family."

Tanya continued. "He's put his life on hold to make all of our dreams come true. Now that the manor has been up and running, and successfully so, he's finally been able to focus on his own hopes and dreams."

Heidi picked up again. "You may be able to help make those dreams come true once you meet. It'll be in your hands when you're face to face, though, because he's actually a really shy person."

"So he's single?" I asked.

Everyone laughed but me.

_What am I missing?_

"Yes, he's single," Tanya said as she dried her tears from laughing so hard.

"Cool," I stated with a dreamy smile on my face.

They laughed again before changing the topic back to the wedding. They finished our pedicures and did really cute flowers on our nails when they did the manicures. We thanked them and made our appointments for facials and massages next week with Irina. Then we were off to the grocery store for dinner supplies.

Although Alice loved shopping, grocery shopping was not her idea of fun. I, on the other hand, loved it. Once we had everything for cooking, along with a few bottles of wine, we headed to their new house.

Alice and Jasper's home wasn't a house; it was a mansion. There was a fountain in the middle of the circular drive way. Four two-story pillars framed the double front doors. We drove through an archway that led to garages at the back of the house. Once parked, we took the bags into the kitchen, which had an entrance from the garages.

The kitchen was bright and open. It had emerald green granite counters; honey oak cabinetry; pale, cream colored walls; and stainless steel appliances. I loved it. Alice wanted to give me a tour of the rest of the house, but I suggested we wait until after dinner was started.

Since Alice couldn't cook to save her life, I had her pour us a couple of glasses of wine. I cut one of the heads of garlic in half and wrapped it in foil with olive oil, salt, and pepper, and then placed it in the oven to roast for about an hour. Next, I doctored up some Italian dressing with fresh parsley and chopped garlic to marinate the boneless, skinless chicken breasts in while I started the penne vodka sauce. I combined olive oil and garlic in a sauté pan for a couple of minutes before adding the crushed tomatoes and red pepper flakes. It had to simmer for at least thirty minutes. I put a large pot of water on to boil for the pasta. Alice watched and talked as I was working.

We talked about her latest designs for the next line of Lil' Sprite bags and her ideas on branching out to other accessories. I went to work on chopping the veggies for the salad and told her about the Seattle galleries that had requested some of my latest work for their photography collections. She was most excited about the fact that I would be in the area for a while after she got back from her honeymoon.

I took the garlic I roasted out of the oven to cool while I prepared the rest of the ingredients for the garlic bread. Once I was finished, I had Alice put the mixture on the loaf of bread I'd already cut. Even she could handle that. I turned on the grill pan and stirred the sauce. Alice refilled our wine glasses, and then went to set the dining room table with everything but the plates. I preferred to plate in the kitchen.

Jasper had called and said he'd be home in about a half hour and asked if there was enough food for a friend to eat with us. Alice said it was no problem, which it wasn't. I put the chicken on the grill and added the cream and vodka to the sauce. I put the penne pasta in the salted water, and then flipped the chicken over. Once that was done, the bread went into the oven. I had Alice take the salad bowls to the dining room, along with a fresh bottle of uncorked wine.

Once the chicken was finished, I pulled it off the grill to rest before I sliced it. I added the fresh parsley to the sauce, and then took the bread out of the oven and added it to the basket for Alice to put on the table. I added the drained pasta to the sauce, and then sliced the chicken. I plated the pasta, added the chicken to the top and finally, I grated some fresh parmesan cheese to top.

The door connecting the garage and kitchen opened as we were taking the plates to the dining room.

"Honey, we're home," said Jasper as he walked through the kitchen into the dining room. He went straight to Alice and kissed her hello.

I turned to say hello to the guest and was met with the stormy blue eyes of which I'd been dreaming.

"It's you," we both said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, everybody. Thank you to each of my readers, both new and returning. I really appreciate each and every one of you. Sorry this is a few days late, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

**I would like to say thank you to my wonderful beta, Terria and pre-reader, Ella Rose for their work and continued support with this story.**

**The story is my own idea but Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I am using and I thank her for bringing them into my life. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

Chapter 4 – Magic

I stood there, mesmerized, looking into his eyes and shocked to see the same emotions I was feeling reflected through his eyes. He stood before me in grey slacks and a white button-down shirt, his hair in complete disarray, and a day's worth of beard growth. I exhaled and smiled.

_My swan. _

_He's here_.

"I've been waiting for you for so long, Edward," I said, willing him to come closer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, my Isabella," he replied while closing the distance between us. "I thought you were a figment of my imagination when I saw you standing on the balcony. I rubbed my eyes, looked again, and you weren't there. I thought my eyes had been playing tricks on me," he said.

"I felt you watching me. I couldn't see anyone, so I went back into my room. If I had known it was you, I would have waited to be found," I said, taking one of his hands in mine.

He reached out with his other and tucked one of my curls behind my ear. I leaned into his hand, wanting to feel more of the heat from his skin on my own. I closed my eyes and sighed as my blood became molten lava and pulsed through every fiber of my body; it felt like magic inside his fingertips was leaking out onto my skin. I knew it wasn't the temperature of his touch that warmed me to the very core; it was his very presence. It brought peace to my soul, like a cup of steaming hot chocolate for a child after coming in from the cold on a winter's day.

_This is what I've been waiting for._

Our bubble was popped by someone clearing their throat. I turned away from Edward and said, "Yes, Alice?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but you worked really hard on dinner and it's getting cold. We should sit and eat," Alice responded with a mischievous grin.

We all took our places at the table, Alice across from me, Jasper to her left, and my swan to my right. Alice and Jasper started talking, leaving me to entertain their guest, not that I minded. I couldn't believe he was sitting right next to me and I had managed not to jump him.

I giggled in my head_. You may not have jumped him, yet, but you want to. Hell yeah, I want to!_

I guessed I was back to answering myself again. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, so I looked over at him. He had the most beautiful, expressive, wild blue eyes, and I kept getting lost in them.

"This is really delicious, Isabella," Edward said after swallowing the bite he was chewing.

"Thank you, Edward. I have always loved being able to cook for the people I care about. Traveling has kept me from being able to do it as often as I would like," I responded after taking a bite of the chicken. "Hopefully now that my schedule is leveling off, I'll be able to do it more often."

"Jasper said you've traveled all over the world. What's been your favorite place so far?" Edward asked.

"I don't know if I could narrow it down. China has to be one of the world's most undiscovered beauties, but I think I'll actually have to go with Hawaii," I stated, taking a bite of the bread and washing it down with a sip of wine. "I spent my summer vacation before junior year exploring all of the islands. They really are magnificent. Is there any place you'd love to see?" I asked.

"If I had to choose one place that I haven't been to yet, it would be Australia," he said thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to snorkel in the Great Barrier Reef."

"Me too," I said excitedly. "I can't tell you the number of times I went snorkeling in the waters off the Hawaiian Islands; it was so amazing seeing the underwater world," I replied with a huge smile upon my face.

I knew my family supported my dream, but none of them could truly grasp onto my adventurous lifestyle. I tried many times to get them to come and see the world with me; they saw my photographs, thought they were beautiful, but they just didn't get it. They saw my talent but didn't understand my passion. Maybe that was why I was so determined to find my swan; I knew he would get me.

It was nice to know that even in the short while Edward and I had been talking, he already understood my passion. We continued eating and talking about all the things I've done. I wanted to find out more about him, though I guessed it would have to wait until we were alone, as Alice and Jasper wanted to chat with us as well.

Our conversation continued on about what the rest of our week would be like, and the get together on Friday night with Rosalie and Emmett. As the conversation slowed, I started to clear the table so dessert could be served. Alice told the guys to stay put, and that she would help me. What she really wanted to do was drill me for information.

"So, what does my maid of honor think of the best man?" she asked while grabbing the bowls for the sorbet.

I wanted to ignore her, but Alice could always read me like a book. I decided to just be honest.

"He's my swan," I said while stirring the sugar and berries I had cut earlier.

"Wow. Bella, are you ready for this? Ready to stop seeing the world and settle down?" she asked.

As I scooped the chocolate sorbet into the four bowls and covered it with the berries, I replied, "I have been searching the world for him, but low and behold, he has been right under my nose the whole time." As I was adding the whipped cream, I continued, "I honestly don't think he would ever ask me to give up my career, but that's why we'll get to know each other. I know he felt the connection as well. You of all people should understand that."

"I want you to be happy like I am. Never doubt that. But I don't want you to get hurt," she said, touching my shoulder.

I turned toward her, smiling, and said confidently, "I don't think he ever could. Now, let's get this yummy goodness out to the men."

Edward and Jasper were talking about an account they were meeting with in the morning when we walked in. We set the dessert in front of our men, sat down, and dug into the deliciousness.

"This is a wonderful way to end a perfect meal," Jasper said.

"Maybe I can give Ali some tips on easy meals that even she shouldn't be able to screw up too much," I joked, causing Alice to try and kick me under the table, while the guys chuckled at the joke.

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Alice as she put her spoon down, having finished eating her sorbet. "I guess I could finally put to use those cooking lessons that mom and dad gave me as an engagement gift."

"Oh my God, are you serious? That is hilarious, Ali. I can totally see Mom doing that to you," I said, picturing Mom explaining that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. "Did she at least get you a couple's cooking class? That could be rather fun."

"She did, but I don't really know if that's a good idea. When Jazz and I are in the kitchen, it's not necessarily cooking we're doing," she replied as Jasper choked on a sip of wine.

"TMI, Alice, TMI!" I exclaimed, covering my ears and closing my eyes.

That was more information than I needed to know about them.

_I wonder what Edward likes to do in the kitchen? I bet he can be passionate anywhere. That is something I would like to find out. Edward giving it to me from behind or in front, whichever it may be… _

"_Are you ready for dessert, baby?" I would ask as I lightly pour caramel sauce all over my naked breasts for Edward to feast on as I perch on the cool granite countertop…_

Damn, that was one hot scenario I was picturing, but I needed to focus back on the conversation.

"So, Edward, what can you _do_ in the kitchen?" I asked innocently with my chin down, slyly meeting his gaze.

"Many things, Isabella, many, many things," he replied with a smoldering look.

"I can't wait to find out," I said, raising my head and licking my lips, anticipating everything he would teach me.

"Okay, now that was TMI for me, Bella. Maybe we should get everything put away so you guys can head back to the manor," Alice said as she stood up and took her and Jasper's bowls into the kitchen.

Jasper followed with their wine glasses, while Edward and I each took our own empty dishes into the kitchen and set them next to the sink. Ali and I put the leftovers away as Jasper and Edward rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Once finished, we all walk to the garage so Edward and I could head back to the manor.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal," Jasper said to me as he hugged me goodbye.

"Yes, it really was quite a delicious meal," Edward said promptly after Jasper.

"Anytime, Jasper. After all, you are going to be my brother, and that entitles you to family privileges, one of which is the cooking." I started to blush just thinking about what I said, quickly following up with, "and free art being the other, so look forward to another surprise for your office tomorrow. That is, if the lil' sprite actually lets me stop by in between all the wedding madness she has planned for us."

"Excuse me, Miss Swan. I am not that bad!" Alice exclaimed with her hands on her hips as she rounded the kitchen island to hug me goodbye as well.

We all made our way to the garage door. Edward and I walked toward my car; I asked him if I could follow him back to the manor, as I wasn't sure exactly how to get there from Alice's house. Edward had no problem with that and headed over to his car, and I took notice of the make. It was an Aston Martin Rapide Luxe; I was pretty sure it was the 2011 model, which was my dream car.

A shudder moved through my body. Yep, I just came. Maybe Edward would fuck me on the hood?

I somehow managed to follow him, panting and in a lust-filled state, back to the manor. I was barely able to put my car in park before I was out the door and walking around the sex on wheels sports car.

"Edward," I said while continuing to pant, "is this the 2011 Aston Martin Rapide Luxe? The first four-door, 5.9 Liter, V12 engine that does 0 to 60 in less than 5 seconds sports car?" I continued, still breathing heavily. "Is this the quantum silver exterior?" I opened the door to see inside. "And phantom gray interior?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," he replied huskily. "You know this car?"

"Know it? I've wanted this exact car since I saw it at that L.A. car show last November," I replied, still walking in circles around the extraordinary machine. "Though, a guy taking a woman on a blind date to a car show, not knowing if she would even enjoy it, was a stupid idea. Seeing this baby there totally made it a worthwhile adventure, though the rest of it is a horrible date story for another time." I looked directly at him and said, "I have been saving up to buy this car, this exact car, for the last six months."

Edward looked at me with a hungry look in his eyes and asked, "Would you like to sit in the driver seat?"

I practically purred, "Yes, please."

Out of nowhere and having no idea what was going to happen once I was behind the wheel, another spontaneous orgasm hit. I sounded like Sally in the restaurant scene of that movie about how men and women can't be friends, which is true, because one of them is always lusting after the other, except I wasn't faking the big 'O'. I was completely mortified, though.

When I finally did get the courage to glance at Edward, I saw that he was looking at me like I was his midnight snack. Ripe for the taking.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed," he said, grasping onto doorframe of the driver's side. "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but I have to do this."

He slowly guided my face to his for a kiss. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before, slow but sensual, sweet but searing. As though neither of us could get enough, his tongue lightly traced my upper lip. My answering response had our tongues massaging each others'. My hands somehow managed to find their way into his hair. Edward had somehow managed to stay in his squatting position while deepening the best kiss of my life. Regrettably, the kiss started to slow so we could catch our breaths. "Wow," we both said, our eyes locked on each other, chests still heaving.

He slowly pulled me out of the car and said, "Maybe we should head inside and upstairs? So we can get to know each other better. Shit, this isn't coming out right." He sounded completely flustered. "Can we just go inside and sit on the balcony, talk, and get to know more about each other?" he asked.

As we proceeded up the stairs, he said, "I'm normally a well composed gentleman. You seem to beguile me."

"I can say the same about you. Hopefully now that we're alone we can just relax and be ourselves. Besides, I think the kiss help soothe some of my nerves," I said as we approached my door.

"I'll meet you on the balcony in fifteen. Is that enough time for you?" he asked.

"I'm not one of those high maintenance chicks. Fifteen is more than enough time. I'll see you there soon," I said as I closed the door, and then leaned against it.

I embraced my inner girly girl and squealed. I didn't think I could've been any happier than I was right then, except maybe fourteen minutes when I was outside with Edward again. Yeah, that definitely did make me happier. I went into the bathroom and put my hair into a ponytail, brushed my teeth, washed off the little makeup I had, and change into my PJs.

I grabbed a quilt off one of chairs in front of the fireplace and proceeded out onto the balcony. Edward was sitting on one side of a couples' bench swing in charcoal gray pajama pants and a black t-shirt. I closed the distance between us and sat down beside him. He slowly started rocking us before speaking.

"How about we play twenty questions? But we both have to answer the questions asked."

"Okay. How about you go first?"

"Sure. What's your favorite smell?" he asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I love the smell of the air in the morning after a rainstorm. Everything is so revived and fresh. What about you?"

He responded with, "Freshly baked bread. Mom was always baking different breads on weekends when I was growing up."

"Okay, my turn. Let's see…what is your favorite genre of music?" I asked.

"This may make me sound old but, but I love classical," he said.

"I don't think I could pick one. I am really eclectic." I thought for a moment about what I wanted to ask.

"How did you decide to become an architect?" I asked.

"Hey! It was my turn to ask, but I'll let it slide. As a child, I loved playing with Lego's and drawing. As I got older, Dad would buy me models to build." He closed his eyes as if he was reliving a memory. "When I was twelve, he bought me my very first wooden home model. It took me all summer to put it together. He was so proud of me when I finished. I still have it; it's at my office. Why did you choose photography?"

"I love that you have memories like I do." I laughed and started my story. "Daddy bought me my first camera when I was five and I never went anywhere without it. The pictures were actually pretty good for a five year old's eye. I think he still has some of those pictures on his bedroom wall." A breeze picked up, so I wrapped the quilt tighter around me and continued. "Alice was always wanting to model for me. Even though I preferred landscapes, I indulged her. No one says no to Ali. I love the idea of capturing something that is always changing. Even seconds after I'd take a picture, the scene is already different."

"It's noteworthy that while I help people create their dream homes to make memories in, you capture moments that are only one of a kind."

"I love that we get each other's careers like that." I scooted closer to Edward to rest my head on his shoulder, cuddling into his arm. "I hope this is okay?"

He rested his hand on my knee and replied, "More than okay. It's perfect."

"You know how most sixteen-year-olds dream of big parties and cars?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well, for my sixteenth birthday I asked for a Nikon Coolpix digital camera. They had just released them that year."

"Did you get it?" he questioned.

I yawned before replying, "It was, like, five hundred bucks, but Sue and Daddy got it for me. I was so happy that I ran out of our family party to start taking pictures."

I felt Edward rest his head on mine as he started to hum. I didn't know what he was humming, but I slowly started to drift off.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but I slowly regained consciousness as kisses were being placed on my head and hearing, "Isabella, baby, wake up so we can get you to bed." I was so comfortable and didn't want to leave Edward's arms. I snuggled closer to him and felt my lips meet skin so I was placing light kisses to his neck. A shudder ran through his body and he pulled me closer.

We continued the loving caresses for a few minutes longer before Edward said, "Bella, honey, as much as I am enjoying this, we should stop. I don't want to, but we both have busy days tomorrow and it's already almost midnight. I have to be at the office by seven."

I groaned. I knew he was right, but I was really content where I was.

"I know, handsome. I know you need real sleep. We can continue this tomorrow night, though, right?" I asked, giving him the doe eyes that always got Dad.

"Of course, honey," he said, helping me stand.

We walked over to my balcony door where he placed a scorching kiss on my lips before bidding me goodnight.

I walked into the room in a complete daze, dropping the quilt onto one of the chairs before climbing into bed.

I was so worked up that sleep didn't come easily, but once it finally did, it was peaceful.

_I dreamt of Edward and me walking hand in hand by a lake where two swans swam next to each other._


	5. Author's NoteThe Lemonade Stand

First, I want to say a huge thank you to all of you who have embraced my first attempt at writing and most importantly are enjoying it.

I really struggled with whether or not to do and author's note or not because they drive me crazy. But when you first get nominated for something it's really exciting so I had to share and ask for help. My little story has been nominated by Sexilexicullen and Teddy9 (Thank you both for the honor) for The Lemonade Stand's ~What We're Reading This Week Poll~ I know I'm up against some really great authors and there is only **ONE** more day to vote but I would love it if you all could head over there to vote for me.

If I can get to at least 50 votes I will post chapter five this weekend once the final edits are done. Again **voting ends this today!**

The link is on my profile and can be reached by removing the spaces in the link below as well.

**http:/ www. tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com/?zx=c62a47f71d4e448d**

Thanks again!

-Dee


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again, everybody. Look who's updating early! Thank you to each of my readers, both new and returning. I truly appreciate each and every one of you and the love you are showing to my story.**

**First, I have to say a big THANK YOU to one of my favorite writers, SexyLexiCullen, for recommending my story to each of my new readers. I also want to thank her and Teddy9Yesa for recommending my story to **_**The Lemonade Stand. **_

**I would like to say thank you to my wonderful beta, Terria and pre-reader, Ella Rose for their work and continued support with this story.**

**I am also dedicating this chapter to Svollgraf, because she was the first person who took the time to review every chapter. I never wanted to be an author who asked for reviews, so I don't. The fact that anyone chooses to leave me the love and support is genuinely appreciated.**

**The story is my own idea but Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I am using and I thank her for bringing them into my life. **

**I hope you enjoy this, my longest chapter so far.**

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

Chapter 5- Here and Now

"_Oh God, yes, right there!" I screamed, tremors rocking through my body as Edward pounded his perfect cock deep into my pussy._

"_That's it, baby; you're squeezing my cock so tight. Keep on cumming, baby," he panted out as he changed the angle to prolong my orgasm._

_I was trying hard to maintain the grip I had on his shoulders, my nails finding purchase in his damp skin as I continued to spasm around him. My legs wrapped around his back, his arms caging me in his grasp and his hands griping my shoulder for the leverage he needed to continue the fast paced rhythm. I have no idea how long we'd been going at it, but I knew my body didn't belong to me anymore. Edward controlled every nerve ending in my body. Anything he asked, my body was going to give to him._

"_Keep it coming, Bella. I want to feel you tighten around my cock again," he asked after he let go of my right shoulder and slowly started to caress one of my breasts. He pinched and rolled my nipple in between his fingers before letting go, leaving a trail of goose bumps on my flesh as he continued down toward my clit._

_I shuddered as his fingers made contact with my clit, still maintaining the steady, penetrating strokes of his cock deep within my pussy. He started out slowly circling my swollen clit, his fingers picking up the pace before finally pinching it._

_He yelled out, "Come with me now, Bella!"_

I sprang up in my bed, a sweating and panting mess. The alarm on my phone was blaring on the nightstand next to the bed. I slowly realized the noise and shut it off. I collapsed back on the bed, still trying to catch my breath.

_Wow. That was intense. I just met the man and now he's making me cum in my sleep. I wasn't ready for the dream to end. Oh well, I've got to get up and at 'em! I get to see Edward today._

I giggled at the thought, jumped out of bed, and headed to the shower to get ready. After the shower, I moisturized my entire body. I finished the rest of my morning routine before moving on to my hair, using a diffuser to pump up my natural curls. I lightly lined and smudged my eyes with a plum liner that brought out the gold undertones of my brown eyes before adding some mascara. A little pale pink blush and gloss finished the look. Now, what to wear?

I chose my pink and purple silk handkerchief dress and paired it with the pink peek-toe _Louboutin_heels, another gift from Alice. Her exact words to me over the phone when I opened the box were, _"Every woman should own at least one pair of pink heels. I just believe they should be made by Christian Louboutin!"_ So while I knew I wanted to look good for Edward, pleasing Alice at the same time would be an added bonus. I also grabbed my black leather jacket from the closet and set it on the bed. Since I was finished getting ready, I headed down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Good morning, Esme. How are you on this beautiful morning?" I asked after greeting her with a warm hug from behind since she was tending to some wonderful smelling yumminess on the stove.

She squeezed my hands before turning to face me, and then said, "Good morning to you too, sweetheart. You look gorgeous. What has put the sparkle in your eye this morning?"

She turned back to the stove to finish plating the lovely blueberry pancakes and sausage before placing them on the table for us. She already had blueberry syrup on the table with sparkling apple cider.

"Well, besides this delicious looking meal, I met the man I will one day marry," I said, purposely leaving out the most important detail to see if Edward had said anything this morning before he left.

While taking a bite of the pancakes, I watched her closely, noticing that a sparkle arose in her eyes before a little smile lit up her face. It seemed that Edward was not particularly quiet about our introduction last night. It also seemed like she was really pleased about the developments that were happening. That put me at ease, and would help me to open up to her sooner rather than later. Well, I guessed the biggest positive of this was that I would not have to go through the awkward 'meeting the parents,' since I had already met them. Score one for me; Edward still had the joy of meeting my gun-toting father. That thought made me smile.

I could tell Esme wanted more information as well, as she replied with, "That's really exciting. Tell me about the man who has captured your heart."

"Oh, Esme, he's the one of whom I've been dreaming. He's smart, charming, funny, caring, and his eyes…my gosh, those eyes, I could lose myself in his gaze. He's so beautiful, but not just on the outside." I looked away from her intensely watchful eyes for a moment so I could collect my thoughts before continuing. "I know I just met him, but the way everyone has talked about him and his completely selfless nature just pulls me in. He makes my heart go pitter patter and my skin tingle with even the simplest touch from him."

I could feel my eyes start to water as I remembered everything that happened last night. I cast her the most sincere look I could before setting my fork down and continuing. "He is everything I could have hoped or wished for and everything I never knew I really wanted or needed. We already have so many common interests and he's a true family man. I think that's one of the things I love the best; his family is so important to him." I wanted so much for her to be happy for us and as excited as I felt. "He loves you all so much."

"Oh, Isabella, since I have gotten to know you, I've come to see you as a daughter. Your heart is so pure and you have put your life on hold for your sister. Of course, in this instance, I think you're gaining the biggest reward for that: my son's heart." She wiped the few tears that managed to escape down her cheek. "When Edward came down into the kitchen this morning, I just knew something life changing had happened to him. Now, I'm not going to betray his trust just like I won't yours, so I'll only say that he feels it too. Now finish up, I know you have another whirlwind day ahead of you." She squeezed my hand before returning to her breakfast.

I manage to finish everything on my plate before heading back upstairs to put Edward and Jasper's surprises together. I didn't know what Alice had planned, but I did know we would be going by their office. I really wanted to see Edward and secure the brotherly bond with Jasper.

I had been debating between three pictures for Jasper. I knew I would be giving them all to him, but deciding on when to give them was the hard part. I decided I was going to stick with the theme he had in his office though and give him another sunset picture, except this time it would be a statue of a man on his horse that I took when I was in his hometown. I printed it out and placed it in a frame. With that completed, I only had to figure out what to give Edward.

As I was sorting through the pictures I had from some of my various trips around the world, it was the pictures from England that I kept coming back to. I love the fourteenth and fifteenth century European architecture and felt a connection to the pictures from the _Castle Combe_. The village was completely breathtaking, and I fell in love with it at first sight. I decided that the first gift I was going to give him had to mean something to me, and the First Street Bridge overlooking the brook with the village in the background was my favorite. If anyone would appreciate my love of this style of architecture, it would be Edward. I printed the picture and framed it. I had just placed them on my bed when Alice walked in.

"Good morning, my lovely sister. You are looking fabulous this morning. Any particular reason you decided on this amazing dress today?" she asked, but before I could reply, she shrieked. "You're wearing my shoes, too!"

"I figured if I was going to be seen with my fashionista sister again, I better look like I belong with her," I replied, trying to avoid a direct answer. Besides, I liked to feel pretty too, sometimes. "Anyway, what's on the schedule for today?"

"We have an appointment at noon for wine tasting at _Domaine Ste. Michelle_ in Woodinville. They are one of the premier sparkling wine manufactures here in Washington. They are about forty-five minutes away," she said while looking at her phone before continuing, "but I figured we could stop by the boy's office before since I know you're dying to see Edward. Then we can head back here so the car service can pick us up at ten-thirty to head to the winery."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, putting on my jacket and adding the pictures to my bag.

Alice drove us to their office in her yellow 2011 Porsche Cayman, a gift from Jasper after the successful launch of her accessory line. I couldn't wait to see their reaction to my gifts. Plus, I was excited to see where the men worked.

We parked in front of an ultra modern two-story building. There were a lot of windows, and the landscaping was impeccable. I was impressed by the exterior and couldn't wait to see inside.

Upon entering, we headed straight toward the receptionist's desk. I only got a quick glance around, but the waiting area was done in neutral tones and modern furniture with abstract art to add burst of color.

"CW Designs, this is Jessica, how may I direct your call? Mr. Cullen is in a meeting; can I direct you to his voicemail? Okay, here you go. Have a great day," said the sharply dressed brunette into the headset she was wearing.

"Hey, Jessica, this is my sister, Bella. Is Jazz in his office?" Alice asked.

"Hey, Alice. Nice to meet you, Bella. Mr. Whitlock is in Mr. Cullen's office. How are you both today?" Jessica asked.

"We're great!" she exclaimed in typical Alice style. "Are they with a client?" Jessica shook her head. "Awesome. Bella comes with gifts for them both, so we'll head back to his office. Have a great day!"

We walked down the hallway to the left of the reception area, past some smaller offices before stepping through one of the doorways where a stunning Native American woman sat.

"Hey, Emily, I'd like you to meet my sister and Edward's lover, Bella," Alice said with a huge smile.

"Alice," I hissed. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

Emily raised her eyebrow at Alice before replying, "Oh really? So that's why Edward had such pep in his step this morning. Well, it's wonderful to meet the woman who is making my job even easier."

"It's nice to meet you too, Emily."

I felt his presence before he saw us and automatically turned. "Hey, Em, can you grab me the—" His voice cut off as he looked up and spotted me. Edward closed the distance between us and took me in his arms.

"I missed you this morning, beautiful," he said, still not letting me go and resting his head against mine.

"I missed you too, handsome," I replied, holding him tightly, resting my cheek against his heart with my eyes closed.

A throat clearing broke the spell we were under.

"As much as I would love to leave you two in your own little world, we have some place to be. Bella, can you please give your gifts so we can go get our drink on?" Alice huffed as she head into another office, which I assumed to be Edward's.

Jasper had just finished kissing Alice hello when we walked in, hand in hand. I let go of Edward to hug Jasper hello.

"So, I brought you both a gift and I hope you like them," I said, handing Jasper his first. I wanted to see both of their reactions.

Jasper just sat there, staring at the picture and muttering, "what, how, when," and then finally settling on, "Wow." I was starting to get worried that I had made a mistake until he set the picture down and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you, Bella," he said in a raspy voice before clearing his throat to continue. "While I love it here, I've missed home, and you've given me a piece to keep here in my office. It's beautiful."

A misty eyed Alice hugged me after Jasper and thanked me for giving him something so thoughtful. I was just glad he didn't ask any more questions, since I still had a few surprises for him at a later date. Now, it was Edward's turn. I nervously handed him his gift and waited for his reaction.

I was shocked when Edward looked at me with watery eyes. What surprised me the most was the look of love he held. I held that gaze as though my life depended on it, and in some ways, it did.

"Isabella, do you have any idea what this picture is of?" Edward asked.

"It's Castle Combe Village. I backpacked through Europe the summer between freshman and sophomore year with my friend Angela," I said as I continued into the memory of when I was there. "We came across the village and I felt drawn to it. While we were there, we went into a quaint tea-shop that was run by the sweetest woman. She and her husband let us stay in the room that used to belong to their daughters. They were the sweetest people."

"Their names weren't Carmen and Eleazar, were they?" he asked.

I was shocked by his question, but still replied, "Yes, they were. How did you know that?"

"They are my aunt and uncle. They're Tanya and Heidi's parents. Carmen is my father's sister. The tea-shop has been in our family for over eighty years. That's the village he was born in." He looked me in the eyes as he told me this.

I couldn't believe how close we had been all this time without even knowing it. Our lives were seemingly linked through years in small ways until we were finally able to meet face to face. I was glad that fate finally brought us together.

"Wow." It was all I could say as I continued to stare at him.

While Edward and I were in our own little world, I managed to catch Jasper asking Alice to come back to his office to help him figure out where to hang the picture before we left for the vineyard.

"I have a question for you, Isabella," Edward said as he rose from his chair.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you go out with me tonight? I know it's short notice, but I just can't stay away from you now that I've met you." It was cute to see his ears turn a lovely pink shade as he confessed this.

I couldn't contain the smile on my face before I answered. "I'd love to, Edward. We should be back by four, so what time should I be ready?"

"Would seven work for you?" he asked as he slowly reached up to cup my cheek.

"I'll be ready. How should I dress?" My eyes closed as I leaned into his palm.

"You look perfect now," he replied as I opened my eyes to find him staring at my lips, my cheeks slowly warming as a result of his compliment.

Our bubble burst when Alice and Jasper came back into the room. We had to head out if we were going to make our appointment on time. I just didn't want to leave. Edward was home; we both knew it.

The _Chateau Ste. Michelle_ winery was beautiful and had a lovely assortment of food to complement the wines. The sinful desserts we tasted with the champagnes were divine. As good as everything was, I couldn't stop think about our date tonight. I knew I needed to focus on helping choose so we could get back to the manor.

We chose their _2008 Artist Series Meritage_ for the guests having the New York strip as their entrée, the _2010 Dry Riesling_ for the guests having the pasta, and the 2009 Chardonnay for those having the stuffed chicken. For the champagne toasts and desserts we chose _Domaine Ste. Michelle's Blanc de Noirs_. Ten cases of the wine and champagne were order and a delivery date was set before we headed out to the car. Needless to say I was feeling a little tipsy as we finished, and I was glad Alice had thought in advance about having a driver. All in all, I tasted closed to twenty-five different wines and five different champagnes. The drive back to the manor was spent with Alice explaining the plans for tomorrow.

I was happy when we arrived at the manor. I needed a nap before tonight and some more time to sober up. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and slept peacefully until my alarm went off at five. I jumped up from the bed, blissfully excited, and went to get ready for our date.

I chose to keep my hair down, flowing in waves, with smoky eyes. I put on one of my plum colored, spaghetti strapped mini dresses and paired it with my black satin Jimmy Choos, another Alice gift. I had just finished transferring a few things into the clutch I was taking when I heard a knock on the door.

I was excited and nervous all at the same time. Once we were in the car and on our way to wherever Edward was taking me, I was able to just watch him. The way his hands flexed on the steering wheel. The way his jaw moved when he talked. He was the true meaning of beautiful, and I knew he was just as beautiful on the inside. He had me hook, line, and sinker with one look into his eyes. The best part was knowing that he felt the same way.

We pulled up to the _Capital Playhouse_. I was pleasantly surprised; to say I was shocked would be an understatement. I loved the thought he put into our first date, even on such short notice. He took the idea of dinner and a movie one step further. I was really excited, since it had been over a year since I had been to the theater.

"So are you going to tell me what we are seeing?" I asked as Edward helped me out of the car and looped my arm through his.

"_Kiss of the Spider Woman_," he replied.

"I've always wanted to see that. I really love musicals," I said elatedly before continuing. "_My Fair Lady_, _A Chorus Line_, and _Phantom_ are a few of my favorites."

"I made reservations for a late dinner. I apologize that we were not able to eat prior to the show," Edward said as we took our seats.

He told me a little bit about the project that he and Jasper were working on. It was incredible to watch his eyes light up as he talked about his work. I could tell it was really a part of him. It wasn't long before we were interrupted by the lights dimming.

The show was unbelievable, but now that it was after nine in the evening, I was starving and ready to enjoy getting to know Edward more.

The little bistro that we arrived at was very quiet; as a matter of fact, it was too quiet.

"Edward, what did you do?" I questioned.

"I called in a favor, that's all. Emily's parents run this place and we designed the building. They normally close at nine, but they made an exception for us," he said, holding my chair out for me. "I knew we would be hungry after the show but almost everything closes around nine. Please just enjoy."

"I will."

Once our orders were placed, our conversation continued. I learned he was a classically trained pianist and had reluctantly taken ballroom dancing classes when he was a teenager to please Esme. The restaurant had music playing, adding to the ambiance. I wasn't paying close attention to the artist that had been on before I recognized the start of one of my favorite tunes.

"Oh, I love this song!" I exclaimed.

Edward stood from his chair and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"You may," I answered, placing my hand in his.

We swayed to the beat of the music. I listened closely to the lyrics, smiling because I remembered Alice and I watched our parents dancing to this at their wedding.

_I look in your eyes  
>And there I see<br>What happiness really means_

We continued to sway, and I rested my cheek on his chest, breathing in his delicious scent. My hands had a mind of their own and found their way into the hair at the base of his neck.

_Here and now  
>I promise to love faithfully<br>You're all I need  
>Here and now<br>I vow to be one with thee  
>Your love is all I need<em>

And so I shared with him the way Alice and I sat, holding hands, watching our parents dance and the love and smiles on their faces as they glided across the dance floor. We swore that when we found the men we were going to marry we would dance to this song with them at our own weddings. I wondered if Alice remembered that.

_Your love is all I need_

He didn't let go right away, so I looked up at him, meeting the stormy blue eyes I had already fallen completely in love with. One of his hands slowly slid up my back before he cupped my cheek. I leaned into it while closing my eyes as the ever-present current flowed through my body from his touch. A full on blaze erupted when his lips met my own. It was a sweet and tender kiss that had me wanting more.

As he pulled away, he said, "You know it's true."

"What's true?" I asked with my eyes still closed and his thumb stroking the apple of my cheek.

"Your love is all I need," he said quietly.

My eyes shot open. I held his gaze, trying to determine how serious he was, and apparently, he was serious. I took a deep breath and moved my hands to his cheeks.

"Me too," was all I could say.

We sat back down, realizing our food had just been set on the table. The rest of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence while we ate. We shared a piece of cheesecake before finally heading to the car for the hour-long drive back to the manor, holding hands the entire way. Once we arrived, Edward walked me to my door.

"I had a really lovely time tonight. Thank you for a wonderful first date, Edward."

"Me too. We'll have to do it again soon. Do you know what Alice has planned for Saturday yet?"

"We have her bridal luncheon in the early afternoon, but other than that I don't know. I'll ask her tomorrow when I'm trying to get a word in edgewise during her interrogation," I said, giggling to myself. "She seems to forget that I'm supposed to reply between questions, though."

"I'm sure she will put Jasper up to questioning me as well so she doesn't miss any of the juicy gossip," he said with a chuckle of his own.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow night, though. I can't wait to meet Rose and Emmett. Rose and I have chatted back and forth in emails since she has been helping me with the bachelorette party. It will be nice to put a face to the hilarious emails about sex toys and strippers."

Edward started coughing, so I opened my door and pulled him in quickly before grabbing a bottle of water for him. I rubbed his back while he was catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

A pink hue tinted his ears as he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just breathed in wrong."

I knew he was lying but chose not to call him out. Bringing sex toys and strippers into any conversation would set someone off it they weren't prepared. I may have also said those things to get a reaction from him. I'm a girl, we do lots of things for reactions. So sue me.

I didn't want the night to end yet, but I was ready to get out of this dress. I told him as much and asked him if he wanted to change and meet me back in here once he was comfortable and we could watch TV together. He suggested his room since he had a collection of DVDs. I was nervous, but accepted.

Once I had changed, I headed to his room through the balcony. It wasn't one of my smartest moments, since it was freezing outside. I knocked and was told it was open. Edward was still in his bathroom when I entered. The only light in the room was coming from the television screen. I couldn't see anywhere other than his bed, so I sat down and pulled my legs to my chest and rubbed them as I tried to warm up.

"If you're cold, sweetheart, get under the covers. I promise not to bite," he said startling me.

_Damn. I wonder if he'll do it if I ask nicely?_

"I'm not worried you'll bite. Just remember turnabout is fair play," I said as I climbed under the covers.

"Good to know," he said as he climbed in next to me. "I hope you don't mind, but I chose _50 First Dates_ for us to watch. I figured since it was our first date, it fit—minus the amnesia, of course."

I laughed. "I love Adam Sandler movies."

We settled in to watch the movie and somehow drifted closer together. I was resting my head on his chest and he had his arm around me. I didn't remember my eyes becoming heavy or actually falling asleep, but I could have sworn I heard Edward whisper into my hair, "Sweet dreams, my lovely little honey bee." My dreams were the sweetest they had ever been.

_Edward and I danced by the lake in which the swans swam._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, ****¡****Hola, Bonjour, G'day, Hallo, Hej, Ol****á, Kumusta, Hei, Merhaba, Halo, Sveiki, Alo, Bok, Dia duit, Ciao, 3Дpaвo, Hei, Cześć, Γεıɑ σɑς, Ola, Tere, Ahoj, Helo, Zdravo, Szia!**

**I hope all of those actually say Hello! (According to Google Translate) :o) I wanted to say hello in the native languages from some of the forty plus countries that have read my story. I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read, favorite, alert, and/or review my story.**

**I want to thank my wonderful beta Terria for her amazing work. She helps catch all of my grammatical errors. To Ella and Teddy for pre-reading my work and helping me continue to develop my characters.**

**To MariaLorenzen, I thank you for taking the time review of each chapter. I cherish all of them.**

**Stephenie Meyers owns most of the character I play with, I'm just using them as my mind tells me to.**

**All songs mention belong to their respective owners, they have just added to my inspiration.**

**Also the restaurant mention in this chapter does exist in Seattle. Although I've never been to that Brazilian restaurant, I have been to one in Southern California and that is the one I actually used for the interior description. Also if you ever get the chance to go to one do it! The food is amazing but expensive-bring an appetite as it is all you can eat but not for vegetarians. **

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

Chapter 6-Honey Bee

My first thought when I woke up was, _what in the hell did Esme wash her sheets with to get them to smell this good?_ I held the pillow to my face, inhaling the exotic smelling spices mixed with nothing but my pure, unadulterated man. The smell was enough to cause my panties to dampen even more from the delicious dream I'd had of Edward.

We had been snuggling in his bed before I slowly started to drift off in his arms. He had been softly stroking my hair, whispering sweet nothings and telling me about all the plans he had for us. I took in one more deep breath before opening my eyes. I shot straight up as I realized I wasn't in my own bed.

As I glanced around the room, taking everything in, the true memories and not just last night's dreams came back to me. A huge smile appeared on my face as I remembered everything, and I squealed like an excited little girl on Christmas morning. I was in Edward's room.

His room had a quaint seating area where you could sit and watch the sun rise. The walls were a pale golden color that made the room even warmer and inviting. There was a fire glowing out of the gas fireplace directly across from the plush and yet masculine bed. A flat screen television was mounted on the wall above the fireplace, and what I was guessing was the door to his bathroom or closet sat directly across from the balcony French doors. The room, while very clean, still looked lived in.

There were family photographs on the walls, unlike my room which only contained pieces of art, and made it all the more personal and lovely to me. Running shoes had been left haphazardly by the fireplace. A towel was left on the edge of the bed, most likely forgotten this morning, and yesterday's suit jacket rested on the back of his desk chair.

What stood out the most, though, was the bouquet of tulips sitting on the desk. There were two of each of the red, orange, yellow, pink, white, and cream colored flowers. I had no idea how or even if he knew tulips were my favorite flower, but they were beautiful. It was the symbolism that stood out the most to me.

With tears in my eyes, I climbed out of bed to get a closer look at the flowers. There was a card with my name attached. I wiped my eyes before reaching for it. I opened the envelope, pulled out the card, and read aloud:

_"To my beautiful Isabella,_

_I watched you sleep this morning, wishing I didn't have to leave you. I know I get to see you tonight, but until then, these will have to do for saying what I haven't yet had the chance to._

_Yours, Edward."_

Since tulips were my favorite, I knew what each color represented: true love, desire, passion, cheerful thoughts, new affection, and caring. It was the cream ones that cause the large smile and tears to stream down my face. _I will always love you._ My heart burst, knowing he felt the same as I did even if we had only just shared our first date.

Reluctantly, I gathered up the few things I brought with me, as well as the tulips, and went back over to my room. I texted Jasper for Edward's number. I knew I could have asked Alice, but she was in her studio today and I wasn't ready for her interrogations. Once he replied with the number, I settled on my bed before texting Edward.

_Good morning, Edward! Thank you for the tulips. They're my favorite flowers-especially the cream colored ones. Yours, Isabella xo_

I didn't have to wait long for his reply.

_Good morning to you too, honey bee. I'm so happy you like them, especially the cream ones. I didn't want to go to work this morning. Waking up to you in my bed was truly magnificent. Yours, E xo_

I began to flush, my heart beating faster. Just knowing he felt everything I did made the ever-present spark even brighter as I thought of him.

_Honey Bee? I guess I can be your honey bee. ;) I'm sure I would have enjoyed it more if you were still in the bed with me when I woke up. –HB xo_

I giggled thinking about Blake Shelton's song. Although I wasn't a huge fan of country music, _Honey Bee_was a cute and catchy tune.

_I hated leaving you. The only thing keeping me sane is knowing I get to spend time with you tonight. I can't wait HB. –E xo_

I loved that he wanted to spend more time with me too.

_I can't wait either. I'm heading to the beach to take some pictures since Alice gave me time off for good behavior. I can't wait to meet Rosalie and Emmett tonight, but can't wait to see you more. –HB xo_

His reply was instant.

_Trust me when I say I'm counting the minutes until I see you. You'll love Em & Rose & they'll love you. It's impossible not to. Soon, HB, soon. –E xo_

My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't an insecure woman, but when the man you know you'll marry one day hints at loving you, breathing becomes difficult.

_Until tonight my love…I'll be thinking of you, only you. –HB xo_

Since I had planned on being near the water, I put on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black v-neck thermal, and my cropped black sweater. I finished the look with my black motorcycle boots, scarf, and knit hat. This was about work, not impressing anyone. Being conscious of the fact that I wanted to head out right after eating, I packed my bag with Cammy and the few other items I would need and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

After a light breakfast and a hug from Esme, I was off toward Puget Sound for a day of exploring. The rain had let up just before I'd eaten breakfast, leaving behind an overcast sky and a cool breeze. I couldn't wait to see what nature had in store for me.

I parked and proceeded down to the water's edge. I had Cammy hanging around my neck and my travel wallet hanging across my chest. I was just taking in the relaxing ambiance before I found my first shot.

A lone clam had washed up onto the shore line, completely alone without the sea to help it survive. Once I had captured the image I wanted, I threw it back into the sea.

Up the beach, I noticed a seal pup lying among some driftwood. Its focus was solely on the water, watching for its mama. I slowly approached, angling myself for the perfect picture, all the while making sure I did not have one pissed off mama coming to attack.

I was the only person on the beach. I continued to snap picture after picture of the waves rolling in and the seagulls circling in the ominously gray sky. I kept waiting for the sky to open up on me, but the gloomy weather held. Slowly the weather and pictures I had taken started to get me thinking.

I realized that was how my adult life had been: solitary. Sure, I had my friends and family, but I still distanced myself from them, wanting to prove that my photography could be a profession and not just a passing hobby. While I had and would always love Alice, standing in her shadow as we grew up was hard. I needed to find a way to shine on my own. I was rarely home for the holidays, choosing to head off on one adventure or another, searching for the part of my soul that I was missing. Edward. He was the piece that grounded me and finally made me feel truly complete. I wasn't depressed or anything of that nature at the time, but I was missing that 'can't eat, can't sleep without you' kind of love.

Now that I had found it, I wasn't going to let it go. Sure, we had obstacles we were going to have to overcome, but I knew we would figure them out. I was done with the heavy and ready to have fun.

I started to head back toward my car when I happened upon washed-up stones. They varied in size, shape, and color, but they were really pretty. I was almost to the car when I noticed a small patch of daffodils, still wet with raindrops. I hadn't seen them grow this close to the sea, but the bright, buttery yellow against the dark sky and chaotic mass of driftwood brought a wave of sereneness upon me as I took the picture. The daffodils made me smile, even with the drab weather. It was as if the heavens felt my mood shift, the cloud cover slowly began to dissipate, letting the sun's rays shine through. I was all smiles as I drove back to the manor.

I hopped into the shower, washing the sea salt from my skin. I threw on some comfy clothes and proceeded to the spa. Tanya was going to trim and condition my hair as a part of my pre-wedding treatments.

We talked about a little of this and a little of that. We steered clear of Edward, not that I didn't want to talk about him, but because I wanted to cherish the memories by myself for a little while longer. I told her about the plans for the night and reminded her about the bridal shower tomorrow. Alice loved being the center of attention, so if it was acceptable to have a party, she was going to have it.

The layers Tanya threw in my hair allowed the natural curls to bounce and shine beautifully. I loved how easy my hair would be in the mornings. On the plus side, I could still throw it up in a ponytail when I was in a rush. I thanked her and headed back to the manor for a light lunch and to prepare for our upcoming activities.

After eating, I repacked one of my smaller suitcases for the trip to Forks that Alice and I were taking early on Monday. I kept everything casual except for one outfit. There really wasn't anything to do in our small hometown after dark but I was always prepared for anything. I missed our parents a lot but hoped to get some great pictures while I was there. I was planning on doing some hiking in the Hoh Rainforest while we were there, weather permitting. I still needed a few shots for the current collection I was working on.

I wanted to add a few more new photographs to the show I was having in August at VJ Galleries in Santa Monica. The show was labeled as _Pacific Northwest Beauty by Isabella Swan_. It was the first time my collection was being shown without pieces from other artists. I'd had my work displayed before but on a much smaller scale—only three or four pieces at a time. This time I would have over thirty pieces on display and available for purchase. I was excited because we were having the prints I selected put on canvas. I had done that twice before and they sold quickly. I couldn't wait, and it would be the first time I shared a moment like this with my family, as I was too nervous to share any of my previous shows with them.

I had all of the pictures from my trips to Oregon and Idaho selected and sent to the canvas printing company, leaving me with to finish choosing the Washington pictures. For me, this show was all about finally coming home.

I closed everything down so I could finish getting ready for the restaurant/bar we were all meeting at. Since Tanya had done my hair, I went with the classic smoky eye makeup. I threw on a casual but happy hour appropriate outfit. I grabbed my black suede clutch that had my ID, forty bucks cash, credit card, lip gloss, mints, pepper spray, and my phone in it—everything a girl would need when heading out for a night on the town, minus a condom. I didn't need the idea of sex with Edward implanted into my subconscious any more than it already was. Once I was sure everything was in its place, I headed down to meet Esme.

Esme had mentioned earlier that she would give me a ride to the bar. I had planned on calling for a cab but she wouldn't hear of it, saying something along the lines of, "Edward would have my hide if I allowed you to go in a cab by yourself." I didn't mind taking a cab but found it really sweet that she felt that way.

I was shocked to see the place Alice had chosen, _Ipanema Brazilian Grill_. It was so sweet that she had remembered me telling her about my new obsession with Brazilian restaurants. She obviously wanted me to be comfortable meeting the new people in her life—I just hoped they weren't vegetarians. I thought it was cute that Alice still thought of me as the shy, quiet girl who always hid behind a camera. Don't get me wrong, I was still that girl in some ways, but I'd learned how to have fun in the last five years as well. She was in for a surprise tonight, and for the rest of her parties as well—my inner bad girl was breaking out.

The hostess led me over to our table where a beautiful woman was already sitting, texting on her phone. I was about to introduce myself but she dropped her phone on the table and beat me to it.

"Well, it's about time I finally get to meet my partner-in-crime! I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. We're going to give Ali Cat a party she won't remember!" she exclaimed before pulling me into a hug. It was very apparent she had already started drinking.

"I'm so happy to finally put a face to my porn supplier. I'm Isabella, as you've obviously guessed. Oh, don't worry, she may not remember anything, but I'll have the video evidence to remind her," I said before giggling and releasing her hug.

"Fuck yeah! I'm happy to share my wealth of knowledge with the unsuspecting women of the Swan family. The things I can do with my tongue have been outlawed in other countries!" she exclaimed, clearly not embarrassed by how loud she was being or about the things she was saying.

Rose was familiar and nothing like I expected at the same time: a statuesque blonde bombshell with a mouth to match. She had me laughing hysterically within five minutes of meeting her. We were going to get along great.

After placing my drink order, we talked about the bachelorette party we had been planning, taking full advantage of the fact that Alice wasn't there yet. We went over a few of the details we wanted to iron out in person. Alice was really in for a night of fun, but I was shocked that she had not arrived yet. She was always one for punctuality.

The boys arrived shortly after we had finished our second drinks so all bachelorette conversation ceased. I knew I needed to get some food in me if we were going to keep drinking, especially if I was supposed to sit across from Edward without jumping him. The alcohol would take away all of my inhibitions, and any hope of making it to the third date without feeling like a total slut. Hell, at this point, even the second date tomorrow would be better than nothing.

_Second date, schmecond date. Just mount the beautiful man. Maybe I could get him on the dance floor for a little Rumba_—_it would be a vertical expression of a horizontal desire, after all._

Edward looked positively sinful in his charcoal grey pinstriped slacks and black dress shirt; he had rolled his sleeves up, removed his tie, and unbuttoned a few buttons for a more relaxed look. He walked in with a couple other guys, but I couldn't tell you who they were because I only had eyes for him. Still, any coherent thought I may have had left my brain as I stood up, pushed back his chair, and climbed into his lap.

"I missed you," was all I said before my lips were attached to his. My hands found their way from around his neck and into his hair as I continued to greet him in a less than appropriate display that was completely the new norm for me.

The whooping and hollering from the rest of our party and the need to breathe finally broke me from my Edward-induced haze. My cheeks slowly darkened and I hid my face in his neck, slightly embarrassed by the show I just put on. Edward shook with silent laughter but continued to rub my back. He wasn't the least bit ashamed of me in his lap.

"I missed you too, honey bee," he whispered in my ear before placing a kiss on my temple and hugging me tighter to him.

"Damn Iz, I didn't get that kind of greeting when you got here," Rose said to me, causing us all to laugh.

"All you had to do was ask, Rosie," I said, climbing off Edward and heading toward Rose.

Her eyes became huge as she saw my intent. I slowly sat down on her lap, my fingers walking up her arms before finding her hair. I tilted her head up, making her see the laughter in my eye before I winked and moved in for the kiss. Chants of, 'Do it, do it, do it!' were coming from a man I had never met before.

I quickly turned her face and blew raspberries on her neck, which caused her to laugh hysterically, and the guy who had been chanting sulked and mumbled something about women being teases.

The rest of our group started to laugh along with Rose and me as we watch the big guy pout. He was rather cute. He had wavy, dark blond hair and icy blue eyes. When he wasn't pouting, his dimpled smile was contagious. In the few minutes that I knew him I could tell Emmett was everyone's big brother and the joker of the group. A childlike personality and a huge heart made him very easy to like.

Once we had settled down and another round of drinks were ordered, I asked, "Has anyone talked to Alice? It's not like her to be late to something she planned."

Everyone responded in the negative so Jasper stepped outside to call her, while I got to know Rose and Emmett. I learned that Rose was a contract lawyer who specialized in real estate law and Emmett was a landscape architect. They both have worked for Edward and Jasper ever since they started the company six years ago. We were in the middle of the conversation when Jasper came back with a frown upon his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I have to go and pick Ali up. She apparently developed a migraine this afternoon and has been lying down in the back of the store trying to sleep it off," he answered before grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.

"Wow. As far as I can remember, she hasn't had one since we were separating to go out on our own for college. She knew that it meant positive changes in our lives. The time before that was right before Dad proposed to Mom," I said before asking, "Has she had any since you guys met?"

"She hasn't had one since shortly after we met. She said it was a sign of her mind finally catching up to her heart and it needing a break from everything," he replied, looking completely shaken. "I just don't know why she'd be having another now."

As I remembered all of the times she has had these migraines before, I realized they had been just before life changing moments. I respond, "I know why."

"Why?" He asked.

I looked directly at Edward, took a deep breath, unsure of how he would take what I was about to say. "Because her head is finally catching up with where my heart is, and she's finally realized I found my swan." I looked at Jasper and continued, "She'll be okay. Just get her home to rest since we have her bridal luncheon tomorrow and she'll want to be in peak condition for opening presents. Please let her know I love her and will see her tomorrow." I got up and gave him a hug, and everyone else said their goodbyes as well.

Before I could sit back down, Edward pulled me to himself and hugged me tightly. He kissed my forehead before quietly saying into my ear, "My heart's right where yours is, too." I slowly pulled back, looking into his eyes and seeing that he was telling the truth.

Although all I wanted to do was head back to the manor with him, I knew we had a perfect opportunity to plan the rest of the bachelorette party and for the men to work on the bachelor party.

Once we had our plans just about finalized, we just got back to knowing each other. I learned about pranks that Em pulled in college. I learned about how Em and Rose met—a frat party where he saved her from being attacked. I shared with them some of the trips that I'd taken with Angie, my best friend and roommate in Los Angeles, and all the fun we have together.

We continued to laugh, drink, and eat tons of the Brazilian barbeque. Once we were full, the drinks were kept flowing. They was a small dance floor in the bar area where a live band was playing Samba music, giving it the feel of being in Rio for Carnival. I pulled Rose onto the dance floor. I was teaching her some of the Samba moves I learned while I was down there. I showed her how they did booty drops and hip rolls, and she caught on quickly. We were laughing and dancing and just having a blast, but it wasn't long before the guys came and joined us.

The Samba might've been the party dance, but it was also very sexy. The maraca shaking and hip gyrating could be foreplay for anyone, and I was not the exception. I was surprised by Edward's ability on the dance floor. We might have made out, before but this was practically sex with our clothes on. When the song ended, I was panting hard and aching for more of his touch. As if he could read my mind, we quickly met back up with Rose and Em, paid our bill, and said goodnight.

The cab ride back to the manor was full of heated kisses and lots of tension. Neither of us was very patient to begin with, so the ride seemed longer than it actually was.

Once we were in the house, he quickly pulled me up to his room where he promptly threw me on his bed. He slowly took my boots and socks off. I sat up and undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt before sliding it off of his shoulders and onto the floor. He slowly lifted my top over my head, leaving me in my black, lace bra and jeans. As I lay back down, he removed his shoes and was undoing his belt, and I started to remove my jeans. Once finished, we were left staring at each other in the little light the moon was providing. His body was long and lean but strong and muscular in all the right places. His boxer briefs were doing nothing to conceal his excitement; likewise, my panties were drenched, and if he touched there he would know what he did to me.

The only sounds heard were those of our own making as he climbed onto the bed with me. He settled between my legs, my arms around his neck knotting in his hair as he slowly tortured me with soft, sensual kisses. As his kisses continued down the column of my neck, I arched my back, which allowed him to remove my bra. Edward gradually sat up on his knees, taking my bra with him and leaving my breasts fully exposed to him.

"You're astoundingly beautiful, honey bee," he said before his hands glided up my sides and he settled back between my legs, our chests rubbing together as he rocked against my heated core and I sucked lightly on his neck.

"You make me feel beyond beautiful when you look at me," I replied before bringing my legs up his back and crossing my ankles to hold him as close as I could without being fully connected.

Our dance was slow but passionate. A light sheen of sweat covered our bodies as the crescendo of the movements increased with ardor. He reached between us and slid his finger into my panties and carefully circled my clit before pinching it, causing me to peak and shatter beneath him. I held his gaze as he succumbed to the power of our soul's connection. I was gripping his shoulders tightly as I continued to ride out the pinnacle of my orgasm with his, rocking harder against him to allow wave after wave of nonstop pleasure to soar through me, crying out his name over and over.

Utterly spent, Edward had collapsed on top of me, his body pinning me to the bed. I ran my fingers through his hair. As I started to fall asleep under the comfort of his body, I whispered to him the words of my heart: _I love you my honeysuckle_. I floated peacefully off to dreamland without hearing him reply to my surprisingly quick but nevertheless true confession.


	8. Chapter 7

**I know I've majorly failed on keeping this updated in a timely manner so I'll leave the excuses in my head. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and that 2012 has been off to an amazing start for everyone.**

**I want to thank Tersi and Teddy for being the best Beta, pre-reader, and just all around supporters a girl could ask for.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this and taken the time to review. I really appreciate all of the support.**

**I only own the story idea. The characters belong to Stephenie. Any and all other nouns (i.e.-persons, places, or things) belong to their respective owners and I just am admiring them.**

*****PLEASE READ THE SPECIAL NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER*****

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

Chapter Seven-I Knew I Loved You

_Ugh, what in the hell did I drink last night? And what in the hell is that God-awful noise?_ I thought as hid my head under the covers, trying to drown out the insistent screeching that was making my head pound even more. I was startled fully awake as my pillow started to shake with silent laughter for a few seconds before the full on laughter erupted. Once the room was quiet again, I removed the sheet from over us and relaxed in Edward's arms.

"Good Morning, honey bee," he said before kissing the top of my head.

"Morning it is, but so far the only thing good about it is you," I said with a scratchy voice before snuggling tightly into his side. "My head is pounding and I have horrible cotton mouth going on. What in the hell was that noise?"

"That was the alarm you requested I set on my phone last night. You mumbled something along the lines of, _'That little sprite better appreciate the fact that I'm losing beauty sleep to give her a pretty party.'_So I figured it was important and set it so you could do what you needed," he said while rubbing circles on my shoulder.

I thought about what he had said for a second before jumping out of bed. "Fuck! Why did I drink so much?" I shouted as I tried to throw on the clothes I wore yesterday. I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, mentally checking through the lists about what I needed to complete with Esme. I was so overwhelmed and not paying full attention to what I was doing that I tripped over one of my boots and fell face first into the thankfully plush carpet.

Edward leapt out of bed to make sure I wasn't really hurt, but tears were streaming down my face from laughing so hard. As he helped me up from the floor I notice what little he had on—or should I say, what was barely hiding the full view of heaven I wanted to see so badly. The black boxer briefs did absolutely nothing to hide his morning excitement. I cursed at the fact that I didn't have time to show him the same pleasure he gave to me last night.

_Why does that stupid cock-blocking sprite's party have to ruin my fun? Look, it's all hard and ready for me to worship. Oh, how I want to see how pretty it looks; it has to be pretty, just look at the rest of him. I have to touch. I just have to!_

I shook my head and dropped the hand that was already reaching out toward him and tried to clear the naughty thoughts. I had shit to do to make sure Ali's party went off without a hitch. Plus, I needed to make sure she was feeling better after yesterday's migraine.

With one last look at his gorgeous body, I sighed, and then said, "Come on, big boy, get dressed. You can help me get everything set up before you boys disappear for the rest of the day."

After a quick rotation in bathroom, we set off downstairs to get the party set up.

The table and chairs were already being set up on the lawn by Carlisle, so I sent Edward off to help him with one last lingering kiss and greeted Carlisle with a hug. I thanked them for all of their help and directed them to what I still needed help with while I was working with Esme. I was so pleasantly surprised that the sun was shining brightly. It was a rarity in the normally gloomy Seattle sky that made me smile and radiate with joy at how well everything was coming together.

I sought out Esme, who was just laying down the last grey, crepe, diamond pattern tablecloth on the buffet table, to see what still needed to be done. She told me what was already completed and what still needed to be accomplished. Since the florist was set to arrive in an hour, I began to open the boxes that contained the sugary confections.

I had pre-ordered various glass canisters of candies, cookies, and other sweet treats. They had all been delivered yesterday, and I prayed nothing had been broken. Since lavender and fuchsia were Alice's favorite colors, they were the main focus of my design. Not being a party planner by trade, I was pleasantly surprised with how well everything was coming together.

Once all of the treats were set up, I went into the kitchen to help Esme finish preparing the two large drink dispensers, one with strawberry and cucumber infused sparkling water that she had just prepared and the other with a red wine sangria that just needed a few more citrus slices added before it was complete. I also had sparkling wine, orange juice, and lemonade available. Edward had just finishing filling the plexi-glass box I was using to hold the bottled beverage options with ice when Esme led the florist over to me.

I let them have total control over the table so they could set up the multiple black and white boxes that were filled with fuchsia orchids, lilacs, violets, plum colored tulips, verbena, sweet peas, and the hyacinth I ordered for the occasion. The bright, vibrant colors brightened the tables dramatically. I had two tall glass vases filled with black glass stones and a single stem of fuchsia orchids floating in water placed on each of the three tables that housed the beverages, sweets, and buffet. I randomly placed loose orchids around everything.

Carlisle and Edward carried the water and sangria dispensers out to the drink table while I set the napkins and thank you gifts at each place setting.

I ordered the food platters from a local shop that Esme had suggested, and they had just arrived. The sweet and sour turkey meatballs and the petit crab cakes were placed in the warming dishes. They set the fruit kabob and veggie platters up and the tomato and cucumber salad finished off the sides. The main dish was the turkey bacon ranch wraps. Everything looked delicious, and I couldn't wait to taste once everyone was here.

I finally was able to take a deep breath once everything was in its place—even my surprise guest had arrived, according to Esme.

"Thank you so much for all of your help, Esme. I know I wouldn't have been able to accomplish this without you," I said as I hugged her before turning to Carlisle and hugged him as well. "And you too, Carlisle. I really appreciate your help with all the heavy lifting. There's nothing like having a strong man around to help out. Right, Esme?" I said as I squeezed his biceps, and he stifled his laugh.

"Hey! I helped too, you know," pouted Edward, seeing his father get all the accolades.

I giggled before heading over to him. He didn't seem to miss the gleam in my eye as I said, "I really appreciate all of your help, too, my strong man. I hope you boys have fun on the golf course today." I hugged him in thanks, and then whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll thank you good and proper tonight, _big_boy." A shiver ran through him as I licked his earlobe before releasing my hug.

I said my thanks one more time and goodbyes to the men before I went up to my room to get cleaned up for the party. Natural curls and a light makeup completed my sweet and innocent look—not that I was sweet and innocent, but I didn't personally know all of the guests yet so they didn't need to know all of my secrets. The pink lace tank top paired with a white, knee-length, ruffled skirt fully captured the naïve look, and Ali would be thoroughly impressed.

I took the gift I had brought with me and headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang. I let Esme know I would take care of the welcomes so that she could enjoy the party, as she was a guest, too. It was Rose.

"Hey, Rose. How are you feeling this morning?" I asked as I gave her a hug.

"Right as rain, my innocent little hussy," she said, taking in my outfit. "Nothing a Bloody Mary this morning couldn't fix."

I led her to the gift table, where we set down our gifts and then showed her where everything else was.

"Sweet baby bee, this is beautiful! Alice will piss herself when she sees all that you've done," she said, taking in the ambience. "She was nervous that you'd kill her for wanting you to do this, knowing that party planning isn't your forte. She's going to be shocked when she sees how wonderful you did. She'll love it."

"She better," I mumbled, thinking back on everything I'd done to make sure this would be a party she would never forget. It wasn't like I expected anything for it; I was just trying to make it as special as she did with so many events in my life. But I was exhausted and already missing Edward.

"What was that BB?" Rose asked, obviously not having heard me.

She made me smile. I thought it was cute that she had given me a nickname, too. As the youngest in our circle, she chose to call me 'baby bee,' or BB for short.

"Nothing of importance," I said, shaking off the goose bumps that arose from just thinking about Edward before noticing Tanya, Irina, and Heidi making their way across the yard toward us.

I went to answer the door again while Rose showed them where to leave their gifts. The woman in front of me had to be one of the most gorgeous women in the world.

"Bella, sí?" she said as I nodded my head in the affirmative. She continued speaking in a heavy accent. "I am Maria, Alice's assistant. It is muy bueno to meet you, finally."

She kissed both my cheeks. While I was still stunned by her classic Spanish beauty, I was endeared by her excitement and broken English as she greeted me.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Maria. You are beautiful. If I ever decide to venture away from landscape photography, I'd want you to model for me. I mean, between you and Rose, I'd make a killing," I replied, still staring into her liquid mocha eyes.

"Gracias. You are muy linda tambien. I'm sorry for my Spanglish; it comes out when I am muy emocionada," she said.

"No problem. I speak a little Spanish. Either way, welcome. Some of the other guests have already arrived. Let me show you where they are and let's get you something to drink," I said, making her giggle as we walked toward the others.

Sue arrived with Charlotte Whitlock, Jasper's mother, whom I was also meeting for the first time. I was just grateful that she picked them up from the airport for me—it was one less thing for me to worry about today.

"Hi, Mom. Thank you for picking up the sprite's in-laws and dropping Peter off with the guys at the club," I said while giving her a big hug. I had really missed her.

"Oh, my little bumble bee," she said, holding me tightly. "Look at you, getting more beautiful every day. Charlie's going to shit a brick when he sees you on Monday. He'll be pulling out the shotgun to keep the boys away."

_Too late,_I thought as I blushed, giving away the not-so-secret news.

"Who is he?" she asked, already seeing the change in my skin.

"It's Esme's son, Edward." I smiled, wanting to tell her everything, but I knew it wasn't the time. "Oh, Mom, it was love at first sight, but this is Ali's party and we can talk about him when we're back in Forks."

We walked out where everyone was gathered so she could meet them all.

About fifteen minutes later, Alice waltzed into the party. The look of complete awe on her face told me I had surprised her with the elegance and beauty of the décor. It was really fun to actually be able to shock Alice. I'd never seen her so quiet, and I knew then that I'd done my job well. Once Alice had come back to the land of the living, she gave me a big, watery smile, and I nodded to her. We'd talk after everyone left.

The party was a roaring success. Food was eaten, laughs were had, and games were played. My favorite was Pre-Newlywed Game. I had emailed Jasper last week a questionnaire and asked him to answer each question honestly. I laughed when I read his answers and couldn't wait to see Alice blush. It wasn't something that happened often, but I knew this would do it to her. I was right, and we all laughed as the answers were read.

While Alice opened her presents, I took note of who gave her what for her to send thank you cards. She got a crystal vase from Esme, the china she and Jasper picked out from Charlotte, and Mom had gotten her a new set of luggage for the honeymoon. Maria gave her a crystal picture frame, Tanya and Irina gave her a complete travel size set of her favorite spa products, as well as a full spa day for when she returned from her honeymoon, and Heidi gave her his and her plush robes. Rose chose to veer away from the family friendly gift and got her an assortment of lingerie for her honeymoon. It was surprisingly tasteful, though.

While I knew she would like my gift, the ear-piercing shriek she let out was not something I was expecting.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD!" she chanted over and over for a full five minutes. "Are these really what I think these are?"

"I don't know what you think, but shouldn't you actually open the box?" I asked before jokingly continuing, "I mean, you may not even like them."

She slowly opened the box that contained the Christian Louboutin bridal shoes that I had gotten as a surprise for her while in Paris three months ago. I had to call in a favor and made a trade to get them for her, and it was not easy. I knew for a fact if Alice knew that the man himself handed them to me in his Parisian apartment after I'd taken pictures for him and his partner, she'd shit herself. That was information she didn't need to know and I was not going to share. I was just glad I didn't have to pay for them and that she loved them.

"How did you get these? They aren't even available until next September!" she asked, still staring at the shoes in her hand.

"I called in a few favors and thought you would love to have them for your wedding," I said, not giving anything away.

"You are seriously not going to tell me how you were able to get a pair of Christian Louboutin shoes _FOUR_ months before they are available to the public?"

"Other than the fact that I have had those shoes in my possession for the past three months, there is nothing else you need to know. So just say thank you and enjoy," I said before placing the list on the table and asking if anyone needed anything while I was up and getting a drink for myself. It was the only sure way to ensure the subject was dropped, at least for now.

Once the festivities ended and before everyone left, Alice gave a little speech as a token of her appreciation, along with a thank you gift. Mine was a pearl necklace and earrings to wear at the wedding, and for all of the support we provided her during these special moments leading up to her big day. After that, everyone started parting ways and Sue, Charlotte, and I helped Esme clean up as Rose helped Ali put her gifts in the car.

All the glassware from the party that was not Esme's was packed for Alice and added to the gifts already in her car. She was surprised that I had put so much thought into this party and embraced all of the changes that had happened to me since I moved to California. I was glad she was starting to really see the new me and not just her shadow or dress-up doll.

'The Moms,' as I decided to call them, decided to sit out on the veranda drinking tea while the sprite and I went venturing out to find a wedding gift for Jasper after Rose said her goodbyes.

We took my rental since her car was packed with her gifts. She shared her thoughts on what she wanted to get him. Something with meaning that he'd love. Knowing what I knew about Jasper, he was just a good ol' southern boy in a nice suit, and I suggested a pocket watch. Alice lit up at the idea and directed me to an area with antique shops.

It was at the third shop that she found what she was looking for: an antique bronze pocket watch that had Jasper written all over it. The front cover had intricate scroll work and three horses on it. Knowing Jasper's love of horses, it really was perfect. She decided to have it engraved so it would be ready for pick up in a week. It would be my job to pick it up, as Alice would be neck deep in work after getting back from Forks. I didn't mind, as it would give me a chance to check out the shops in more detail once I was on my own.

Edward had texted me saying our date he has planned is casual and that I should be able to relax in whatever I chose to wear. While I usually was comfortable dressing to the nines, jeans and tee-shirts were my go-to staples. So that was the way I decided go—at least with the jeans.

Alice and I said our goodbyes and made plans for pictures in the morning before we headed to Forks. We'd be following Mom and Dad after we had an early lunch. I went up to get ready for my date with Edward.

While I was getting ready, I thought about how fast my feelings for Edward were developing. I wasn't one of those naïve girls who fell for everyone she met. These may be newly developed feelings, but I knew they were genuine and flowed deeply through me already. I knew this was one of those life altering moments. I was truly blessed that Edward had come into my life and was changing me for the better. I took a breath and was pleased with my look. I finished early and went downstairs to have a drink with Esme before we left for our date.

I was almost to the kitchen when I overheard Edward talking to Esme. I didn't want to interrupt, but I also knew I shouldn't eavesdrop either but what I heard caused me to.

"She's the one, Mom. I felt her even in the mall when I didn't know her. The second Jazz and I set foot in there in my skin started to sizzle," he said.

I was holding my breath, waiting for the rest of this information.

"Oh, my boy. While no mother ever wants to part with her baby, I couldn't ask for anyone more lovely then Isabella for you. I'm so happy you found her."

"I'm going to marry her, Mom. It's just…I know it sounds crazy, but I knew I loved her before I had even met her."

I let out the breath I had been holding. I trembled at the words and my eyes shone with tears; just knowing that he felt the same incandescent love had my heart soaring. I decided to make myself known.

"You know," I said as I walked in while dabbing at the corner of my eyes. "I knew it, too."

I walked right up to Edward and stopped in front of him; before I could chicken out, I kept talking.

"And I love you, too," I continued, "When I saw you in the mall, I thought you were undeniably the most handsome man I'd ever seen. I questioned if I was losing my mind, so I ran, trying to figure out why my heart was beating uncontrollably from just looking at you. Then, as if it was a miracle or someone was watching out for me, you appeared again at Alice and Jasper's house, and I thanked every god in the world for bringing you to me. You're my swan."

With all the sparks flying around us, Edward pulled me into his arms and said, "I will love you forever and a day." He planted the most soul-searing kiss on me that I felt all the way down to my toes.

In the car, we talked about the activities that I had planned for tomorrow before Ali Cat and I left for Forks. I knew I was going to miss him when we were away, so I asked Edward to keep me company while taking the pictures of the happy couple tomorrow before we left.

I was excited when we pulled up to the venue. Edward was full of surprises and this was a really good one. _88 Keys Piano Bar_ was not what I was expecting when he said our date would be causal fun. It wasn't just a piano bar, but a sports bar as well. We were seated in a booth to the right of the stage. I was excited to see the show.

Although Edward and I weren't able to talk much, the fact that we were together and enjoying ourselves was enough. We were thoroughly entertained. The crowd was rowdy and singing along with the two pianists, and I found myself singing along as well.

Edward leaned into me and said into my ear, "You have a really great voice, honey bee. I'd love to hear you sing more."

I turned to him, my lips brushing his ear as I replied, "I'll give you a private show later." I placed a kiss just behind his ear.

He pulled me closer to him and we snuggled as we watched the rest of the acts on stage before we left for the night.

Once we were back at the manor, I got ready for bed in my room, choosing a soft cotton and lace chemise to wear before using the balcony to get into Edward's room.

Edward was in the shower when I arrived. I climbed into his bed to wait for him, but the long day was catching up with me. Soon I was lulled off to sleep by the sound of the shower water and Edward's humming.

My dreams were quiet for the first time since meeting my swan.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Some have asked if I would ever do an Edward POV and I really never gave it much thought until I was asked to donate something for the FANDOM AGAINST JUVENILE DIABETES. So after a lot of thought I decided to find my Edward's voice and have written and outtake for it. For only five bucks you can get it in March along with some other amazing works from some incredible authors. Please consider donating to such a worthy cause.**

**For information go to- fandomajuvdiabetes. blogspot (just remove the spaces)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to every single person who is reading this and enjoying it. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review as well. Each one makes me smile and want to write more. :o)**

**I wrote an entry for the Pop the Question contest along with a lot of other great writers. Check them out and vote for your three favorites through the end of the month. Can you guess which one is mine? ****www. fanfiction**** u/3680273/ Pop_the_Question (Just remove the spaces!)**

**A big thank you to my amazing pre-reader and beta's Teddy and Tersi- You both know this wouldn't look half as good as it does without your help! Love ya both! :o)**

**Stephenie owns the character names. I'm just borrowing them.**

**On with the chapter!**

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

Chapter Eight-I Don't Know Much

Waking up in Edward's arms was something I could get used to. Too bad I couldn't anytime soon, since I would be going to bed alone for the next five nights in Forks. I gently rubbed my nose along the column of Edward's neck, slowly inhaling the light and refreshing scent left over from his shower last night. A week apart was going to be pure hell.

_I think I'll wake him up the only way a woman about to leave her man should. His euphoria will be torture for me, but it's nothing a little self-help in the shower won't fix._

I slowly made my way down his body, placing light kisses on his chest as I made my way toward Edward's promise land. His morning excitement well on display, I slowly maneuvered him out of his boxer-briefs, not wanting to wake him just yet. Edward was a magnificently built man everywhere.

I placed a light kiss on the tip. I followed by licking a straight line up his manhood, base to tip, before engulfing the entire head in my wet, warm mouth. I swirled my tongue around, and then slowly took him deeper into my mouth. I hummed around him, enjoying the heaviness against my tongue. I gradually started a steady up and down rhythm as I took him further into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat.

As I made my way back up again, I ran my teeth along the underside of his shaft causing a delicious moan from my man before his fingers made their way into my hair. I looked up to see Edward watching me with hooded eyes; I flicked the tip with my tongue and smiled. I wrapped my lips around him again, gave him a swirl, and then plunged down on him, sucking hard as I went. His head flew back and his fingers tightened as he began to beg for more.

"Please, baby, again, just like that."

I always prided myself on my ability to follow directions.

"Fuckkkkk," he moaned, "that feels so good. I don't ever want it to end."

_I know you don't._

I doubled my efforts, bobbing up and down faster, sucking even harder before releasing him with a pop to say, "Come for me, baby." I took him as deep in my mouth as I could to catch all of his release.

As he came, he chanted, "So good, so good, so good."

I continued to lick him clean as he relaxed back onto the bed. Once I was done, I greeted him.

"Good morning," I sang, sounding like a cat that got the canary, and sat on my knees between his legs.

"More like great fucking morning," Edward said as he pulled me up and hugged me as closely to his body as he could before kissing me senseless.

When we finally came up for air, I told him I was going to get ready in my room. He tried to convince me to shower with him, and although the thought was temping, I knew we would end up doing more than just showering. Even though I was ready for more I was choosing to wait; plus, it would throw us off schedule for our last day together.

I jumped out of bed, allowing my mind to function fully before explaining that nothing would please me more but we didn't have time for water conservation this morning. I pecked him on the lips before skipping out the balcony door and into my room to get ready.

I ended up taking care of myself in the shower. With how worked up I was and everything on the agenda today, I need to be as relaxed as possible. Needless to say, the shower was extra refreshing.

I dress in my usual 'outdoor work' attire: black tank top, white Henley, multi-pocketed cargo pants, and my favorite hiking boots. Alice would hate the outfit, but I knew I had to be comfortable for some of the crazy positions I get myself into for the perfect shot.

While I was thrilled to be spending this time with Ali and Jasper, I also just want to spend more alone time with Edward. Our relationship was still new and our time together was limited, since I would be going back to L.A. a few days after the wedding. With Jasper and Alice on their honeymoon, I knew there would be no way for him to come with me. That thought alone was devastating, but I understood how much their business meant to them. In addition, his whole life was here and with the obligations I had back L.A., we would be spending way more than just five measly days apart in the future.

Sighing, I double-checked my Forks bag and made sure I had everything I needed in my pockets before I put my hair in a quick French braid. I grabbed Cammy, a hoodie, and my sunglasses, and then went over to Edward's room so we could have a quick breakfast with Esme and Carlisle before we took off for the day.

We walked hand in hand into the kitchen. The ever-present warm current flowed though our hands; it felt stronger each time we touched. I was pretty positive that if I looked in a mirror, I'd be glowing.

"Good morning," we all said at the same time, causing us all to laugh.

We exchanged hugs before Esme set blueberry pancakes and sausages in front of us. I dug right in, moaning as the blueberries burst in my mouth.

Edward was staring at me, so I asked, "What?"

He leaned into me and whispered, "Those sounds are for my ears only, honey bee."

Even as I felt my blush rising, I replied, "It's not my fault your mother is capable of drawing those sounds from me. If you want to be the only one to hear them, then you should cook a fabulous meal like this for me. Besides, Esme has heard them before."

I took another bite while watching him before I allowed my eyes to roll back and moaned again. "Every woman likes to know that what they do is appreciated. The sounds I'm making allow Esme to know I am fully enjoying the meal. So there."

Carlisle started to laugh before composing himself to say, "She told you, huh, son?"

The conversation moved on to our plans for the day. Carlisle and Peter were going to go golfing while Esme and Charlotte went to get pampered at the spa. It apparently wasn't something Esme did often, but she figured it would relax her before the wedding details started to come together.

Esme offered to make us a picnic lunch while we finished. We thanked her for it and then went to get my things from upstairs. It only took one trip since I wasn't Alice.

Alice and Jasper arrived while I was placing my bag in Edward's car. He and Jasper started loading both my and Alice's suitcases in my rental so we wouldn't have to do it when we left for Forks late this afternoon. Then they put what I was affectionately calling Alice's mandatory wardrobe changes in the trunk of the car beside the blankets and picnic basket.

It was an overcast day but hopefully the clouds would part, allowing for patchy rays of sun to shine through. I didn't know exactly where Alice was leading us, but it had to be more than one location based on the things in the trunk. I was glad I planned for multiple situations.

Once we were off to the first location of the day, the environment in the car was calm. We laughed and sang along with the radio for the whole drive. We had been on the road for forty-five minutes when we arrived at a magnificent equestrian center. It was a magical place, and I couldn't wait to get started snapping pictures. The squeal that Jasper let out rivaled the one Alice let out yesterday when she saw her shoes. Apparently the locations weren't just a surprise to me. Edward and I chuckled at his excitement.

They were already dressed appropriately. Jasper was truly the southern gentleman in his flannel shirt, distressed jeans, and cowboy boots. What made the outfit complete, though, was when he placed the black Stetson hat on his head. He really looked good.

Alice, on the other hand, was a city girl through and through. Her country look included skin-tight designer jeans, and a black tank top under a cropped jean jacket. She finished the outfit off with her thirteen hundred dollar stiletto boots. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she stepped in shit in those. Nonetheless, she still looked prefect standing next to Jasper.

"Okay, guys you ready?" I asked.

They both nodded.

I had Jasper set Alice on the top rung of the white gabled fence that encased one of the many pastures. Horses had been turned out to pasture behind them and it made for a beautiful back-drop. I loved that Alice was embracing the essence of who Jasper was and wasn't trying to change him.

"Now, I want you to look at each other and think about the first time you had sex."

"Isabella!" Alice exclaimed before she almost fell off the fence. Thankfully Jasper caught her before he started to laugh.

"What? Was it not good? You're marrying the man, I figured it would be a good memory for the look I was hoping to capture," I said, shrugging my shoulders while waiting for them to get back into place.

"I'm just not used to hearing you talk like that. Besides, I'll have you know it was fantastic! He does this thing with his fingers…"

"Whoa, I don't need to know all that! And I don't need to see the demonstration you're doing right now! I just wanted to see the look through my lens! Now get to it, we're burning day light."

I took about twenty different shots of them on the fence before Alice went to talk to one of the trainers about a horse she had reserved.

He led out a gorgeous palomino quarter mare named Lola. I handed Edward my camera before I walked over to pet her. She was over fourteen-hands. Her head came down so I was able to scratch it; she was so friendly. The trainer said she was really good with people and was used to being around cameras. For that, I was glad. The last thing we needed was a trip to the emergency room.

I asked Jasper to take the reins in one hand and Alice's hand in the other and lead Lola into the pasture. I followed behind them, and then crouched down to take some pictures. I loved how relaxed they looked, walking hand in hand. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but something caused Jasper to stop and pull Alice to him. He just stood there, looking at her like she had given him the moon, while she looked at him as if he'd hung it. It was beautiful, and I kept snapping away. Jasper finally leaned down and kissed her. I knew they would love the moments I was able to catch.

I backed out of the pasture and headed over to where Edward had been standing and watching us. He was now watching me as I approached him.

Once I was in front of him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and asked, "Do you think we'll ever look as in love with each other as they do?" I glanced over my shoulder at the happy couple.

"We already do, bee," Edward replied before he grasped my chin, turning me back to him and kissed me as sweetly as I had just been watching Jasper do to Ali.

Once our kiss ended, I said, "I never expected to feel this way so fast. I hate that I have to go to Forks. I just want to stay here in your arms. I feel so safe and content."

"I'm so glad that you do. Now, let's get these finished and get on to the next location.

I got a few more pictures of Alice and Jasper, this time on Lola.

Alice and Jasper changed into their next outfits before we left the center. Once we were on the road, Alice gave Edward the directions to a tulip farm.

I was so excited. I absolutely loved tulips and couldn't wait to see them all, with their bright vibrant colors swaying in the cool spring breeze. I knew I'd be taking pictures of the tulips with and without Ali and Jasper.

I was out of the car before the engine was even turned off. I ran toward the field as laughter rang out behind me. I lined up shot after shot of the tulips. The happy yellows, pretty pinks, whites, plums, and reds all danced for me. It was my idea of a flowery heaven.

They left me to my picture taking, and once I was done I knew exactly what I wanted them to do. I had Alice jump up into Jasper's arm and wrap her legs around his waist. I lay down in the dirt a few yards away, happy I chose to wear clothes I could get dirty in. The shots I lined up were perfect. They had been laughing about something that made their faces light up. Then I got another shot of them kissing; from the angle I was in, it looked they were sneaking kisses in a secret garden. I loved them all so much. It was a quick shoot so we were back on the road toward the beach for lunch and our last location of the day.

We decided to eat before finishing the pictures. Esme had made us a wonderful spread. There were meats and cheeses with different rolls to choose from, a cold pesto tortellini pasta salad, fruit salad, and a couple bottles of wine. It was a delicious lunch on the beach, and conversation flowed through out the meal. We had all taken our shoes off and relaxed for a little longer.

I cleaned up my and Edward's things and had Alice sit with Jasper's head in her lap. I took a few pictures that way, and then they cleaned everything else up. We all went back to car put things way and for them to change.

Edward and I stole kisses while they changed. His kisses were filled with want and need, and they slowly became more as he pushed me into the side of his car and brought my legs up around his waist. His hard length was pressed directly against my warm center. I was panting with need as he kissed his way down the column of my neck.

Catcalls from Alice and Jasper brought us back into the present. Edward groaned and placed his forehead on my shoulder, but didn't release me from his grip. My head was resting on the roof of the car and my eyes were closed as I began to catch my breath.

"Holy hell, that was hot," Ali said.

"Would have been hotter if you hadn't interrupted, sprite," I replied.

_Damn interrupting, sprite! I could have at least my 'O' before you made yourself known._

"Sorry, but I didn't think you'd want an audience for where that was heading," she replied, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"Let's get on with it," I said in a huff, slowly sliding back down onto the ground.

I could still feel Edward's arousal, so I pulled him down to me and whispered, "Picture Jasper and Emmett in matching bright yellow banana hammocks."

He shuddered kissed my forehead. "That did it." He laughed at the thought. I joined in but only because I was picturing them skipping down the beach while hold hands in said clothing.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

To which Edward and I both replied, "Nothing."

We went back down to the water's edge. Since Edward had perfect penmanship, I asked him to draw me a heart with 'Jasper loves Alice' in it, in the damp sand. Alice and Jasper stood at the top of the heart with the waves crashing behind them. I took a few pictures that way before we headed over to the tide pools.

I took photos of them facing each other with the sun behind them. It cast them as a shadow, and it was beautiful. They looked so much in love.

I also got pictures of them standing on an alcove of rocks with the waves crashing behind them. The sky was starting to darken and the sea became wild. The shots I was getting were spectacular. I thought for sure the sky was going to open up on us, but just as fast as it darkened, it lightened, too.

We finished up and headed back to the manor. Alice and I discussed wanting to wash the saltiness off of our skin before leaving for Forks. We decided I was going to use Edward's shower and Alice was going use mine on the way back. I didn't want to make more work for Esme when we didn't have to. The added bonus was Edward could say he had me in his shower, even if I was alone. The rest of the ride back was quiet, and Edward and I held hands the whole way.

Saying goodbye to Edward was harder than I anticipated. We shared many kisses and quiet 'I'll miss you and I love you's, too. I promised to text him when we arrived. Jasper and Edward had gotten us gas and snacks while we were showering, so we were able to start the journey without having to stop right away. I watched Edward in the rear view mirror, waving until I couldn't see him anymore.

The drive to Forks started exactly as I anticipated: with an inquisition. The questions were flying out of the little sprite's mouth so fast that there was no chance in hell I'd be able to answer them.

"Whoa, whoa, Alice!" I said when she finally stopped to take a breath. "Are you going to slow down and ask your questions or are you going to continue to spit them out so fast that I'll never have a chance to answer? Really, I'm starting to think you just want to hear yourself speak."

"How can you be so calm? You met and fell in love with your swan all within a few days. Why aren't you more excited?" she asked, ignoring most of what I had said.

"I wouldn't say I'm calm, but I'm more at peace than anything. Knowing that he felt it too is what is holding me together while we spend this time apart," I answered. "I am so, so, so happy but I'm already missing him."

"I totally understand. I miss Jasper every time we are separated, and this time is no exception," she said. "Just so you know, I'm truly happy that you found your swan. Edward is a great guy, but he's been lonely. Though he'd never hold our happiness against us, I know he's been waiting for you, too."

We talked a little more about Edward and me before she changed the subject.

"So, what have you being doing this year since you finished school?" Alice asked.

"A little of this and a little of that," I said, playing coy.

"Come on, Bella. Tell me what's going on!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, sprite, settle down," I said, laughing at her. "I've just done the usual: traveling and taking pictures. I've sold a few in a couple of the shows I've done."

"That's awesome, Bells! But what shows? Why haven't you told us anything?" she asked.

"The first time it happened, it was in March of our sophomore year. I didn't really know what to expect and I wasn't sure if I would actually sell anything," I said as I remembered back on that time. "Three of the five pieces I had on display sold within the first hour of the show. Apparently it was unheard of for a first timer, but I was more shocked than them all."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us," she said as she watched the world pass by out the window.

"The first show was the same week when Mom and Dad flew to New York to see your first collection," I said, remembering how much she begged me to come and be there too. "It was a big moment for both of us, but I didn't want to ruin yours by making them choose who they should visit. I was so nervous and unsure of what would happen, so I made the choice for them."

"I was so mad at you for not coming. How could you not tell me?" She sounded so crushed.

We had just arrived at the ferry, so I held off on answering until we were on the boat. I wanted to be able to look at her when I explained everything.

"I know you were. I just couldn't tell you because what if I failed? There you were in New York, being praised by Michael Kors himself for your innovative accessory ideas and I was on the verge of possible failure. I didn't want you to have to down play the success you were having and I knew you would've if I didn't do well." I knew this was the turning point for sharing everything. "Besides, I figured you'd eventually forgive me when we had this conversation and I told you about my first solo show down in Santa Monica the second week in July."

"So is this your way of inviting me?" she asked, starting to sound really excited for me.

"Yes, I want you there. I want all of you there. It's just a small gallery in Santa Monica, but it's a huge deal for me. I'll have over thirty pieces on display. I'm really nervous and excited at the same time, especially since the L.A. Times is sending a reviewer for the Sunday Arts Section," I replied.

After she chanted, 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God' for a few minutes, she clapped and bounced in her seat. Once she had calmed down, she asked a ton of questions the rest of the way to Forks. I answered them all. It made the rest of the drive fly by, and I was so glad for it to be over when I pulled into the driveway of our childhood home. I sent Edward a quick text to let him know we made it.

Mom and Dad were already hugging Alice hello as I climbed out of the vehicle.

I walked up the porch and right into Charlie's arms. "Hi, Daddy. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, my little bumblebee," Charlie replied quietly into my hair. He wasn't one for showing emotion often, but it had been quite some time since we'd last seen each other.

Charlie and I used to be two peas in a pod when I was growing up, both quiet, behind the scenes kind of people. It changed slightly when the Brandon women came barreling into our lives. They made us better people and an even happier family.

We spent the rest of the evening firming up the plans for the rest of the week. I told them about my upcoming show, and when we started to talk about the wedding, Charlie called it a night and headed upstairs to bed. When the conversation turned to Edward, I became both shy and excited at the same time. I told them about our dates and how close we were becoming. When they brought up the distance between where we both lived, I shut down. It wasn't something I wanted to think about, as the distance between us right now even seemed too far. They realized I wasn't going to talk, so we parted ways and went to bed.

Once I had finished my nightly routine, I climbed into bed. I tossed and turned for almost an hour before I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to call Edward. Even though I had texted him when we arrived, I wanted to hear his voice. I knew he was probably asleep, but he did tell me to call him anytime.

"Hey, honey bee, what are you still doing up?" he asked as when answered his phone.

"Missing you," I replied. "I can't sleep without you next to me, apparently."

"Me neither, bee. Me neither. I know that we don't know much about each other, but I know I love you and that's all I really. We'll learn everything else as we go."

I could hear in his voice that he was telling the truth. It brought tears to my eyes. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I knew that I'd eventually have all the answers. I knew we had all the time in the world to learn everything about each other. As long as I knew he loved me, nothing else was important. He was becoming my inspiration for all that truly mattered in life: love.

"You still there, bee?" he asked.

"I'm still here, my love," I said.

"I meant everything I said."

"I know you did, and you're right, we will learn. I can't wait to be back in your arms."

"It's only five days. You'll be back before you know it."

_Only five days this time,_I thought.

I yawned, finally feeling the day catch up with me.

"I can hear you yawning, honey bee. Get some sleep and we'll talk later on during the week," he said.

"Okay. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Isabella. So much. Sweet dreams."

"Sleep well and have good day tomorrow."

_That night, my dreams began with the two swans swimming away from each other as fog arose from the lake water._

**Thanks for reading! If you ever want to see where some of my ideas come from, check out my profile where I have a bunch of pictures listed for you all to check out. **


	10. Chapter 9

**First and foremost, I want to thank each and every one of you who are reading my story and who take the time to review. It means the word to me.**

**I am donating an outtake of this chapter in Edward's POV to the Fandom4Preemies. For more info, check out their Twitter under the same name. It's a wonderful cause and many incredible writers are contributing.**

**As always a huge thank you to my team, Tersi and Teddy, I love you girls.**

**Hope you enjoy. Hugs to you all.**

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

Chapter Nine-Because You Loved Me

~Monday~

The first morning waking up in my childhood bedroom was strange. I hadn't really paid attention to the décor when I climbed into bed last night, as my thoughts were still consumed by Edward. The pale blue walls were still covered in Ansel Adams and Tony Sweet poster prints, but it was my Fay Godwin squares that had truly inspired and reminded me of the unwavering love I had for taking landscape pictures. My old cameras still lined the top shelf of my bookcase, paying homage to my humble beginnings as a budding photographer. The rest of the shelves held book after book on photography, photographers, history, travel, and the occasional romance novel that never made it to my life in California with me.

The corkboard behind my desk held the world map that I had pinned of all the places I hoped to travel to one day. I moved closer to it, determined to exchange the plain white pins for black ones, which would show where I'd been. I was excited to see that more of the pins were black than white, although I did add a few more white ones to signify the new places I still wanted to visit.

I sat down at my desk and set up my laptop. I planned on doing some editing on the photos I knew I would be taking while I was here, and I wanted to also work on Alice and Jasper's pictures. Once that was done, I hit the shower and got ready for some family bonding, which I was truly looking forward to.

We spent the day as a family, catching up on everything we each had missed. Charlie was thinking about retiring as Chief of Police so that he and Sue would be able to travel before grandkids started to come along. Alice and I both choked on our lemonade at that comment. Neither of us had put any thought into that subject recently.

Alice finally asked Charlie to walk her down the aisle, which was something she had been fretting over since she still wanted to honor her biological father as well. Charlie said he'd be honored to stand up with her, but that Harrison would still be there on her other arm as Charlie spoke for the both of them. Needless to say, Charlie had three blubbering women to contend with after that comment.

We talked about my show. Alice, the consummate planner that she is, grabbed her phone and started to check out hotels and plane tickets while I filled them in on the details.

We laughed, we cried, we remembered, but most of all, we loved each other.

Before I went to sleep for the night, I sent Edward a quick text. I knew he was most likely still at the office and I didn't want to keep him from his work for too long.

_I'm just about to crash for the night but I couldn't before I told you I already miss you. xo –B_

Only a few seconds went by before my phone alerted me to his response.

_I missed you the moment you were out of my sight. I hope you have some very sweet dreams. xo –E_

I sighed and smirked at that.

_They're always sweet because they include you. Have a good night & TTFN. I love you. xo –B_

_I'm glad. Let's keep them that way. TTFN? I love you more. xo –E_

How could he not know _Tigger?_

_Ta-ta for now! Tigger? T-I-Double Grr-Errr? Winnie the Pooh? You're not THAT old, are you? xo –B_

I was totally teasing him, but come on. Who didn't know _Tigger_?

_No, love, I'm not THAT old. I just haven't seen those shows in a very long time. I'm guessing I just learned something new about you. xo –E_

I giggled at that.

_While I'm more partial to Eeyore and Tigger, Pooh was Christopher Robin's Edward bear in the original 1925 story. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to you. ;) xo –B_

I'd researched that information for an English lit paper I did on Disney adaptations of European literary works.

_I'd like to think you'd want to cuddle with me the way you would that silly ol' bear. :p xo –E_

I loved that he knew that, but I had to stick with a PG conversation. I didn't need wet panties before I fell asleep.

_See, I knew you knew him! Even as I lie in my bed here, I wish I was there with you. You're the only one I want to cuddle with anymore. xo –B_

I really did miss him. Going back to L.A. for any amount of time was going to suck so badly.

_Always, HB, always. Get some sleep so you can come back to me faster. I do love you so much already that it hurts that you're not here. xo –E_

And cue the waterworks.

_I feel it too. Do the same so I am even closer to you as well. I love you so so much. G'night. xo –B_

Hopefully that would make it go a little faster.

_Good night sweetheart. xo –E_

I fell asleep with my phone in my hands just after I set my alarm.

_That night, the brown-eyed swan swam through the fog covered water, searching for her blue-eyed love._

~Tuesday~

The first thing I noticed after my alarm went off was the picture of Renee and me still sitting beside my bed. While I loved Sue as if she was my own flesh and blood, being in Forks always made me miss my mom. I was devastated when she died. I felt like I had lost my childhood. Alice was the one who brought me back to life, at least in some ways. Every time I did visit, I also went by her grave. I always updated her on all the happenings in my life. This visit would be no exception.

I told her about how much I missed her, I filled her in about my upcoming show, and I shared with her the excitement of my new relationship with Edward. I told her about how much I wanted to change the direction my life is heading for what I truly believe will be the most important decision I will ever make. I knew I would have to make the move since Edward was already established in Seattle; besides, I loved the idea of finally being around Ali more.

After spending an hour at my mother's grave, I needed to relax, and the best way for me to do that was to hike and take some photos. I drove to one of my favorite areas of the Hoh Rainforest. I grabbed my hiking backpack and Cammy and set off on the marked trail.

I paused at one point to capture the overgrown moss hanging from the trees. There were tons of ferns growing around me with curls sprouting in random patches, which I also took pictures of. There were also many varieties of wild mushrooms that grew here. I happened upon a few very unique mushroom formations at different times during my hike; some looked like white and golden chanterelles that made me wish I knew more about wild mushroom foraging so I could collect them. Since I did not, I left them alone after I got the shots I wanted.

When I decided to venture off the beaten path, I pulled out the police caution tape I carried to mark my route and tied it around a tree before continuing toward the water. It was one of the many things I learned when going off on my own. When I reached the stream, I tied the end of the tape and proceeded to follow the stream.

I took picture after picture of the small waterfalls that were formed by the moss-covered rocks in the water as I searched for its starting point. The overgrown plants made some areas of the trek difficult, but not so much that I would have to stop before reaching my goal. When I reached as far as I could walk, I wasn't disappointed. There in front of me was a beautiful display of multiple rock falls bursting with bright, vibrant flora. I very carefully followed a raised rock path to the middle of the stream to capture the full beauty in front of me. The fallen tree log allowed for added support to take the shots I wanted. I adjusted the speed on Cammy several times to capture the flowing water in different forms. The light may not have been perfect, but I knew I could fix that during the editing process. Once I was finished, I headed back down stream to my marker and rewound the tape as I went.

I saw a buck as I was heading out of the forest. He paused when I did. I slowly raised my camera and caught the shot before he bolted. Wild life was often seen here, but usually not this late in the day, even if it was only closing in on one o'clock in the afternoon. When I got back to my rental, I ate the light lunch I'd packed before driving back to into town.

I stopped off at Meyer's Bakery for some of their deliciously sweet concoctions. Mrs. Meyer had always been a sweet woman. As a child, when we'd come into the bakery, I'd stare in awe of all the treats on display. She would always hand out cookies to us before she helped our parents. Still as wonderful as I remembered, she helped me select an assortment of desserts before I made my way home.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Dinner was a family affair, since Dad had the night off. Mom made fried pork chops, scalloped potatoes, string bean salad, and biscuits. Alice had a fit about the amount of calories we were consuming, since the wedding was just around the corner. I promised her we would work out together in the morning so she wouldn't feel so guilty about enjoying the delicious meal Sue had prepared.

In honor of Charlie walking Alice down the aisle, we decided to watch _Father of the Bride_. The only options we were given were wedding movies. It seemed Alice was completely obsessed with them. Now, I just felt really bad for Jasper if she was making him sit through them as well.

Once the movie finished, we went our separate ways. I sent Edward a quick text to see if he was already in bed. Once he replied back that he wasn't, I called him so I could hear his deep, sexy voice.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" I asked as I settled into my bed.

"I'm doing okay. Just got done taking a swim and now I'm talking to my beautiful girl," he said.

"Your girl? I like the sound of that."

"You know you are. Just like I'm your man, and while we may not know everything about each other yet, we will have the rest of our lives to learn. At the end of the day, the only really important thing is that we love each other, and I do, honey bee. I love you," Edward said.

With tears in my eyes, I responded, "You're right. That is all that's important. I plan on loving you for the rest of my life. No, for eternity, because I believe our souls are linked. We were destined for each other since the day I was born."

"While I've hated waiting for you, I know now it was worth it. You are everything I could have ever hoped, wished, or even dreamt for a soul mate."

I was at a loss, unsure if the words in my heart could be as carefully constructed and meaningful as his were. So, I settled for one. "Ditto."

His laughter rang through the phone. The airiness to it made my heart skip a beat. His sweet words of love, devotion, and promises of a bright future lulled me into a deep and peaceful sleep.

_The brown-eyed swan sat blissfully still in the middle of the mist covered water, awaiting the return of her blue-eyed mate._

~Wednesday~

Alice and I started our morning off by jogging to the local gym owned by the Newton's. We continued our workout on the stair machines, and I mentioned that I wanted to leave right after lunch on Friday, explaining about my date with Edward. She was okay with that, and told me she would call Tanya to set up mani/pedi's for us that afternoon.

While Alice and Mom spent the afternoon finalizing the music selections for the reception, I reviewed the pictures of the happy couple. There were some amazing photos to choose from. After editing a few, I emailed them to Ben, my canvas printer, requesting a rush job so that I could have them in time as a wedding gift. After that, I went through the pictures I'd taken yesterday, choosing only two for the collection I was working on for my show. When I finished, I looked up galleries in the Seattle area online. There was nothing wrong with being proactively hopeful toward a future with Edward.

Alice came into my room just as I was powering down my laptop. They were finally finished and now wanted to go to The Lodge for dinner and karaoke at the Twilight Lounge_, _since they were still in music mode. Once they had a few drinks in them, I knew I'd be laughing my ass off at their antics. Plus, it had been awhile since I last did karaoke with Angela in L.A.. I was excited and hurried to change before I met them downstairs. I agreed to be the designated driver so mother and daughter could have additional bonding time.

We laughed and cried all throughout dinner. They talked about the whole process of Alice trying to find her dress and how huge most of the dresses were on her slight frame. We shared a bottle of wine; well, they did. I only sipped on half a glass. When we finished everything, we went next door to the lounge.

Karaoke was already in full swing. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie were on stage singing Sir Mix-A-Lot's _Baby Got Back_. They were apparently already two sheets to the wind. Alice and I started cracking up at the horrible rendition of the song. The years since high school had not been kind to them, but at least they were having fun.

Alice went straight up to the DJ and signed up. I could only image what she was going to sing. She bounced back over to us and we waited for her turn.

"Alright, everyone, give it up for our next singer, Bella!"

"Alice! What the hell did you do?" I asked, not wanting to sing, dreading what she might have picked.

"Just get up there and sing like you did in your bedroom when we were in high school. You know you'll kill it," she said before taking another sip of her third Cosmo. I huffed and stomped up to the stage.

The familiar melody of Kelly Clarkson's _Breakaway_ started, and I relaxed. I closed my eyes, allowing the music to move through me as I sang. I finally opened my eyes when the song ended. There was complete silence for a few seconds before loud cheers erupted. I blushed as I headed back to my table.

I recorded her singing _Going to the Chapel_, planning to use it as payback during the rehearsal dinner, since she made me get up there and sing.

We watched a few more singers while they kept on drinking. They were both thoroughly wasted, so I finally hauled them home. Once I had both Ali and Sue in their beds, I went to my own room, put on my pajamas, and settled into bed. I was excited to hear Edward's voice again.

"Hi, honey bee. How are you this evening?" he asked.

"Hello, handsome. I'm doing well, had a fun and eventful night, but mostly I'm just missing you, of course," I said before asking, "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm beat. I spent the day in meetings and doing interviews. Sometimes I just miss designing a house for a couple to start their future in, you know? Seeing all their hopes and dreams in the blueprints and turning into the home that they create in the end. Then, to top it all off, we had to take a break to go to our final tux fittings, and mine was completely fucked up. The pants were too short, they didn't have my shirt, and Jasper's vest was the wrong cut. It was a disaster, but having Emmett with us made it more bearable, since his suit was way too small. If he moved the wrong way or too fast he would have completely hulked out of it." I could hear the frustration of the day in his voice, but also the smile as he remembered the chaos that had ensued at their fittings.

"I'm sorry it was such a stressful day for you. I'm just glad Alice doesn't know about the tuxedo fiasco, because if she did, all hell would have broken out here," I said.

"Jasper and I have to go back on Saturday before the bachelor party. They promised to have everything fixed by then," he said.

"You know, if I was there, I'd give you a rub down to relax you and ease your mind, if even for just a few hours," I said, wishing I could be there for him.

He groaned. "Bella, the idea of your hands rubbing me down is not relaxing to me, it's making me hard, and you're not here to help me take care of it." I was getting wet, and I was sure I moaned out loud since I could hear Edward groaning through the phone.

We quickly said our goodnights before our call became anymore X-rated. I turned off my light and settled into bed when I started to hear strange noises coming from my parents' bedroom. All it took was for me to hear, "Ma'am I'm gonna have to strip search you to prove you're not hiding any illegal weapons," from Dad, and then Mom replying, "Officer, I don't have a gun. Only a bullet in my wet pussy," before jumping out of bed, shuddering.

I grabbed my phone, pillow, and blanket, and headed downstairs as fast as humanly possible. I got the bottle of Jack that Dad kept hidden in his den and tried fruitlessly to drown out the pictures that had formed in my head.

Luckily I passed out before I could finish the bottle and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~Thursday~

Waking up with a massive headache sucked, but I learned my lesson. When I came back here to visit, I was not going to be staying with Sue and Charlie ever again. While I was happy that their love life was still fulfilling and I wanted that with my husband one day, the last thing any daughter ever wanted to hear was her parents having sex. There was not enough alcohol in the house to make me black out what I'd heard last night.

I couldn't look either of them in the face the next morning at breakfast. I was sure they all thought I was losing my mind, but I couldn't care less. I had to get out of the house, and fast. I excused myself from the table and went to repack the things I wasn't going to need again before getting ready for the day.

I decided to spend my time down by the ocean, going to Rialto Beach, which I knew would provide the perfect photographs. There was nothing more beautiful than the tide pools in the morning. I took pictures of the saffron and amaranthine colored starfish, neon green and rainbow sea anemones, and other sea life. I was thankful for the low tide, allowing me to find the beauty there. After the tide pools, I started to walk back to my car; First Beach in La Push was my next destination.

Before I made it there, I took a picture of some driftwood on the pebbled beach, James Island and the ocean a perfect backdrop for the photo. The last shots I took were on the five-mile hike, of multiple stack stones sitting on another drift log. The clouds had cleared, leaving a clear blue sky and an even bluer sea. Someone had spent a lot of time on the set up. Once I was in the car, I downed a bottle of water. The day was turning bright and happy.

The wind had picked up off the water on First Beach. I pulled my hair up, noticing the way the sun was casting rays through the trees. I snapped shot after shot of the scene. It was absolutely breathtaking. I took many addition pictures of James Island, and the sacred burial grounds of the Quileute peoples' chiefs. While I was not of Native American decent, I said a prayer to show respect for them. I finished up a late lunch before making my way to Second Beach for some sunset photos.

As the sun began to set, I took loads of photos. The sky was burning as the sun sank into the ocean, creating a breathtaking view that even I could enjoy from behind the lens of Cammy. As the seagulls cried and the waves crashed, I relaxed into the environment, capturing the natural beauty of mother nature. Once the sun was set but the sky was still light, I took my last few pictures of the rock formations in the distance before the hike back to my SUV.

We were having a late dinner since Charlie was scheduled for the swing shift today, so I made it back to the house just as he pulled up.

"Hey, Dad. How was your day?" I asked before giving him a hug.

"Same old, same old. What about you; where've you been?" he asked, throwing his arm over my shoulder as he headed up the stairs and toward the front door. "Do you feel like sitting and catching up with your old man tonight?"

"Sure, Dad. I'd love to."

Sue made Dad's favorite meal of steak and potatoes for dinner. While we were eating, Sue and Alice went over the logistics of when they would be arriving in Seattle, which was Tuesday. The guys had a deep sea fishing trip planned for Wednesday while we did trial runs on hair and make-up. The rest of dinner was a quiet affair.

Charlie was sitting on the bench swing drinking a beer when I joined him on the back porch. For a while we just sat there, listening to crickets chirp, frogs croak, and owls hoot. I'd forgotten how peaceful it could be in Forks. I had just closed my eyes when he started to speak.

"Now, I know I'm not a man of many words normally, but when your mama died, a piece of me went with her, just like a piece of you did, too. I've always tried to do right by you and for you. When I allowed myself to fall for Susie after Harry passed on, it gave us all a second chance at the love we'd lost and I felt almost whole again. Your mama will always be in my heart, and I know she would be so proud of the woman you've become," he said.

"Oh, Daddy," I cried. "I miss her so much, but don't doubt how much you've given me. I'm everything I am because you loved me, supported me, encouraged me, and believed in me. Without all of that, I don't think I'd be even half the woman I am today."

"I've always been the one to sit back and let the women in my life lead me because at the end of the day, I only care that you're all happy," Charlie said.

"I am happy, Dad. I'm happier than I've ever been or ever thought I could be," I said as I wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks, smiling.

"Well, go on and tell me about this new boy who makes you happy," he grumbled.

So I told him everything I knew about Edward: his job, his family, his likes and dislikes, but most importantly, that he loves me. I told him how I knew he was my swan and where I saw our relationship going. There was a wide smile on my face the entire time I spoke about my beloved. Once I was finished, Charlie spoke.

"I haven't met this Edward yet, but since you're my baby girl and he makes you smile like that, I'll give him a chance. But mark my words: if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him."

Laughing at his response, I squeezed his hand and replied, "That's all I ask, Daddy, because I love him. I'll always be your little girl, but he's the man I'm going to marry."

We hugged before heading inside and up to bed. I sent Edward a quick text saying goodnight and that I loved him and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow before I fell asleep.

_That night, the fog started to lift off the water, allowing the swans to glance at each other once again._


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone. Welcome to all of the new readers and those of you who have added this to your favorites and/or alerts. I'm so glad you are enjoying my first story.**

**Thank you to each of you who have reviewed the story. I've responded to all I could and those who I couldn't, I am now. I love each of you for taking a moment out of your time to let know what you think.**

**Thank you to two of the most amazing women I know, Terria and Teddy. It probably wouldn't be posting still if I didn't have your support it making my words pretty before I post.**

**I know I've written little lemons before but this is the warning for FULL lemon action below. Read with caution or a glass of wine. ;o)**

**Anyhow, on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy. **

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

Chapter Ten-Do That To Me One More Time

Today we were heading back to Seattle, and in all honesty, I couldn't wait. Even though Edward and I had been texting and talking while I was in Forks, I missed him something fierce. We were set to leave at eleven o'clock so that I would have enough time to get ready for my seven o'clock date with Edward.

I didn't know what he had planned, but I was super excited. Tonight was the only time we could go out together, since tomorrow was the bachelor and bachelorette parties, and I planned on finding a way to combine the parties before the evening was over. There was no way in hell I'd be separated from my man for the whole night again, unless I had no choice. On Sunday, I was helping Alice finish organizing her house while she packed for their honeymoon. It would be a long weekend, but I couldn't wait for tonight.

Alice and I hugged our parents goodbye after Dad helped us load our luggage into the back of the SUV. We'd be seeing them in just a few days, so it wasn't a long goodbye this time. We were on the road exactly at eleven.

We spent the drive back giggling like schoolgirls and singing along with the stereo. Alice was so excited for her upcoming nuptials, and I was so happy for her. Her business was set to open the week after she got back from St. Lucia. Everything was lining up for her, and I was so proud of all she had accomplished since she finished college. It truly was an exciting time.

Once we got back to the manor, we spent some quality time in Tanya and Irina's hands. We relaxed in the deluxe massaging pedicure chairs while they made our feet pretty. Then we had our nails done. While the polish dried, they went over our schedule of appointments for the next week: facials on Monday, hair and make-up run through on Tuesday, and on Wednesday, we were having our massages. Friday we would have our manicures redone. Saturday was the main event. I could tell we would have a very full week.

Tanya and Irina also tried to get the scoop on what was happening between Edward and me, but I wasn't sharing. It was still so new and I still wanted to keep as much of it as I could to myself. They would see us together soon enough. After they finished gossiping with Alice, and since I'd gone quiet, we parted ways and headed back to the manor. Alice sat with Esme while I was upstairs getting ready for our date; she was waiting for Jasper to pick her up.

I dressed in an elegant red, faux wrap dress. I put on my black Steve Madden peep-toe heels and accessorized with my triple strand pearl bracelet and pearl stud earrings. I tamed my locks into soft waves and kept my make-up very simple, except for the rich red lips I painted on. When I finished, I went in search of my sister. I followed her laughter to the kitchen where she and Esme were.

"Wow, Bella, you look beautiful," Alice said as she got up from the kitchen island and walked around me.

"Yes, you do look gorgeous, darling. Where is my handsome son taking you this evening?" Esme asked

"I have no idea. He likes to surprise me, so this is another of his secret outings," I said, taking the glass of wine she'd poured for me.

"He gets that from his father. Carlisle loves to surprise me whenever he can. On Wednesday, he packed us a picnic lunch and took me to the Golden Gardens Park, where we sat and watched the sailboats. It was very romantic, and I made sure he enjoyed "hump day" to the fullest," she said.

I started to choke on my sip of wine. Alice was giggling while she patted my back. I was positive I was the color of my dress at her comment.

We were still laughing and talking when Edward and Jasper walked in. Alice immediately ran to Jasper and jumped into his arms, kissing all over his face in between her 'I've missed you so much, baby's.' I turned and watch Edward, who was still standing in the entry and staring at me.

I looked down at myself, checking to see if I had something on my dress. Not seeing anything, I looked behind me, but there wasn't anything. When I turned back to him, I asked, "Edward, what's wrong?"

He shook the dazed look off his face, dropped his briefcase, and headed directly for me. "Nothing is wrong. You are just the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen. Plus, I've really missed you these past five days," he said before he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I didn't know how long we had been kissing before a throat clearing finally made me realize we were not alone. I buried my face in Edward's chest as he started to chuckle before apologizing for us. He quickly abandoned me to the inquisition while he changed for our date.

After about ten minutes of teasing from the peanut gallery, Edward met us back in the kitchen wearing a black suit with a crisp white dress shirt and a red tie that somehow was the exact shade of the dress I was wearing. Jasper and Alice were having dinner with Esme and Carlisle before heading home for the night. We said our goodbyes and were on our way.

I relaxed into the soft leather for the drive, ready for whatever surprise Edward had planned for us. I spent the first part of the drive watching the scenery fly by. The sun was setting, painting the sky and clouds in shades of reds and purples. I was completely caught up in the beauty when Edward spoke for the first time since we left the manor.

"I just wanted you to know that I really did miss you. You also look very lovely tonight. So lovely, I almost don't want to share you with anyone tonight," he said before taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"Thank you. I missed you too, so much. I hope you don't mind, but when I was telling Daddy about you this week, I called you my boyfriend. I know we haven't discussed labels but…" I was babbling because I was panicked. Sure, we had already said 'I love you,' but we still hadn't identified what we were to each other.

Edward took my moment of silence as a chance to reply. "I think of you as more than just my girlfriend, but I guess that title will do for now."

"I agree. You feel like so much more than just my boyfriend. You're my swan," I said.

I then explained about how swans mate for life and how I believed he was my swan. He was quiet the whole time I talked. Edward then explained what his grandfather called 'Cullen Chemistry,' and how I was meant for him since he felt a pull to me from the first moment he saw me. It was a pretty deep conversation for the drive to our third date, but when you know, you know.

Our conversation allowed the drive to pass quickly. It wasn't long before we pulled up to a little cottage-like restaurant. Twinkling lights hung in all the surrounding trees, while the pathway to the door was lit by Victorian-style path lights.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Masen Cottage. It is a private dining experience and they only serve twelve tables a night. I wanted us to have as private a dinner as possible," he replied as he reached for my hand to lead me to the entrance.

"Wow." It was all I could come up with as I took in the atmosphere.

When we walked in, I was shocked by the ambiance they had created. The lighting created a truly romantic environment, and the music that was flowing through the room was the icing on a very gorgeous cake. There were only six tables, and the walls were a shade of dark charcoal with unique black and white paintings on the walls. The tables were covered in red tablecloths. Gardenias and candles floated in a glass bowl in the middle of the table.

Edward informed me that he had already chosen our meal, as it was a requirement when the reservations were booked. It was different, but I was open to the entire experience. I watched as couples took turns on the dance floor surrounding the tables. It was shaping up to be an interesting night.

The first course was pear and blue cheese baby greens salad. It was so light, fresh, and absolutely delicious. We ate quietly, but our eyes spoke volumes as we watched each other.

When our first course had been cleared, we began to talk about our future after the wedding. I told him about when I would be leaving and why it was so sudden. I was nervous about telling him the details of my departure.

"Once I return to L.A. I'll be putting together my final pieces for my first solo photography show, and I was really hoping you would come," I said before taking a sip of my Chardonnay.

"That is awesome, Bee. Of course I will find a way to be there. When does the show open?" he asked excitedly.

Our second course was served while we talked. I was served a scrumptious looking plate of braised chicken and roasted vegetables, while Edward was given a tender pork tenderloin and wild mushroom stuffing.

"July fourteenth through July twenty-fifth," I said, taking a bite of my chicken before continuing. "Opening night is by invitation only, and also for press. Victoria has an in with one of the reporters from the _Los Angeles Times _who has promised to do a review for the Sunday addition."

Edward was quick to pull out his phone and jot down the dates. "Honey bee, this is important to you, and nothing is more important to me than you."

My eyes watered at the sincerity in his voice. I was so excited that he would to be there for me. I couldn't wait for his thoughts on my current pieces. But most of all, I loved how supportive he was.

"You must be so excited," he said.

"I'm more terrified beyond belief. This could make or break my career," I replied.

"Isabella, I've seen your work, and it is spectacular. If this chump doesn't see it, then he's a moron," Edward said, completely serious.

"Thanks. I do know I have talent, it's just that this is the first time I'm the _main_ talent."

"Well, I know it will be fabulous and cannot wait to see more of your work."

I changed the subject, since I didn't want to sound like a broken record about my fears.

As we enjoyed the rest of our meal, Edward told me about the progress they'd made on narrowing down the intern applicants. There was something truly moving about watching him talk about them, and I could tell he was happy about the candidates so far.

Dessert was vanilla bean crème brûlée and white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. I devoured the crème brûlée, as it was one of my favorites. I was sure it wasn't one of my smartest moments, but I moaned and my eyes rolled back in my head as the creamy vanilla custard hit my palette. The taste was so pleasurable.

_Quit lying to yourself, bitch. You so did that on purpose to tease your man._

The sound of a fork hitting a plate brought me back to reality. Edward was watching me, slack jawed. I was more vocal than I thought if the look he was giving was any indication. He picked his fork back up and we continued to stare at each other as we finished our final course.

All of a sudden, Edward stood and reached his hand out for mine, asking me to dance. Captain and Tennille were playing as we began to move in an intimate rumba.

I just stared into his eyes as the words washed over me.

_Do that to me one more time_

_Once is never enough with a man like you_

He kissed me gently.

_Kiss me like you just did_

_Oh, baby, do that to me once again_

He kissed me again, whispering, "I love you."

_Say those words again that you just did_

_Oh, baby tell it to me once again_

He said it again. "I love you."

_Do that to me one more time_

_Once is never enough with a man like you_

He dipped me back, placing a kiss on my collarbone.

_Kiss me like you just did_

_Oh, baby, do that to me once again_

He spun me out, and then back to him before he wrapped his hand around my thigh. He pulled it up his hip and dipped me again, his manhood pressing against my stomach.

The last chords of the song played out as we gazed into each other's eyes, panting. Our bubble popped when the other patrons of the restaurant clapped for us. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. When I looked back up at him, I could see the same desire and passion reflecting back to me in his eyes.

"Do you want to go now?" he asked. I nodded my head, pretty sure he saw the same emotions reflecting in my eyes.

_You're so lucky he follows through when he teases…I hope._

"Check please," he requested when we returned to the table.

Once Edward paid, we quickly left for the car. If anyone else had been with us, they would have been engulfed in the sexual tension that was bouncing back and forth between Edward and me as he drove. Edward was drawing small circles on the inside of my knee. I was gripping the seat so hard, my knuckles were white.

Once the car was parked in the garage, I pounced. I was in his lap faster than he could turn the car off. My hands went straight to his hair as I kissed the ever-loving fuck out of him. I was rocking and grinding on him like a bitch in heat. My dignity flew out the window the moment I felt his manhood when we were dancing. It was the sound of the horn as my ass made contact with the steering wheel that broke the lust-induced trance we were in.

"Not here, love. Not the first time," he said huskily.

He opened his door and I tried to climb out in a lady-like fashion, but it was impossible since my dress was completely pushed up around my waist. Edward exited the car after turning it off and I fixed my skirt. He took my hand and led us through the manor and up to his room.

Once the door was closed, I was pinned to it. Edward was kissing me along my exposed neck as he pulled the zipper of my dress down. My head was pressed back into the door while my eyes were closed, allowing the feel of his kisses to be enhanced.

Before I knew it, my dress was on the floor and I was left standing in my matching black and white lace bra and panties…and heels. I was a quivering mess. Edward's hands left a path of flames everywhere he touched.

I led him to the bed by his tie, and then pushed him into a sitting position as I began to undress him. While standing between his legs, I removed his jacket and tie. I started to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt when he picked me up and threw me onto the bed. I was shocked, but even more turned on by the move. My panties were utterly soaked.

Edward smirked and backed away from the side of the bed. He slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt, fully exposing his exquisitely toned chest and abs from my reclined position on the bed. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers along each and every curve of his muscles, but he was too far away. His impromptu strip tease turned me on even more, but he was taking too long. I sat up, intending to make my way toward him, when he said one single word.

"Stay."

I frowned, disappointed that he wouldn't let me touch, but obeyed the simple request and continued to watch him disrobe. He undid his belt and trousers, allowing them to fall to floor. He toed off his shoes and socks, leaving him standing before me in nothing but his boxer-briefs. He truly was a magnificent sight to behold. I became lost in his lustful gaze as he made his way to me.

Edward slowly climbed onto the bed and said, "I've never in all my life seen a more beautiful creature than you. You, Isabella, are everything I'd ever hoped to find, and I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"Oh, Edward. I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible to love someone. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," I said before kissing him and pulling him completely on top of me.

He unclasped my bra and started to kiss and suck on my nipples. The cool air hitting the wetness caused them to pebble more as Edward kissed his way down my stomach, pulling down my panties. I was wet, wetter than I had ever been before. He placed a kiss on my nub before he started to flick it with his tongue. He rotated from sensuous licks to playful bites before he rubbed circles on my clit with his thumb, making more moisture pour from me. I pinched my nipples, helping my first orgasm course through me, chanting his name like a prayer.

He somehow managed to pull his boxers off as he kissed his way back up my body, leaving us both naked for the first time.

"Are you sure?" he asked with desire in his eyes, but he was willing to stop if I wasn't ready.

"I've never be more sure of anything in my life. I love you," I said before pulling him in for a kiss, tasting myself on him. I became even wetter as he deepened the kiss; I was so ready to be coupled to him.

He gently pushed into me, finally joining us as one. We both sighed at the feeling of finally being so intimately connected. With my leg wrapped around him, he slowly began a deep penetrating trust that made my toes curl. I was completely lost to the fire of being one with him. My walls gripped his silken flesh as he slid in and out, grinding into my clit with each inward motion. Caged in his arm, I had never felt more loved or wanted as I did then.

My back arched off the bed as his thrusting increased in speed, causing him to hit the spot deep inside me that sent me flying over the edge.

"Oh God, Edward, yes…right there…fuck, don't stop," I managed to pant out through his continuous pounding.

"Never want to stop now that I've had you, love," he gritted out as he kept up the delectably tortuous rhythm within me.

With our slick skin slapping together, I peaked, a silent scream turning in a long moan as Edward pushed me further and further into the abyss of a truly spectacular orgasm. It took a few seconds before I heard the words coming out of his mouth.

"…swear, I never knew it could feel like this…that's it, love, I'm not done with you yet."

He rolled us over so that I was on top, still trying to catch my breath so we could continue. While I was extremely sensitive from the amazing orgasms I'd already had, being on top gave me the chance to be in control and watch when he came. I also knew that I would come again in this position, especially since my clit was so sensitive.

With Edward's hands on my waist, I started rocking back and forth, internally squeezing his cock with each move I made. I placed my hands on his damp chest, my nails finding his skin. I increase the pace, getting lost in the feeling of him being so deep within me. It didn't take long before the coil tightened again and I began to beg him to come with me.

With us being connected in the most intimate of ways, it allowed the pulsing electrical current between us to reach a fuse-blowing level. It coursed through every single fiber of my being, like lightning, reaching from the top of my head, down to the soles of my feet. I lost it. I was shaking as the single most powerful orgasm of my life hit me, and I was powerless to do anything other than submit to euphoria. I forced myself to keep my eyes open so I could see the look on his face as his dam finally burst. I watched as Edward shouted my name, and I could feel him coming deep inside me. I couldn't help but think about the future, after we were married, having his stunning babies. It truly would be a beautiful life when we got there.

I collapsed onto him, and we were a pile of sweaty limbs, our hearts racing as we tried to catch our breath.

I lift my head and we stared into each other's eyes, brown and blue forever linked, just like our souls, and said, "I love you," at the same time, our bond stronger than ever.

It was not long before we drifted off to sleep, still connected as one.

_I didn't need to dream of the swans tonight to know how they were…my reality reflected it so much better._

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I will be posting the Fandom AJD outtake of the first two chapters from EPOV on May fourth. I have also donated a second outtake, in EPOV again, of the last chapter to the Fandom for Preemies. For more information check out my profile. **

**I hope everyone has a fabulous weekend!**


	12. Outtake 1  EPOV

**This is the outtake I submitted for the Fandom against Juvenile Diabetes. This is Chapter one and two from Edward's POV. **

**Thank you to my amazing team, Teddy and Tersi for helping me find talk like a man. ;o)**

**Hope you like it. Let me know what you think! Enjoy **

*Re-posted for additional beta work!* Thank you, Brie.

~ Edward's Point of View ~

I was six years old when I learned about the 'Cullen Chemistry.' A strange shift was taking place at the end of summer that year, and I didn't understand it. It was a truly shocking discovery for my "girls are yucky" constitution. Little did I know, just twenty-three years later, I'd finally understand how truly lucky the Cullen men were when it came to finding our true loves.

_I was sitting in the fort at the top of my play set, watching my Papa make googily eyes at Grammy. Papa must have said something funny, because Grammy was laughing and then kissed his cheek. Then, Papa surprised me when he kissed Grammy on the lips! Gross! I was never going to kiss girls because they all had cooties. Then they cuddled and continued to speak quietly to each other before Grammy went inside the house. I just couldn't understand why Dad and Papa were always making kissy faces with Mom and Grammy, but I knew there wasn't a girl on the planet that I'd want to do that with._

_I didn't understand what all the fuss about girls was. They didn't like to play sports, and they got really mad when you got their dresses dirty, even if it was an accident. Girls didn't like to play in the mud or learn about bugs, or build forts. Mom and Grammy were special, though_—_they played in dirt. Well, they played in the soil to grow flowers, but they still didn't mind when I messed up their clothes. Mom was the perfect girl in my eyes. I didn't mind when she gave me kisses because they were special forehead kisses and I knew you could only get cooties if girls kissed you on the mouth. I loved Grammy too, but she was different than Mom because I only saw Grammy and Papa when they visited during the summer and at Christmas. _

_When Dad was tucking me in for the night, he asked me if I had fun, and I told him I did except that Papa and Grammy kept kissing and that I thought it was gross. He decided it was time to tell me about true love._

"_Son, as crazy as it sounds, one day in the future you will meet a girl who you will love and want to kiss," he said, sounding very serious._

"_Dad, that's NEVER gonna happen. Girls are disgusting and all they want to do is play house and stuff," I said._

"_Well, Edward, when it comes to the Cullen men, there has always been one girl in the world who is different than all the rest, and you will know it the moment you see her. Then, once she is yours, you will spend the rest of your life with her and wanting nothing more than to make her happy for the rest of her life. You will also know it's her because you'll be able to feel her in the room without even touching her. It's like two magnets_—_you are drawn together, and when you finally do touch, your skin tingles and your heart beats faster," he said with a far off look in his eyes. "It just hits you like a bolt of lightning, and when you finally look into her eyes, she'll own you."_

"_That really doesn't sound good, Dad. I mean, tingling skin, a fast hear beat, and lightning all sound like you should go to the doctor. And no offense, Dad, but doctors aren't fun. They give you shots and medicine that tastes yucky. If a girl is going to cause that, then I'm just gonna keep avoiding them."_

_He chuckled, and then patted me on the shoulder before saying, "It may not sound enjoyable now, son, but one day, you will understand and I'll be there to say I told you so."_

_He then left me to think about everything he said, and as I fell asleep that night my heart started to beat a little stronger and the fire started to sizzle._

I sighed and shook my head, trying to clear the memory from my mind. I knew that memory came to me because of the woman I thought I had seen on my balcony last night. She was without a doubt the most beautiful figment of my imagination. Long, dark hair blew in the breeze as she looked for stars in the sky. Her pale skin was illuminated slightly by the moonlight breaking through the clouds. I was frozen in place as I watched her from the gazebo where I sat, drinking my night-cap. When I was finally able to clear my brain laden haze and regain the use of my legs, I rushed to the balcony to talk to her, but she was nowhere to be found. There was not one trace of anyone having been up there, and there were no lights on in the room next to mine indicating there could be anyone next door. It was as if my dream girl had just been presented to me, only to be ripped right out from under me. Needless to say, sleep did not come easily, and I spent most of the night thinking about my past dating experiences.

For the last couple of years, I'd been dating, trying to find the one, but I'd only met women who spent the whole time talking about themselves. I was at the point in my life where I wanted to feel that spark my grandfather told me about when I was six. Other than Gianna—who was my first and only college girlfriend, and sadly enough, more of a fuck buddy than a real girlfriend—I still hadn't found 'the one.' After last night, I was convinced I'd never find her. Either way, the search had to be postponed because of the wedding, and I was over the whole dating scene anyway.

The wedding obviously was not mine, but I wished it was. Most men may not think the way I did, but when you were the last bachelor in your group of friends, it sucked. In less than a month, the last of my buddies and my business partner, Jasper, would be tying the knot and then would be taking off for a two week European honeymoon, leaving me to deal with the Volturi build. Though I was happy for him, I was also extremely jealous. How many people walk off a plane with a fiancée?

The thing that was stressing me out the most was the fact that this would be the first time that one of us would be out for an extended period of time. Although we had a strong team, it would still be an educational experience. The focus right now was on our interns, because we were going to do the last approval during lunch today, so I needed to know who my final candidates were.

I had just finished reviewing the intern assessments of our final six applicants when my stomach growled for the first time. Lunch couldn't get here fast enough. Along with the department heads' reports, we would be deciding who we would be hiring this year. We would only be offering three permanent positions for a junior designer, a building assistant, and a junior decorator. Once they finished their finals and received their degrees, assuming they would still meet our strict guidelines, we would cover all the fees for the required accreditation exams. It was something we had done since the company began and would continue to do for all future employees. It is also one of the reasons I believed we had such a low turnover within the company. Our support was offered through the entire start of their careers, and we wanted them to succeed.

This was only the beginning, though, once I was finished going over everything; Jasper and I would be starting the interview process for the next six interns. We were rotating the departments that the next group of interns would be working hands on in. We were bringing them in for the landscape, administration, and graphic design teams. Jasper headed the GD team, so his participation in choosing those final two interns was vital.

My stomach was rumbling even louder as I put together the portfolios of the top six applicants for each department into my briefcase. I was ready to go and went to grab Jasper so we could head out.

Once we were in the car, I pulled my tie off and undid the top button of my shirt before running my fingers through my hair. The stress of the day was getting to me, and it was only Tuesday. Or maybe the little green monster wasn't so little anymore.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Jasper asked, glancing at me before turning his eyes back to the road.

Not wanting to elaborate on the fact that I was losing my mind and jealous of him, I said, "I just didn't sleep well last night. I'm also starving. I had breakfast with Dad at six this morning and was in the office before seven." I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes before continuing. "Someone has to make sure everything is copasetic while you're busy with wedding stuff."

_Oh yeah, the green eyed monster had reached full-on Hulk status._

"I'm going to pretend you did not just get all snippy with me. I'm sorry if you feel that my wedding is interrupting the status quo of the office, but I will not apologize for my happiness," he responded harshly before asking, "What crawled up your ass this morning?"

_Do I have my acceptance speech ready for the biggest douchebag award ready?_

"Fuck, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I am so fucking jealous of you right now, it's not even funny," I said. "Alice is a great girl—a little hyper, but still a great girl, and I just want that too. I know she's out there for me, but I'm just over all the fake women out there who have no goal in life other than becoming a trophy wife."

He sat quietly as I continued. "I want a woman who has her own career and ambition to go places in life. I want a woman who wants a house full of kids and doesn't care if her skin gets marred by the babies she carries, because I won't. I want a woman I can share all of the highs and lows in life with because without that, things would become even more monotonous than they are starting to become. The bottom line is I want what my parents have, what Em and Rose have, and what you and Alice are going to have. It's just so Goddamn lonely being the fifth wheel with all of you."

I was so busy ranting that I hadn't even realized he had parked the car already. I was feeling like a girl with all the bitching I just unloaded on Jasper.

"I'm sorry that you're feeling this way, man," he said sincerely. "I'm not saying this because I'm trying to set you up or anything like that, but Bella, Alice's sister—who she hasn't stopped talking about by the way—is also single, so while you're doing all the wedding things with me you'll have someone in the same boat as you."

"Thanks," I said condescendingly. "That makes me feel so much better."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." His accent became more pronounced as he became more agitated. "I'd like to be able to say I understand, but I can't. I want you to find that special lady too. But until that day finally happens, and I know it will, pull the horn out of your ass before I kick in further and puncture something."

I laughed at the picture that formed in my head. "You're right, Texas. I know she's out there, and I just have to wait for her to appear. Let's go eat. I feel like I could eat your horse!"

We headed toward the Mexican restaurant we loved. Jasper starting talking about what Alice wanted him to get for her while we were here before he picked her up from the airport.

I felt her before I saw her. Like a dream, she was there was again, and even though Jasper was still talking, I had no idea what he was saying because I was lost in the beauty of her pink cheeks. She must have been embarrassed about something because besides the blush on her cheeks, her eyes were cast down toward the table. Oh, how I wished she would just look up so I could see her eyes. I needed the confirmation that I wasn't losing my mind, and decided to ask Jasper if he saw her too, but before I could, he was guiding me into the restaurant.

I had to act fast and see if she was really here. I then realized that I'd left the files we were going to be discussing in the car. It was the perfect excuse to catch her without Jasper questioning me, especially after the conversation we'd just had in the car.

"Hey, I left my briefcase in your car. Can I get your keys to go grab it?" I asked in a rush while he was dealing with the hostess. I wanted to catch her before she disappeared again—if she was even really there at all.

I rushed out of the restaurant and went searching for her in the food court, but she had vanished just like last night. Defeated, I retrieved my briefcase from the car and went back into the restaurant. I wasn't even hungry anymore, but knew I had to force some food down to keep Jasper from noticing how morose I'd become. Focusing on the interns would hopefully keep me distracted.

It was a little after one o'clock when we finished all of our work. We headed to the Things Remembered store to pick up the items that Alice had ordered that were finally finished. With our task completed, Jasper dropped me off at the office before he left for the day. He was meeting Alice's sister for the first time this afternoon.

Now that I was back in my office, I typed up the final letters of recommendations for the three interns who we would not be hiring. They were fantastic people and had bright futures ahead of them, but we could only hire one new person in each of the departments. I emailed Emily to set up appointments with Alec, Lauren, and Jacob for Thursday afternoon for their formal reviews.

With that task finished, I set to work on the model home designs for the new subdivision we would be beginning in January of next year. The land had been purchased, zoned, and was in the process of being leveled for the sites to be sized. The designs needed to be finalized for all permits to be requested and utilities to be brought in. I was so engrossed in the blue prints and drawings that I hadn't realized it was already dark outside. Designing houses had always comforted me and I loved the whole process of helping people achieve their dream homes.

I knew Mom would notice my gloomy look as soon as she saw me, so I called her to let her know that I wouldn't make it home for dinner. She would also detect any change in my voice and focused on sounding upbeat as we talked. I was letting her believe it was about work that I needed to focus on, but really, I just couldn't face her right now. She mentioned that she was having a girls' night with Alice and her sister but would leave me a plate in the fridge to heat up when I got home. That was just another thing I was happy to miss out on—putting on a cheerful face for the bride-to-be.

With the phone call finished, I put the final touches on the blue prints and took them to Sam's office so he could start the long process of acquiring the proper permits.

Since I was choosing to miss a family dinner, I wanted to finish the revisions for the Volturi project. We had never taken on hotel remodels or a project of this magnitude. The proposal needed to be as accurate as possible if this was to become a new and hopefully thriving business venture for us. With seven hundred rooms, forty suites, and two penthouses, it was the largest project we will have done so far.

It was just after eight when I emailed the final draft to Rose for review. I was hungry and tired, so I decided to head out for the evening. There was nothing else that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I heard women giggling in the theater room when I got home, and I shook my head. Avoiding them at all cost was my first goal. I was sure they were watching a chick flick and downing a few girly drinks. I headed into the kitchen for the leftovers Mom promised me. I heated the plate and went up to my room. I decided to take a shower after I was done to wash away the defeat of the day.

Before dozing off, I decided that I was going to believe in the impossible. She had to exist if I've seen her twice. I wasn't going to let her vanish into thin air. If—no, when—I see her a third time, I was going to grab her and never let her go.

I knew for some, love was a slow growing ember that needed to be tended for the fire to build, but for others like the Cullen men, it was an instantaneous flame that latched on to every fiber in our being like an uncontained wild fire burning out of control.

The bottom line was, I was the lucky one who would get to marry the girl of his dreams when she appeared again.

Once I asked, of course.

**Have a great weekend everyone! I know I will since it's my birthday weekend! If you want to, let me know what you think of Edward's POV! **


	13. Outtake 2 EPOV

**Surprise! Another Update. Chapter 11 will post next Friday but I hope you like this surprise.**

**This is an outtake of Chapter's Three and Four written for Kycee. See, I really do read the reviews and take your ideas to heart! I actually had no plan to write it, but, when she asked it unfolded really quickly and wouldn't stop until it was finished. So, now hopefully, I can concentrate on the next chapter.**

**Thank you to Busybrie06 for stepping up and beta-ing this for me while Terria was out of town. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point of View<strong>

"It's you," we both said at the same time.

I couldn't believe it. The girl who had been haunting me for the last three days was finally in front of me, and she was just as beautiful as I remembered. I just stood there, staring into her soulful brown eyes as my heart exploded with joy.

She was real, and not a figment of my tired, overworked imagination.

"I've been waiting for you for so long, Edward," she said, and I needed to be closer to her, to touch her, to know she was really in front of me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, my Isabella," I said, finally able to narrow the distance between us. "I thought you were a figment of my imagination when I saw you standing on the balcony. I rubbed my eyes, looked again, and you weren't there. I thought my eyes had been playing tricks on me."

"I felt you watching me. I couldn't see anyone, so I went back to my room. If I had known it was you, I would have waited to be found," she said, taking one of my hands in hers.

I reached out and tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear with my free hand. She leaned into my palm and I cupped her cheek, gently rubbing my thumb along her cheekbone. I watched as her eyes closed, and she sighed. My whole world finally felt right, like all the stars had finally aligned and 'The Cullen Chemistry' was finally doing its work the way I'd been told it would.

_She's the one I've been waiting for._

A clearing of someone's throat pulled her away from me, and she said, "Yes, Alice?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but you worked really hard on dinner and it's getting cold. We should sit and eat," Alice said, the voice behind the annoying throat clearing.

I held out her chair for her, wanting to keep her as close to me as possible. Alice and Jasper may as well have not been here, since I could only see the beautiful woman next to me. I really want to touch her, but it was probably inappropriate at the dinner table, so I took a bite of the meal she had prepared instead.

_Damn, this is delicious; she is my personal version of perfection. _

"This is really delicious, Isabella," I said after swallowing, speaking some of my thoughts out loud.

"Thank you, Edward. I have always loved being able to cook for the people I care about. Traveling has kept me from being able to do it as often as I like," she said, and I watched as she brought a piece of the chicken to her lips. "Hopefully now that my schedule is leveling off, I'll be able to do it more often."

"Jasper said you've traveled all over the world. What's been your favorite place so far?" I asked, wanting to know everything thing about her.

"Wow, I don't know if I could narrow it down. China has to be one of the most undiscovered beauties, but I think I'll actually have to go with Hawaii," she said before eating a little bread and drinking her wine. "I spent my summer vacation before junior year exploring all of the islands. They really are magnificent. Is there any place you'd love to see?" she asked.

"If I had to choose one place I'd love to visit that I haven't been to yet, it would be Australia," I answered after I thought about it for a minute. "I've always wanted to snorkel in the Great Barrier Reef."

"Me too," she said with a huge smile. "I can't tell you the number of times I went snorkeling in the waters off the Hawaiian Islands; it was so amazing seeing the underwater world." Her excitement was rubbing off on me.

_I am going to take you there someday in the future so I can see that smile again._

I just watched her as her mind wandered. I wanted to know what she was thinking about. Hell, I want to know all about her accomplishments, her dreams, her hopes, and her wishes. I knew already that I would do everything in my power to make that happen.

When she finally exited her own mind, we talked about what out plans were for the rest of the week. I could see she was intrigued to meet Rosalie and Emmett on Friday night at the Brazilian restaurant. Once our conversation started to lull, she got up to clear the table, mentioning something about dessert. Alice told us not to move, leaving Jasper and me to watch them walking into the kitchen.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Jasper asked.

I was still watching the doorway that Isabella had gone through.

"She…she's everything thing I've been waiting for. Why the hell didn't you introduce us earlier? This could be our wedding instead of yours," I said, asking question after question as my frustration rose over not having her in my life all that time.

"Whoa there. Don't blame us because you just met her. Remember, I just met her yesterday myself," he said.

I shook my head and pulled at my hair. Fuck, he was right. I shouldn't be taking my anger over the situation out on him. If it weren't for them, who knows when I would have ever found her, my reason for living already?

"Sorry Jazz, you're right. I just wish I could have met her before this. It's like I've just been sitting, stagnant, waiting for her to appear and give my life its meaning," I said with complete sincerity. "Now that she's here, I don't ever want to let her go. I just have so many questions that need answering, but I feel as though I'd scare her off if I bombarded her with all of them."

I changed the subject, not wanting to have them walk back in and overhear us talking about Isabella. Work was a safe topic, so we started talking about the Volturi Project. We were still talking about it when the girls re-entered with dessert.

Isabella set a bowl of chocolate ice cream with berries in front of me, and I thanked her.

"This is a wonderful way to end a perfect meal," Jasper said.

"Maybe I can give Ali some tips on easy meals that even she wouldn't screw up too much," Isabella said jokingly, which made us chuckle.

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Alice as she put her spoon down. "I guess I could finally put those cooking lessons that mom and dad gave me as an engagement gift to good use."

"Oh my God, are you serious? That's hilarious, Ali, I can totally see Mom doing that to you." Isabella laughed out loud. "Did she at least get you a couples' cooking lesson? That could be rather fun."

"She did, but I don't really know if that's a good idea when Jazz and I are in the kitchen. It's not necessarily cooking we're doing," Alice replied, causing Jasper to choke on the wine he was drinking.

"TMI, Alice, TMI!" Isabella exclaimed, then covered her ears and closed her eyes.

While it was more information than I needed to know about my best friend and his future wife, watching the sisters banter back and forth was cute. I'd always wanted a sibling growing up, but it just hadn't work out for my parents.

Isabella must have zoned out for a moment, because she became really quiet. Then, suddenly, her eyes met mine, her gaze lustful. I gulped, wondering what she was thinking about.

"So, Edward, what can you _do_ in the kitchen?" she asked, trying to sound innocent but only making my pants extremely tight.

"Many things Isabella; many, many things," I replied with a fiery look of my own, challenging her to want more.

"I can't wait to find out," she replied, licking her lips and taking the deal. I might be in over my head, but I couldn't wait to find out the type of flame we'd create in the kitchen.

"Okay, now that was TMI for me, Bella. Maybe we should put everything away so you guys can head back to the Manor," Alice said as she stood up and took her and Jasper's bowls into the kitchen.

Jasper followed behind with the wine glasses while Isabella and I took our dishes into the kitchen and set them on the counter next to the sink. The girls put the leftovers away as the men rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Once we were all finished, we headed toward the garage so Isabella and I could head to the Manor.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal," Jasper said to Isabella as he hugged her goodbye.

"Yes, it really was quite a delicious meal," I said, wanting her to know that I enjoyed it just as much as our conversation.

She glanced at me and blushed, but continued her conversation with Jasper.

"Anytime, Jasper. After all, you are going to be my brother, and that entitles you to family privileges, one of which is my cooking," She blushed even more, then quickly corrected herself and said, "and free art being the other, so look forward to another surprise for your office tomorrow. That is, if the lil' sprite actually lets me stop by in between all the wedding madness she has planned for us."

"Excuse me, Miss Isabella Swan, but I am not that bad." Alice huffed with her hands on her hips as she came around the kitchen island to hug Isabella goodbye too.

We all made our way out the garage door. I walked Isabella to her car; she asked she could follow me back to the Manor. I told her it was no problem and then closed her door and walked to my car.

After I started the car, I looked over at her to let her know I was good to go, but her head was down and she it appeared like she was crying. I was about to put the car back in park when she shook off whatever had been affecting her. Once I was sure she was okay, I headed toward the Manor.

I parked my car and was about to turn it off when I noticed Isabella slowly making a circle around my car. I rolled the window down, about to ask her what was the matter, when she spoke.

"Edward," she panted out, "is this the 2011 Aston Martin Rapide Luxe, the first four – well, technically five-door, 5.9 Liter, V12 engine that does 0 to 60 in less than 5 seconds sports car?" She kept on talking, her breathing getting heavier. "Is this the quantum silver exterior?" She opened my door to see inside. "And the phantom gray interior?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," I replied, more turned on than ever by her car speak. "You know this car?"

"Know it? I've wanted this exact car since I saw it at that L.A. car show last November," she said, continuing to walk circles around my baby. "A guy taking a woman on a blind date to a car show, not knowing if she would even enjoy it, was a stupid idea, but seeing this baby there totally made it a worthwhile adventure; the rest of it is a horrible date story for another time." She looked directly at me and said, "I have been saving up to buy this car, this exact car, for the last six months."

I needed her closer and could only think of one thing to make it happen. "Would you like to sit in the driver's seat?"

She purred out, "Yes, please."

I climbed out and helped her inside. What happened next wasn't anything I'd been prepared for.

I watched as she threw her head back and moaned. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she ground herself into my seat. I could tell she was having an orgasm, and although I was jealous that it was my car causing it and not me, I was glad to be witnessing it. It was the hottest moment of my life thus far, and I hoped I'd still be able to smell her tomorrow when I drove to work.

When she finally looked at me, I was ready pounce on her. I was breathing so hard, trying to control myself.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed," I told her as I held onto door frame of the driver's side. "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but I have to do this." I tilted her face to mine, leaning in for a kiss. Her lips seared to mine, making me crave more. I _had_ to have more. It wasn't enough. I used my tongue to lightly trace her upper lip, needing to taste her. She responded by bringing her tongue to mine, and our exploration began. Using all of my leg strength, I held my position as her hands found their way into the hair at the base of my neck. Sadly, I had to slow the kiss so we could catch our breath. "Wow," we both said, our eyes locked on each other, chests still heaving.

I pulled her out of the car and said, "Maybe we should head upstairs? So we can get to know each other better. Shit, this isn't coming out right." I didn't want the night to end yet, but I also didn't want her to think I was only trying to get into her pants, so I quickly thought of something else we could do. "Can we just go inside and sit on the balcony that connects our rooms, talk, and get to know more about each other?" I asked. I was getting frustrated with myself but wanted her to clearly understand me. "I'm normally a well composed gentleman. You seem to beguile me."

"I could say the same about you. Hopefully now that we're alone, we can just relax and be ourselves. Besides, I think the kiss help soothe some of my nerves," she said as we approached her door.

"I'll meet you on the balcony in fifteen. Is that enough time for you?" I asked.

"I'm not one of those high-maintenance chicks. Fifteen is more than enough time. I'll see you there soon," she said and closed the door. I placed my hand on the door, hoping she could still feel me like I still felt her.

I quickly stripped out of my suit and hopped into the shower to rinse the day's grime away, eager to get back to Isabella. Once I was finished, I toweled off and put on some grey lounge pants with my old, reliable black tee.

I quickly threw on some athletic socks and made my way out to the balcony. The crisp, cool night air caused a shiver to run down my spine, but I decided to wait and see if Isabella brought a blanket out with her. Sharing was the optimal solution in my mind.

Isabella looked so young when she came out in her plum-colored thermal pajamas, especially with her hair pulled back and her face free of the minimal make-up she had been wearing. She was utterly adorable with the quilt in her arms as she made her way over the swing I was sitting on. Once she was seated, I began rocking after we sorted out the blanket.

"How about we play twenty questions? But we both have to answer the questions asked," I decided so I could start learning everything about her.

"Okay. How about you go first?" she said.

"Sure. What's your favorite smell?" I asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I love the smell of the air in the morning after a rainstorm. Everything is so revived and fresh. What about you?"

I could listen to her talk forever. "Fresh baked bread. Mom was always baking different breads on weekends when I was growing up."

"Okay, my turn. Let's see. What is your favorite genre of music?" she asked.

"This may make me sound old, but I love classical."

"I don't think I could pick one. I am really eclectic." She looked deep in thought but didn't comment on my preference, which I took as a good sign. "How did you decide to become an architect?" she asked, which was an easy topic for me to talk about. I did catch that she asked two questions in a row, but I let it slide.

"As a child, I loved playing with Legos and drawing. As I got older, Dad would buy me models to build," I said as I closed my eyes, remembering a very significant moment in my life. "When I was twelve, he bought me my very first wooden home model. It took me all summer to put it together. He was so proud of me when I finished. I still have it; it's at my office. Why did you choose photography?"

"I love that you have memories like I do." She laughed and began her tale. "Daddy bought me my first camera when I was five and I never went anywhere without it. The pictures were actually pretty good for a five-year-old's eye. I think he still has some of those pictures on his bedroom wall." A breeze picked up and she tightened the quilt around her shoulders before continuing. "Alice always wanted to model for me. Even though I preferred landscapes, I indulged her. No one says no to Ali. I love the idea of capturing something that is always changing; even seconds after I take a picture, the scene is already different."

"It's noteworthy that while I help people create their dream homes to make memories in, you capture moments that are only one of a kind," I said, finding a commonality in our work.

"I love that we get each other's careers like that." She moved closer to me and wrapped herself around my arm, then rested her head on my shoulder. "I hope this is okay."

Sensing that she'd be okay with it, I place my hand on her knee and answered, "More than okay. It's perfect."

"You know how most sixteen-year-olds dream of big parties and cars?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, for my sixteenth birthday, I asked for a Nikon Coolpix digital camera. They had just released them." I could see how she'd want that, since I'd asked for a drafting table.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

She yawned. "It was, like, five hundred bucks, but Sue and Daddy got one for me. I was so happy, I ran out of the family party to start taking pictures."

I rested my head against hers and started to hum a lullaby that was forming in my head. She was a muse, inspiring me by just being in my arms. It must have been very relaxing for her, since she fell asleep and I didn't want to move with her wrapped around me, filling my senses.

I was unsure of the time, but the temperature was dropping and I didn't want her to get sick. I gently tried to wake her with little kisses while whispering, "Isabella, baby, wake up so we can get you to bed."

She apparently didn't want to wake up because she snuggled even closer to me. When I felt light kisses being placed on my neck, I shivered and tightened my arms around her. I really didn't want to let her go.

We stayed like that for a little while longer before I said, "Bella, honey, as much as I am enjoying this, we should stop. I don't want to, but we both have busy days tomorrow and it's already almost midnight. I have to be at the office by seven."

It wasn't what I truly wanted, but I had to show her I was a gentleman worthy of her heart.

"I know, handsome. You need real sleep. We can continue this tomorrow night, though, right?" she asked, her gorgeous eyes begging me to say yes - as if I would say no.

"Of course, honey," I said, helping her stand up and folding the quilt for her.

We walked over to her door and I kissed her with everything I had, showing her how much I wanted her and hoping to leave her wanting more before I said goodnight.

I stood on the balcony until her lights went out, using the cool air to calm my raging hard-on.

Once I was in my room, I threw myself on to my bed and groaned into my pillow. Having a wall between us sucked. I couldn't wait to have her in my bed, even if it was just to sleep. Especially if falling asleep was going to be this hard without her next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading. Let me know what you think. Have a great weekend everyone.<strong>


	14. Chapter 11

**Happy Friday everyone! Thank you to each and every one of you for sticking by me through my first story. To all of the new readers: WELCOME! **

**I want to thank my wonderful team, Terria, Teddy, and my newest addition, Brie. I love you all.**

*****WARNING: TARTY LEMONS AHEAD. Proceed with caution.*****

**Enjoy and leave me your thoughts, if you'd like. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven- S and M<p>

There was something to be said about women who just let go, free falling, even if only for one night. Angela had finally taught me how to do that in college, so I tended to let go a lot more often now. I never realized how much I closed myself off in high school until I was faced with the freedom and responsibility of college. As such, I was really looking forward to the night of debauchery Rose and I had planned for the sprite, although I was already missing Edward.

I remembered the way my hands roamed down the smooth expanse of his chiseled, bare chest this morning while we steamed up the shower, both literally and figuratively, as I set up the last of the party decorations. I thought of how once we'd finished in the shower and then cuddled on the bed; my fingers caressed each contoured valley of his abdomen. They clenched as my digits ghosted over them, and I was truly mesmerized by his body's reaction to me. We'd needed to get ready, but while lying in each other's arms, our natural spark exploded into a full-blown inferno of need. It led to another round of love-making that was almost enough to change my mind about going to the party.

Even when we finally did part ways for our busy days, he was with me in both mind and body, as the tingling achiness between my legs caused by repeated and uncommon use in the last twelve hours was a pleasurable reminder. It was a wonderful souvenir as I continued with the set up while Rose brought in things from her car.

I giggled as I set the obnoxious cake Rose had ordered on the snack table. Since it was a small party, she'd gotten a nine-by-nine square cake. It was covered in chocolate fondant and had edible glitter red hearts and stars. Written on it was the saying, 'To have… and to hold…' but the true icing on the cake, figuratively speaking, was the female hand, bright red nails and all, gripping a penis.

"Rose, what the hell were you thinking? Ali will die when she sees this!" I exclaimed through my laughter.

"I know, right? I'm hoping this, along with our gifts, will help her loosen up so she'll have fun," she said, shaking her head. "She needs to relax now that everything is almost done with the wedding, and everything with the store is almost ready for the grand opening."

We'd pushed the tables back and set up the snacks and cake on one table, and the gifts on another. All the alcohol was set up on a third table with plenty of disposable shot glasses. We'd decorated the room with lots of pink and black balloons and streamers. Rose had also gotten the tradition party favors like penis straws, ring pops, sashes, and feather boas.

Maria and Emily were the first to arrive, and they were talking in the dining room where we were starting the party. Then Irina, Tanya, and Heidi showed up a short while later. We were only waiting on Alice now, and she should be arriving at any moment.

Rose had already dropped off our outfits for later in my room, and as everyone arrived, I took their things up there as well. Although Alice didn't have a clue as to what the party theme was, everyone else did, so they were well-prepared.

After the little sprite arrived and thanked us for putting the party together, we hit the ground running and started playing X-rated games.

"Okay, now we're going to play 'I've never,' and just in case no one has played before, we'll start with the rules," I said. I went into detail about how the round robin would work and instructed them that a shot had to be taken if they have done the deed, so to speak.

"Just so everyone knows what they will be drinking: you will have ten _Pucker Fuckers'_ in different flavors that are pretty powerful. The first person to finish all ten shots is the dirty slut, and she will get a prize," Rose shouted as she finished placing the full shot glasses in front of each person.

They were actually one of my favorite drinks, so I was ready for the fun. I knew that before the night was over, we would all be completely wasted.

"Now, since Rose and I are your hostesses, we'll go first to give you an idea of how it works," I said before Rose began.

"I've never been tied up during sex before," Rose said. Tanya, Irina, and Maria each drank one of their shots.

_Now there's a thought to store for later…being bound for Edward is something I'd like to try._

"I've never tried anal sex before," I said. Everyone but me took a shot.

"Why haven't you?" asked Rose.

"I always felt it should only be done with a partner you fully trust. Before Edward, I never put myself out there completely. I think I always knew they weren't my future, so I just didn't," I answered.

"Okay, my turn," said Irina, before finishing with, "I've never given a blow job before." All of the straight women took a drink; it was my first shot to Maria's third.

"Ooh, I have one," Alice exclaimed. "I've never made out with a girl." Tanya, Irina, Maria, Rose, and I all took a drink.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "When did you do that?"

"Junior year. Angela and I were dared to do it. It was no biggie," I replied, shrugging.

"I've never made a sex tape," Heidi said. Rose and Maria both took a drink.

"I've never had a threesome," said Emily. Only Maria drank.

_Damn, that girl gets around, _I thought.

"I've never had sex with a man," said Tanya. Everyone else drank, even Irina.

"I've never role-played," said Maria. Everyone but Maria and I took a shot.

Rose was up again. "I've never wanted to have sex in a pool." I turned bright red, remembering my morning with Edward. I was really excited to take that shot with Emily and Maria.

"I've never had phone sex," I replied, causing everyone one else to take a shot. Maria was one shot away from being the 'dirty slut,' but at that point, I wasn't surprised.

"I've never given a lap dance," said Alice. We all drank except for her.

_Well, the next activity we have planned will rectify that for Jasper._

"We have our 'Dirty Slut,' Maria," Rose said, handing Maria the game prize.

With the shots already warming us up, the doorbell rang. Rose went and answered it.

Rose walked in with a very pretty and petite brunette, who introduced herself as Bianca. As she removed her coat, we were able to see the school-girl costume she had on. Since I knew what was planned, I didn't flinch, but I giggled at Alice's dumbfounded expression before I closed her mouth. I was a little shocked at how prudish Alice had become.

"I want to congratulate Alice on her upcoming nuptials. Now, I'm sure most of you are wondering why I'm here, right?" she asked, and everyone but Rose and I nodded. "Well, I'm here to teach you all how to give a sensual lap dance. There is a difference between a strip club lap dance and what I'll be showing you," she replied, and that seem to put Alice at ease before she asked for a chair.

Bianca took the chair that Rose provided, and then she asked for a volunteer. Once Tanya was given the okay from Irina, she quickly took a seat. Bianca then began to give a detailed description of how to properly complete a lap dance. I watched as Alice quickly started to focus on the demonstration. Rose hooked up Bianca's MP3 player to her sound system and started up the playlist she had requested.

The first thing I noticed was her epic upper body strength. As she showed us different moves, she stressed that, as beginners, we would want a chair that we were most comfortable working with and that we must be steady in the heels we were wearing.

She paired us off; Alice was working with Maria, Tanya was with Irina, Heidi and Emily paired with one another, leaving me with Rose. We each took turns rubbing our breasts against each other as we slid down between our partner's legs. We climbed all over each other; mimicking the movements we were shown. Our hands slid along our partner's bodies before we worked them over our own.

I wasn't going to lie, grinding and rubbing against Rose totally turned me on, but I was even more turned on when she did it back to me. I couldn't wait to show Edward my new moves. Sharing what I got to do to her with Emmett while he wasn't there was going to be fun.

Once Bianca left, Alice opened her gifts, which were all in line with the theme of the evening: X-rated. It was fun to watch her turn as red as I used to when she saw the sex swing, rabbit, fantasy kit, leather restraints, and lubricant gift basket. She didn't have a clue what the wedge I gave her was for, so Rose and I showed her. Needless to say, she was on her way to cherry-tomato red as we did the demonstration.

She thanked us all for her gifts, and we all went up to my room to get ready for the rest of the night on the town. We continued to drink as we discussed where we would begin our night. Rose and I dressed Alice in a full-blown 'Like a Virgin' corset and tutu combo outfit, complete with a tiara and veil. Rose looked every bit the wicked devil in her fire engine red leather pants and matching corset. Heidi and Tanya looked like raunchy fairies in their outfits. Irina looked like a sexy tiger on the prowl, and Emily pulled off the naughty school-girl. Each and every one of us looked magnificent.

I sent Edward a text while I was still semi-sober, letting him know where we were going, along with a sexy picture of the black rubber cat suit Rose had somehow talked me into wearing. The sex hair and smoky eyes definitely added to the sultry look as Rose snapped the picture with my iPhone. I looked and felt every bit the dominatrix in it. If any man besides Edward laid one finger on me, I'd shove my spiked, four-inch stiletto straight up his ass.

He responded right back.

_Damn, Bee. I can't wait to strip you out of that. You girls be good and have fun. Love you. xo-E_

I smirked at his reply, already feeling the liquor. 'I'm always good,' I thought.

_I can't wait for you to take it off me. I make no promises on being good, but I will promise not to be too bad. I'm with Rose, after all. I love you too. xo-B_

With that, my phone went into the small clutch I was taking and I went back to focusing on the girls.

With the night fully underway, well on our way to a successful night of drunken debauchery, we all piled in to the limo and headed to Cowgirls, Inc., the Pacific Northwest's version of Coyote Ugly. The music was blasting as seven hot female bartenders danced on the bar. As Rose pushed her way forward, we followed behind, singing along to the words of the song.

I noticed a mechanical bull as we walked in and pointed it out to Ali, who wasn't having any of that. I knew we would all need more shots before we took turns attempting to go the whole eight seconds. Hell, apparently it was going to take a lot more to even talk Alice into trying it out. Either way, I knew the night was just beginning. Irina, who seemed to be the most sober of us, was taking pictures so we'd remember the night…or could at least have a hope in hell of piecing it together tomorrow.

'Blow jobs,' 'slippery nipples,' 'creamy pussies,' and 'tight snatches' were the just a few of the shots we chose to consume during our first hour there. The near constant flow of shots was lowering my inhibitions, and I was having a blast. We were laughing loudly as we toasted to Alice's last big hoorah as a single woman. Everyone was well on their way to being completely sloshed.

We'd finally gotten Ali drunk enough to ride the bull. As she secured her mount and took instructions from the ride operator, I shouted, "Use those thigh muscles like you would on Jasper! If you fall off before the heavy jerking, you need more practice, 'cause you're not doing it right!"

Rose, who had just taken a sip of her Strawberry Stripper, spit it out with a laugh. She then added her own two cents and said, "Ride hard so he can put it away wet later!"

The rest of us continued to laugh and cheer her on as she hung on for dear life.

She fell off laughing after a couple minutes, and then shouted that it was so much fun. Each of us took a turn on the bull, but miraculously, I somehow stayed on the longest. I decided to dare the girls to climb on the bar and dance with Rose and me. Since Alice wasn't tall enough to reach the anchors, she stayed on the ground and videoed us up there. Rihanna's voice controlling me.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

I held onto the rope above my head, the words washing over my body. I looked at Rose, who was watching me.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

I headed towards her a plan forming in my head.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

I stood behind her and wrapped the anchors around her wrists, then pulled her head back by sleek ponytail, singing the lyrics to her before I lightly bit her ear. She shivered and lightly moaned.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

I was using her as if she was a pole for me to hold onto, rubbing and grinding on her for all to see.

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it_

I ran my nose along her neck before smacking her on the ass then squeezing her cheeks. We had attracted a huge audience with our little show, and they were cheering us on.

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

She let go of the ropes and turned to me. Apparently it was her turn to lead, and she was stalking me like I was her prey.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

I was holding onto the ropes as she pulled my hips back toward her hands, finding the zipper on the front of my cat suit. I was breathing hard as she slowly started to slide the teeth open about an inch, still leaving me completely covered.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Her hands were now moving down my sides, then in between my inner thighs. She squeezed lightly, making me whimper. It was really turning me on.

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it_

Rose was now in front of me, breathing just as hard as I was. Her bright red lips were just inches from mine. I was staring straight at her, biting my lip to keep from asking for more, when a loud 'whoop, whoop' broke our trance.

We laughed and faced the audience. I was immediately gazing into Edward's piercing blue eyes, and the people around me disappeared. He was all I saw and felt for the rest of the song.

When it finished, everyone clapped. Edward was quickly in front of me, reaching to help me down. I slid down his body, feeling his excitement against me as my feet finally reached the floor. His lips quickly claimed mine, marking his territory for all the other men to see. Like he had anything to worry about, I was his.

When we finally broke apart, his voice, rough, said, "Do you have any clue as to how hot the show you two just put on was? I thought I was going to have kill some men for how they were talking about you."

I attacked him again. His bravado turned me on even more than my dance with Rose had.

"Okay, you two, break it up," Emmett's loud mouth said, interrupting our moment. "Let's do some body shots now that our parties have combined."

Even though we had already put on a show, Rose and I had talked about teasing Emmett and Edward with another kind of show. I looked at her to see if we were still on for it, and by the look she gave me, we were.

I ordered two 'pop my cherry' shots for Rose and me with a side of cherries.

Once they'd arrived, I settled my shot in Rose's cleavage and placed a cherry between her lips. I asked her if she was ready, and she nodded, since holding the cherry kept her from being able to verbally answer. I leaned in and pretended to motorboat her before pulling the shot glass out, my lips around the whole thing.

After swallowing the sweetness, I leaned in and plucked the cherry from her lips with my teeth, our lips lightly grazing. I quickly chewed the cherry and pulled the stem I'd tied in a knot from my mouth and said, "Mmm, juicy."

Rose and the girls all laughed at my antics, and the guys groaned until Rose took her turn, doing a show of her own.

Emmett was the loudest of their group. He was cheering his wife on, not at all bothered that she was acting it out with another female. It was refreshing seeing how secure a man could be in his relationship, especially since we were just being teases and would never do anything that would really constitute cheating.

We continued taking body shots for a while, my favorite being the ones between Edward and me before we hit the dance floor for some extremely erotic dancing. Edward held me tight against his body as we rocked to the beat of the music. My hands clutched his hair as he planted nipping kisses along my jaw line and collarbone, pulling him closer for more.

I turned and faced him, his leg positioned between mine as we swayed to the beat of Ginuwine's _Pony_. I happened to be a fan of most all genres of music, and the nineties were no exception. The friction from his leg was hitting a sweet spot, and the words I was sing along with faded into pants and moans. I pulled his head down to mine, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I was about to wrap both my legs around him, when suddenly I was pulled away by two strong arms.

"Let me go!" I shouted, not knowing whose arms I was in.

"Izzy B, you were about to put on a different kind of show for the crowd. My Rosie is telling your Eddie the same thing," Emmett said before placing a kiss to my head in a brotherly fashion. "Let's head back to Ma and Pa C's place, and you can continue your show for us there."

I turned and smacked him on the back of the head, then kissed his cheek for saving me from myself. There were some things I just didn't want people to see on YouTube.

As we made our way back to the manor, the sexual tension between the couples in the limo was through the roof. With all of the dancing and foreplay for the evening to come, keeping composure in the confined space of the limos was almost impossible.

Although I wanted to be alone with Edward, it was still Alice and Jasper's parties, so we got a few more drinks from the makeshift bar we'd set up and turned on some tunes.

When one of the songs we practiced our lap dancing skills to begin to play, the women cheered and pushed our men into the closest chairs we could find. My buzz had already started to fade, but I was still tipsy enough to 'perform' with the others in a full room.

My focus was solely on Edward as I put on a show for him. I circled his chair, rocking my hips as I found the beat I wanted. Then, before he could react, I spread his legs and dropped quickly to the ground. Using his legs for support, I swayed slowly up his body and into his lap, grinding on to his hardening cock. I laid against him, lifting my legs into the air and spread them into a 'v'. I glided my hands over my breasts and slowly started to lower the zipper of my outfit more, exposing the innocent looking white corset a little more. Once my legs were planted on the floor, I turned and climbed into Edward's lap, rocking and popping my hips to the beat of the songs.

I opened my eyes, catching Edward's stormy, lust-filled eyes, and inhaled sharply. I was turned on beyond belief. Still staring into his eyes, I lowered the zipper a little more when a loud growl erupted from him and I was thrust over his shoulder and up the stairs toward his room before I even had a chance to understand what was happening.

"Do you have any idea as to how worked up you have gotten me, Isabella?" he asked in a deep, dark tone.

I shivered, shaking my head from the place on the bed where he'd tossed me.

"First, there was the text and picture, then the show you and Rose put on at Cowgirls. Now, the lap dance," he said, pacing at the foot of the bed, his hands tugging on his hair.

I unconsciously started rubbing my legs together, becoming more and more turned on as he spoke.

"You're mine, Isabella. All those little fuckers watching you, wanting you, thinking they stood a chance to take you home with them. Ha! As if you would have given them anything more than the show they saw. I love you so much, and the gentleman in me wants to cherish you while the raw man wants to fuck you and mark you as mine."

While hearing a man be possessive of a woman was normally a turn off, I found Edward to be utterly sexy. It was making me wetter than I'd ever been before. I had to get out of this outfit before it was completely suctioned to me because of the juices leaking from me from of his words.

I lowered the zipper all the way and pulled my arms out of the cat suit, leaving me in my white satin corset on top before I responded, "Looks like we have the same problem. You see, on the outside, I look like I'm in need of a good fucking, but underneath, I look almost as pure as the driven white snow. So, what's it gonna be, Edward? Are you gonna love me or fuck me?"

The room was silent for one split second before he pounced on me, each of us tugging and pulling at the clothes we still had on, determined to have nothing but skin between us. Without rhyme or reason, he was quickly sheathed in me; setting a fast pace, making me see stars as we climbed what seemed to be a never-ending hill towards ecstasy.

Even with the pace, he managed to tug and pull on my nipples with his teeth in the same rhythm of his pounding. He sent sparks throughout my body as he continued to strategically place more love bites all over my chest and neck.

"As hot as watching you and Rose together was, you are _mine_ and I do _not _share," he growled out, marking each word with a hard thrust.

His words were turning me on more than I ever thought possible. Sure, I thought Rose was hot, but I'd never do anything to actually jeopardize the incredible love that we'd found. Edward was my future, and while teasing Emmett was fun, Edward's feeling meant everything to me.

Our bodies were flushed and sweaty as the pace picked up even more. I rotated between chanting, "Oh fuck," "yes," and "yours," over and over again as he continuously pushed and pulled me to him. His cock kept hitting my sweet spot repeatedly as I wrapped my legs as high on to his back as I could without interrupting his tempo. I wanted to lock him to me. The way he pressed in and out of my drenched folds, like a man on a mission, caused ripples of pleasure to pulse through me. Nothing had ever felt as spectacular as he did in me – truly a perfect fit.

My back arched off the bed as I began to spasm around him, locking him deep within my body. He never let the pace up as wave after wave of pulsing pleasure continued to course through me. Time had lost all meaning until he quickly pulled out of me and climbed off the bed. The emptiness and loneliness hit me faster than I'd ever felt before. He quickly remedied the feelings when flipped me over muttering something that sounded like 'so sweet, gonna kill me'. He smacked my ass, causing me to gasp.

He was back on the bed and behind me before I could comprehend what he was doing; I was on my knees and he was sheathed so deeply in me, I saw stars. He used my hair to pull my head back closer to him. He was like a man possessed, on a mission to make me come as many times and in as many ways as possible, and I was not complaining. I tightened around him again, begging him to come with me. I was so sensitive and not sure how much more I could take. He finally came with a roar of, "Mine!"

With both of us breathing hard, we collapsed. All concept of time had been lost, and I couldn't tell you if it had been seconds, minutes, or hours since we'd began fucking; I was a bowl of jello. The last thing I remembered before finally succumbing to the physical exhaustion was the sweet words of my love saying he loved me and kissing the back of my head.

_The swans just swam peacefully side by side._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it, as I did writing it.<strong>

**Just a reminder, I've donated a very special outtake of EPOV to the fandoms4autism. While it will eventually post here, it's a wonderful cause to donate to. Go check out all of the amazing authors who are donating to the cause.**

**Have a great weekend everyone.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Knock-knock! Anyone there? Hi everyone and welcome to my new readers.**

**I know I went MIA again on the story and I apologize but I hit major writer's block as I came to the end of this chapter. Then, I went on vacation hoping the change of scenery would help bring my mojo back and it didn't. While gone, my husband ended up in the hospital and I had a death in my family on the same day. Needless to say, all hope of writing went out the window until now. **

**Good News though, we are in the home stretch. There are five chapters left, two epilogues, and an EPOV outtake planned. None of it is written yet except for the EPOV because it was for a compilation but I have a _really _rough outline of what will be happening. I promise I will finish this story.**

**Ok, I'm almost done! Thank you to my amazing girls, Brie, Teddy, and Terria for everything!**

**On With the Show…**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve–Ode to Joy<p>

Waking up in the early afternoon with a massive hangover sucked, but being sore from unadulterated, raw fucking was fantastic. At least, that was what I hope caused it. While dealing with a massive headache was not fun, I was just grateful that I wasn't puking my guts out. Edward, being the amazing man he was, took good care of me. We snuggled in bed together, watching movies quietly until it was time for dinner, and then we met Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you feeling better?" Esme asked as she kissed the top of my head and set a bowl of chicken and rice soup in front of me.

Having her treat me like a daughter already warmed my soul.

"Hey, Esme. Yes, I'm feeling much better, thanks to your incredible son. This looks delicious." I eyed the bowl like it was my last meal.

"You're welcome," she said as she sat down beside me while Edward took the seat across from me, next to his father. He appeared to be a bit peeved at his mother for taking his seat.

Esme asked me some questions about what the girls did last night, and I blushed. I kept the answer short and truthful: we played party games, danced, and got a little tipsy. There was no way in hell I was going to tell her anything other than the PG version. Heck, I couldn't even remember everything from the R-rated version.

Once we finished dinner, I was feeling completely like my old self again. I decided that I wanted to take a swim in the pool again before the wedding hoopla started its invasion. We changed and then met his parents down at the pool. Esme and Carlisle were taking advantage of one of the last quiet days in the hot tub before the madness rolled in. It turned into a really fun night as we watched Esme and Carlisle's playful sides and had 'family' time with them.

After our goodnights, we parted ways—well, we parted from his parents. Edward and I showered together to conserve water before we curled up together in bed. There was no sexy time, since I was still sore from the night before. Sleep came quickly in the arms of the man I loved.

~.~

Waking up alone on Monday was miserable, especially after having slept alone last week in Forks. I still couldn't believe we had less than ten day left together before I went back to L.A. We still needed to talk about the future, and I hoped he would be up for the discussion after the wedding. I was pretty sure we'd be on the same page, so with that positive thought I climbed out of his bed and was off to get ready for the day.

Knowing that today would be spent helping out with things around the manor; I dressed down, wearing blue jeans and a black, light-weight v-neck sweater. I met Esme in the kitchen for a quick breakfast before we began putting together the welcome bags that Alice wanted for the out-of-town guests who would be staying at the manor.

Alice had custom ordered most of the items for the bags: champagne from the winery we'd gone to, sterling silver champagne glasses, personalized picture frames, chocolate bars, water bottles, and disposable cameras. The black gift bags were even monogrammed with 'A & J'. She must have put a lot of thought into everything that could be personalized for the occasion. Along with all of those items, she had chocolate covered pretzels, granola bars, yogurt covered raisins, and an orchid gel candle. I thought it was a nice touch.

While we were putting the bags together, Esme began to tell me about Edward's childhood. She told me how he had been obsessed with learning about how things were built when he was younger.

"He wasn't a huge fan of video games, but had multiple sets of Legos and Lincoln Logs," she said, placing a bottle of champagne into the bag before passing it to me.

I was enjoying learning about Edward while we worked. I could picture a knobby-kneed boy, lost in his own head, perfecting the little log houses he was building and not stopping until they were finished. I was pretty sure hadn't changed, especially when it came to making real dream homes come true.

"What other things did you encourage him to do when he was growing up?" I asked.

"Well, he loved music from a very early age. I always played the piano for him before he went to sleep. It was a tradition I started when he was still in the womb," she said before she appeared to drift into a memory with a smile on her face. "When Edward was around five or so, I was finishing up a batch of cookies I was making for his school bake sale, and I had run behind on our bedtime ritual. I was tired and mad at myself for waiting until the last minute, when all of a sudden music came floating into the kitchen. Thinking he must have climbed up onto the shelf to turn on something and could get hurt, I rushed out of the kitchen and down the hall toward the music room.

"What I saw shocked me to the core. There sat little Edward, playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata by ear. I played that for him every night, and there he was, without any training whatsoever, playing it perfectly. His long, little fingers danced across the keys like a seasoned professional, and his eyes were closed. Once he was finished, I clapped for him and his ears turned pink. He was absolutely adorable."

"Wow, that's amazing. When I was little, I'd go and watch Alice in her ballet classes after my mother had passed, and every time I heard Für Elise, I'd sway along in the back to it. I felt so much in that song, and the darkness in my heart would fade and I'd feel a little bit lighter, even if it was for only a few minutes. It was peace that my soul needed at the time." I wiped the lone tear away from my cheek; I still missed my mom so much.

Esme stopped what she was doing and just held me while I remembered my mom. She asked all sorts of questions about her, and I answered everything I could. Having been so young, my memories of her weren't very good, but I did hold onto what I could. I knew the reason in fell in love with Esme so easily was because she reminded me so much of Renée.

We ate a light lunch before placing the bags into the guest rooms. I thanked her for her help and her hugs and went upstairs to change into some workout gear. I figured that by getting my endorphins flowing, I'd be able to lose the moroseness I'd settled into.

After forty-five minutes on the elliptical, I went back up to the manor and showered. We were going out to dinner as a group again. It would be the last night before the guest started to arrive.

The evening was spent holding onto any part of Edward I could. I was overtly clingy, but he didn't seem to mind, and I was grateful for that. The kisses he placed on my forehead, cheeks, and lips helped ease the last of the tension from my body and allowed me to finally laugh with everyone.

Once we were alone in bed, he asked about what had been bothering me. I told him about the day with his mom and how I'd been missing my own mom. I told him how sad I was that I wouldn't get to do all these wedding things with her once my turn came around. He just held me tightly and told me she would be with me every step of the way in spirit, and that was exactly what I needed to hear.

I settled down to sleep with my head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

~.~

On Tuesday morning, I met Alice, Rose, and Maria at the bridal boutique for our final fittings. All of our dresses fit perfectly, thankfully. Alice had also chosen an additional dress for the reception that I hadn't seen before. I was shocked that she'd be changing out of her couture dress, but once she explained that she wanted to be able to dance, I could see the value of it. Plus, it was a really cute dress. They would be steamed and ready for pick-up on Friday, another task of mine.

Once we were finished, I followed Rose back to CW while Alice and Maria went back to her boutique. I couldn't wait to see Edward's surprised face when I walked in. I knew I couldn't stay long, since my dad and Sue would be arriving at the manor soon, but I needed to kiss him senseless before heading there.

Jessica was her usual happy-go-lucky self when we walked in, until she saw Rose. Rose just glared and Jessica coward away. I followed quickly behind Rose as she made her way through the office, trying to figure out what caused their strife.

Rose stated her problem with Jessica while we walked toward Edward's office. When she told me about Jessica hitting on Em right after being hired, it was all the explanation I needed. She had apparently also hit on Edward and Jasper, both of whom had sat her down with Emily and Rose and explained that if she kept up her antics, she would be terminated for sexual harassment. She was now the model employee, but Rose still didn't like or trust her. Needless to say, I was shocked that she was still employed, but as long as she knew her place, I couldn't care less. I trusted Edward and I knew he loved me.

Laughter was pouring out of Edward's office as we approached.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked as she waltzed right in.

"Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and rushing to her. He planted a slightly pornographic kiss on his wife.

"Isabella," Edward said as he gazed at me intensely, causing my panties to be rendered useless.

"Edward," I said, slowly walking over to where he sat behind his desk.

I leaned down, placing a searing kiss upon his lips. He deepened the kiss and pulled me into his lap. When we came up for air, we just stared into each other's eyes, letting them speak for us.

"So, I'll ask again: what was going on in here when we arrived?" Rose asked, bringing us out of our bubble.

"We got the Volturi account," Jasper said finally, answering her question.

"Right on!" Rose cheered and hugged the hell out of Jasper.

"Congratulations, hun." I kissed his cheek. Edward had told me how important landing this account was. I knew how much time and effort he and everyone had poured into this deal.

"We should go out and celebrate with our families tonight," I suggested.

Since Sue, Charlie, Charlotte, and Peter were all arriving today, it would be a perfect way for introductions to be made before everyone got together for the rehearsal.

Once it was agreed upon, Jasper texted Alice and his mom. Edward called Esme and asked them to join us. I texted Sue, letting her know that dinner plans were already made and that I'd see them soon.

The guys decided on Jones Barbeque. I looked them up on my phone and called to make sure we'd be able to get in with our large group of twelve. Once the reservation was booked, everyone parted ways, leaving Edward and I alone in his office.

"Waking up without you isn't fun," I said while still sitting in his lap, my head resting on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, I hated leaving you there, all snuggled up in my pillow." He tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

I'd just opened my eyes and noticed a design on his computer for the most gorgeous house I'd ever seen. It looked like something straight out of the English countryside, a fairytale, complete with a turret, stone walls, a gabled roof, and traditional European-style shutters. I was completely mesmerized.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's absolutely amazing. Did you do this?" I was still taking in all the details.

"Yes."

I turned and looked at him; he was watching me intently. "You are so talented. It's a beautiful home. A dream home, really. I think it's exactly what I'd ask you to design for us when the time comes."

There was no point in beating around the bush. I knew what I wanted, and I was pretty sure of what he wanted. I knew we'd talk more about it once Alice and Jasper's wedding had passed.

The smile on Edward's face warmed my soul. Loving him was so easy, and I would never take his love for granted.

"I'm going to marry you one day, Isabella."

I smiled and caressed his cheek. "I know."

After our confession, he showed me the blueprints for the house and I was positive it was perfect. It had a lot of bedrooms for children, and it even had nanny/housekeeper's quarters, since the house was over eight thousand square feet. I learned that Esme had a cleaning service come three times a week to help her. It made sense, especially if you could afford to have the help, but I wouldn't want someone else to raise my kids. _It would be a nice area for Charlie and Sue when they visit_, I thought. At least, it would have been if it were ours.

He said it was just something he was working on, and it wasn't for any of their clients. There was something in his eye but he obviously wasn't ready to talk about it. I was like that with my work, so I let it go and just reiterated that I thought it was beautiful.

With a final kiss goodbye, I left him to focus on his work and went back to the manor where I could spend some more time with our parents, who stated in their last text that they'd just arrived, until we left for dinner.

Dinner was an event all in itself, and Emmett ate everything. We celebrated CW's success and began the process of blending our families into one. Even though Rose and Emmett's parents weren't there, you could tell that Esme had completely adopted them as her own. After we were full, we parted ways and I rode back to the manor with Edward.

We said goodnight to all of the parents, and Edward and I parted to get ready for bed before I met him in his room. Once we were back together, we shared sensual kisses and caresses. The simplicity of being in his arms was pure bliss, and while make love was magical, knowing that we could just be together proved how wonderful he was and how much he was meant for me.

Before we fell asleep, we talked about what growing up in Washington was like for us. I told him about how I was always attached to my camera, my constantly skinned knees, and my bookworm tendencies. He told me about how his volunteering with Habitat for Humanity while in high school solidified his desire to become an architect.

I loved learning about how he became the man that he is today. I asked him if he had ever thought about getting back into volunteering like that. He said he did. Since the company was fully established and growing, even with the economy the way it was, it was something he wanted them as a whole to do.

My yawning ended our conversation. We kissed and he wrapped his body around mine. I loved how safe he made me feel.

_The swans gently floated through the water with their heads resting together._

~.~

The manor was bustling with vendors coming and going on Wednesday. Esme and Kate were directing them where to go and what to do like a well-oiled machine. The tennis court, which I hadn't noticed before, had a large tent raised atop it. Trucks with tables, chairs, and flooring were being unloaded as well.

All of the noise kept me from sleeping in, and that was okay because I was so excited for Sprite. Sue and I went looking for a gift for them while the guys were out deep-sea fishing. She decided to get them a camera for their honeymoon. Since this was my area of expertise, I knew a quality camera was important, but all the bells and whistles I liked would most likely be too much for Alice. She got them a Nikon D3100. She also got all of the accessories and ended up spending almost a thousand dollars.

Our parents were not rich by any means, but both had received large payouts from the life insurance policies that they had and the selling of Alice's childhood home once Sue and Charlie married. They invested some, and also put a lot of it away in CDs and money market saving accounts for us. The CDs spent the last fifteen years growing and locked in a seven-point-five interest rate, an amount completely unheard of in this day in age, so we hadn't touched them.

Ali and I had taken accounting and business classes throughout college, so we understood the value of a dollar, even if Alice did like spending just as much as saving. We also had been given scholarships that paid for college, so the money just sat there, continuing to grow until we needed it for something. It was nice knowing we had options when it came to doing what we wanted in the future.

My goal was to open my own gallery in a few years. I wanted to give some of the up-and-comers in the art world a chance, like Victoria was doing for me. I was really excited for the show, even more so that my family and Edward would be there to support me. While I was nervous about the overall reception of my work, having their support was marvelous. I couldn't wait for it, but right now it was time to focus on Alice's wedding and my developing relationship with Edward.

After the guys got back, smelling to high heaven, we sent them to shower immediately. We grabbed the smelly clothes from our men and I helped Esme get them in the wash. If we hadn't, the smell would overpower the flowers for the wedding.

With the manor empty for the night, I took advantage of having one last quiet night together with Edward. I'd be staying with Alice tomorrow night after the rehearsal dinner; she was superstitious and wouldn't break the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding.

With the final countdown underway, Edward and I started to talk about what we'd want for our own wedding, since the fever was setting in. It might have been strange to some that we were comfortable talking about the future so candidly, but we already knew we'd eventually be spending forever together, so it was normal for us. While everything Alice had planned was pretty close to my dream, I always loved the idea of a winter wonderland theme, complete with snowflakes and icicles. Edward liked the idea as well; it was nice to see another place where we were compatible.

Before we fell asleep, all of the wedding talk had opened something within Edward and me. We made love like we never had before, eyes wide open, looking forward to the future.

~.~

Thursday followed the same pattern as the morning before, with vendors coming and going. The catering company was busy setting up their own tent behind the wedding tent, their portable outdoor kitchen hidden inside.

I watched out over the balcony as scads of gardeners worked to make sure every detail concerning the landscaping was up to snuff before the ceremony site was put together. They worked perfectly together as they mowed the lawn, trimmed the hedges, pulled weeds, and pruned the trees.

When the noise reached a level that even I was uncomfortable with, I went inside to get ready for what promised to be another busy day.

The florist was setting up flowers in the bridal suite when I arrived at the manor. I overheard Kate saying something about the flowers needing time to perfume the room before the big day as I was hanging up the dresses for Saturday. It was beautiful, and already starting to smell lovely.

The entire female side of wedding party, plus our moms, all got our nails redone that afternoon for the wedding. Alice went traditional with a French manicure. Rose and I went with a pale peach color. We also got pedicures, and Ali painted her toes blue for her something blue, again leaving nothing to chance. Since we were wearing sandal style shoes, I chose to go with the peach again. I didn't want anyone staring at my toes. Rose went with a bight cherry red, mumbling something about Emmett and sucking that I chose to ignore. Mom and Charlotte color coordinated with their dresses.

Before we left the spa, Tanya handed Alice, Rose, and me body and facial scrubs to use tonight when we showered so our skin would be extra soft on Saturday. We all parted ways to spend the final night with our significant others.

~.~

Friday was the start of complete chaos. Kate was running around directing traffic and checking things off her list as people came and went again. Edward told me the CW was only working a half-day so everyone would be on time for the rehearsal dinner. Esme was talking to the caterers, who were coming and going through the kitchen.

"Good morning, Esme," I said before I gave her a hug.

She hugged me back. "Good morning to you too, sweetheart. Breakfast is buffet style in the dining room."

"Okay, thanks. Is it always like this when you do weddings?" I asked, watching all the activity.

She looked around and sighed. "No, it's not always this crazy. When we do weddings, they're usually on a much smaller scale. I made an exception for Jasper and Alice, since he is like a second son to me."

"Well, that was really sweet of you. Everything is coming together beautifully," I said as I squeezed her hand and led her into the dining room. I could see she needed a break and a cup of coffee.

My parents, along with Jasper's parents, were all sitting together when Esme and I walked in. They were talking about the rehearsal dinner plans.

I guided her to a chair and went to make her a cup of tea, just how I'd seen her make it before. She squeezed my hand in thanks and continued on with her conversation with Sue and Char, as I'd been instructed to call her, before grabbing my own breakfast.

My present arrived via FedEx just after ten. I took it out of the box and bubble wrap. I was so pleased with the matting and framing. I knew Alice and Jasper would love what I chose. I quickly put it back in the box and wrapped it before placing it in the closet.

Later that afternoon, we all gathered together for the rehearsal. Pastor O'Connor and Kate directed us around the ceremony cite. I tried hard to focus on the instructions we were being given, but Edward was in another incredible suit, and I found myself in a lust filled haze as I pictured each piece ending up on the floor of his room. Then I remembered I wouldn't get to remove it, since he would be staying at Ali and Jasper's tonight. Sighing, I returned my attention to the pastor. We did three run-throughs before we left for dinner.

Dinner was a rambunctious affair. Lots of laughing and pre-wedding speeches were given; Sue told everyone about how Alice had been planning her wedding since she was ten years old. Charlotte and Peter talked about Jasper's wild teenage life and how much he had mellowed since then.

Edward and I held hands and bonded as much as we could before we were forced apart again.

On the drive back to the manor, Edward and I talked about our days. He had gone with Jasper to the jewelers to pick up the rings before the rehearsal. Jasper was apparently really nervous that something would go wrong, but there hadn't been any issues, thankfully.

Edward ran up to his room when we got back to get the things he would need tonight and tomorrow before the wedding. His tux was already at their house, so he came back down with a small overnight bag. His scruff would be gone tomorrow, so I ran my hands over it one last time before he left.

His bag hit the floor with a loud thud and he gripped me tightly in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you, Bee." His smoldering look was enough to make my knees weak.

"Me too. I love you, Edward. So much." I held onto him tightly.

"I love you too. Until tomorrow."

He kissed me. It was a full-on, toe-curling kiss that took my breath away before he set me back on my feet and went out the door where Jasper was waiting.

I stood next to Alice, holding her hand, as we watched our men drive off together from the front porch. We only went inside once we couldn't see them anymore.

Alice was adamant about getting her beauty rest, so we said good night to everyone and went up to my room. It was weird knowing I'd be back in a bed that I hadn't slept in for a while.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked as we scrubbed the makeup off our faces before we finished getting ready.

"I'm so excited, but nervous at the same time, ya know?" she said before rinsing.

"I think I do."

"I just want everything to be perfect," she said, watching me though the mirror.

"Ali, even if everything doesn't go off without a hitch, the most important thing to remember is you're marrying the man that you love. At the end of the day, that's all that truly matters. Kate will be there for everything else," I stated before I hugged her from behind.

"You're right. I just need to think about Jasper. Nothing else matters." She held me for a moment longer before she continued. "Now it's off to bed! This bride will not be having bags under her eyes tomorrow!"

I laughed at her before we finally settled into bed.

"I love you, Sprite."

"I love you too, Bumblebee."

I didn't think I'd fall asleep as quickly, but I did.

_The swans continued to swim gracefully together._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for ready! If you reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU! If I didn't get to you personally saying thanks, I apologize, since I can't remember. So, if you missed it: THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	16. Chapter 13

**Hello, Everyone! Here's the next installment. **

**It is brought to you early by the amazing Brie's beta skills. I'm going to be out of town camping but wanted to get this posted before I went.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to DaniWithGreenEyes. Thank you for taking the time to review each chapter. It's amazing, the inspiration author's get when a person takes the time to do something that provides support to our hard work, so thank you again.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen – Amazed<p>

I was awoken by Alice jumping on the bed and shouting. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! I'm getting married today!"

Normally, being woken from a deep sleep would have pissed me off but her excitement was contagious. I just giggled, rubbed my eyes, and sat up.

"I'm so happy for you, sprite." I really was.

She smiled and plopped down next to me on the bed. "You're next you know."

Holding her hand, I said, "Hopefully. But today is about you. So, get your but in the shower and scrub, scrub, scrub! I use Edward's."

"Remember to not get your hair wet!" Alice yelled as I was closing the balcony door.

After I was done in the shower, I met the Sprite back in my room.

"Once we're finished, let's grab a quick bite before we head over to the spa," I said from my closet as I looked for something to wear.

Ali walked in and handed me a black jogging suit that had been bedazzled with my name on the front of the jacket and 'Maid of Honor' on the back of the pants. It was totally an Alice thing to do. Hers was white and had 'Mrs. Whitlock' on the ass in pink rhinestones. She carried a bag down with her which she said had Rose and Maria's outfits in it.

As we sat down for breakfast the girls arrived. They changed while Alice talked with Kate about the progress made on the setup. I ate my blueberry-banana oatmeal and watched out the window as the florist turned the gazebo into a botanical masterpiece.

There were Casablanca and cream colored lilies, ivory roses, white hydrangea, white lisianthus, and long stems of white dendrobium orchids being intertwined with the cascading white wisteria framing the entry to gazebo. It was absolutely breathtaking and I found myself wishing I was out there taking in the wonderful aroma I knew they were giving off.

They were just starting on the aisle entry arch that was at the end of the chairs and large Grecian urns were being filled with large blooms of similar flowers. It would be a lovely sunset ceremony and the pictures would be beautiful.

Everything was coming together so well. The late afternoon ceremony was going to be beautiful since the weather was being so cooperative.

As quickly as breakfast began, it ended. In our matching garb, we head toward Tanya's. Alice pulled me along with her, giddier than ever and it was contagious.

When we reached the spa, we could hear the theme music playing. Alice and I laughed and started singing along to "Going to the Chapel," which was playing. Rose and Maria walked in right behind us.

Once the song ended, Alice shouted, "I'm getting married!"

We all laughed and followed the directions that Tanya, Heidi, Irina, and their assistant, Corin, gave out.

Our hair was quickly placed in hot rollers so it had plenty of time to set before being styled.

Sue and Char walked in and their hair was started while Maria and Rose were getting their makeup started.

We enjoyed some blackberry champagne and listened as Sue, Char, and Rose shared marriage advice with us unmarried women. It was so much fun. I was so glad my makeup hadn't been done yet because tears were pouring down my face as we laughed so hard t the things they told us.

The rest of the early afternoon continued the same way until we were finished and it was time to head back to the bride's room to get changed.

Alice love the details that Kate and Esme thought to put into the room. We had a light lunch around two and rehydrated with water.

With brushed teeth and washed hands we slipped on our dresses and helped Alice into hers. Makeup was touched up as the photographer captured the memories. I was a fidgety, envious mess as I watched picture after picture get taken. I sucked it up and smiled through the shots, then informed Alice I was going to deliver her gift for her.

I took Alice's gift for Jasper down Carlisle and Esme's room, where the guys were waiting. As I approached the closed door, I could hear the hooting and hollering coming from within. It made me giggle. They really were just a bunch of over grown boys when they got together. I shook my head, knocked on the door and waited for admittance.

"Hey Em, are you all decent?" I asked.

"Cover up boys! There's a lady amongst us!" he shouted as he stepped out of the way for me to enter.

Shaking my head, I enter. "Looking good, gentlemen, especially you, babe. Where's the groom? I come barring a gift from his lovely bride."

They were all dressed in sleek, black tuxedos, complete with a black vest and bowtie. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward though. The tux fit him like second skin. His hair was its usual chaotic mess, but it fit him. All in all, I wanted to mount him.

Edward had just pulled me into a hug when Jasper exited the bathroom.

"Don't wrinkle her. My li'l sprite'll scalp you if you do." I laughed. Jasper really did know Alice. His tuxedo was the same cut as the others, but he had on a white bowtie and vest. Alice would die when she saw him.

"He's right. Besides, I'm just here to drop this off." I stepped out of Edward's arms and walked over to Jasper and handed him the gift.

I watched as he read the card first. I could tell that whatever Alice wrote really got to him. He sniffled, put the card away, and pulled the present out. The pocket watch must have pleased him, since he quickly attached it to his vest and pocketed it. The expressions on his face had made me wish I had my camera to capture the moment.

He hugged me and whispered his thanks and asked me to give Ali a hug and kiss for him. When he pulled away, he went and gathered up his gift and asked me to give it to her. I quickly said my goodbyes and went back to Alice but not before sneaking a peak at everything.

The ceremony site was finished. The over abundance of flowers gave the entire back yard a secret garden feel. The gold Chiavari chairs each had chiffon champagne covers placed over them. All of the urns were now filled with more of the Casablanca and cream colored lilies, ivory roses, and white hydrangea. Variegated ivy spilled down the sides giving it the illusion that they just grew that way. I was in complete awe of the beauty before me.

A string quartet was setting up and tuning their instruments. I couldn't wait to hear what songs they played as we walked.

With a smile on my face, I hurried back to Ali. I passed the photographer who must have been on the way to get a few shots of the groom and his men before the show began.

"Oh Alice, everything looks so beautiful. You and Kate did a wonderful job on the design," I said as I walked back into the room.

"Here, this is for you. It's from a charming man who can't wait to marry you," I said with a smile as I handed her the gift.

As she started to open it she smiled. She laughed. She sighed. Her eyes became watery. But through all of the emotions, she was absolutely stunning. Her hair was perfectly styled, her luminescent makeup was flawless, and her dress just enhanced her beauty. She was a photographers dream and I was mad I didn't have my camera again.

When she was finished, she asked me to help her put on the gorgeous diamond and rose gold tennis bracelet that she was given. It coordinated perfectly with her ring. Jasper had great taste.

Sue and Char had just come in and supplied her with her 'Something's' and a sixpence for her shoe. Charlie knocked on the door just as she finished putting her shoe back on.

"Alice, sweetheart, you look beautiful," her said.

I knew Charlie was truly touched when she asked him to walk her down the aisle.

Kate came in soon after and let us know it was time. She handed us each our bouquets, all smaller versions of Alice's rose and dendrobium orchid bouquet which had rhinestones pinned in.

The guest were all seated as the quartet played. When Kate gave the cue, the music changed and "Ode to Joy" started. I watched as Maria began her walk. Thirty seconds later Rose took her turn.

"I'll see you down there. This is your day so enjoy," I whispered and squeezed her hand before I followed Rose down the aisle at Kate's cue.

It was nerve-wracking and I blushed the second I felt Edward's eyes on me. I wanted to watch him as well but I knew I needed to make it to the gazebo on both feet.

The music changed to the wedding march and everyone stood and watched as Alice and Dad made their way down aisle, I glanced at Jasper. I wanted to see his reaction to seeing Alice for the first time and I wasn't disappointed. He was full of nothing but love and affection for her.

Alice was beaming when I looked at her, looking at Jasper. She was so happy, and so was I for her.

The Pastor began the ceremony with, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" my eyes met Edward's and the world fell away for a few moments.

Alice and Jasper recited traditional vows and I watched Edward the whole time. His gaze, piercing my soul, and making me wish that we were the ones entering into this holy convent right now. _Soon_, his eyes spoke. _I can't wait_, mine spoke.

We were brought out of our trance when Jasper reached for the rings from Edward. Though I didn't want to, I tore my eyes from him for the remainder of the ceremony and focused back on the happy couple.

It wasn't too long before the pastor announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper dipped Alice, like a good ol' southern boy, and planted the sweetest of kisses upon her lips. The crowd cheered them on, both in congratulations and for the show he was putting on.

Once the pastor introduced "Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock," Jasper swept Alice up into his arms, huge dress and all, and carried her down the aisle.

Edward and I laughed as we followed them.

We took some traditional pictures while the guest were enjoying the cocktail hour. Once we were finished, I stayed and watched the posed 'candid's' as they were taken. Trying hard not to interfere, but I couldn't help myself.

I gave out a few ideas which Alice loved and luckily didn't upset the photographer. I was sure the sunset silhouette shots were going to be fabulous. As well as the Cliffside pictures that they took. They finished about fifteen minutes later and we made our way toward the tent for our introduction announcements.

When we made our way into the tent and I was in awe of the ambiance. If I didn't know better, I would think we were in a ballroom of a fancy hotel. Five chandeliers glowed along the center of the tent. White chiffon billowed out like clouds from the roof and down the walls.

White and gold electrical candelabras were strategically placed around the room; their warm glow creating the perfect ambiance for such a romantic night. The tables each added to the romantic and elegant feel.

Each centerpiece was a tall tower of branches bunched together with copper wire. The wire was protruding outward from the branches in a multitude of places, then curled to wrap around votive candles. Dendrobium orchids and chandelier crystals cascaded down and through the branches. At the base White Roses were combined with the orchids and filler greens. Candles in glass cylinders that had gold ribbon wrapped around it were grouped in threes of staggering heights.

We were all seated and awaiting the bride and groom's entrance. I knew the plan was for them to go right into their first dance so after dinner was served; everyone could start dancing without waiting for them. It was a smart idea to me.

Edward held my hand as we watched Alice and Jasper share their first dance as husband and wife. As soon as the song started I hummed along, recognizing it immediately. I loved this song.

I watched as Jasper twirled Alice around the dance floor. They were in their own little world; their eyes never leaving each other. It was so sweet and romantic.

_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone,  
>Or anything<br>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better  
>I want to spend the rest of my life,<br>with you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do,  
>Baby I'm amazed by you.<p>

The deejay requested that the wedding party join the bride and groom for the second half of the song.

Edward reached for my hand and led us on to the dance floor, where he began singing the words of the song to me.

_The smell of your skin,  
>The taste of your kiss,<br>The way you whisper in the dark.  
>Your hair all around me,<br>Baby you surround me  
>Touch every place in my heart<br>And it feels like the first time  
>Every time.<br>I want to spend the whole night  
>In your eyes<em>

Not wanting to be out done, I took over and sang the next verse to him. He watched me closely as I poured my heart out to him.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better  
>I want to spend the rest of my life,<br>with you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do,  
>Baby I'm amazed by you.<em>

My eyes were watering with his. I spent the rest of the dance with them closed and my head resting on his chest as we swayed and he continued to sing the out the last strains of the song to me. When the song finally ended, Edward placed a sweet kiss upon my lips. It was a kiss full of promises. Alice interrupted the moment and pulled me away from Edward so I could help her change before we sat down to eat.

I helped her out of the dress and Kate hung it back up as I was zipping her into dress number two. It was a short, spaghetti strap mini dress. The top was completely encrusted in rhinestones and the bottom was a multi-layered white silk. It was an adorable party dress and to Alice, her reception was the ultimate party.

Jasper and Edward held our chairs out for us when we arrived back before dinner was served. We were able to choose between chicken, steak, or pasta primavera. I chose the mushroom and feta stuffed chicken. It was served with roasted baby red potatoes and glazed baby carrots. Edward had the bacon wrapped filet mignon with rosemary-parmesan mashed potatoes, and grilled asparagus.

The wines we choose were perfectly paired with our meals. Everything was delicious and I was completely stuffed when we finished. I couldn't wait to work some if the calories off on the dance floor.

Just as dancing was about to start Dad begun to speak.

"Good evening everyone. Sue and I would like to thank you all for coming to share in this special day for Alice and Jasper. I'm normally not a man of many words but I want to honor a man who is unable to be here today. Most of you may not be aware, but Alice is not my daughter by blood, but she is my daughter in my heart.

"Her father, Harrison passed sometime ago and I have been honored that she has allowed me to step in for him today, and for more than the past ten years. So I'm asking Alice to join me on the dance floor so we can honor him in a father-daughter dance."

Tears flowed as I watch Charlie embrace Alice and dance to Warrant's Heaven. I listened to the words, impressed that he chose a song that could represent Harry so well. It was very emotional and I wasn't the only one moved by the moment.

When the song ended, Dad hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. He lead her off the dance floor and over to Sue who quickly gathered Alice into her arms.

Charlotte now had the mike and gave a little speech about watching Jasper growing up.

They danced to the country version of "The Man You've Become." It was cute to watch. You could see how proud of Jasper Charlotte was. You could also tell that deep down Jazz was a Mama's boy. Because of the height difference, Jasper picked her up and twirled her around, making her laugh. They were darling together. It was really nice to see.

When they finished the dancing commenced. We danced as couples. We danced in groups. We did the chicken dance, the Macarena, the YMCA, and even a conga line. We had a blast.

The night began to pass quickly and drinks flowed freely. Edward and I held off on getting tipsy until we had finished our speeches. Luckily, we didn't have to wait too long before the deejay announced the cake cutting.

The cake was covered in cascading, hand-formed white and chocolate roses that alternated with the opposite tier. Every other tier of the five tiered cake was either French vanilla cake with raspberry flavored chocolate ganache filling or Devil's food cake with a cherry infused Bavarian cream filling. It looked delicious and I couldn't wait to taste, but I had to.

As Jasper fed Alice the cake she jumped up and shoved his piece in his face, shocking him completely. We all laughed as Alice ran way begging him not to do it back to her.

They came back a few minutes later. Jasper's face clean, but both looked a little flushed. Most likely due to a heavy make-out session if I had to guess.

While the cake was cut and served, Edward made our way over to the deejay to give our speeches with our full glasses of champagne and notes in hand.

"Hey everyone. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Edward and I am Jasper's best man. I want to first thank you all for coming to celebrate the happy couple with us.

"I met Jasper on the first day of my freshman year of college when he asked if he could have half of my bagel to soak up some of the leftover alcohol in his system. My first thought was, 'great, I'm going to end up with a slacker for a study partner.' But, once the bagel was consumed, he turned out to be a pretty smart guy and thus began an adventure filled four years together before we went into business together. I can honestly say Jazz has become not only my best friend, but a brother to me as well.

"I still remember when he called me up saying he met the woman he was going to marry. I laughed. I mean who really meets someone and just knows that that is their soul mate? Then, about a month later, I met the little ball of energy who colored Jasper's world and I understood and I was jealous. Jazz can attest to that.

"Alice, thank you for loving Jasper the way you do. Thank you for being such a driving force in supporting Jasper as continues to achieve his dreams. We're still getting to really know one another, but I truly look forward to being able to call you my sister.

"As a piano man, I offer this piece of advice on love and marriage, '_Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart.' _ Please raise your glasses, to Alice and Jasper, Congratulations guys," Edward finished and took a sip of his champagne, then kissed my forehead and handed me the mike.

"Wow, I have to follow that? Thanks babe. Well, my name is Isabella and I am the little Sprite's sister.

"You see, Alice has had our weddings planned since we were thirteen and the only things we were missing were the grooms. Thankfully she found hers in a good ol' boy from Texas. With his southern charm and impeccable manners, Jasper fell right into line like I did when she claimed me as her sister!

"Alice and I met when we were five. We experienced a lot of firsts together, as well as a lot of highs and lows. We bonded over losses and persevered with each other's love and support. I am so glad I'm here, and that I got to share in that magical moment when she became Jasper's wife.

"So Jasper, thank you, for catching her purse on that plane ride, and for filling the void in Alice's life. You've already enriched our family so much, but now I need you to promise me a few things. First, promise to love my sister more than life itself. Second, promise to forgive her when she maxes out her credit cards, because it will happen more than once. Third, promise to not only fight with her, but for her too. I hear that makeup sex is worth fighting for. Fourth, promise me you'll continue to help her reach her dreams the way you all ready have. And finally, promise me you'll try to give her a daughter just like her. She needs someone beside me to play dress-up with.

"In closing, Alice and Jasper, your love story may only beginning, but like all true love stories, may it be never ending. I love you both! Congratulations and cheers," I said and took a huge gulp of champagne to calm myself after speaking in front of so many people.

Edward to the mike and gave it back to the deejay and then led us back to the table. Alice and Jasper gave us hugs and kisses on the cheeks before we sat down and enjoyed our cake. I had the vanilla and Edward had the chocolate.

We ended up feeding each other bites so that we could taste them both.

A throat clearing brought us back into the present.

"Hi Daddy." "Hey Chief." Edward and I said at the same time making us laugh.

"Hey kids. Good cake, huh?" Charlie said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Small talk was not his forte.

Just wanting to see him squirm some more, I said, "It was delicious. Especially Edward's."

Edward choked on the sip of champagne he had just taken and Dad's cheeks turned a pink tinge.

"Be nice Isabella," Edward said, scolding me in a teasing way. "How are you enjoying the festivities, Chief?"

"It's what Alice wanted. I'm a more mellow kind of man. They're a handsome couple though."

We continued to chat for awhile. Edward and Charlie talked baseball and I admired the two most important men in my life.

"Well Bee, want to cut a rug with your old man?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

"Sure Dad. I be back," I said kissing Edward's cheek, before Charlie helped me up.

"Take your time. I can tell your Dad has missed you," Edward said as Esme took a seat on the other side of him.

My Dad led me out on to the dance floor just as Luther Vandross' "Here and Now" began playing.

We swayed together for a little while before he spoke about what was on him mind.

"So, I've been watching you the past few days and you seem really happy. I guess that means I have to get used to sharing my little girl, huh?" he said gruffly.

I looked up at him. The poor man felt like he was giving away both of his daughters today. I had to reassure him of a simple fact even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, but I love him. He's my future."

"As long as he treats you right. Otherwise, I've got a bullet and a shove with his name on it." We stopped dancing, then laughed.

"Dad! Just look at him," I said beginning to dance again and making sure he could see Edward and Esme watching us with smiles upon their faces. "You know he will. Edward loves me like I love him."

He sighed, "I know he does. It's written all over his face." He kissed my forehead. "Go get him, Bumblebee."

"Thanks Dad." I kissed his cheek and I rushed into Edward's arms and onto his lap.

Esme kissed my cheek and went to ask Charlie to dance. Who knew what they'd talk about but I thought it was cute to see then dance together.

"Come on, Sweets! Let's get some drinks into us and dance the rest of the night away!" I exclaimed jumping up from his lap and pulling him along toward the closest bar.

Alice and Jasper left the reception just after eleven o'clock. The rest of us stayed and danced until the last song was played just before midnight. Rose and I walked arm-in-arm back into the manor singing Big Mountain's "Baby, I Love Your Way". We were a little bit tipsy, but very happy. Edward and Emmett walked behind us, ready to catch us if we stumbled.

"Rosie, I'm not sleepy let's go swimming," I said as we approached the patio entrance to the manor.

"But, I don't have a suit." She cried, just as drunk as me.

"I have one for you. Come on!" I drug her up the stairs with me, only tripping once.

She stripped and I tossed her my extra suit. I grabbed the other one from the bathroom and changed, too.

We met the boys in the hall way. They were apparently waiting for us. We made it back down the stairs without any injuries.

I dove right into the cool water. The chill sobered me up slightly. We giggled and laughed as we played chicken, both teams each winning a round before we got bored.

Rose started to get sleepy so Emmett carried her up to the room they were staying in tonight. I was floating on my back in the water when Edward spoke.

"Let get out of here. We still need to shower and don't forget we have brunch with the family in the morning."

"Ok, you're right. We get to shower together though, right?"

"Oh, Honeybee, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yea, the shower was the perfect way to work off the excess energy I still had. I fell into bed completely sated and overcome with exhaustion finally. Sleep approached fast with Edward wrapped around me.

_And the swans were happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Until Next time...Hugs!<strong>


	17. Outtake 3 EPOV

**Hey, guys! Surprise! I completely forgot I had this waiting to go up. I wrote it for the Fandom4Preemies and didn't get it posted like I had wanted to earlier. It should have been posted before chapter 12. Oops! Oh well, better late than never. This is an extra bonus, there is still one more EPOV to come!**

**Thank you guys, so much for helping me reach over 100 reviews. You all are so awesome for taking the time to jot down the little messages to me. I love them all.**

**Thanks again to Brie, for many things, she's a seriously awesome woman.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Edward's Point of View of Chapter Nine~<strong>

~Monday~

I tossed and turned all night. Who would have thought sleeping with my honey bee for the past three days would affect my ability to sleep alone so quickly? Donning some workout clothes, I hit the gym, running a few miles on the treadmill since it was pouring rain outside. It was the perfect weather for my morose mood.

After an hour in the gym, I went back to my room to get ready for the day. I put on my charcoal grey suit with a light grey, button down shirt. A silver tie and shoes completed the classic business look I always went for. I didn't fuck with my hair since it would be sticking up in every direction by the end of the day anyway.

I met my dad in the kitchen; he was whipping up an omelet and offered to make me one as well.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours this morning?" he asked with his back to me as he worked at the stove.

"I just didn't realize how hard it would be with her gone," I replied, my hands quickly finding their way into my unruly locks for the first time today. "What the hell am I supposed to do when she leaves to go home? How will I function then, when the distance becomes even greater? I'm already so gone over her."

"Well, son, you need to talk to her. Do you know what her plans for the future are? Is there a possibility that she would consider moving back here? These are the questions you need to ask her so you can be on the same page," he said as he handed me my plate.

As I ate, I realized he was right. I needed to talk to my Isabella, but talking to her could lead to her no longer being my Isabella. It was a fucked up situation. I have a lot to think about, so I thanked Dad for breakfast and drove work.

I spent the day in and out of meetings. Jasper and I finished scheduling all the intern interviews for Wednesday. I met with Jane, the head of our interior design department, to go over the Volturi Hotels job. She managed to incorporate all of Mr. Volturi's unique requests for the room furnishings into her presentation that was scheduled for Thursday morning.

The rest of the day flew by. Rose brought the contracts in for me to review while we ate lunch in my office. She asked about Isabella, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face, even if she and I did have so much to talk about. She was always on mind, even when she shouldn't be.

The day carried on into the night, but as I was getting ready to leave the office for the evening, my phone buzzed with an incoming text. Seeing it was my bee, I smiled.

_I'm just about to crash for the night but I couldn't before I told you I already miss you. xo –B _

I loved that I was the person she wanted to talk to before bed, so I quickly responded.

_I missed you the moment you were out of my sight. I hope you have some very sweet dreams. xo –E _

While I waited for her response, I shut down my laptop and locked it in my desk.

_They're always sweet because they include you. Have a good night & TTFN. I love you. xo –B_

Damn, now she's making me hard. Got to keep it clean; I don't want to walk around with a hard-on. But what the hell is TTFN?

_I'm glad. Let's keep them that way. TTFN? I love you more. xo –E _

_Ta-ta for now! Tigger? T-I-Double Grr-Errr?! Winnie the Pooh? You're not THAT old, are you? xo –B _

Now she was teasing me! And calling me old?!

_No, love, I'm not THAT old. I just haven't seen those shows in a very long time. I'm guessing I just learned something new about you. xo –E_

I love learning new things about her.

_While I'm more partial to Eeyore and Tigger, Pooh was Christopher Robin's Edward bear in the original 1925 story. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to you. ;) xo –B_

Now she was educating me about _Winnie the Pooh. _What doesn't she know? I would have to find out how she knew all these little details.

_I'd like to think you'd want to cuddle with me the way you would that silly ol' bear. :p xo –E _

Yeah, I let it slip how I knew exactly who _Winnie_ was.

_See, I knew you knew him! Even as I lie in my bed here, I wish I was there with you. You're the only one I want to cuddle with anymore. xo –B _

God, she was so adorable. I loved her so fucking much. I knew I would spend the rest of my life with this woman.

_Always, HB, always. Get some sleep so you can come back to me faster. I do love you so much already that it hurts that you're not here. xo –E_

I needed her here.

_I feel it too. Do the same so I am even closer to you as well. I love you so so much. G'night. xo –B_

I turned off the lights and walked to the exit.

_Goodnight sweetheart. xo –E _

I took a deep breath and headed back to the house―home is only when I'm with Isabella. Hopefully I would be able to sleep better tonight.

~Tuesday~

Tuesday started the same way as Monday: lonely. I hit the gym for weight lifting before getting ready for the day. I didn't have breakfast at home, so I picked up a bagel with my morning coffee before arriving at the office at seven o'clock. Being the first one in, I got everything up and running.

Emily brought me another coffee when she came in at eight-thirty and we went over the schedule. I knew I wanted to ask Isabella out on Friday night. I knew exactly where I wanted to take her, so I asked Emily to set it up for me before she went back to her day. I went back to the portfolio I was assembling for our presentation before handing it over to Emily for copying.

I worked with Jasper on putting the final touches on the bullet points of the virtual presentation for Mr. Volturi and his associates. After that, Jasper would be working with Sam to finish up the 3-D virtual model of the exterior of the hotel in our final vision.

Emmett had a detailed schedule for the entire six-month remodel project so they would be able to be open in time for the holidays, as they requested.

Knowing the conference room wouldn't be used before our meeting on Thursday, I decided to set it up since I wanted the presentation to go flawlessly. I knew that by taking control, there would be less of a chance for mistakes to happen. I knew it had to go perfectly if we wanted to land this client and expand our business into other areas.

Once I was sure we were ready for the morning run through, I headed home. The drive was quick, but I was in no way ready for sleep.

I desperately need a goodnight's rest since the last couple nights hadn't been. First, I had to find a way to relax so that I would sleep. My excess energy was soaring, so I decided to go for a swim. Once I had my shorts on, I went down and worked on clearing my mind. I dove right in and started the repetitious circuit that allowed me to unwind.

When I finished the laps in the pool, I relaxed in the Jacuzzi and heard my phone chime with a text. Hoping it was my love, I quickly climbed out of the Jacuzzi, dried my hands, and checked. It was Isabella, checking to see if I was up, so I responded that I was. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long for her reply. I was so glad she called instead of a second night of texting. I was so happy to hear her enchanting voice.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" she asked, sounding like she was in bed.

"I'm doing okay. Just got done with a swim and now I'm talking to my beautiful girl," I said as I continued to towel off.

_I couldn't wait to see her in a bikini, her pale skin dripping wet. _

_Get a fucking grip; you want her for more than just her body. You love her; she's not a two-bit slut for you to get your rocks off with._

"Your girl? I like the sound of that," she replied. I could almost picture the smile she was probably wearing.

"You know you are. Just like I'm your man, and while we may not know everything about each other yet, we will have the rest of our lives to learn. At the end of the day, the only really important thing is that we love each other, and I do, honey bee. I love you," I said sincerely.

Although I knew there truly was more we needed to know, I also knew we would figure it out. We were already on the same page when it came to some parts of the future. I really did believe we were meant to be, and everything else we would learn together soon.

She was very quiet before she replied. "You're right, that is all that's important. I plan on loving you for the rest of my life―no, for eternity, because I believe our souls are linked. We've been destined for each other since the day I was born."

"While I've hated waiting for you, I know now it was worth it. You are everything I could have ever hoped, wished, or even dreamt about," I said meaning every word.

"Ditto," was all she said, making me laugh lightly. I loved that I could render her somewhat speechless.

We spent a little longer talking about when she would be back, and I asked her if we could go out together Friday night after she returned like I had planned. She agreed, making me an even happier man than I already was.

I stayed on the phone with her until she fell asleep and I listened to her rhythmic breathing. It wasn't long before I heard her adorable sleep talking. My name falling from her mouth made me smile. Knowing I was still on her mind while she was sleeping like she was on mine really added to the proof that she was made for me.

Thankfully her peacefulness was enough to lull me to sleep shortly after I hung up.

~Wednesday~

Jasper and I started the intern interviews promptly at eight o'clock, and continued straight through until two in the afternoon. Emily joined us for the administrative interviews, since whoever we hired for that position would be working very closely with her.

We hadn't told her yet, but when these rounds of interns were offered their positions, we would be offering her the position of our new office manager. She has been with us since the very beginning, and now that we were looking to expand, we needed someone we could trust to oversee the entire office. She was a hard worker and kept us all in line already.

Once we were finished, Emily decided to bring in Leah Clearwater and Maggie O'Malley for the administrative intern positions. Jasper and I chose Eric Yorkie and Bree Andrews for his graphic design team, and we chose Mike Newton and Seth Clearwater to work with Sam in the landscaping department. We were looking forward to working with the new crew.

With the long morning finally behind us, the guys and I headed out to lunch, and then we were off to our fittings. The morning felt somewhat like a success, and the rest of the afternoon should be a cake walk.

Little did I know, it was just the beginning of a cluster fuck of an afternoon.

When my phone rang later that evening, I was happy that it was my love. After the afternoon I had, I needed to hear her voice.

"Hi, honey bee. How are you this evening?" I asked.

"Hello, handsome. I'm doing well; I had a fun and eventful night, but mostly I'm just missing you, of course. What about you, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm beat," I said. "I spent the day in meetings and doing interviews. Sometimes I just miss designing a house for a couple to start their future in, you know? Seeing all their hopes and dreams rise off the blueprints into the physical home that they've created once it's finished is magical."

_I can picture the house I'd design for us. I'd give her anything and everything she could ever want._

"Then, to top it all off, we had to take a break to go do our final tux fittings and mine was completely fucked up. The pants were too short, they didn't have my shirt, and Jasper's vest was the wrong cut. It was a disaster, but having Emmett with us made it more bearable, since his suit was way too small. If he moved the wrong way or moved too quickly, he would have completely hulked out of it." The memory of the day started to play out in my head as I talked.

_We arrived at Tuscan Men's Wear promptly at two o'clock. Peter, Jasper's father, and my dad were both already there. The tuxedos looked to be a perfect fit on them. I was glad and took that as a sign we would be in and out. _

_You know the saying, 'Don't count your chickens before they've hatched?' Well, it's completely fucking true. _

_I watched as Jasper came out in high-water pants and a sterling silver vest, the cut reminiscent of the late Victorian era, which they had paired with a modern day skinny tie. Seeing as I live in a suit almost every day of the week, I knew this wasn't even remotely close to something Alice, the fashion diva that she is, would have approved. I also knew it wasn't close to anything Jasper himself would have picked out. _

_The boisterous laugh coming from Emmett was enough to set me off, too. It was almost worse than a powder blue tux from the 1970s. I quickly snapped a picture with my phone for blackmail. _

_Felix, the manager of the store, was completely beside himself as to what could have gone wrong with the order. While he was trying to maintain his composure, I took it upon myself to look at the tuxedos on display. Once I saw what I thought would be perfect, I quickly pointed it out to Jasper, who then led Felix over and we began taking the correct measurements for the classic Calvin Klein I'd just found. Then, I was escorted to the fitting room to try mine on as well._

_If I thought Jasper looked ridiculous, I knew I looked just as bad. The pants were too short again, and the shirt I was supposed to be trying on wasn't even with the suit. It was beginning to turn into a circus act. I was beginning to question Alice's choice of Tuxedo shops. I quickly undressed and was measured for my new tux as well._

_We could hear grunting coming from Emmett's dressing room. We knew it would be a spectacle before he even exited the dressing room. Once he did come out, he calmly said, "You're making me angry. I don't think you're gonna like me when I'm angry."_

_That was all he got out before we all started cracking up. The suit they gave him looked like it belonged on a twelve-year-old Emmett, not the behemoth he was today. He was about to, quite literally, bust completely out of the suit. He dropped the cufflink that he was trying to put on while he was laughing. When he bent over to pick it up, the seam of his pants burst, causing both Jasper and I to fall out of our seats from laughing so hard. He was wearing a pair of bright orange boxers with a raccoon on them that said, 'Pull my finger'. Tears were pouring down my face as we continued to watch Emmett try to get someone to actually pull his finger. I swear, only Emmett could provide this much entertainment._

_Once we had all finally calmed down, we tried to figure out how Alice's assistant, Maria, who'd called them with all of our measurements, had managed to get them so wrong. It was a mystery as to how the mistakes were made, but they promised to correct it by Saturday, since we didn't have much time before the wedding. _

The memory of that was truly a funny one, in the end.

"I'm sorry it was such a stressful day for you. I'm just glad Alice didn't know about the tuxedo fiasco, because if she did, all hell would have broken out here," she said.

"Jasper and I have to go back on Saturday before the bachelor party. They promised to have everything fixed by then," I replied, truly exhausted after my long day. As if she could hear it in my voice, she said exactly the right thing.

"You know, if I was there, I'd give you a rub down to relax you and ease your mind, even if just for a few hours." Just the image caused my mind to wander even more.

I groaned. "Bella, the idea of your hands rubbing me down is not relaxing to me; it's making me hard, and you're not here to help me take care of it."

_Oh, fuck me, she just moaned. I'm standing at full attention by that sound alone. But of course, since we'd just been talking about Jasper and Emmett, I could picture them singing, 'It's just you and your hand tonight' to me._

I groaned.

We said our goodbyes and I climbed into the shower. My cock was rock hard just from the few sounds that came out of her mouth during that phone call. I needed the release.

I stroked myself as I remembered the blowjob Bee had woke me up with before she left. The feeling of her warm mouth incasing my hard cock was heaven. The way she moved slowly up and down, teasing me, made me crave more of her. Or maybe it was just her presence that I wanted.

I gripped harder and used my other hand to squeeze and massage the head, trying to simulate the exact pressure of her tongue. She had a way about her that I couldn't reproduce, but thinking about her was enough to make me shoot my load all over the shower walls.

With the relief of a release, I quickly finish my shower and finally crash peacefully for the night.

~Thursday~

I woke up this morning completely rested, especially after the self-love, and I was feeling extremely positive about the day ahead of me. I grabbed a quick shower and dressed in my Armani power suit. It fit the image I wanted to portray for the presentation today.

I picked up the pastries Emily had ordered for us, along with a coffee for me as well. Emily promised to pick up as assortment of juices before she came in, since I had taken care of this errand. Mom had put one of her trays in the trunk of my car for us, and I set everything up on the custom built moveable food and beverage cart we used when we had long presentations to give.

I knew Emily would arrange the pastries for me while we did our final run through of the proposal before the Volturi team arrived for their ten o'clock appointment.

Jasper, Jane, Emmett, Rosalie, and I completed the run through right at nine-thirty. Everything was in perfect order, and we were sure we were completely prepared for any questions they would throw at us.

Once Aro Volturi arrived with his entourage, the presentation went off without a hitch. We were completely in our element, and I was so pleased with everyone's hard work and dedication that they'd put into the project. Before they left for their next meeting, Mr. Volturi's assistant informed me that we would hear back from them next week on their final decision. Even though I could now breathe more easily, knowing we did everything we could to the land the account, having to wait for a reply was excruciating, especially since I couldn't get a read on Aro at all.

I knew I had to let it go for now, though, and get on with the day. I met with Jacob Black, the current intern we were going to offer the junior architect position to. I asked him how he was enjoying the experience of working here. He was an exuberant young man who was driven to go far in life. Once I'd explained how pleased we were with the progress he'd made within his chosen field and how happy we would be to have him on our team once he graduated, he jumped out of his seat and shook my hand continuously. He thanked me repeatedly for the opportunity, and promised to not let us down. It was young, motivated people like him who we needed on our team.

After lunch, Jane and I met with Elizabeth Masen, my cousin on Esme's side of the family, and offered her the junior designer position. She was very mature for her age and had an amazing eye for detail. Jane was excited to have her on her team. Once she finished college, like all of our other interns we would be hiring, she would be able to move into one of the apartments we had just set up for new employees until they were on their feet and could afford to set up their own homes.

As a company, we felt it allowed all new hires a chance to breathe and come into their own as they began their careers, without the added stress of having to make new living arrangements right off the bat once they finished school. Since they were our first group of interns, this would be a learning experience for all, but we felt it was a profitable move in ensuring less of a turnover in employees. They were required to pay all utilities and find their own housing after they had been employed within our company for one year. If they chose to leave us any time prior to the one-year mark, they had thirty days to evacuate their apartment. We were hoping it turned out for the best for the company.

Before the end of the day, Emmett and I met with his choice of a new hire, Liam Roberts. Liam was the hands-on type who wasn't afraid to get a little dirty. He was a hard worker who wanted to learn every aspect of the construction field. So far, Emmett had been thoroughly impressed with his work ethic and dedication. Liam was really excited to continue working with Emmett and we expected many great things from him in the future.

With everything finally settled, at least until we heard from Aro, I was able to breathe easier for a few moments. As I closed my eyes, only one thing, or should I say person, was on my mind.

Isabella.

Really she was always in the back of my mind. She'd be home tomorrow, and I could not wait. _Shit, home?_ We hadn't even talked in great detail about the future yet, but I knew she _was_ my future. I knew I had to make that a priority on our date tomorrow. We had so much standing in our way, but I knew we'd find a way to make it work.

Maybe I'd start working on some blueprints for our future home? I really hoped she would consider making Seattle her home since I was already settled here, especially with our business. Fuck, we really did have a lot to talk about. With that in the forefront of my mind, I began to draw.

I spent the better part of the evening sketching in my office. I already had a picture in my head of what I wanted our home to look like. With the land already purchased, we would only have to agree on the design. Since there wasn't a reason to rush back to the manor, because Isabella wasn't there, I continued to sketch what I was picturing as a home for us. I was just finishing the final details of the design when her text goodnight came through. I sighed, looking at the clock and seeing it was already after eleven. I sent her a quick message, shut everything down, and headed back to the manor to get some sleep.

Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a great weekend everyone! Let me know what you think. I'll be posting the next chapter next Thursday. Until then, Hugs!<strong>


	18. Chapter 14

**Well, here we are again. We're getting closer to the end. Your reviews, they mean so much to me. You are all so awesome and I love you all.**

**Thank you to Brie for making my words pretty again. I love her and hope she has a fabulous year in England.**

**Also, Brie, has been kind enough to help me go back through earlier chapters and re-edit them so they're all pretty. **

**This chapter starts off lemony, so if that's not your cup-o-tea, skip over the italics.**

**See you at the bottom. :o)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen―Feels Like Home<p>

I woke up with a smile on my face, despite the headache I had. Edward was snuggled up behind me, holding me securely in his arms. I felt a wondrous ache between my legs from the shower last night.

_When we returned to his room, I quickly went into the spa-like oasis that was his bathroom. The dark chocolate cabinetry combined with the light tan and honey gold tiles gave the room warmth. A deep soaking Jacuzzi tub butted up against the shower stall. _

_I leaned into the shower and turned on all three of the showerheads, which caused the room to steam up as I removed my bikini. I climbed under the spray, allowing it to cascade down my body. As I rinsed the chlorine out of my hair, Edward stepped in with me. I opened my eyes and took in the beauty of his nakedness. _

_My eyes met his first. They were smoldering with want. My breath hitched, and I averted my gaze, first landing on his lips, which he licked, and then downward. His strong jaw was covered in stubble. His Adam's apple bobbled as he swallowed. His muscular shoulders gave way to his well-built chest. His stomach muscles rippled. They led straight down to his already hard and leaking manhood. _

_I wanted to continue my perusal of his magnificent physique, but my mind had turned to mush at the sight of him ready for me. It was enough to get me wet and wanting. I moaned and bit my lower lip. My hands formed into fists, and I fought the urge to touch. He didn't, though._

_Edward stepped closer to me, moving under the water. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him, trapping his length between us. My hands found their way up his arms, over his shoulders, and into his wet hair. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. _

_It was a forceful and needy kiss, full of wanting and promise. I may have initiated the kiss, but Edward, quickly took over. His hands moved from sweet caresses along my back to kneading squeezes on my ass. He tugged and pulled until I realized he wanted me off the ground. Using his shoulders as leverage, I leaped up and hitched my legs around his hips. His cock brushed against my swollen lips as he turned and pressed me against the cold tiles. I hissed and arched my back. _

"_Fuck," he groaned out. The tip of his length entered me as I moved. _

"_Please," I begged. "I need more."_

"_I don't think I can be gentle," he said as he tried to restrain himself from plowing into me._

"_Who said I wanted you to be?" My head rolled to the side as he pushed completely into me._

_When I opened my eyes, I looked out the glass door and was met with our reflection in the mirror hanging above the vanity. I watched his movements as he pumped in and out of me. His ass cheeks clenched with each thrust, and I was captivated by our dance. _

_He wasn't being gentle by any means. With each motion harder than the one before, I was quickly reaching my peak. I begged Edward to go deeper and harder, positive I couldn't take much more._

_He hitched my legs over his forearms, spreading my legs so he could give me everything I had asked for. It took my pleasure up to heights I'd only thought were possible in my naughty dreams._

_I came with a silent scream, my toes curling as the pleasure rolled though me. Completely lost in the ecstasy, I barely heard his mantra of 'yes's as he followed me. _

_He turned us and slid into a sitting position. We sat with the water streaming down our backs as we caught our breath and whispered 'I love you' until we finished and climbed into bed together before falling asleep._

It really was a great shower. I would have stayed forever in his arms, reliving the memory, except my bladder revolted against me.

Once I was finished, I crawled up Edward's body and placed kisses along his naked back and neck. When he finally started to stir, I whispered into his ear, "Good morning, sexy. You need to get up. I'm sure everyone is already downstairs. I'm gonna run to my room and get ready."

I kissed his cheek, got off the bed, and walked out the door.

After I washed my face, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, lightly applied some makeup, and threw on a black and white sundress with my ballerina flats. I was back in Edward's room twenty-two minutes later, and he was dressed and ready to go downstairs to eat.

Brunch was an amazing buffet; I didn't know how Esme did it all. She had waffles, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit, muffins, biscuits, and gravy. It was delicious looking spread.

Conversations flowed as we filled our plates. I overheard Sue and Char talking about taking the wedding gifts over to Alice and Jasper's for them. Charlie and Peter where debating who were a better baseball team, the Mariners or the Rangers. Maria seemed to have hit it off with Jasper's cousin, Felix, and they were sitting close together at one of the tables.

When we finished getting our food, we joined Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett at their table. Rose was drinking coffee like her life depended on it, and Emmett was shoving food in his face. Alice and Jasper were staring at each other in a silent conversation.

Edward and I sat down with our plates and dug in. I chose scrambled eggs, sausage, and fruit, while Edward had scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and a waffle. We both had coffee, light and sweet. It was delicious.

We didn't do much talking, since we were eating, but Alice did ask me to give her and Jasper a crash course on how to use their new camera once we were finished.

After a thirty-minute lesson, and another fifteen minutes of goodbyes, we finally headed out the door. Emmett and Rose followed us out when we left to take Alice and Jasper to the airport.

Traffic wasn't too bad for a Sunday, and we made it to Sea-Tac in about twenty minutes. We stopped in front of the international departure area. Edward and Jasper grabbed the luggage out of the trunk, while I reminded Alice to use sunscreen so she wouldn't burn.

We hugged them both goodbye and climbed back into the car, watching as they headed inside. They were going to Greece for two weeks. I gave them a list of my favorite restaurants and non-touristy spots to see; I hoped they would put Sue and Charlie's gift to use and took pictures of their adventures.

Edward held my hand as we drove back to the manor. Well, that was where I assumed we were going, until we turned off on a different exit.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I want to show you something," he replied mysteriously.

"What?" My patience waned as I got older, for some reason.

"You'll see." He kissed my hand, setting our clasped hands back in my lap.

I sat back and huffed. I'd let him keep his secret for now. I watched as the big office buildings in the heart of the city began to taper off and the subdivisions grew. Still, he kept driving.

Older, modest homes gave way to new construction and continued on into undeveloped land.

I was extremely curious as to where he was taking me, but it wasn't long before he stopped in front of a large parcel of empty land at the end of a road. There were large Western Red Cedars that closed off the cul-de-sac and what would be the edge of the land, surrounded by homes under construction.

I was still staring out the window when he turned off the car and exited. He had popped the trunk, so I figured we'd be here for a while, and got out of the car. I was still trying to figure out where his head was and what we were doing here.

He closed the trunk, and with a long cylinder case in his hand, he asked, "So, what do you think?"

I looked from the land, to him, and then back again, at a loss for what he wanted me to say. "Uh, it's nice?"

He laughed. "Do you think it would be a nice place for a house?"

I was completely clueless. "I guess so. I'm sure you can tell the potential better than I can."

"Do you think it would be a nice place for a house? For us?" he asked.

Stunned into silence, I turned to see if he was serious. His beseeching look told me he was.

I couldn't speak. My mind was moving a mile a minute, but I couldn't form any words. With tears filling my eyes, I finally nodded my head.

"Yeah?" he asked. A huge smile formed on his face.

I asked the only question that finally settled in my head. "You want to build me a house?"

"I want to build _us_ a house."

I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his chest, wiping the few tears that had fallen. I smiled widely as he opened the tube he was carrying.

I watched as he unrolled the large sheets of paper onto the trunk of his car. I was excited to see what he had brought with him.

My eyes widened as I recognized the drawings I had previously seen in his office. It was my dream house. I was in complete awe of the man before me. He really knew me, even after such a short time.

No, we hadn't talked about how many kids we wanted, but he knew I wanted them. He knew that other than my upcoming show, nothing was truly holding me in California anymore. He had even incorporated an office for me.

I knew how imbedded his life was here, and that I would be the one who would need to move. I accepted it, since the benefit of being with him outweighed any negatives. I knew once we were settled, I could look into opening a gallery of my own.

Life was looking up.

"This is our house, isn't it? That's why you were so interested in my opinion."

"Yes. I wanted to see what you thought, and also to get a feel for what you might possible want. _Is _this something you want? To move up here after your show and start a life with me?" He looked so hopeful.

_Silly man! As if my answer would be anything other than yes._

I smiled. "More than anything."

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed the ever-loving life out of me. Our kiss shifted from happy neediness to uncontrollable passion as his hand moved to cup my ass. Instinctively, I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and grinding myself against his quickly hardening manhood.

The fact that we were in public completely escaped us until a door slammed, bringing us back to reality.

"Oops," I giggled, hiding my face in his neck.

He groaned as my lips tickled his throat. "You have a tendency to make me forget how to behave in public."

I slid down his body and placed my feet back on the ground. We could continue it later, but for now, I had a few questions.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"About four months, weather permitting. I want your input on everything from wall colors to fixtures, from appliances to landscaping. It'll be our home to grow old in, so I really want you to love it," he said sincerely.

My mind immediately conjured up images of us chasing our children, and then grandchildren, sitting on a swing as our days came closer to our end. Oh, the memories I knew we would make. Memories I couldn't wait to start making.

"I can't wait." I hugged him closely again.

After he rolled up the designs and blueprints, he helped me back into the car. He told me that on Tuesday he would apply for the required permits to start the building process. He hoped that they would be able to start pouring the foundation within a week's time, but it depended on the Department of Planning and Development's speed and scheduling. He went on to tell me that we were at a benefit because the utilities had already been made accessible, and that was a huge plus for us.

I wanted to learn more about the whole process, so Edward drove us to one of those home improvement stores. He wanted an idea of what I would like in the kitchen. We also decided to look at paint colors since we were there.

I loved the idea of a French inspired kitchen with top of the line stainless steel, restaurant grade appliances. Cooking was something I thoroughly enjoyed doing and found to be very relaxing. When we went to look at the paint colors, I fell in love with the idea of using play-on-words with the color choices.

Marshmallow White in the kitchen. Tropical Lagoon in our master bath. We chose Moonlight Grey for our bedroom. Honeybee Yellow seemed fitting for our family room. Swan White was perfect for my office. Cool Breeze was picked for the living room. We were having a lot of fun with the choices available.

When we finished with the colors, we moved over to the mocked-up kitchen displays and I fell in love with a rustic, whitewashed oak cabinetry sample. Edward liked the walnut finish display. The sales associate mentioned that it was a new trend to mix wood finishes. He recommended using the dark wood on the island. I wasn't sure, but Edward said he could have the graphic design team work up a 3D-model so I could actually see it.

We left after Edward snapped some pictures for his guys. We made plans to look at fixtures, tiles, and countertops tomorrow. It seemed like everything I'd ever wanted was finally falling into place. I didn't think I could ever be this happy without my camera in my hands.

By the time we got back to the manor, I was starving. Char and Peter had gone out on the town with their extended family, so only our parents were there when we walked in. They were talking about dinner, and Edward invited everyone out so Esme didn't have to cook after such a busy day yesterday and this morning.

Once we were all dressed and ready, we headed out to Lowell's Restaurant, located inside Pike Place Market. We were seated at a table with an incredible view of Elliott Bay, and we made small talk until our orders were place. Then, once Edward and I were sure we wouldn't be interrupted for a little while, I told my parents about moving back to Seattle.

They were excited about me being closer to home. They told me how much they'd missed having their girls so close, and it was nice to see them so happy.

Now, to tell them the rest.

Edward took over the conversation.

"We also wanted to let you know that when Isabella moves up here, she'll be moving in with me," he said before kissing my knuckles on the hand he'd been holding.

"You're moving into the manor?" Esme asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, maybe for a couple of weeks, if there are any delays on our house," Edward said.

"Your house?" asked Carlisle and Charlie at the same time.

"Mom, Dad, you both knew that once I met the one for me, I'd move out. I bought a parcel of land about two years ago that I planned to build on once I found her. It's been empty this whole time, and I just finished the blueprints earlier this week.

"I took Isabella over earlier today to show her the land and the plans." Edward looked from his parents to me. "She'd already gotten a glimpse of them this past week at my office, and I asked her to build a home with me. She said yes, so the process starts on Tuesday."

I was quick to jump back in. "It's going to be a beautiful home with lots of room to grow as a family. Plus, Daddy, Edward included a room for you guys when you come up to visit."

Okay, so maybe that wasn't what he had planned for that room, but the fact remained, I would not have a nanny raising my children. I would become a stay-at-home mom before that ever happened. Family support was one thing; Mary Fucking Poppins was completely beyond my comprehension, even if he planned to keep me barefoot and pregnant.

I could tell my father wanted to say more on the subject, but he kept his thoughts to himself. I was pretty sure his biggest complaint would be that we weren't married and he didn't want me living in sin. Trying to explain twenty-first century logic meant nothing to a man who still saw me as his little girl.

Sue and Esme each asked questions about the overall plans, and they each volunteered to help with the interior design. Edward and I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, so I thanked them and said we would keep them in mind once we knew what we were doing. Dinner arrived and we all dug in, conversation ending and thinking taking over.

It was pub-style dining, and we watched the sunset over the bay as we ate. Eventually, everyone relaxed, and the guys talked baseball over their beers and the ladies talked about how beautiful everything was at the wedding over our wine.

It wasn't long before the check was settled and we were on our way back to the manor. Esme had mentioned she had an apple pie sitting on the counter, and I couldn't wait to get some. It had been a while since I had a really good piece of pie, and it if was anything like the rest of Esme's cooking, I was in for a treat.

While everyone settled in the living room with Peter, Char, and Felix, I offered to help Esme in the kitchen. We worked well together. She sliced the pie and warmed the pieces in the oven, and then started a pot of coffee. I got the milk and half-and-half from the fridge and placed it on the cart she'd set up with the mugs, glasses, and sweeteners.

"Thank you, Bella."

"What are you thanking me for, Esme?"

"For loving my son. For making his dreams come true. For adding to our family. For just being you. There are so many things I am thankful for," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Oh, Esme, of course I love your son. He's giving me so much, just by being himself. I don't want anything from him but his love. It truly is what means the most. I'm so grateful for how welcoming both you and Carlisle have been to me, even before I was more to your son," I said honestly.

"You're exactly what I hoped for in a future daughter-in-law," she said before pulling me into a hug. "Now come on, enough with the sappy stuff. Let's feed the masses."

I placed scoops of homemade vanilla bean ice cream on each of the warm plates when they came out of the oven, careful to not burn myself.

While we finished, she told me about how much the Cullen men loved apple pie, and that they become putty in your hands when they got it. I laughed as she told me about the last time she used it to cushion spending eight hundred and seventy-five dollars on a pair of Louboutins before she 'modeled' them for him. It was nice to know that my hopefully future mother and father-in-law's bedroom life was still as vibrant as ever; I just didn't need the details.

Once we were finished, she pushed the cart into the living room where everyone was chatting. I handed out the pie while Esme did the same with the beverages. With my pie in hand, I sat next to Edward on the white loveseat. I listened as Edward moaned with each bite. I was getting more turned on with each sound. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"If you don't stop with the noises, I cannot be held accountable for my actions. My panties are already soaked and ready to come off."

I returned to eating my pie when Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward, are you alright?"

I turned to see he was frozen, fork in mid-air, mouth wide open. I waved my hand in front of his face, finally able to bring him back to the present.

"Huh?" he said eloquently.

I laughed, and everyone followed.

"I asked if you were you okay," Carlisle said again.

Edward cleared his throat and replied, "I'm fine."

Once he was sure everyone was back in their own worlds, Edward leaned over and whispered back, "You will pay for that later."

I shivered.

I looked him in the eye and said, "I look forward to it."

We said goodnight to everybody, and then Carlisle and Edward cleaned up the dishes since Esme and I had served the dessert. I said goodnight to Esme, and then went up to my room to get ready for bed.

I decided to be a naughty woman and up the ante, changing into a sexy red lace bra and panty set. I quickly fluffed my hair out, put on a pair of red heels, and brushed on cherry red lipstick. Donning my robe, I raced over to Edward's room. I went into his closet, dropped the robe, and pulled a crisp white button-down shirt. After I strategically chose which buttons to close, I rested on his lounging chair, full sex kitten pose in place, and waited.

I wasn't disappointed when Edward came in. His jaw hit the floor and he growled. I trembled with desire from his coveting look.

I knew the ache I'd woken up with this morning would have nothing on tomorrow's.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed and again, thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. <strong>


	19. Chapter 15

**Hello! Here is the next installment. I hope you all enjoy and don't hate me at the end, but it had to happen! It's foretelling, I know.**

**A huge thank you to Brie for getting this back to me so soon and being such an amazing beta. **

**Pictures on my profile!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen–Truly Madly Deeply<p>

~Monday~

I definitely was more sore this morning, and found myself smiling more, too. We had a busy day planned of more quality friends and family time, after we went to the tile store. I followed the previous day's ensemble and put another sundress over my bikini so we could head straight to the beach once we were finished with the errand.

Edward must've worked with them often, since they were bending over backwards to make sure we were given everything he asked. I told Edward I wanted either granite or marble countertops because they were best for baking, but I'd like a tile backsplash. I found a beautiful apple tree mosaic tile set that I felt would fit the French countryside feel I was going for. We chose a pale slate stone for the floor and nickel-plated fixtures for the sinks and cabinetry handles.

The kitchen in the in-law suite would have a similar color palette, but I left the decision up to Edward. I felt like he could see what I liked, and he could incorporate his taste as well. He was the professional and knew what he was doing.

When we moved on to the bathrooms, of which there were a lot_—_seven full and two half. We were both picturing a house full of children who would eventually become teenagers, which would lead to fighting over bathrooms. Edward really had thought of everything, but I hoped a maid was one of them!

We chose a multi-facetted jade glass tile for our master bath. We chose to use the same tile we used for the kitchen floor in all of the bathrooms, but on a smaller scale. We wanted the home to flow.

The glass accent tiles we chose for all of the in-suite rooms flowed from shades of grey, blue, sage, turquoise, and gold. Again, we went with nickel-plated finishes and granite countertops. The half-baths were kept light and airy in neutral creams and cocoas.

By the time we were finished, everything felt muddled to me, but I knew Edward would make it work. After orders were placed, we were off to the beach.

We sat on the sand with Rose and Emmett, enjoying the Memorial Day sunshine. It wasn't long before the boys began tossing a football back and forth while Rose and I gossiped and tried to tan_—_well, she tanned. I just tried not to burn.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. What's up with you?" she asked, noticing my smile.

I smiled even wider. "Edward's building us a house."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" she exclaimed, and I nodded. "That's so exciting. I can't wait to have you living closer to Alice and me. You've quickly become one of my closest friends."

My excitement was apparently contagious, as Rose started asking a lot of questions, all of which I answered to the best of my ability. I knew Alice would most likely be pissed that she was the last to find out, but I wasn't going to interrupt their honeymoon to tell her my news.

Rose talked about how she and Emmett were planning to start trying for a baby next year, so she was getting her partying out of her system before she made the commitment to improve her health for the baby. It explained why we had been drinking so much together. I liked an occasional drink as much as the next person, but even I'd drank more than I normally did while I had been here.

The guys eventually got tired of playing catch and came to rest next to us. We talked about the wedding and how nice it was; Rose and Emmett told me about how they'd eloped in Vegas between junior and senior year and were married by an Elvis impersonator. We laughed as she explained that it wasn't a young Elvis, but the peanut butter, bacon, banana sandwich loving, chunky Elvis. She'd thought he was going to keel over before they were announced husband and wife. Laughter ensued and didn't end until we were ready to go, and they followed us back to the manor.

We joined everyone on the covered patio where conversations were flowing. I chatted with my parents and Jasper's parents while Edward helped his parents set up the food on the patio. Em and Rose climbed into one of the hammocks together and crashed until the food was ready. Music flowed out from the open windows and doors of the manor. It was a great day for a family barbeque.

Carlisle was making ribs and chicken while Esme had an assortment of salads available that Edward was helping to set out. There were also baked beans and corn on the cob. She had even made garlic bread from scratch. It was a feast that Emmett planned on conquering after his nap.

The French doors to the pool area were open and everyone was mingling. Felix had brought Maria over and they were frolicking in the pool. Maybe another match had been made in the mist of all the wedding hoopla. I overheard conversations about flights back home, and was quickly reminded that my time here was coming to an end.

_No, _I thought. _I am not going to think negatively. It's only temporary. I'll be back in my love's arms sooner rather than later._

After our food had settled, the adults chose to swim some more. I loved being in the pool. Our parents laughed as we played volleyball in the water.

The night passed quickly, and soon we all parted ways.

I hated that Edward had to work in the morning, but such was the life of an adult.

The day at the beach in the sun caught up with us and after we showered, we settled under the covers together. He held me tightly in his arms all night. In those arms, I was home. L.A. was becoming my past and Seattle held my future.

~Tuesday~

I said goodbye to my parents this morning. They had to get back to Forks for Charlie's work. It was hard to see them leave, but I knew it wouldn't be long before I saw them again. Charlotte and Peter, along with the rest of their extended family, flew back to Texas as well.

The quietness of the manor was strange. I'd gotten so used to the commotion that the silence took on an eerie feel.

With everyone gone and my departure imminent, I began to pack my things. I was never one of those last minute people. Rushing meant forgetting things, and I wasn't forgetful. Still, I hated every single minute of it.

When Edward arrived, he found me reading in the library. I had finally started the book I had brought with me. Edward startled me when he placed his hand on my shoulder. I had been so engrossed in my book, I hadn't heard him approach.

"Holy crap! You're lucky I didn't punch you," I said as my heart rate calmed back down.

I'm sorry, sweetheart. But just so you know, I did call your name a few time before I tapped your shoulder," Edward said as he sat down next to me.

I tossed my book aside, not caring if my page was marked or not, and climbed into Edward's lap.

"I missed you today," I said before I closed the distance between us and kissed him hello.

Our simple kiss became heated; I was blatantly grinding myself on to his already hard manhood. Time was lost to us until I heard Esme yell about dinner being ready. I climbed off his lap and straightened my clothes out. Edward not so discreetly adjusted himself before kissing the top of my head and told me he'd missed me too.

I had one last family dinner with the Cullens. Edward told us that CW had been successful in securing the permits needed to start the construction on our house. Emmett and Alec, one of their project managers, also placed the lumber and concrete orders, and barring any weather complications, our home would have its foundation on Friday. Hearing all this had made me so excited. So many wonderful things had happened for me this year, and it wasn't even half over.

Edward's parents were so happy for us. I could tell Esme would miss having Edward at home, but she was also excited that he was in love. Dinner was a blast. We spent the evening laughing, and I learned many things about Esme and Carlisle's courtship and their childhoods.

We also talked about how I'd met Carlisle's sister and brother-in-law when I was in England. Carlisle talked about how much he wanted to take a trip back across the pond. His accent came out thickly as he talked about his homeland. I enjoyed his stories and listened intently as he told me about his parents. I couldn't wait to meet Granny and Pappy Cullen. Esme's parents lived in a retirement community in Florida. They hadn't approved of the 'Englishman' who corrupted their daughter and cut her out of their lives right after she became engaged.

It was sad to think they missed out on getting to know this amazing family. They missed out on watching their only grandchild come into the world. I promised myself then and there that I would always cherish this wonderful family that I'd been welcomed into with open arms.

When our conversation died down and the eventfulness of the long weekend had finally caught up with us, we hugged and parted ways.

Edward, though, had other ideas besides sleeping. He was eager to get a game plan together for my move, even if it was a few months away.

"So, what's the plan? I'd be more than happy to hire movers for you, but the timeframe is in your hands. I don't want to put any pressure on you, with your show and all, but the sooner you could be back up here and in my arm, the better," he said.

"Well, you know the show opens mid-July and all deliveries take place the first week of August. I only have to attend the opening and closing events. I haven't decided if I want to drive up or just sell my car and fly. What about all of my things? I'm going to have to store them until the house is done." I pulled away from his arms and dug into my bag. I pulled out my phone and started making a list.

Edward laughed as my thumbs flew across the screen. "Well, if you decide to sell your car, you can always drive my Lexus. That would be one less thing to worry about. Why don't you grab your laptop and bring it here? I'll get mine and we can work together. That way we're on the same page."

I saved what I'd already jotted down and emailed it to myself before I did what he'd suggested.

That was exactly how we spent the night. We researched storage companies, as well as movers. I didn't have a lot of things I wanted to keep; all of my camera equipment would have to be stored here at the manor, or maybe I could talk to Alice about storing it at their house until ours was finished.

Before we fell asleep, Edward asked if he could plan one last date for us before I headed back to L.A. I was more than fine with the idea of another romantic night on the town with him. I just wondered what he might have up his sleeve.

~Wednesday~

I spent the day touring retail spots in a recently converted industrial area. I loved how they were revitalizing an area of the city that had been run-downed and urbanizing the unused space. Some of the upper floors of a few building had already been converted into offices and loft apartments.

The area had a young and fresh feel and looked to be promising. Of the seven places for sale that I visited, only three were close to what I was looking for. I wondered if Edward's company took on remodel projects like this one, though. I took pictures of the ones I liked; that way, if they did, I would have pictures to show them.

I paused, and decided to call Edward before I fell in love with the space.

"CW Designs, this is Jessica. How may I direct your call?"

"Edward Cullen, please."

"One moment."

"This is Edward. How can I help you?" His voice turned me on so much.

"Hey, honey. How's your day going?" I asked.

"Honey bee! It's so good to hear your voice. My day's been shit since I'm not with you."

"I wish I was with you, too. Even though we haven't been together yet today, you have been on my mind." I was telling the truth.

"Are you calling to tell me good news?" he asked.

"Kind of. I hope it'll be once you answer a question for me."

"What is it?"

"Would you guys be able to do renovations for me if I purchased a space? It would mostly be cosmetic changes, but there might be electrical work as well. I'm not sure I'd trust anyone else with making my dreams come true other than your company," I replied.

"Of course we'd be able to do it for you," he said. "We'd need to see the space to work up the numbers, but it wouldn't be a problem."

"That's great," I exclaimed. "We'll have to talk about it more tonight. I even have pictures to show you. Maybe you'll be able to help me narrow it down to the right space."

"I'd be more than happy to help you in any way you need, bee," he replied and made my heart melt even more. "Now, I need to get back to work, but I can't wait to see you tonight. Be ready by seven."

"Anything particular I should wear?" I asked.

"You look beautiful in anything_—_especially nothing, but a dress would be fine," he answered in a husky voice.

"I'll be ready," I replied as my voice quivered. His cadence made my body ache with need.

"I'll see you later, honey bee. I love you."

"I love you more, Edward. Tonight can't come soon enough. Bye," I said, my pulse still racing.

"Bye, love." I continued to hold the phone to my ear long after the call ended.

I finished up with the realtor and went back to the manor to relax until our date.

I ended up deciding to take a nap; I wanted to be rested for whatever he had planned. It wasn't a long nap, but I felt completely rested by the time I got up to get ready.

I didn't know what to expect, and I was surprised when Edward knocked on my door fifteen minutes before our date. I was already dressed and ready, but I didn't expect him to meet at my door.

"Hello, Isabella. You look beautiful. Are you ready?" Edward asked as eyes slid up and down my white Grecian-styled, knee-length dress sheathed body.

He looked handsome in his white button-down and black slacks. Then again, he looked amazing in anything he wore.

"Sure. I just need grab my purse and shoes," I said as I started to turn away.

He stopped me by pulling me into his arms and kissing me until I needed to breathe. "You won't need your purse, so just grab some shoes."

I nodded and did as he asked. I was already under his spell, and my body burned from his touch like always. I did remember to grab my phone with the pictures, too.

Once we were downstairs, Edward covered my eyes and asked me to trust him. It wasn't a hard thing to do. Trusting Edward was the easiest thing I'd ever done, next to loving him, of course.

I didn't have a clue as to where he had led me to, but when he uncovered my eyes, I was pleasantly surprised. We were outside on the patio near the pool. Esme must have helped Edward set this up before she and Carlisle went out for the night.

The table had been set up with candles and champagne. Next to my place setting was a single cream-colored tulip. I glided my finger along the flower; loving him forever would be easy, too. Edward held my chair out for me.

We enjoyed the pot roast dinner and talked about my day. When I told him about the area I toured, Edward mentioned CW previously buying a few buildings in the area. They had converted the upper levels into condos for the interns-turned-employees. When I showed him the three properties I'd narrowed it down to, he pointed out the two that they owned.

We laughed at how in sync our paths continued to be. Of the two spaces they owned, I did like one more than the other. Edward said he'd call the realtor tomorrow and let them know it was already rented and to take it off their lists. CW would work out a contract with me once I came back up. Edward would have Jasper email me virtual tours of possible space designs. It was exciting to know my career plans were one step closer to success.

With dinner finished and the champagne gone, Edward guided me down one of the halls in the manor and to a set of closed double doors. I'd never been in this room, so I wasn't sure what to expect. When the doors were opened, I gasped.

A chandelier hung above a beautiful black lacquer baby grand piano, which sat on large Oriental rug. The room was a cool mint green, and a cream-colored settee and matching chair allowed you to sit and listen to music in comfort. On one wall, a large modern art painting hung, and on the opposing wall was a custom-built collage photo display.

I walked over to the photos and smiled. They were all of Edward at various ages playing the piano. It was so cute to see three-year-old Edward sitting next to Esme trying to play. Seeing Edward at fourteen, all lanky and thin, was cute, too. I loved all of them, and the fact that I was able to see him at different ages was exciting. Seeing his love for music rival his love of architecture made me ask how he chose between the two.

He said that music was an outlet for his emotions, but building and creating homes provided physical proof of his hard work. He enjoyed music too much for it to be a career, and that too many people lost their love for it if they did that. I understood what he meant and was glad he still had a passion for it; I couldn't wait to hear him play.

He led me to the settee and asked me to sit. He sat at the piano and did a few scales to warm up. It wasn't long before I was able to recognize a few of the tunes. When he started playing _Truly Madly Deeply, _I smiled. I loved that song. When he started to sing the lyrics, my smile took on a life of its own.

The song said everything about us. We would survive this untimely separation because forever was worth all of the pain being apart would bring. He was my hopes, dreams, and love all rolled into one.

When the song finished, he held his hand out for me. When I was close enough, he pulled me into his lap on the bench. As I stared into his eyes, mine started to water. I didn't want tonight to ever end, but sadly, it would.

"No tears, Isabella," he said sternly. "This isn't goodbye, not yet. Tonight is for loving, and that is precisely what we are going to do."

He swept me up into his arms and carried me up to his room. We made love all night. The connection we shared grew with each hug, kiss, thrust, and orgasm. Our souls were forever bonded as the storm raged outside and the thundering of our hearts raced inside.

Forever was truly just beginning. We were madly in love. We slept deeply in each other's arms for the whole night.

~Thursday~

I hated today. My bags were packed and I sat on the bed I'd only slept in three times. I pulled the t-shirt I'd stolen from Edward up to my nose and breathed in the scent that was all him: woodsy and spicy with a hint of sweet fabric softener.

I didn't feel like eating, so I skipped breakfast. A knock at my door startled me. I rose from the bed and answered the door. One look at Esme's matching watery eyes was all it took to set me off. She pulled me into her arms as we both cried. Carlisle found us that way a few moments later, when he came to collect my bags.

He pulled us both into his arms and whispered sweet words of encouragement to me. He reminded me that it was only temporary and we would all be together again with they came down for my show. He told me how grateful he was that I gave Esme a new daughter to dote on, and Edward a partner in life. It didn't stop the tears, but turned some of the sad ones into happy ones.

With everything packed and final hugs given, I set off to Edward's office. Since I had my rental and Edward was working, we said our goodbyes at his office.

Edward hung in the background as I hugged Rose tightly. I would miss the vibrancy she had added to my life in such a short amount of time. She made me promise to call and looked forward to the adventures we'd have once I was back up here permanently. Emmett pulled me into a big bear hug that caused my feet to leave the ground. He called me his sister-to-be, and asked me to hug Rose again so he could get a picture of a little girl on girl for later. Rose smacked him on the head and told him to grow up. He pouted while I laughed through my tears. While I didn't spend much time with Emily, I hugged her as well. I asked her to look after Edward while his was working and to make sure he ate. Edward then took my hand and led me back out to my car.

It was a gut wrenching goodbye. Edward slid a necklace over my head; the long chain caused the pendant to settle right next to my heart. It was a beautiful diamond heart locket. I opened the locket and cried some more. Inside was a picture of us. We were smiling at each other like no one else existed around us. My heart broke. Even though I knew it was temporary, I was still going to be lost without him.

To some it might have seemed unreasonable that to us, it felt like the world was ending, but could you walk away from the one person for whom your heart beats? Could you survive knowing that the other half of your soul was being ripped out of your grasp when you had just found them? I was doing it, but I didn't have to like it.

Our kisses were much too brief for me, but I had responsibilities awaiting me. With a final kiss through the open driver side window and multiple 'I love you's,' we parted. I didn't look back out the mirror at him. I knew if I did, I wouldn't leave. So, with the heaviest of hearts, I continued to drive.

I cried the entire way back to the rental car agency. With red, blotchy eyes, I turned in my keys, collected my receipt, and went to wait for the shuttle bus to take me to my terminal. I moved on auto-pilot.

I check my bags and paid the ridiculous fees for each additional one. I drowned out the insistent chatter of the airline representative as she babbled on about upgrades and in-flight services. I just nodded my head and gave her my credit card. Who knew what I had agreed to, but if it was going to shut her up, I didn't care.

I was a zombie as I finally went through security, lucky that they didn't pull me aside for possible intoxication caused by bloodshot eyes and slow response times. I found my gate, took a seat, and stared out the plate-glass windows. I felt my phone vibrate; reminding me I would need to turn it off before getting on the plane.

_I love you so much, HB. I'm counting down the moments until I can hold you in my arms again. Be safe, my love. xoxo –E _

I choked on a sob.

_My heart is not whole unless I'm with you. The sun has ceased to exist without you by my side. Soon, though, I'll be back in the light of your love, forever. I love you more. xoxo –HB _

I turned off my phone and put it back in my bag before waiting for my boarding call.

By the time I stepped on the plane, I was numb. It was so surreal to be walking away without my heart, while I held onto Edward's around my neck. Regardless of how temporary it was, it hurt. I just moved through the required motions. I sat and buckled up into my upgraded first class seat and stared out the window. I didn't feel the plane take off or land. I didn't hear the stewardess until she shook my shoulder to get my attention.

I must have scared her, though, since she was asking me if I was all right. Odds were she probably thought I was on some kind of drug. Internally, I snorted. I must have responded, since she nodded her head. I took my things and exited the aircraft. I made my way to the luggage carousel and wait for my things to arrive. I pulled each piece off and artfully arranged them on the trolley I had grabbed. I made my way out to my Prius that had stayed in the long-term parking.

I drove robotically, completely unaware when I arrived home in Santa Monica. I left my luggage in my car, except my purse. I quickly fished for my phone and powered it on. I pulled up the name of the only person whose voice mattered.

"Hey, honey bee. I miss you so much," he said.

"Oh, Edward, I miss you too," I cried.

His voice only provided a little comfort. The distance was more real than ever. I had to find the strength to get through this. I was a strong, independent woman. All of the things I'd worked so hard for were on the cusp of coming true. Deep down, I knew our love was stronger than this momentary separation. I'd find the will to persevere and face this obstacle head on.

I would do it…tomorrow. Tonight, I embraced the emptiness and cried myself to sleep while Edward played the piano for me.

_On opposite sides of the lake, the swans were frozen in ice, unable to swim as they cried out for each other and waited for the ice to thaw._

* * *

><p><strong>Eep! I promise this will not be a long drawn out angsty-ness. There next chapter being posted is an EPOV and it will be up in next week. Chapter sixteen is the last before the epi in Bella's POV, so I guarantee it won't last, plus I hate angst. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	20. Outtake 4 EPOV

**Hello again. **

**This is the latest Edward POV chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I wrote this way back when for the Fandoms4Autism. It was one of my favorites to write. **

**Thank you to Brie for coming aboard and helping me with the betaing this on extremely short notice.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lucky Ones Outtake – Stealing Cinderella<strong>

**Edward's Point of View**

Fuck, I was a nervous wreck, and the four and a half hour drive did nothing but increase my nerves. It wasn't every day when you ask the father of the woman you love for his blessing to ask for her hand in marriage. Sure, we'd spent time together during Alice and Jasper's pre-wedding activities, at the wedding itself, and when we all went out before Isabella left, but this was a whole different ballgame.

The rings I'd picked out for her was burning a hole in my pocket, and it had been burning a hole in my underwear drawer for just over a month. I'd found them when I went with Jasper to find Alice's wedding gift.

_We'd been in and out of jewelry stores for the better part of the morning when we happened upon a quaint little boutique called Hidden Gems. It truly was a hidden gem. While Jasper was looking at diamond tennis bracelets, my eye caught the display of engagement rings. I slowly made my way over. I wasn't really in a place to be buying one yet, but it never hurt to look._

_That was when I saw the perfect rings for my honey bee. They were simple but would stand out against her beautiful peaches-and-cream skin. An older woman slowly approached me and asked if I needed any help. I politely declined, but still stared at the set I was imaging on Isabella's hand._

"_That's not a problem, son, but maybe you'd like a closer look," she replied as she unlocked the display and pulled out the very rings I'd been staring at._

_I looked up at her, stunned that she identified the exact rings I was looking at, since there were fifteen or so grouped together in the display. When I looked back down at the rings in her hand, she began talking._

"_The set you've chosen is very special, you see. It is the only one of its kind that we've ever carried. Many have come and looked at it, not really seeing its meaning. The engagement ring is pretty standard: a one-point-five caret colorless diamond in a classic platinum pave setting with dozens of also colorless diamonds, weighing in at a total of one-point-nine carets. What sets this set apart is the wedding band. What's your name son?" she asked before continuing with the description._

"_Edward. Edward Cullen, ma'am."_

"_Cullen, you say? That's a strong Irish name, is it not?" she asked. _

_Yes ma'am, it is. I have Irish in me from both sides of my family," I responded, still wanting to know more about the rings that had captured my attention._

"_Well then, Edward Cullen of Irish decent, the wedding band is designed in the infinity style setting. As such, it is the perfect symbol for everlasting love. It weighs an additional full caret. The thing is, the wedding band cannot be resized, and because of that, the ring still sits here, waiting for the perfect finger to fit it," she said calmly._

"_But I don't have the faintest idea of her size. Next to me, her fingers are small and delicate," I replied._

"_Is there anyone you could call who would know what size she wears?"_

_Alice! _

_I immediately rushed over to Jasper and interrupted his conversation. "Jazz, I need your phone."_

"_Dude, can you wait? I'm trying to pick out Ali's gift here," he said, pointing toward all of the different bracelets in front of him._

_I glanced down at them, picked up one with the pink stones, and handed it to him. "Here," I said. "She loves pink, right? You can't go wrong with this one. Now give me your phone, damn it!"_

_He shook his head, reached into his pocket, and produced his phone. He unlocked it before handing it to me. _

_I quickly pulled up his contacts and dialed Alice._

"_Hey, sexy cowboy. What are you wearing?" she asked, and I shuddered._

"_It's not your sexy cowboy, Alice, it's Edward. I need your help," I said as I paced the floor and tugged on my hair._

_She giggled before responding. "Sorry, Edward. What do you need?"_

"_What size ring does Isabella wear?" _

_A very loud screeching came through the phone, and I had to pull it away from my ear. It continued for a while before she finally calmed down…at least I think she can now carry on the conversation._

"_Why do you need to know?" she asked._

_I sighed. "I just need it, okay? I'm not ready to answer any questions."_

"_Okay, Edward. I'll let you have your secret for now. She wears a six and a quarter on her left ring finger, if that is the one you're wondering about," she responded._

"_Thanks Alice, you're the best. Jasper's a lucky man," I said sincerely. _

"_Bella's a lucky girl too, Edward. Have a good rest of your day, and tell my sexy cowboy to call me later."_

_I laughed, now somewhat relaxed since I feel as though I've been given the golden ticket. "Will do. Goodbye."_

_I handed Jasper back his phone and told him what Alice said. His ears turned pink before he told me to shut the hell up. I laughed again and picked up the yellow stoned bracelet, asking to buy it before I went back over to the woman who'd been helping me take the biggest leap of my life._

"_Well, do you have an answer for me?" she asked._

_I released the breath I was holding and said, "She wears a six and a quarter."_

"_Well then, Edward Cullen of Irish decent, these rings have apparently been waiting for you."_

"_Really?" I ask, stunned that I had actually found a perfect ring when I hadn't even been looking._

"_Yes, but we still haven't talked price. It may be out of your range," she said._

"_It doesn't matter," I say, shaking my head and pointing at the ring. "Those are my Honey Bee's rings, so cost doesn't matter. I'm also purchasing that bracelet that the man over there is holding for me."_

_I reached into my wallet and pulled out my American Express, never having been more grateful for the unlimited amount that the card had._

_I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as she wrapped up my purchases. _

Even the memory of that strange but wonderful day couldn't relieve the nervousness I was feeling as I closed in on the dreary little town of Forks. I made sure I was following all the posted speed limits, since the last thing I needed was for Charlie or one of his deputies to pull me over before I asked him the most important question of my life so far; only asking Isabella would exceed it.

Though we talked, texted, and skyped while she's been in L.A., getting through the past month was nearly impossible. Since we've been apart, I now knew I wouldn't be able to live any longer without her by my side. Ever since she agreed to move up here after her show, I knew I'd want to put a ring on her finger sooner rather than later; hell, I wanted to put it on her finger at Alice and Jasper's wedding, but it didn't feel right to impose on their day. I was missing her so much and I couldn't wait to ask her, but Charlie was first.

I couldn't wait to see her in person again. I was flying down a few days before everyone else so we could spend some time together beforehand. We'd all planned on making the trip down for her opening, including myself, her parents, my parents, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I was hoping to propose after the opening if I could hold out that long. The odds were against it, but they were in my favor for her saying yes since we had already been so vocal about our hopes for the future.

When I finally pulled up to the modest brick and white siding house, I was on the verge of a panic attack, something I've never had before; then again, I've never asked this question before, either. I wasn't sure how long it took me to calm down, but once I did, I went to the door and knocked.

"Hello Edward," Sue said, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek. "Come on in."

She held the door open for me to step inside and I responded, "Hello to you as well, Sue. How are you this fine day? Is Charlie available, by any chance?"

My anxiousness was causing me to be overtly formal.

Almost as if she could sense my need for something to help me relax, she replied, "I'm doing wonderfully. I was just getting ready to start dinner for Charlie and myself. You're welcome to join us; it's nothing to fancy, but there will be plenty for all of us. He should be home in about half an hour. Can I get you something to drink while we wait?"

I was grateful for the small reprieve. "Yes, please. Water would be great, and I'd love to stay if you're sure I'm not imposing."

"You wouldn't be," she said as she handed me a glass of ice water.

We continued on with small talk as she set to frying up chicken as the potatoes boiled. I helped by chopping up vegetables for the salad. It wasn't long before I heard the front door open and close.

Charlie's loud footsteps neared the kitchen as he said, "Honey, I'm home. Susie, whose car is that out front? I didn't know we were expecting company."

He was still never one to beat around the bush, apparently.

Once he saw me, we exchanged greetings. Charlie, in full chief garb, was overwhelming, and Sue must have noticed since she told him to go change and that dinner would be ready in about twenty minutes. She gave my hand a squeeze once he left the room and told me to wait for him in the living room. I had a feeling she knew what I was going to be asking.

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for what felt like forever but most likely wasn't even three minutes, when I noticed the pictures sitting on the mantle. I got up and went to get a closer look. I sighed as I saw what they were pictures of. There was my love throughout the years.

There was a very young version my honey bee sitting on the bank of a river next to Charlie with a fishing pole in her hand, smiling up at him as he smiled down at her. The next was of Isabella and Alice dressed up for a school dance of some kind. There was a picture of an unknown woman with a younger Charlie holding a baby; that must've been Renée, Isabella's birth mother. There was a picture of their new family at Sue and Charlie's wedding. The girls looked to be around thirteen at the time. There was one of the girls at their high school graduation. There were also individual ones from their college graduations last year. I loved seeing her at all these different ages, the way her beauty grew with each passing year. The one that held my interest the most was the one of her holding her camera. She was gazing at something out of the frame, a serene look upon her face, eyes wide, hair blowing wildly behind her, and completely oblivious to her picture being taken. It was magical, and I wanted it.

I was brought out of my reverence by the voice of the only man who could intimidate me. "Ain't she something, son?"

"Yes," I said looking back toward her picture before continuing. "She's quite a woman, but it's more than that. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Taking a deep breath, I turned and looked back at him, ready to confess everything. But what I wasn't prepared for was the look on his face as he stared at me. It was then when I realized that, until this very moment, she had always been his and he most likely felt like I was stealing Isabella.

I tried to put myself in his shoes. Would I have that same devastated but resolved look on my face when a boy came to ask for my daughter's hand? Would I be able to give him the same respect he'd already given me by seeing me today? At that moment, I couldn't see myself being as sacrificing as he already seemed to be.

I braced myself and started my speech.

"Charlie, sir, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm here to ask you, and I'm also sure you have a million and one reasons you can think of to say no. But I am completely and hopelessly in love with Isabella. I think I've loved her longer than I've even known her. I'm not here to ask for your permission, because I'd ask her even if you said no, but I would like for your blessing in asking your daughter for her hand in marriage.

"Please understand, I mean no disrespect in what I've already said, but Isabella is a smart young woman, and you've raised her that way. To diminish her choice and my own would be disrespectful to all of us. But she loves you, and I know it would mean the world to her to know you would support our choice to become husband and wife and it would mean a lot to me as well.

"I know marriage is hard work, but sir, I've known hard work all my life. I can provide for her and the family we've already talked about having. I'll never stop her from doing what she loves, and I'm so proud of all she has accomplished in such a short time. All her hopes, dreams, and aspirations are my own as well. So please, sir, give me, and give us your blessing."

I sat and waited, watching him. He was quiet; almost too quiet.

_Oh shit, I'm on the verge of panicking again. _

I was starting to believe he wouldn't support us when he finally spoke.

"That was a mighty long speech you just gave, son."

He got up and walked over to the fireplace mantle before picking up the picture of the three of them –Renée, Isabella, and himself. He stared at the photo for a while before he spoke again.

"The day Bells was born was the happiest of my life. Ren and I had only been married for a few short years when she came along. I never had a clue that my heart could grow so fast, but it doubled in size when she was born. When Ren was killed, I was lost. She took a huge piece of my heart with her when she passed. I had no idea how I was going to raise a little girl on my own. Everything I have ever done in my life has been for my little girl," he said as he sat the frame back down and turned back to me.

"Even getting remarried was more for her than me," he said sitting back down in his chair. "Don't get me wrong, I love Susie, but at the time we understood we were doing it for our children first and foremost. The love a parent has for their child is unconditional, and because of that, I appreciate you asking for my blessing.

"Now I'm not going to preach to you about it being too fast or that I think you're making a mistake, because I know my daughter, and she loves you. Hell, she already told me she did but I'm telling you right now with God as my witness, if you ever hurt her, I _will _hunt you to the ends of the earth and end you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, sir, you do. But if I ever did hurt her, you wouldn't have to hunt me down; I'd come straight to you first," I said with the utmost sincerity.

"Well then, welcome to the family, son, and stop with the sir crap; call me Charlie. Or dad, I guess, huh?" he said with a little grunt.

"How about we stick with Charlie until I ask her, since she's perceptive as hell and would automatically know something was up?" I said, and he laughed.

We sat and talked about his latest fishing expedition until Sue called us to the table for dinner. Our conversation was a cheerful one, with lots of laughing and sharing of stories from Honey Bee's childhood. Once dinner was finished, I helped Sue clean up before catching the sports highlights on the evening news with Charlie.

Sue didn't want me making the long trek back to the manor this late, so she offered me Honey Bee's bed. I appreciated it, as I was pretty tired from the lack of sleep the evening before. Being able to fall asleep in the same place that my honey bee had slept before helped and lulled me off to sleep quickly.

In the morning, during breakfast, before I left to head back to the manor, I showed Charlie the ring I pick out. I explained the meaning behind it, which brought tears to Sue's eyes. They both thought it was beautiful, and I told them it wasn't more beautiful than Isabella herself but that I hoped she'd like it.

He asked when I planned on proposing, and I explained what my thoughts were. They both thought it was very considerate and a wonderful idea and that she would be completely surprised. He also grumbled something under his breath that sounded like, _"at least they won't be living in sin for long." _That explained his silence at dinner the night we told them about the house we were building.

The drive back to Seattle was a smooth one, and I decided to stop by the construction site of our future home. The land had been leveled and the foundation poured. The framing was currently underway. It was incredible to see our future home building from the ground up. I took a few photos with my phone and emailed them to Isabella. I knew she'd want to see the progress as well.

I could picture the family we both wanted in the home we were building together and the pitter-patter of little feet we wanted. The laughter and happy tears, the good and the better, the present and the future were a truly beautiful picture in my mind.

Now, all I have to do to make it happen was ask, and I couldn't wait to ask her to be my wife. The future was looking pretty perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you like. They can be motivational when plot bunnies get sleepy. lol<strong>


	21. Chapter 16

**Here we are the final chapter. I don't want to drag out all of my sappiness yet because we still have the Epi and two future-takes. **

**Thank you to Brie for being, well, just her usual amazing self.**

**I'll see you at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen—Breathe<p>

I had been back in Los Angeles for five weeks now, and while being separated from my love was horrible, it was also enlightening. We'd spent the last thirty-five days learning even more about each other. Sure, we texted, talked on the phone, and even Skyped every day, but I was missing his physical presence by my side. Time was passing fairly quickly as I discovered more and more about Edward and his little quirks.

I learned that when things didn't involve work, Edward could be a procrastinator. He had put off taking his suits and shirts to the dry cleaners for so long that two weeks ago he ended up going to work in jeans. Esme, God love her, still did all of his other laundry. The man was spoiled—it was no wonder that he still lived at home.

We had a long talk about the fact that regardless of how much I loved him, I wouldn't be his maid. He was nearly thirty years old and he needed to learn these things sooner rather than later. We learned we both had obsessive-compulsive tendencies when it came to movies, music, and books in the fact that they all had to be alphabetized.

It was fun and exciting as we learned about our idiosyncrasies. He may not be a perfect man, but he's the perfect man for me and I loved him all the more for being flawed. Perfection was overrated, anyway. I embraced who he was, just like he did me. We looked forward to the future that was being built.

During each visit he made to our home's construction site, he sent me pictures. It was exciting. The first was of the foundation, the second was the framing, and the third was the roof going into place. Edward kept me informed every step of the way. He enjoyed teaching me about the processes involved with building a home, and I just loved watching how alive he was when he talked about architecture.

With time passing so fast, weather permitting, they'd been able to get more done than they'd anticipated. This past week, the electrician and his crew had come in and completed the initial rough wiring. The plumbers were currently doing their jobs this week.

When Alice and Jasper got back from their honeymoon, I got the phone call I had been anticipating from Alice. She'd been furious that I hadn't told her what was going on. When I kindly reminded her that she had been on her honeymoon when everything happened and that I wasn't trying to keep anything from her, she calmed down a little. Then I told her that I hoped she and Jasper were going at it like rabbits, and that if it had been Edward and me, I wouldn't have wanted to be disturbed unless someone I loved had died. When she finally realized I was right, and listened as I explained that I was excited about the fact that we'd be closer together again, she became her usual spirited self.

I was on my way to meet with Victoria one last time before the big show when my phone rang. Seeing it was Edward, I answered immediately.

"Hi, honey bee. What are you doing?" Edward asked and I smiled, excited to hear his voice again.

Edward was arriving tomorrow and I couldn't wait.

"Hey, handsome. I'm on my way to the gallery. Vicky wanted to do one last walk through with me before the opening so I'm driving right there right now," I said.

"You shouldn't be answering your phone, then," Edward said, scolding me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm using my Bluetooth, so it's the same as if I was singing out loud right now," I retorted as I turned right onto Santa Monica Boulevard from Ocean Avenue. I was only a few blocks away now.

"Well, I was just calling to make sure you were able to block off rooms for everyone? I promised to send them the details before I left," he asked.

"I did. The Fairmont is holding four suites: one for your parents, my parents, Ali and Jazz, and Rose and Em. Did I miss anyone?"

I had chosen The Fairmont because it was close to the gallery on Third Street Promenade and had a great view of the Santa Monica Pier. I figured it would give everyone easy access for things to do if I was busy and couldn't entertain them.

"What about me? Where am I staying?" He was obviously being cheeky.

"You'll be tied to my bed starting tomorrow night. Don't think for one second I'll be letting you out unless I have too," I stated, and he groaned. I loved keeping him on his toes.

"Isabella," he warned.

I loved teasing him just as much as he did me. "Yes, Eddie?"

Hr growled into the phone and I chuckled. I skated a fine line by calling him that, but I knew he couldn't truly be mad at my jesting. It was something I did occasionally when I wanted to ruffle his feathers.

"You're going to pay for that when I get there, Isabella." I shivered at his pledge.

"Promises, promises. While I would love to hear more about the punishment you're planning for me, I just arrived, so I have to go. Maybe I'll even pop over to the other Vicky's while I'm here and pick up something naughty for you," I told him as I turned off my car.

"Okay. You win. I hope everything is to your liking for the show. I love you and I'll talk to you tonight," he said.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I love you, too," I responded, getting ready to click off the Bluetooth.

"Oh, and Isabella―"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love your sweet ass in red." The line disconnected and I turned the air on full blast to cool myself back down. I knew what I was doing once I was finished at the gallery.

I gathered my bag, alarmed my car, and set off toward Victoria's.

Victoria James was a mature, stunning woman. She had long, wavy red hair and stop-you-in-your-tracks piercing blue-green eyes. She had an in-your-face personality and was fiercely protective of those she mentored. She was the definition of a cougar. Her current lover, Riley, was twenty-year-old live artist―his canvases were of the human form. Victoria, or Vicky as she allowed a select few to call her, had me photograph one of their "sessions" for her private collection. Needless to say, it was very enlightening, and not something I needed to see again. But she did give me my first big break, and I felt I owed her at the time.

I met her my sophomore year of college, when she was touring the campus art show. She was looking for up and coming artists when she approached me, wanting to know more about my work and if I had displayed it anywhere else before. She took me under her wing and the rest, as they say, was history. At least until she asked me to produce a complete collection to hang in her gallery. That would be just the beginning of a new adventure in my life.

All seven of my previous works she had displayed sold within two hours of the first showing. She had been anxious to do a show for a while, but I wanted to wait until I was sure I had all my best works to display. I was glad I did, because I got so many great shots on this past trip to Washington.

She opened the gallery ten years ago and it had been thriving ever since. She had an exclusive clientele that she catered to, but her success was known throughout the Hollywood scene. It wasn't the largest gallery, but it was an intimate one.

I rang the buzzer and waited to hear the click of the door. Once it did, I walked in. The reception area was ultra modern. The virgin white walls were carried throughout the gallery, allowing the art to be the colorful focal points. Two sleek and modern red leather couches and black oval acrylic coffee tables were placed on opposite sides of the entryway. Red was Victoria's signature color.

A single, black floating wall stood behind the information desk. _VJ Galleries_ was backlit, and incandescent spotlights shone down on four of the original prints that were displayed below my name. It was the first time I'd seen my name standing alone, and I found it extremely thrilling. I had made it.

It didn't matter to me if of any of my painting sold at that point, because I knew I'd reached my goal.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Victoria's dripped of sex.

She'd caught me off guard, but that was Vicky. "It is. I didn't realize how much it would affect me. Seeing it means all my work has paid off. No one can ever say it's just some silly hobby. I've done something not many others can say they've done, and it's all because of you. I'll never be able to thank you for all you've done for me," I said, looking at her finally.

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't do anything. You are a very talented woman and deserve the successes you've had. Now come, I want you to be the first to walk through. Tell me if you want anything moved," she said as she walked back into the main gallery.

Her red, patent leather Louboutins clacked on the polished floors as she walked. The gallery was setup in a U formation with canvases on both sides of the outer U. The inner U held the other twenty-eight original prints that had been blown-up and printed onto canvases. She started explaining the concept she set for the show. The Oregon seasons lead into Washington ones. The hidden treasures of the Hoh Rainforest transitioned into the mystic wonders of Idaho. On the back of the floating reception wall were the wildlife prints from Oregon and Idaho. The Washington wildlife pictures were placed on a smaller floating wall that was in the middle of the interior U in between the two red rectangular sitting areas.

The bright incandescent track lighting was pointed strategically toward each piece and brought out all of the vibrant colors in each picture. I was in awe of what she had done with my work. I was almost speechless.

"It's…it's beautiful. I love it," I finally stuttered.

"I'm glad you approve," she said before we went and sat in her office upstairs.

Victoria then went over my interview schedule for opening night and the list of guests I had, as well. She mentioned a few celebrities that she was expecting to show, and I was shocked. I had no idea that they were art collectors, but I was intrigued to see what they thought.

Although she had been disappointed to know this would be my first and last solo showing, she was happy I had found love and would be embarking on opening my own gallery in Washington. I promised to stay in touch and still send her an occasional print to display when I had them. We finished up the friendly banter and I left to visit the other Victoria like I'd promised.

It was just after five when I arrived back at my car. I was meeting Angela for happy hour at six, so I drove back to my apartment and dropped my car off. Ben, Angela's boyfriend and my printer, was taking us to O'brien's. Every Wednesday, Ang and I did a girls' night, so tonight was no different.

Angela was a beautiful girl. Her mother's Mexican beauty overshadowed her English father's features. Her brown hair and eyes were a few shades darker than my own. Her tan skin was flawless, except when she was painting. She was a few inches taller than me. We became friends during our first year of college when we paired as dorm-mates. We both had a tendency to be shy, but we brought out the wild sides in each other. She had become another sister to me, and I was sad that these girls' nights would be coming to an end, but I knew she would always remain a lifelong friend.

With our Blue Moons in hand and appetizers ordered, we chatted about my show, upcoming move, and Edward.

"When do I get to meet Eddie-boy?" Angela asked right after our food arrived.

I snorted as I remembered calling him that earlier. "_Edward,_" I said, correcting her, "will be here tomorrow. How about we go on a double date Friday afternoon before everyone else arrives?"

"That sounds like a plan. I'll check and make sure Ben doesn't have a busy afternoon."

Our conversation floated back and forth, each of us excited about the experiences we had coming up. She was going to be spending five weeks in Italy, studying at Lorenzo de' Medici. It was something she'd always wanted to do and I was excited for her. Not only would she be living her dream, but she would also get to enjoy all the food that Tuscania had to offer. I told her more about my plans to open a gallery. I would need to start working on my business plan once I was settled in Seattle.

The night continued much the same way. We drank a few more beers and laughed at some of the drunken idiots who tried hitting on us. She texted Ben when it started to get a little too crowded.

Angela and I had a fun night together. We didn't get drunk, but neither of us would ever drive when we'd been drinking. I thanked Ben for the ride when they dropped me off at my place. I'd let Ang work her magic on him when they were alone. I wanted them to get along with Edward because they all meant the world to me.

With the rest of my friends and family arriving between nine and ten Friday night, I was pretty sure they would want to hit the Hollywood club scene, so I called and reserved a limo to drive us around. Angela was excited to meet everyone and I was excited for her to meet them. Once she got her way, she'd be dragging Ben along with us, since it wasn't really his thing.

We parted ways and I promised to call her once Edward and I had a plan in place. I had picked up more boxes and packing supplies before yesterday. It had begun to look like a Boxes, in my apartment as I finished packing and stacking the boxes. It was amazing to see how much I had actually accumulated while living in California.

Edward and I didn't stay on the phone for long that night. He had a long morning in the office before his flight to come see me. After our loves and goodbyes, I stayed up to pack more of my books and movies for a little while. It wasn't long before sleep claimed me.

_The swans called out to each other as the ice slowly melted for the first time._

~.~

When Edward arrived the next day, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I'd missed him so much, and I was excited to have him here with me, even if it was only for four days.

I kissed him senseless right there in the airport. I didn't care who was around to see us. I loved this man with my whole heart.

When we came up for air, I spoke. "God, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, honey bee," he said as he stared right into my eyes, and it pierced me to my very soul.

"M―" He shook his head, "What do you stay we get out of here and back to your place so I can ravish you privately?" He squeezed my ass, driving his point home, and it distracted me from asking him what was wrong.

After collecting his luggage and making our way to my little Prius, we rushed back to my apartment. Well, we rushed as fast as the ever-present traffic allowed. It took us over fifty minutes to drive the fourteen miles back to my place, which didn't help the sexual tension that was flowing through the car. I was dripping wet and anxious to have him in me again.

By the time we actually arrived, I was panting and needy. We rushed upstairs, stumbled through the boxes and into the bedroom. We peeled the clothes off each other's bodies and tumbled into the unmade bed.

It was hard and fast, and then slow and sensuous. By the time we were semi-sated, we were a mess of sweaty limbs and starving. Normally I would have made something, but my entire body was nothing but jello from the loving he gave me, so I ordered pizza, salad, and cheese bread from Wildflower's_. _

We ate dinner in bed, something I never did, and then we showered off the sweat from our earlier loving. While Edward was kind enough to put the leftovers away, I stripped the bed and put clean sheets back on. I had almost finished when he walked back in. He was quick to help me finish, and we climbed back in.

We relaxed in bed and talked about the move, the house, my show, and some of the projects CW had going on. It was a perfect way to end the day after having already spent hours making love. I loved how we were able to fall back into the relationship we had already developed back at the manor. Soon, though not soon enough, we would have this forever in our own home.

It was a wonderful vision, and I couldn't wait for it come true.

Sleeping in Edward's arms was magical. The peace he brought me allowed me to dream the sweetest of dreams.

~.~

I was awoken by Edward's fingers moving in and out of me as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on my clit. My orgasm hit faster than I expected, but then again, I had no idea how long he'd been going down on me. When I had finally caught my breath, I returned the favor.

After I made us breakfast, Edward helped me pack more boxes and stack then off to the side for the moving company. We talked about the things I'd be keeping and the things I'd be getting rid of, what pieces of furniture we could use and which we would replace. It was a busy morning, and I was ready for a break.

Edward had agreed to the double date, and so we spent the afternoon on the pier acting like teenagers. We made out on the Ferris wheel. Laughed hysterically as we crashed the bumper cars. Screamed on the West Coaster. There were other rides we went on, but those had been our favorites.

We ate the typical pier foods and played in the arcade. It was a blast. Angela loved Edward and vice versa. She pulled best friend rank and threatened his balls if he ever hurt me. Edward choked on his Icee, but I whispered to him that I'd protect them for him.

We watched the sunset on the beach and grabbed coffees from the Coffee Beanbefore we split up to get ready for the evening.

Alice called us just after they had all checked into the hotel. She wanted to find out what the plans were. I informed her that we would pick them up at a quarter to ten so she'd better hurry up and get ready since I'd reserved tables at four of the hottest clubs in Hollywood. I hung up on her screeching.

The limo driver called up when he arrived. We picked up Ang and Ben before heading over to The Fairmont. Our parents had just exited the elevators when we walked in, and we chatted for a few before they went to eat at Fig, the in-house restaurant while us "kids" went out.

Edward got Rose and Em while I took care of getting Ali and Jazz. Thankfully, they were ready and we headed out to the first spot, place was packed. The music was loud and bodies were pressed together as they danced. The girls and me quickly joined in the madness while the guys got us drinks.

We didn't stay too long because of how crowded it was. The next spot I picked was for Emmett: The Roxbury. Being a big movie buff, I figured he'd like it. I wasn't disappointed. He was the life of the party there. We all laughed and had a blast watching him.

Emmett was still doing the dance moves from the movie when we got back in the limo and went toward Hyde. I chose this place for the possible celebrity sightings. I hoped we wouldn't get kicked out because of Alice's fanatic tendencies. There were a few notable people in the building, but she maintained composure, thankfully.

The last place of the night was the one open the latest, Avalon. It had been around forever, but was the perfect close out to the night. Drinks flowed and I stayed hydrated. With the show tomorrow night, I wasn't taking any chances. We danced more, this time with our men. It was a fun night.

By the time everyone was dropped off and we were home, it was almost three in the morning. We took a really quick shower and crashed into bed naked. When we woke up, it would be my big day.

~.~

Saturday started with a family brunch. Everyone was so excited for my show. I listened as the ladies talked about what they wanted to do for the only full day they would be here: shopping. They wanted to hit up Rodeo Drive. I couldn't ever justify spending that much money, but if that was what they wanted, they could have at it.

The guys wanted to hit up a sports bar and watch the Mariner's game, so I suggested Barney's was on the promenade, so they wouldn't be far from the hotel if they needed to call for a cab.

Since I had such a busy afternoon ahead of me, Edward was going to spend that time with the guys. I had to pick up my outfit from the cleaners before I went to my appointments. We kissed goodbye and I went and did my things.

I chose to have my hair swept back from my face in a loose side bun. I kept my makeup classic and painted my lips in a bright red that coordinated with my top. My entire look was upscale business. My arms were left bare and the black pencil skirt hugged my body. It made me feel beautiful. The chunky necklace gave dimension to the high neckline of the blouse.

When I walked out of my room dressed, I met Edward, who looked so handsome in his traditional black suit.

"You're beautiful," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered. I was nervous, but excited as well.

The moment had arrived, and we were on our way.

Victoria was waiting for me right outside the entrance. "Are you ready, Is?" she asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I'm anxious and eager all at the same time."

Edward kissed my forehead. "You will be amazing. We're all here for you. I'm going to head inside with the others so you can make your grand entrance. I love you."

I'd barely gotten out my reply before he walked in. I put on my game face and nodded to Victoria. She went in and announced me, and I walked in when the applause started.

I gave a short speech thanking everyone for coming. I told them a little bit about growing up in the Pacific Northwest and the road trips I took, and the experiences I had during those travels. When I was finished, I thanked them for coming once again and invited them to enjoy the show.

I did my interviews while my friends and family viewed my pictures. Victoria hadn't lied when she said they were interested in my work. They didn't give anything away during the interviews, so I was left wondering what they thought when they walked away. I knew being interested didn't always mean they liked your work.

I put it in the back of my mind and people watched. I loved seeing their thoughts of the pictures. Like me, did they wish they were there? Did they wonder what it was like to experience the scenery firsthand? That was what I wanted: for them to want to go there and live it for themselves.

With a glass of champagne in hand, I mingled with the people who approached me and asked questions about the pictures. I loved sharing my knowledge with them. I felt Edward's eyes on me as I was talking with Riley. The heat from his gaze burned me to my toes. I hooked my finger and called him over. He wrapped his arms around me and he told me how wonderful everything was. The family slowly joined us and congratulated me as well.

When Victoria finally gave me the go ahead, we left. We shared a late dinner at Boa Steakhouse. We all went back to the hotel and spent the night talking, laughing, and drinking. Well, I did; Edward stayed sober so he could drive up back to the apartment.

When we'd made it back to my place, Edward worshiped me. I tried to return the favor, but he said it was all about me. He was the most wonderful man in the world, and I was so happy he was mine.

~.~

I was awoken Sunday morning by my ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" I said, not remotely awake.

"Baby girl, you did it!" Dad shouted.

"Huh?" I asked. I was not a morning person after a late night.

He went on to read the article from The Sunday Times. I missed every other word in my sleepy haze, but I caught enough to know my show had been a success. He talked more than I'd ever heard him talk before. His excitement was contagious, and Edward's hold on me tightened. When I looked back at him I saw the smile he was wearing. It was a different smile than the ones I'd seen before. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he obviously had something on his mind that he hadn't told me about yet.

By the time we hung up, I was completely awake and ready to spend a final day with the family. Edward had another idea, and I was happy to go with his flow. Although I was having a hard time reading him, he still seemed happy to be with me.

When we got up, I noticed that the change in weather had ruined Edward's jovial mood. I didn't understand why because he lived in Seattle; it was rainy and cloudy there almost all the time. I'd expected Sunday to be a depressing day, especially because of the weather and the fact that Edward would be leaving, but it wasn't. Edward just had something on his mind that he needed to ask and I was the only one who could answer the question.

It had turned out to be the most amazing day in my life so far. I was truly one of the lucky ones and I'd found my forever. A picture may be worth a thousand words, but sometimes, a single word could be priceless.

Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for ending it that way. I know you want to know how it happened, but I felt it had to be told from Edward's Point of view and that's the surprise I mention a while back when the idea formed in my head. So that will post next Sunday. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think. Hugs!<strong>


	22. Outtake 5 EPOV

**Surprise! This was a completely unplanned outtake, but I as I was writing the last chapter, I felt this was best told from Edward's POV. It's a short and sweet drabble. I'm posting it before Sunday since I had five reviews for the last chapter. Woohoo for one more than usual! lol**

**We still have an epilogue and what I am now calling two future-takes. I'm almost finished with first one, but I've barely started but not written as of yet. **

**Thank you to Brie, she actually beta'd this and the last chapter for me while she was in Santa Monica sitting in a Starbucks. We laughed about that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.**

* * *

><p>Outtake Five–Feels like Home<p>

~Edward's Point of View~

I was nervous as fuck. I shouldn't have been, but I was. Isabella's show had been a complete success and we were all floating on a natural high. What I needed and wanted to do should be a piece of cake, but my window of opportunity was closing. In less than twelve hours I would be boarding a plane back to Seattle and leaving Isabella to finish packing her things to move home.

Home. It's a simple but poignant word, and when it is combined with others, it becomes even more meaningful. "Home is where you lay your head down." It may be an idiom, but when Isabella is next to me, I'm at peace. Pliny the Elder said, "Home is where the heart is." My heart is always with Isabella. Alexander Chase said, "A man's home is his wife's castle." I'm building Isabella's castle now. But it is Annie Danielson's quote of, "Home is where your story begins," that rang most true when I was researching how I wanted to do this. This being: propose.

Even before I met with Charlie two weeks ago, I'd been researching the most romantic ways to propose. Especially since I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off much longer than I already had, what with the ring burning a hole in my pocket. Hell, I'd barely stopped myself from blurting out, "Marry me," numerous times before she left for Los Angeles. She deserved a special, one-of-a-kind proposal, like her ring was.

An idea came to me after I viewed the pictures Jasper had taken while he and Alice were on their honeymoon. Well, a partial idea, that is. I knew who: Isabella; the what: proposal; and why: I would only ever love her, but the when and where were the problem.

I knew how much photography meant to my honey bee, so having pictures of the proposal itself would be priceless to her. We hatched a plan where Jasper would ask Isabella for more photography tips. It would allow Jasper to look more convincing when he was taking other pictures besides the important one.

It would be perfect. Now, if I could just figure out the rest.

When I arrived in L.A., all the pieces fell into place. I was going to take her for a walk on the beach at dawn, the waves crashing in the background as I got down on one knee. The beach wouldn't be crowded because of the early hour; at least I hoped it wouldn't. It would have been perfect, if it weren't for a freak rainstorm.

I couldn't take it anymore. Now, the surprise Southern California storm had already ruined my original plan. Whoever the fuck said, "It never rains in Southern California," was a goddamn liar. It had rained all morning. It didn't stop until three in the afternoon. Our flight back to Seattle left at nine-forty, so my time was dwindling, and fast. I couldn't put it off any longer.

When we finally had a break in the rain, I convinced Isabella to take a walk down in Venice Beach with Jasper, Alice, and me. We'd parked in an open lot and started to walk toward the boardwalk where all the shops were. We hadn't made it far when it started to sprinkle. I couldn't wait anymore. I didn't care if we had the perfect picture; all I wanted was to ask Isabella to be my wife. I didn't know if Jasper was waiting us, or if he even had his camera ready. Nothing else mattered but her.

She looked so beautiful with her soft, curly hair down, an innocent white ruffled sundress on, and faux cowboy boots incasing her adorable little feet.

Puddles of water weren't going to stop me, and neither were the raindrops that had started to get heavier.

I stopped and dropped to my knee. The rainwater was seeping into my pants, but it didn't matter. I was glad I managed to stop next to a puddle and not in it, though. While still holding her hand, I spoke from my heart.

"Isabella, honey bee, they say rain on your wedding day is good luck. Well, I'm hoping it's even luckier now. I have loved you from the moment you appeared on our balcony. Yes, I'm calling it ours. I thought I'd dreamt you up in my slightly inebriated state when you weren't there by the time I made it up to my room." She laughed as she started to cried, but all the while, she smiled. "But then, I saw you again at the mall and I was excited. She's real, I thought. When I finally worked up an excuse to find you, you were gone again. I hadn't put two and two together and realized you were Alice's sister yet, but I thought you were gone forever. That I'd let you disappear again, for the final time.

"Depressed didn't even describe my mood until I walk into that kitchen and there you were. You were no longer a dream. You were the very existence of the other half of my soul, and I knew, from that moment on, I would do anything, everything, in my power to make you mine. Little did I know, you already were.

"So, Isabella Marie Swan, please make me the happiest man in world and be my wife. Please marry me?" I finally asked.

Barely above a whisper, she said, "Yes."

~.~

The flight back to Seattle was bittersweet. She had said yes, but still had obligations there and I had a house to finish.

We talked often; plans besides the ones for the home were being made. A New Years Eve wedding was in the works. In less than four weeks, honey bee would be in my arms forever.

~.~

A few weeks before Thanksgiving, our house had been completed. We were extremely excited to move in. We didn't have all of our furniture picked out yet, but I had one item in the house already: our picture.

The picture was perfect to us: Jasper had captured our silhouette in the puddle. The rain picking up had slightly distorted the image, but the look on her face as I asked her to be my wife was forever ingrained in my mind.

I truly was a lucky man, and our future looked bright. I knew she'd love the picture as much as I did, and now it was time to show her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	23. Epilogue

**Well, here we are: the epilogue. I couldn't have ever of taken this journey without the support from you the readers and the team that has supported me as well: Brie, Terria, Teddy, Ella, and you the readers.**

**It was so exciting to see my first work recognized on The Lemonade Stand so early on. I couldn't have achieved even being nominated if it wasn't for you. I've read each review and smiled. Your comments and support have kept me writing. I thank each of you who have stuck by me during the months of writer's block I had shortly after I began. **

**We still have two future-takes to come, one which is with my beta, but for all intents and purposes this is the end so I hope you're all happy with it. The second one may be awhile because I lost my notes and have to start over! **

**Lots of love to each and every one of you and have a great weekend. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue–Marry Me<p>

I busted my ass to get up to Seattle as fast as possible. The show had been an even greater success than I was expecting, and all of my pictures had sold opening night. Victoria had been really pleased, and so was I. I had been getting calls left and right from other galleries that wanted to display more of my work. It was hard to turn them down, but with the move, my studio opening in March, and the wedding, I didn't want to make any additional commitments. I had already been running myself ragged with packing.

Between all of the moving and engagement excitement, I wanted to share the experience of wedding dress hunting with Ang before I left. It was only big detail we could do together before the wedding since she would still be in L.A. while I handled everything in Seattle. She would be coming up for the wedding and agreed to be one of my bridesmaids with Rose, who was quickly becoming one of my favorite people. Alice would be my Matron of Honor, just like I had been hers.

The third dress I tried on was 'the one,' and I knew I needed to marry Edward in it. It was a gorgeous silk 'old Hollywood' glamour dress. It had cap sleeves and a large keyhole back. From the breasts up and back down around the open back was completely hand beaded with various sized pearls and iridescent sequins. It draped and hung beautifully on my body and I felt like a princess in it. I was the first to try the sample on, and other than the length needing to come up, it fit perfectly. Since there was no way for another dress to be made before my departure, I purchased it. I knew I could get it altered in Seattle.

The last few months leading up to our wedding were eventful. Who knew I'd turn into one of those brides who wanted the big fairytale wedding? Between all of the planning, home building, and moving, it was an adventure, to say the least. Esme had been a Godsend; as she acted as liaison for me with Kate when I couldn't drop everything and fly up while I was tying up loose end in Los Angeles.

She toured the locations with Edward, and nothing seemed to be exactly what we were looking for. I was getting frustrated. Then, like some kind of knight in shining armor, Aro Volturi, offered us the use of their ballrooms if we allowed them to use some of the photos for their website. When Edward emailed me the pictures, I knew it was perfect. The hotel would have only been re-opened for about five weeks when the wedding took place.

Deciding on a date had been a really easy thing to do. New Year's Eve allowed us to finish the year off on the highest of highs. I loved the idea of a winter wonderland. Snowflakes, crystals, and warm candlelight equaled romance to me.

Once I finally arrived in Seattle, Kate and I ran full speed ahead with the plans. She painted a pretty picture for me and I couldn't wait to see it all come together. It was going to be my dream come true wedding, which coincided with my dream home.

The weather had held out while all of the external work on the home was completed, but it changed once work had moved to the interior. Edward and I spent hours looking at things like floor samples, granites and marbles, doors, and windows. I had no idea so much time and energy went into details people usually forgot about once they were in their home.

When the home was complete ten days into November, Edward carried me over the threshold and into our completely empty house. It was so beautiful. I strolled around, admiring all the hard work CW put into our dream home. The fireplace was turned on and a small indoor campsite had been set up in front of it.

I walked over for a closer look at the makeshift bed and picnic when I noticed something sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. I sucked in a breath, surprised at what sat before my eyes.

An out of focus picture of Edward's proposal was there. I was dumb struck. I had no idea pictures were being taken when he did it. Even though it wasn't the most perfect photo, I loved it and it meant more to me than almost all of the other pictures in my life.

I rushed back over to Edward and held him close as I thanked him for giving more than I ever thought I would have. Everything was coming together perfectly. All we needed was the furniture to be delivered.

~.~

Faster than I thought was possible, the holidays passed, and in less than hour I would be marrying my soul mate.

Before getting into my dress, I went and saw the ceremony site. The ceiling had been draped in cream-colored silk that fell down the walls. All the white Chiavari chairs created rings around the raised circular platform on which we would be married. Bare trees lined the walls and candles in groups of five hung on each tree. The lighting was dimmed because candles lined the aisle and circled the platform. Even with all the guests, it felt intimate and romantic. Above the ceremony stage, a light-filled wreath was covered in cream colored poinsettias, silver baby's breath, and ivory hydrangeas, hung parallel to the ceiling with strains of crystal beads. A bundle of reflective silk streamers dangled down from the center. I was in awe of Kate's work.

My eyes watered. "It perfect," I told her as I squeezed her hand in thanks.

Next, I peeked into the reception ballroom. Where the ceremony site was warm and personal, the reception was a fresh and glistening. Snow-white chiffon cloaked the ceiling like clouds and glass icicles dangled down the edges of the fabric-lined ceiling and against the cobalt blue up lit walls. Glass cylinder vases were filled with snowflake ornaments and topped with white stargazer lilies. Long moss-covered twigs and stems of white dendrobium orchids jutted out above the lilies. They sat in the middle of the white cotton jacquard covered tables that had been topped blue and clear bell-shaped glasses and curved silver charger plates.

Snowflakes were hologram onto the shiny dance floor. The four-tier hexagon style cake sat upon its own table surrounded by tulle and twinkling lights that dripped down through the snowflake waterfall that decorated the cake. Everything was perfect, and I couldn't wait for the party to start.

I couldn't wait to marry Edward more than anything, though.

We quickly made our way back up to the room to get dressed. The guys would be here soon and I would be meeting Edward at the end of the aisle in just under an hour. The photographer knocked on the door just as the last button was clasped. I wanted lots of candid shots, so she just started shooting as we continued getting ready.

I felt absolutely beautiful in my dress. It flowed beautifully on me and I knew Edward was going to die when he saw me. Tanya had carefully coiffed my hair into whimsical up-do. All of my curls were strategically pinned, and I loved the final product. My eyes were lightly smoked and my lips were painted a rosy pink.

The photographer left to go capture some candids of the guys, and Jasper stopped by with a gift for me from Edward. I handed him mine to pass along, and opened the card he sent first:

_My dearest honey bee,_

_Words cannot express how happy you have made me. But once you meet me at the end of the aisle, I promise to have those words ready._

_I love you forever and a day._

_Your Edward_

My eyes watered, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I wanted to be the blushing bride, not the weepy bride. When we talked about our vows, we'd decided to combine our own with the traditional. His words brought up a lot of emotions.

Every feeling, all of the love, and the still undiscovered brought us to this moment. Where everything in life was questionable, our love wasn't: he was put on this earth for me, and I for him. The piece of paper we'd signed was just that—recyclable, but our love and commitment was forever. It was as bonded as our souls; we were in this together. Sure, the biggest obstacle we'd faced so far was the separation, but the future was ours.

There would be plateaus, there would be mountains to climb, and there would be peaks reached. Edward was the only person I could ever see sharing those experiences with.

I opened the box and smiled. Inside was an antique diamond, pearl, and star sapphire bracelet. I loved that he took the time to find me something that represented us just like I had done with the diamond encrusted swan cufflinks I got him.

Edward had taken care of my something's old and blue. Esme loaned me the earrings she had worn on her wedding day, and I thanked her for the honor. Sue gave me the six pence she had found from when my mom and dad had married in a hope chest my mom had put together for me. I was so touched that she was able to help bring my mother into this day. I had really been missing sharing this day with her, but Sue and Esme had taken me under their wings. They embraced each of my memories of her.

I was ready.

When Charlie knocked on the door, I almost squealed.

"Wow. You look beautiful, bumble bee," he said.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said before I kissed his cheek.

Kate and the girls left ahead of us. With my hydrangea bouquet in my left hand and Charlie holding my right arm, we headed toward the ballroom.

I wasn't nervous; I was excited. I hadn't seen Edward since right after the rehearsal dinner yesterday.

I walked down the aisle to Edward's instrumental recording of _Marry Me _by Train, and I loved it. The moment our eyes met, we were in our bubble. I tried to move faster, but Charlie kept me at the correct pace.

Once we were finally next to each other, Edward whispered to me, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Isabella."

"Thank you," I whispered back. "You look smoking in the tux."

Edward was wearing a traditional black tuxedo. The jacket was a single breasted, notched satin lapel jacket. He chose a traditional tie instead of a bowtie and it was the same black satin. I could tell he had tried to tame his hair, but it didn't work, and I loved him even more for it.

When I reached the platform, the pastor began. Charlie placed my hand in Edward's after he'd had said his line, and he took my bouquet with him to have Ali hold. I couldn't help just staring at Edward while we waited for Dad to take his seat. The world floated away as the pastor spoke until it was time to recite our vows. I was excited to hear what Edward had to say.

"Isabella, honey bee, you appeared before me like an angel in the night. I needed to know you, but you disappeared, and I thought you'd been a figment of my imagination. This happened again and I thought someone was playing a trick on me. Then, there you were, standing in front of me with a plate of pasta, and I was in love. You are my life and I thank God every day for putting you on this earth for me. I will stand by you and encourage all of your hopes and dreams as you have done for me. I will fight for you and with you as we navigate this wonderful road we call life. I will be proud to call you my wife every day of forever. I'll love you forever and a day. This is my solemn vow," Edward said to me sweetly.

Pastor O'Connor instructed me that it was my turn to recite my vow.

"Edward, my love, you walked into my life right when I decided to stop looking for my swan. You turned my life upside down and I've never been happier because of it. Your constant love, support, and understanding give me hope for the future. You make me smile every day, and I love you more today than yesterday, and I'll love you even more tomorrow. Thank you for being the man I never knew I wanted but always hoped to find. I promise to stand by you through all of life's highs and lows. I promise to support all of your endeavors and be your best friend as you have become mine. I'll love you forever and a night. This is my solemn vow." I was so happy to share with Edward how I felt.

Pastor O'Connor took back over once I was finished.

"Do you, Edward, take Isabella, to be your wife, according to God's holy ordinance; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her every moment of forever?"

"I do," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Do you, Isabella, take Edward, to be your husband, according to God's holy ordinance; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him every moment of forever?" Pastor O'Connor inquired.

"I do," I said as I returned his smile and squeezed his hand.

Next, he asked for the rings, which Jasper handed over. He blessed them and led us though the exchange.

"Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love. On your finger, it stands as a reminder that I am with you and only you every moment of your life," Edward repeated, and then kissed my ringed finger.

I followed with my response. "I will wear it proudly, and when I look at it, I will remember this moment as we became one."

I followed with his ring. I slid the ring on to his finger and recited the words the pastor spoke.

"Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love. On your finger, it stands as a reminder that I am with you and only you every moment of your life," I said, and then copied him and kissed his newly ringed finger.

Edward confirmed his acceptance of the ring. "I will wear it proudly, and when I look at it, I will remember this moment as we became one."

I had chosen a Tungsten connected infinity symbol ring. It didn't have diamonds, but Edward liked how the symbol had been cut into the metal. It followed the same pattern as my own diamond encrusted band.

The pastor continued with the final blessing, and Edward and I were staring into each other's eyes. We were waiting for the moment he said, "You may now kiss your bride," and when he did, everyone and everything disappeared.

Edward's kiss began sweet, and then it turned sensual. My hands gripped his hair tightly as he dipped me and deepened the kiss. It finished with repetitive little pecks. When we pulled apart, Pastor O'Connor announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

After Alice handed me my bouquet again, Edward whispered to me, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen." I'd never been happier in all my life.

While we took traditional pictures, the guests were enjoying a canapé and cocktails hour in the Ice Room. It was lit up with blue lights and a live band was playing between the two open bars. Many couches surrounded an open dance floor that had beautiful cracked ice pattern on it. Geometric snowflakes were also projected onto the floor. Large spherical chandeliers hung near the entrance and over the dance floor. We wanted it to have a club feel to it since it was New Year's Eve and the party would go all night long after the reception. We were almost done with the pictures.

I'd gotten Aro's approval to set off a couple of fireworks for pictures on the roof. I'd come up with an idea for a signature picture with the photographer for a New Year's style kiss. My platform Louboutins had brought me closer to Edward's height. I while I held my bouquet, I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders. With fireworks lit in the background, we shared a kiss. It was the only light available so it produced a shadowed picture. We watched the fireworks go out and then went back down for the reception.

After our announced entrance in the cocktail room, we went directly into our first dance. I loved the movie _What a Girl Wants,_ and the song that Oliver James sang called _Greatest Story Ever Told_. When I had Edward listen to it, he agreed that it fit us. As the song began, Edward sang to me as he led me through a traditional wedding waltz.

_Thank you for this moment  
>I've gotta say how beautiful you are<br>Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
>Here you are<em>

I smiled. I never thought I could be happier than I was at that very moment.

_If I could have one dance forever  
>I would take you by the hand<em>

We were husband and wife. Everything was falling into place perfectly.

_Tonight it's you and I together  
>I'm so glad I'm your man<br>And if I lived a thousand years  
>You know I never could explain<br>The way I lost my heart to you that day  
>But if destiny decided I should look the other way<em>

The world floated away and it was just us, dancing together again.

_Then the world would never know  
>The greatest story ever told<br>And did I tell you that I love you  
>Tonight<em>

I had joined in with him and we sang the words that filled our hearts.

_I don't hear the music  
>When I'm looking in your eyes<br>But I feel the rhythm of your body  
>Close to mine<em>

Our eyes glistened as we enjoyed being in each other's arms and spinning around the dance floor.

_It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
>It's the way we'll always be<br>Your kiss your pretty smile  
>You know I'd die for<br>Oh baby  
>You're all I need<em>

It was true; he was all I needed. Everything else was just gravy.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
>You know I never could explain<br>The way I lost my heart to you that day  
>But if destiny decided I should look the other way<em>

Even with this the new year upon us, I wasn't sure anything could top the year I'd already had.

_Then the world would never know  
>The greatest story ever told<br>And did I tell you that I love you  
>just how much I really need you<br>Did I tell you that I love you  
>Tonight<br>Tonight_

He dipped me, and when he brought me back up, I basked in the fact that my swan was in my arms, and I was in his. Forever.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
>You know I never could explain<br>The way I lost my heart to you that day  
>But if destiny decided I should look the other way<em>

Our dance had slowed to a sway in the center of the dance floor, the words more poignant than ever.

_Then the world would never know  
>The greatest story ever told<br>And did I tell you that I love you  
>Just how much I really need you<br>Did I tell you that I love you tonight_

We stopped dancing and Edward gently cupped my cheeks, whispering his words of love before placing the sweetest of kisses on my lips. My eyes closed and I just felt.

I felt the adoration, the fire, the feeling of being worshiped, and the hope of today, tomorrow, and forever.

The hoots, hollers, and clapping made us part laughing. The band asked everyone to join us on the dance floor since I was leading them to the reception Conga line style. The deejay must have been expecting this, since the Conga song was playing as we entered.

We let everyone choose their own seats during the reception. It was a party, and other than the formal dinner, we wanted them to have fun. Of course the open bars added to the exuberance and the disposable cameras. We loved the idea of guests capturing moments that might otherwise be missed.

Once we were seated, dinner was quickly served. The beef wellington with mushroom gravy, fingerling potatoes, and roasted winter vegetables were all delicious. After that, we had a brown butter pear tart with cinnamon whipped cream. I couldn't wait to get back on the dance floor, but while we enjoyed the dessert, Alice and Jasper gave their speeches.

They kept them sweet and highlighted on the fact that they were there to witness the moment we met. I wasn't able to stop the tears from falling as Jasper talked about the instantaneous love he'd seen between us. Alice mentioned the bubble we always seemed to find ourselves in. The both teased us about how the world disappeared around us and we would sometime forget there were others in the room when our passion ignited.

Needless to say, I blushed, and the tips of Edward's ears turned red.

After the laughter settled, they each closed with charming quotes about marriage. After a sip of champagne, we hugged and thanked them before Edward addressed our guests.

"Isabella and I want to thank you all for joining us for such a special moment in our lives. We know you all have taken time away from your families and friends to spend this New Year's Eve with us and we hope you're having a great time.

"With dinner almost concluded, we invite everyone to follow us back over to the Ice Room for more dancing and partying. Thank you again, and we love you all!"

The girls and I quickly excused ourselves to change out of our long dresses. I'd chosen a white, scoop-neck style tank dress that was covered in rhinestones that reminded me of a firework exploding in the sky. I thought it was perfect for New Year's Eve.

We made it back up to the reception fairly quick. I joined Edward as he made rounds, thanking the tables individually for coming. Kate had the deejay interrupt us and announce that it was time for the father-daughter dance.

Edward led me into the other room, but before handing me over he whispered, "You look absolutely sinful, and I can't wait for tonight."

I shivered at his words, but maintained enough composure to not groan out loud.

Charlie clapped Edward on the shoulder, and the spell we were under was broken. He led me on the dance floor and I waited to see what he'd chosen for us to dance to.

When Jimmy Buffet's _Little Miss Magic_ began, I laughed. While untraditional, it was such a Charlie song. When it came to the part about my mother, I hugged him closer. It was a bittersweet moment, and I missed her even more.

We swayed gently, since dancing wasn't one of his strong suits, but it was still really special. When the song ended, he kissed my forehead and Esme and Edward took our spots.

Esme's chose something more traditional with _My Wish _by Rascal Flatts. They glided across the dance floor in a Viennese Waltz. All the lessons she'd forced on him when he was younger allowed his talent to be showcased tonight.

When the song ended, Edward took Sue's hand and I grabbed Carlisle's. We didn't want to leave them out so we chose _Then They Do _by Trace Adkins.

As the song played I was able to see that it Edward's dance talents were not just a result of lessons, but also inherited skill. Carlisle led me around the dance floor and I felt like I was gliding on air. He had me laughing and smiling as he twirled me around. It was light-hearted and fun.

His accent was more pronounced as he spoke of me being the daughter he and Esme always wished they could have. I thanked them for welcoming me into the family even before Edward and I had met. They really were the most wonderful set of in-laws anyone could ever ask for.

When the song ended, everyone was welcomed on the dance floor with us. I was passed from person to person as we sashayed to the music, and it was awhile before I finally felt Edward's arms around me again.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked. I could tell he enjoyed saying that.

"I'm wonderful, Mr. Cullen. How about you?" I asked.

I ran my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck as I waited for him to respond. The night had already been perfect and I couldn't wait until we were alone.

"I'm superb, honey bee. Tonight has been everything I never knew I wanted and the icing on my cake is being able to call you my wife. It's amazing to know that I get to keep you forever and nothing can come between us now," Edward said sincerely,

His words always had a way of warming my heart and body to the core. We had a bright future to look forward to, and that was exciting. Deep down I knew it wasn't always going to sunshine and rainbows, but I knew tonight couldn't be more magical.

We took a break from all of the dancing to cut the cake. I was so excited for it since the layer we were cutting was my favorite: vanilla bean cake with blueberries and white chocolate chips. We both chose to feed each other and not to shove the cake in our faces. Emmett booed, but we couldn't have cared less. I moaned as the flavors melted on my tongue. It was delicious, and we continued feeding each other as the caterer's cut and served the cake to the others.

"Edward and I want to thank you all for celebrating our marriage with us. While this will be our last dance, we invite you all to continue to enjoy the rest of you New Year's Eve here. The band will be playing until one in the morning. Be safe, and thank you again. We love you all," I said before we took to the dance floor and swayed to _Tonight, I Celebrate My Love_.

It was a sweet moment and everything melted away again. It was extraordinary how everything truly disappeared when I looked into Edward's eyes. He was all that mattered in those moments and I cherished that.

The music provoked our magnetic spark and inflamed soul. I couldn't wait to be home alone with my husband. When the song ended, we exited through the maze of bodies and bubbles that they blew from the snowflake shaped bubble containers.

Our kisses became heated in the limo back to our home. It was the perfect place to spend together as husband and wife for the first time. We made love by the fire in our house and right next to our first Christmas tree. It was a new year, and I only had one resolution: to continue to be one of the lucky ones.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. Let me know what you think. Hugs.<strong>


	24. Future-Take 1

**Here we are again! Thank you so much for sticking by me though this adventure. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have. This is your tissue warning-I cried at points while writing it, and not just because it was coming to an end! LOL**

**Thank you to Brie for betaing this while she is living it up in England!**

**It's over six thousand words so I hope I've done our happy couple justice. Until the end, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Future-Take One<strong>**―****Miracle**

Time had flown by. I couldn't believe that we'd been married for almost four years, and while they had been amazing, they weren't without problems. Our love was stronger than ever, but something we both wanted was missing: children.

Edward and I tried for three years to have a baby. After twelve months of nothing and another six months of over-the-counter ovulation kits and Internet advice, I went to the doctor. They ran test after test to determine why it wasn't happening for us and came up with nothing. We even tried Intrauterine insemination and In Vitro Fertilization, all of which had failed.

I felt like defective. Here we sat, living in a colossal mansion, just the two of us. All of the hopes and dreams we shared were gone because I couldn't give him the one thing a woman was supposed to be able to give to her husband. To say I became depressed would be an understatement.

I had stepped back from the studio and hired a manager when we started the IVF procedures because they were making me sick. When it didn't work after seven rounds, I just couldn't find the beauty in my pictures anymore. I contacted Victoria and asked if she would be interested in buying it and converting it to a full-fledged gallery. She came up to Seattle and we sat down to discuss the deal. When I told her about my passion being gone, she asked what happen. When I went into the details, I broke down. I had bottled up all of my emotions for so long, the dam finally burst.

She held me as I cried, never once telling me that everything would be okay because she knew I wouldn't believe it. Then she shared her story with me. She and Riley had tried to start a family as well, right after my show. They too had problems, but it was because of her 'advanced maternal age.' They looked into all of their options and decided to go with surrogacy. Not the traditional surrogacy, but a gestational carrier. They chose a woman who was willing to carry an embryo that was biologically Victoria and Riley's. There was no tie to the woman except for the fact that she carried the baby. She would have no rights to the baby once it was born. Plus, they had a well written, law-abiding contract in place to prevent anything from happening. Jamie had been born about two years ago, and she felt it had given her life new meaning. Gone was the fierce cougar, and in its place stood a strong, career-minded mommy. As much as she loved being in Los Angeles, she knew she didn't want to raise Jamie there. She and Riley had been looking into options when I'd called.

I took her to my studio and introduced her to Marcus, my manager. They hit it off, and I was happy to know that he might still have a job when all was said and done. She was shocked to see the direction I'd taken, but no less supportive of what I'd accomplished in only three years.

While I'd been very successful, I was only looking to get back what I'd put into it. She was shocked and stated that she needed to discuss it with Riley, but that she'd get back to me. That was all I could ask of her.

That night, I sat down and talked to Edward about everything I'd been holding in. He was so grateful that I'd finally opened up to him. I told him about wanting to start therapy to work through the residual resentment I held toward my body for failing me, for failing us. He agreed it would be good for me, but that I had to know that I hadn't failed him or us and that maybe it just wasn't the right time for us yet.

I then told him about my meeting with Vicky and about how they had gone the surrogacy route. I mentioned how I'd like it if we researched more about it in case it turned out to be the option we took.

~.~

Another couple of months had passed and therapy had been helping immensely. I felt lighter, and Edward and I were closer than ever. We had spent a lot of time talking about our options and had already had an initial consultation with a surrogacy center that came highly recommended.

We hadn't told anyone in the family what was going on yet. I didn't need nor want their pity. The first person I'd said anything to was Heidi, and that was an accident. In the end, though, it turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

I went to the manor for my usual trim. Heidi and I were alone, since Tanya and Irina were on their honeymoon. She had asked me the simple question of when Edward and I would be starting a family, and the tears flowed. I confessed to her what all of what Edward and I'd been going through. She hugged me tightly as I told her about the surrogacy option Edward and I were looking into. She said she would support us through whatever path we chose and we went back to focusing on my hair.

After my appointment, I ran to the store for the things I needed for dinner. It was a surprisingly cool August day, so I wanted to make soup and garlic bread.

Edward walked in just as I was putting the bread in the oven, and we kissed while it cooked. When the timer went off, I pulled it out of the oven and served up the soup. We sat at the island and talked about his day until the doorbell rang. Edward went to answer while I cleaned up the dishes.

He walked back into the kitchen with our guest.

"Heidi! What are you doing here? Are you hungry? I have soup," I said.

"Um, no. Thank you, though," she said as she wrung her hands. "I was hoping to speak to the both of you about what we talked about earlier."

I was kind of stunned. I hadn't told Edward about our conversation yet. It wasn't that I was keeping anything from him; it was just that we'd only talked about his day so far. I was quick to explain what we'd discussed during my appointment. Edward nodded, and we looked to Heidi for her to begin.

"Well, I thought about what you said, and I did some reach of my own after you left, since I didn't have any other clients. I've decided to offer myself up to you. I want to be your surrogate," she said.

All I could think was_ wow._

Edward was just as speechless as I was. That wasn't what I'd expected. I grabbed Edward's hand before I spoke.

"Heidi, what you're offering is something that is life changing. Not only for us, but for you as well." I took a moment to gather my thoughts before I continued. "Please understand that I'm not trying to undermine what you're saying, because it truly is the most unselfish thing in the world, but it's a lot more than just carrying the baby for us. There are a lot of things that go along with doing this for someone. You essentially would be putting your life on hold."

"I know," she said. "It's not like I'm seeing anyone. My schedule is pretty flexible. The biggest thing is how I'm nowhere near being ready to have a family of my own, so why shouldn't I help my family achieve their wish if I possibly can?"

We talked for a little while longer before she left us to think about her offer.

"I wasn't expecting that," I said as I sat back down on the couch next to a still, quiet Edward. "I know we haven't talked much since our initial appointment, but before we look into adoption, I really want to try this. I think we owe it to ourselves to try this last option. I want a chance to see a baby with your eyes and my hair, or maybe your hair and my eyes. Either way, I want to at least try."

"Then we'll go check it out again and get more details so we know what the next step is and what we have to do. Coming in a cup is not fun, but I know how much this means to both of us, so I'll do it. Until then, though, I'm going to take advantage of my wife," he said before he hoisted us both up off the couch and into our room.

~.~

The next five months consisted of doctors' appointments for Heidi and me, both physical and psychological. We had to synchronize or periods, which was a task on its own-we had daily shots, monthly blood work, ultrasounds, and medication and vitamins to take on a daily basis. Heidi was a trooper through it all. I'd been through most of it before when we were trying the IUI and IVF procedures, so I felt like an old pro now.

We were finally in the home stretch of implantation. Edward and I'd had our appointments three days ago for the sperm collection and egg retrieval, respectively. Today Heidi was with us for the implantation.

They had successfully retrieved thirteen eggs, and of those thirteen, seven successfully fertilized. Since the risk of multiple had become higher with this process, only two to four embryos were transferred at a time. Thankfully, I considered three, seven and thirteen to be lucky numbers. Heidi and I discussed this at great lengths because it was her body that would change if the IVF took. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable if, God willing, multiples occurred. She had said it didn't matter; if three increased the odds of at least one successful pregnancy, then three would be inserted. That's what she was going to do. The possibility of triplets was as far as she would go, and I didn't fault her for her limit.

Her selflessness was going to have me nominating her for sainthood if this worked.

Once everything was completed, we took Heidi out to lunch. The doctor told us to just go about our daily lives. It was hard not to ask her to stay in bed for a couple of days, but the doctor said it could cause anxiety, which was not conducive to the carrier. The odds were already against us, so I said nothing.

After lunch, Heidi went back to the manor and Edward dropped me off at home before he went into work. After an hour of menial work, I grabbed Cammy and head out to the sound.

The normal frosty February weather wouldn't allow me to be outside long, but I had to keep my mind busy. I actually spent more time staring out at the water and praying to every deity imaginable that this would take. I didn't know how much more bad news I could handle. When I couldn't take the cold anymore, I left, but my thoughts were days away.

Ten days away, to be precise. We were scheduled to go back in for Heidi's blood work to confirm whether we were or were not going to have a baby, and I knew it would be the longest week and a half of my life. I had to find ways to stay busy until then.

I baked. A lot. I dropped off cakes, cookies, pies, brownies, and everything in between everywhere. The pies went to Esme. Cakes went to the girls at the spa, Alice, and Rose. Everything else went to CW and work with me.

I was only open Tuesday through Saturday, and by appointment only. Sure, it didn't pay as well as it would have it I was open more, but I didn't want to just stand around when I could be out doing what I loved. None of it mattered at the time, though, since my mine was elsewhere.

The days dragged on. I had a hard time relaxing enough to get a decent night of sleep that when Heidi called us at seven this morning, I was still sleeping.

"Hello?" I mumbled out.

"Hey, it's me," she said.

I knew it was her the second I heard her voice, and I startled awake completely.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I expected the worst; after all, that's what I was used to.

"We're pregnant," she whispered through her tears.

The tears of joy I wept were instantaneous. The light at the end of the tunnel was finally visible. Edward had just walked out of the bathroom and rushed to me, wanting to know what was wrong. The words wouldn't come, so I just handed the phone to him.

Somehow, Heidi was composed enough to fill him in. I listened as he thanked her and promised we would see her at half past eight to head to the appointment for the official confirmation. Once Edward hung up, he pulled me into his arms.

"You ready to be a mommy?" he asked once our tears had dried.

I nodded. "What about you, Daddy?"

I squealed in delight and jumped from his arms to get ready. Being late today was not an option and the smile on my face wasn't going anywhere. I rushed, but I was glowing and excited.

When we arrived at the manor to pick Heidi up, she was waiting outside the spa for us. Once the car was stopped, I was out the door and hugging her tightly but carefully.

"Thank you," I said quietly to her.

"You're welcome." She was just as emotional as I was.

After our hug, we got back into the car and were on the way to the doctor. I was so nervous. Sure, she'd already taken a test at home, but those things can give out false negatives, so false positives could happen too, right?

It was a long drive, but the wait in the reception area was quick. It seemed like only seconds had passed when Dr. Banner walked in with a smile on his face. He greeted us and confirmed the blood work that they'd drawn the previous day did in fact confirm that Heidi was pregnant.

Dr. Banner worked fast. He explained that Heidi would now need to find an obstetrician for the remainder of the pregnancy; the clinic was just the jumping off point for getting pregnant. They didn't handle the pregnancies themselves.

Luckily, we had already looked into this and she had chosen Dr. Tia Benjamin to be our baby doctor. While she was still quite young, she'd worked with families such as ours before. She had a sweet disposition and a way of making everyone feel at ease around her. It was nice to know that the meeting we had with her originally wasn't in vain.

After the conversation about doctors, he turned on the ultrasound machine to see how everything looked and to check the baby out. This was what made me nervous. I just wanted everything to be all right. I volleyed between the screen and Dr. Banner's face, trying to read his expressions. It wasn't until I noticed a big smile on his face that I relaxed some.

"The results are even better than we hoped," he said. "Do you see this black circle here?" We all nodded. "That's your baby. Do you see this other black circle?" We nodded again, slower this time. "That's your second baby. Congratulations, you're having twins!"

We all cried happy tears. Heidi was instructed to continue with her injections until the thirteenth week before we left. We had brunch together and I made requests to take pictures of her throughout the pregnancy and that she keep a journal document as much the pregnancy itself so I could really experience it with her. She would slowly be cutting back her time in the spa. Carrying twins would be harder than just one baby, so she wanted to prepare. We were fine with it and offered to help her in any way that she needed. We'd never be able to repay her kindness.

As long as everything continued the way it was, we would tell the family. I just hoped they'd understand why we had kept everything from them.

~.~

When the twelve-week appointment approached and we finally felt it was safe to talk about the babies, we invited everyone over for dinner. Heidi arrived earlier and was munching on some of the salad's vegetables I chopped while I finished preparing dinner. The house was going to be packed tonight.

Charlie and Sue would be staying with Alice this time, since we still hadn't decorated the suite upstairs, but they would becoming with her, Jasper, and their son, Aaron, or Ari as we all called him. Esme and Carlisle would be coming over with Tanya and Irina. I invited Rose, Emmett, and their two girls, Emma and Lily. I also asked Vicky to come with Riley and Jamie because without her support, this probably wouldn't have happened as fast as it did. Nineteen people were a lot to cook for.

I kept it simple with three large pans of lasagna, garlic bread, and two family-style bowls of salad. I also had 3 different cheesecakes that I picked up from our favorite restaurant for dessert. I had wine for those who could drink it, and tea and juice for those who couldn't.

After the last guest arrived, we sat down to eat. Dinner was a loud affair. It was the most noise we'd had here in awhile. Edward helped me clear everything away afterward while Heidi brought the kids into the kitchen for ice cream, so we could make our announcement while I served dessert to everyone else.

Even though I wanted her next to me while we talked, I was grateful she was willing to distract the kids while the adults talked. Victoria must have known what was coming and offered to help with the kids as well. I nodded to her silent question and she smiled. She had figured it out already.

Edward stood by me while everyone started eat. "We want to thank you all for joining us this evening. I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you all here, so I'll just go ahead and let the cat out of the bag: we're pregnant!"

"Oh MY GOD! I knew it! You're pregnant!" shouted Alice.

My head dropped, a reminder of what I couldn't do. "No, I'm not. Heidi is. She's carrying our babies for us."

The room became quiet with my declaration. The implication of my words settled over the table. Dessert had been forgotten by some. Edward squeezed my shoulder, silently show his support. I looked up and continued to explain what had happen.

As I talked, tears welled up in a few people's eyes. Explaining our struggles was harder than I anticipated it would be. The sadness they felt for us was obvious, but what I was grateful to not see was pity. When I finished our story, everyone started to congratulated us, except for Alice, who voiced her own feelings differently.

"I can't believe you did tell me what was going on!" Alice shouted before she stormed out of the room and out the front door.

Everyone was shocked by her outburst. Jasper started to apologize and go after her. I stopped him, and told him it was between us and left everyone to talk to Edward.

I quietly closed the door as I watched Alice stare out across our front yard.

"What did you want me to say, Alice? I didn't want your pity. I sat back and watched as you and Rose and Angela all told me about your pregnancies just months apart, while Edward and I had been trying and couldn't get pregnant for any God damn reason for over a year! So I just sat back and smiled. My heart was breaking, but I was still happy for you all. I smiled as I watched all of you bring your children into the world while wondering what I did that made me unworthy of being a mother.

"I was so excited for you all. Believe me, I was. But we still weren't getting pregnant no matter what we tried, so cut me some slack for trying to spare myself the pity looks. I love you, Alice. I do. But sometimes you forget that the world doesn't revolve around you." It may have been a little harsh, but she just didn't get it.

Instead of being happy for us, she only wanted to know why I hadn't told her what was going on. The years we'd been apart had changed the dynamics of our relationship and I now felt closer to Heidi and Rose than I did her. She had Maria now, who'd easily stepped into the spot I'd vacated with my absence. I wasn't jealous of that, just her ability to carry her own children.

She'd been quiet for some time before she finally talked. "I'm sorry, Bella. You're right. I'm just hurt that you felt you couldn't talk to me. I mean, I'm your sister and you still never said anything."

"Because Edward and I chose to keep it to ourselves. It was never about you and that's what you don't seem to understand. This was about us and our struggle. We chose to spare you the burden of our sadness. We didn't want you all downplaying your happiness. You all had been blessed and didn't need to experience our sorrow while welcoming your children into the world," I said, hoping she would see my point.

It took time for her for her to grasp what I was saying and that made me sad. Even now, when I was happier than I'd been in a long time, I still had to make her feel better before I could enjoy this moment that Edward and I had been waiting for. Exhausted by and completely over our conversation, I embraced her once and then walked back in the house. I couldn't make her understand. I didn't know if she followed; I was too busy being swept up into congratulatory hugs.

"So, twins, huh?" was all Alice said when she walked back in. The conversations continued about the babies for the rest of the night until they all left.

I didn't know what the future held for my and Alice's relationship anymore, but I hoped she would come around.

~.~

The second trimester was flying by, and Heidi was now twenty-eight weeks along. The last two ultrasounds hadn't revealed the sexes of the babies. I was on edge, and hoped they would cooperate this time. I really wanted to get the babies' rooms decorated. Edward had just run into the house from the office; he wanted to change before we left, but he was late.

"Hurry up, Edward!" I shouted from the kitchen where I was waiting impatiently. "I don't want to miss seeing my babies!"

"Hold your horses, woman! I'm coming. It's not like they can do it without us," Edward said as he neared me.

_Yes, they could, _I thought glumly.

The ride to the ultrasound was intense. I wasn't talking to him because of the insensitive thing he had said. He tried to engage me in conversation to no avail. When we finally arrive, I jumped out of the car and rushed into the hospital. Edward easily caught up to me.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

I was on the verge of crying and didn't want to get into it now; not when this was supposed to be a happy occasion.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, but I will say this: think about what you said at home and you'll have your answer," I said as I exited the elevator and headed in to the doctor's office where Heidi was already waiting.

I hugged her and asked if she had checked in and she stated that she had. The babies were particularly active today. I loved feeling them move inside her and I talked to them as often as possible. I still couldn't help but wish that they were growing inside me so I could know what it felt like. Heidi had described it for me, but I still felt an emptiness that I wondered if I would ever be able to fill.

I was still in deep thought, my hand on her belly when they called her back. I immediately sat in the chair beside the exam table while Edward stood behind me. It was hard not to finch when he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. I was still hurt by his words.

The nurse took Heidi's vitals and then stepped out after she told us the doctor would be right in.

Not even five minutes later, Dr. Benjamin, or Tia as she asked to be called, walked in, which was a good thing because Heidi was ready to burst. The poor woman had to pee badly. The doctor asked a few questions and began the scan.

I watched in awe as my miracles appeared on the screen. As she worked, Tia gave us the details as she measured them. She approximated that they were both just over three pounds. Since we'd been trying to learn the sexes during the last two appointments, she knew we'd want to try again.

When she switched from the standard 3-D to 4-D pictures, it was amazing. To see their little features, their hands, and their feet was overwhelming in the most wonderful way. They were so precious already.

"Okay, it looks like Baby A is a…girl!" she exclaimed as she paused the screen to point out her little tulip. "And Baby B is also a girl. Congratulations!"

It was a bittersweet moment, between the joy of knowing what we were having while still being hurt by the words Edward had carelessly said.

When the appointment was finished, Heidi had to get back to work, so we went back to the house. The ride was quiet again. When we were back, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of tea.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

He was quiet, so I continued.

"You don't remember what you said, do you?" I asked, and he shook his head. "You said, and I quote, 'It's not like they can do it without us.' But that's where you were wrong. They could have done the entire appointment without us there. We aren't needed! Because I'm defective, they won't need me until after they're born. Every little thing that's happening now is more important to me because of that technicality. Hell, she could even have the babies without us there!

"Even though you didn't mean anything with your words, they crushed me because they weren't true. I'm already a failure as a mom because I couldn't carry them."

Everything had bubbled over and I lost it. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I collapsed onto the hard floor. All of the pain and anguish from the last two and a half years burst forth, and I grieved.

I grieved over the loss of not feeling them move in me, for the loss of the bond a woman made with her child growing under her heart, and the loss of knowing that at this point Heidi knew my babies better than I did.

Edward wasted no time in gathering me into his arms and apologizing. He comforted me and cared for me. He held me and cried with me as I mourned my loss and he realized his own.

I didn't know how long we'd sat on the kitchen floor, but we stayed there until my stomach growled. We stood up and made dinner together, neither one of us wanting to be far from the other.

After the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, Edward and I took a bath together. What started out as comfort soon escalated because of our undying passion for each other.

We climbed out of the tub and made our way to the bed. Although we were still wet from the bath, Edward set me on the bed and joined me.

There was no rush. We made love for hours. Orgasm after orgasm crashed through us as we reconnected. It was just as magical as our first night as husband and wife. With Edward still in me, I fell into a deep slumber.

_I dreamt of the two swans watching over their four babies._

~.~

Time seemed to fly by, and soon it was time for the thirty-seven week check-up, a milestone for most multiples. We learned that the babies were in a breech position, and a cesarean section was scheduled for October seventeenth. Edward had tied up all the loose ends at work that week so he'd be able to be home with us for the first six weeks. We were extremely lucky that money wasn't an issue and he could do that. Since Vicky had taken ownership of my studio and converted it into a gallery, I'd been home preparing for my little angels and I was already exhausted.

The fact that I didn't want a baby shower since I wasn't the one pregnant was another point of contention between Alice and me. Since then, I chose to work with a designer to turn two of the upstairs bedrooms into nurseries fit for our princesses: Annabelle Lynn and Evangelina Renée. We called them Anna and Eva for short, but choosing their names wasn't as hard as we thought it would be. Annabelle was after Esme and me: Esme _Ann _and Isa_bella. _Lynn was Heidi's middle name and we knew we had to honor her as well. Evangelina was in honor of Edward's first initial and Renée was obviously to honor my mother.

With the help of a decorator, we were able to put together two beautiful rooms. Anna's room was a lovely shade of pink called harmony. We chose a shabby-chic style and the linens and drapes were a pink gingham. I found a cream-colored chair and ottoman and we hung a crystal chandelier for the room. The furniture in both rooms was from Petit Tresor and the matching Petit Ange beige and gold leaf finishes. According to Edward, nothing was too good for his daughters. Eva's room was classic elegance. Blush embossed wallpaper complimented pale mauve drapes. The bedding was all in cream. I chose a blush chair and ottoman and a traditional gold leaf chandelier. They had been completed one month before the expected delivery.

I spent a lot of time in the rooms with Heidi, since she began staying with us when she reached thirty weeks. That way, if anything happened, she would have one of us with her at all times. I cooked, I cleaned, and I did anything and everything I could to make this easier for her. She was, after all, giving us the most incredible gift anyone could ever ask for.

The time we spent together allowed me to document the last bit of the pregnancy. I took lots of pictures. So many, in fact, that I was sure she wanted to tell me to get the camera out of her face, but she didn't. It was the only way I could be close to them until they were born.

Luckily, the week flew by. I didn't sleep well the night before the C-section. I was too excited. When we arrived at the hospital with Heidi, I was a nervous wreck. I'd been sleeping more lately in preparation for the sleepless nights that were sure to come. My emotions had been all over the place. One minute I'd be smiling and laughing, and then I'd be crying or depressed. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I put it off because of the babies' arrivals.

By the time we were ushered into the operating room, my head was screaming. The headache came on so fast, I didn't have a chance to take anything. I sat next to Heidi's head while Edward was ready to take pictures and cut the umbilical cords.

The sound of her cries overpowered all of the other noise when our first daughter was born. Tears flowed as I whispered my thanks to Heidi. The second wail increased the happy sobs coming from me. I kissed Heidi's forehead through my mask before she instructed me to go see my daughters.

As I stood, my head barked at me and the pain surged. I slowly made my way over to my girls and tried to mask the pain from Edward. They were beautiful, with full heads of my dark chocolate locks and bright blue eyes that ran in Edward's family; I hoped they stayed that color. I wanted to do nothing other than stare down at my beauties, but my vision blurred and I became lightheaded.

I didn't even hear Edward scream my name before the blackness overtook me.

~.~

I moaned as I woke up to bright lights and machines beeping. I quickly closed my eyes and asked that the lights be dimmed. When that was done, I noticed Edward was sitting next to me, holding my hand. I could tell he'd been crying and looked both distraught and joyful.

"Oh, honey bee, you scared me to death," he said as he stood to kiss my forehead before he told me what had happened in the delivery room.

I told him about the headache and the blurriness that occurred from the pain. He was mad I hadn't told him what was going on, but relieved it happened in a hospital where they could check me over quickly.

We talked about the babies and looked at the pictures he'd taken. The babies were asleep in the bassinettes in my room. Edward brought them over to me while we waited for a doctor to arrive.

I loved holding them in my arms, finally. They were precious. Now that I could look at them more closely, I could see hints of red in one of my daughter's hair.

"I guess we should decide who is who, huh?" I asked.

Since I'd been out of it for about six hours, which shocked me, Edward told me about their personalities that had already been displayed. We decided on Annabelle for my mini-me. She was quieter than her sister, who what very vocal when she wasn't happy. Evangelina was apparently going to be our little diva, which worked out since she was older.

When the doctor finally made his appearance, I threw questions at him

"What's going on? What happen? Am I going to be okay?" I asked, scared something was really wrong.

"Well, your blood pressure was through the roof. We drew blood and just got the results back. This is probably going to come as a shock to you, but you're pregnant. Congratulations," the doctor said.

"What―um―huh?" was all I could get out.

I'd completely forgotten that I never went back on the pill. I'd figured it was never going to happen naturally for us, so why bother? At that point, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at our luck.

Since my periods had never been regular, I couldn't give him the date of my last one. He went to get the portable ultrasound machine to try and get an estimate of how far along I was.

I looked over to where Edward sat silently next to me. He had put the babies back into their bassinettes when the doctor walked in. When I looked at him, I saw that he was bawling.

"You have given me the most precious of gifts. Sure, the timing may be off, but I couldn't be happier. I love you so much," he said once the tears slowed.

"I love you too," I said as the doctor came back into the room.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," he stated as I lifted the gown I'd been changed into so he could squirt the gel onto my stomach. "We may not be able to tell much, depending on how far along we determine you to be."

We watched as the black and white screen came to life. While we'd seen images similar to this with Heidi, it was so different to know that it was on me now. This baby wouldn't change how I felt about my daughters. Just because they hadn't come out of me didn't mean I would love them any less. The doctor was quiet as he worked the wand over my tummy. He paused, took still pictures and measurements, and inhaled sharply.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, from all the information, you look to be about eleven weeks and five days along. Their hearts are beating strongly and they look perfect," he stated, smiling at us as he continued. "You'll need to meet with your OB/GYN next week, if not sooner if you experience any symptoms similar to those you had today. Pre-eclampsia is a very dangerous side effect that could kill you. You'll need to watch your salt intake and monitor your blood pressure closely once we release you. Even though I know it will be hard with two new babies at home, I want you in bed until you see your doctor. Do you have any questions before I leave you to rest?" he asked.

"You said, 'their and they.' What did you mean? Is there more than one baby?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted to know how many more babies we'd be having.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You're having twins."

Oh my! We were going to have four babies under a year old. At that point, I wasn't so sure I was lucky or blessed. Now we just needed to share with the family this new revelation. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. I bet they matched Edward's stunned look, too.

We were parents and nothing, not even the prospect of the little bits of sleep we would be getting for the next three years, could bring us down now that our family would be complete. This was what love was all about.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! Whelp, that's the end of the first future-take. I hope you liked it. Let me know.<strong>

**The second future-take has been started, but I can't promise I'll have it done before next Friday since my Hubs and I will be celebrating our 14****th**** anniversary on the 17****th****. (That's why I chose it for the girls' birthday, it's a special day for us!) I hope to be finished with it so it can post on the 26****th**** though.**

**Hugs, and thank you for reading again! :o)**


	25. Future-Take 2

**Hello everyone. Here we are, the finale. I want to take a moment and thank everyone who has read this story, alerted it, favorite it, and reviewed it. **

**This was truly a labor of love and all the support I've been given has truly allowed me to embrace my creative nature. It's up early because, well, I just wanted you all to read it. Plus, being able to finally hit the complete button is really exciting to me! lol**

**To each person who help me better my writing: Brie, Terria, Teddy, and Ella, I thank you for your support and encouragement when words sometimes failed me.**

**Anywho, I hope you all like how the story ends since the last chapter didn't to be a hit even though it was a happy ending. This wrote and then re-wrote itself faster than I ever thought possible after my breakdown over lost notes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Future-Take Two – After All<strong>

Time passes in the blink of an eye sometimes. Memories are held in your mind, in pictures, and in videos, but nothing is more precious than the love for those who you hold dearest in your heart.

When I'd hoped and wished about the future, this wasn't what I expected. This was so much better. Edward and I had been married for just over fifteen years now and we had four beautiful children. Our girls had grown into amazing young women who had dreams and aspirations of their own.

Anna wanted to follow in her daddy's footsteps. She spent as much free time as she could at CW, learning from anyone who would give her the time of day. She drew pictures every other free moment she had.

Surprisingly, Eva took after Alice and was a little fashionista. She loved creating her own look and standing out in school. Even in fifth grade, she strived to be the center of attention. She had just gotten her first sewing machine and Alice was teaching her the basics. Even though our drama, Alice loved my daughter as if she was her own.

My children were the greatest gifts that Edward had ever given me. They bonded us even closer together the moment we became parents. I truly loved him more each day than the one before, just like I knew I would. I knew they weren't just my children, they were ours, but I never could stop myself from calling them mine. Even now, I knew I would give my life for theirs should it ever come to that. They each were a gift I treasured.

My surprise miracles, Anthony Carlisle and Dominic Charlie, were born on out daughters' six month birthday. After the shock of finding out we were pregnant with twins just after having two babies, we felt ecstatic. I was lucky that nothing worse had occurred while I was pregnant with the boys than the initial bout of high blood pressure.

I listened closely to all of Dr. Benjamin's instructions and worked closely with a nutritionist to make sure I did everything to carry the twins successfully. Their arrival completed our family perfectly. All of the rooms in our home were now spoken for, just as we had hoped they would be.

As babies, they strived to catch up to their big sisters. They never wanted to be left out of the excitement. The four of them held a bond deeper than most children and I was fascinated by it.

Though they all spoke out loud at an early age, they also seemed to have a silent language that they spoke to each other. Separating them for school was a hard decision for Edward and me. We wanted them to strive as individuals. While it was hard in the beginning, they embraced it now.

Anthony followed me everywhere; he was my shadow. His stormy blue eyes matched his father's and I lost myself in them often. Anthony loved playing with his camera just as much as I did, but when he wasn't lost behind the lens, I could find him at the piano playing by ear. He was a perfect blend of his father's talents and my own.

Dominic was my little sport, with identical looks as his brother. He played soccer and little league. His hair was just as wild as his father's, and his crooked smile had all the little girls blushing, especially Em and Rose's little angel, Lily. She may have been a year and a half older than him, but Lily wasn't exempt from the Cullen Chemistry. Rose and I had high hopes for them in the future.

It wasn't the easiest of lives, having four little ones, but we wouldn't have changed anything. They were a rambunctious bunch. The little guys were always trying to copy their big sisters. I loved watching them grow from babies, to toddlers, and into perfect little people. Now that they were closing in on the teenage years, I wasn't ready for the changes.

In the end, selling my business was a blessing in disguise. There was no way I could raise four children and run the studio at the same time. Although my love of photography had waned while we were trying to have children, it came back full force once we had our children. I no longer looked for the just the beauty in nature, but the natural beauty of our children. They became the focal point of my art for some time. I documented everything: smiles and tears, crawling and walking, sleeping and explorations; they truly were the most wonderful subject matter I'd ever had. It wasn't until they were all in preschool that I started venturing back out into nature.

I had done two shows a year since the children turned five. My work had taken on a deeper meaning and I used it to define moments and thoughts that flowed from me while my children grew. The shows themselves were a chance for Edward and me to have mini-vacations without the kids. It also helped keep our love life fresh and exciting.

The last show I'd done was in New York. My collection had been called "The Unknown Path" and was a huge success. It was inspired by my children, of course. As they grew, I wondered what direction their lives would take and I knew their paths were still undiscovered.

Many of the paths were covered by fog, expressing the unknown, while others were mystical staircases, their uphill climb a mystery. All were beautiful, but they left you wondering which way the path would lead.

I was currently preparing for my latest one, entitled "Seasons of Change," and was getting closer to having the collection complete. Every day brought new changes and my love for the seasons allowed me another avenue to express myself.

I had embraced the frozen winters and their protection of spring's revival. The rebirth of spring gave way to hot and blooming summers. The summer sunsets flowed into the falling leaves of autumn. The autumn harvests parted back into the cold and dormant winter.

It was the cycle of life, of mother and earth. Through each season, I watch my children grow and change. Never once was I disappointed by this, because Edward was by my side as we embraced our own changes as well.

Through my career revitalization, Edward and Jasper's success surged forward as well. CW's business had picked up after the hotel opened and Edward and Jasper had brought on an even bigger staff and had expanded further than they'd thought was possible.

While some areas still struggled to come back after the economy crash three years ago, they had continued to persevere. Both had stepped back some when the kids were little, but with school and afternoon activities keeping them busy, they were back in the office more.

Edward had not missed any recitals, games, or tournaments, though, and for that, I was grateful. They needed to see that their father supported all each of them while they learned to both win and lose.

We had a huge vacation planned for this upcoming spring break. We were going to finally take the kids to Florida and do the Disney thing. They would be excited, but we would need a second vacation once we were back.

At forty-four and thirty-eight respectively, Edward and I were not spring chickens anymore. We ate healthy and took care of ourselves, but chasing after two ten year olds and two 9 year olds was exhausting. There were nights that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Our sex life had changed as well. The spontaneous anywhere and everywhere sex had shifted into shower quickies and weekend getaways, but our passion for each other never diminished. He was still the only man capable of making my knees weak and my heart skip a beat.

Our love grew stronger.

I rolled over and curled up onto Edward's chest. The early morning sunlight was just peaking though the edges of the curtains of our hotel room.

"Happy Anniversary, honey bee," he said with his husky morning voice.

I shivered like always. "Mmm," I moaned as I rubbed my cheek into his chest hair. The warmth of his body and the beating of his heart set my body ablaze.

"Happy Anniversary to you too, my love," I said before I hitched my leg over his hip so I could sit astride him.

It was the first time in ten years that we were spending the New Year away from our family. We weren't far from home, still in the heart of Seattle at the Volturi Hotel where we had been married. Even after these past fifteen years, it was still a special place for the both of us.

His hands quickly settled on my waist and he rocked me back and forth over his already hard member. He never failed at igniting the passion my body held for him and him alone.

Our clothes were shed quickly and the intensity of the electrical current that flowed between us surged as we became one again. It was never any different than the time before, in that aspect. Our bodies were compelled to each other. The crest of our power continued to roll, neither of us sure when the peak would hit.

I rolled Edward onto his back, never once allowing us to lose our connection. Sweat dripped down my neck and over my breast as Edward's ragged breaths cooled my moist skin. My already sensitive peaks hardened more and I moaned louder when his fingers roughly squeezed and kneaded the buds.

I was lost to the sensation of his manhood moving in and out of my body as he played me like a fiddle. He plucked and pulled each secret spot he had discovered years ago. My skin his symphony and he conducted me like Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra.

The assault on my body finally reached its blackout point and I came over and over again. Encore after encore, I cried out; there was no sweeter reward than Edward's own peak. Through each of my convulsions I felt him throb within me as I gripped him harder and deeper within the depths of my body.

We fit like no other, the two halves of a heart-shaped puzzle.

Unable to support myself anymore, I collapsed onto his chest. We both were breathing hard from the workout.

He was heaven on earth for me. Happiness didn't get better than this.

My body was still tingling when he finally slipped out of me. I instantly felt the loss and groaned because of it. Edward chuckled at my reaction.

"I may not be a spring chicken anymore, but I promise, there is more where that came from," he said before he kissed the top of my head.

I sat up and tickled his sides, which made him squirm to move away from my onslaught. "Promises, promises," I said through my giggles before I jumped off him and raced for the shower.

I heard his footfalls and barely managed to shut the door before he could reach me. I didn't lock the door. I wasn't trying to keep him out.

With the shower warmed up, I climbed in and sadly washed his smell off me. It was my least favorite thing to do, even after all this time. I was humming a little tune when I felt Edward's hand replace my own in my hair. With my eyes still closed, I smiled, and then puckered up for a kiss. He happily obliged before he guided my head back under the cascading water to rinse the shampoo out.

Like almost every shower we shared, it was a sensual experience and led to us reconnecting again. I would never tire of this man.

While I would've loved nothing more than spending our anniversary in bed, we needed sustenance and room service just wasn't going to do. I was looking forward to walking through Pike's Place and checking out the latest wares for sale.

Edward had planned something spectacular for that evening, and I couldn't wait to see what it was.

We grabbed pastries from Le Painer and walked though the market while we ate. I picked up a couple new serving bowls from Cedar River Pottery and From the Heart Pottery. I also bought each of the kids a box from Mystery Boxes. I got a new scarf for myself and Edward picked out a new watercolor for his office.

With our purchases weighing us down, we made our way back to the hotel. We had lunch in the restaurant downstairs after we stored our things in our room. We split a sandwich and each had a bowl of soup to warm us back up from the cold weather outside.

I was intrigued as to what Edward had planned, but he wasn't giving anything away. He told me to dress comfortably. It didn't tell me anything other than we wouldn't be going to a five-star restaurant.

Still wanting to look beautiful for him, I chose to wear a navy blue off the shoulder sweater and a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans that hugged my ass perfectly. He wouldn't be able to resist me for long in them. My make-up was light, as my hair, a mass of curls. My locket adorned my neck, his bracelet on my wrist, and my wedding rings were everyday staples. It didn't matter what I wore, they were always with me now. I threw on a pair of low-heeled, calf-length boots and met Edward in the living room of our suite.

He stood gazing out the window in a pair of dark washed jeans of his own and a black sweater. His hair, now splatter with specks of gray, was coiffed in its usual disarray perfection. When he turned and looked at me, I noticed the wrinkles that had developed beside his eyes when he smiled. They didn't detract from his beauty; if anything, they added more charm to his rugged looks. He hadn't shaved and my blush grew knowing that later tonight that stubble would pinken areas that only his eyes would ever see.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. Are you ready to go?" he asked before kissing my lips sweetly. I nodded and he helped me put on my leather coat. He put his jacket on and guided my to the elevator. He held me close as we descended to the lobby, whispering naughty words to me the entire way.

My panties were still useless whenever he was around.

We made our way out to the limo he reserved. I loved that he thought about the fact that we'd be drinking and safety being important to him. I couldn't see much through the dark tinted windows as I tried to figure out where we were going, but it was fun to try.

Edward held my hand the whole twenty-minute drive until we stopped. He climbed out and said something to the driver, but I didn't hear what it was before he helped me out.

The salty sea air hit me first, narrowing down the possibilities for me. I glanced around and noticed we were at the marina. The surprise must have been evident on my face.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of securing a private yacht for the evening. We will be to see the fireworks perfectly from the boat without the crowds around us," he stated.

"I love it. Thank you for planning something so special for us. You never cease to amaze me with your thoughtfulness or creativity. You always seem to know exactly the right thing to do," I said before hugging him tightly.

"Nothing but the best for my wife. Especially after fifteen magical years and four wonderful children. Now, come on. Let's get this show on the road!" he exclaimed before leading me to our boat.

After introductions from the captain and stewardess, we were given glasses of champagne and lead to the table where our dinner would be served. We munched on bruschetta while the boat glided gently through the Lake Union water toward our perfect viewing location.

We had a lovely three-course dinner of arugula and roasted pear salad, shrimp scampi, and roasted chicken and fingerling potatoes. I didn't think I'd have room for dessert when the time came.

Luckily, we had a break before dessert would be served, so Edward led me up on deck where music was already playing. We swayed gently together as the music wrapped around us. The song switched and the _Greatest Story Ever Told_ began. It was our wedding song. Tears gathered in my eyes as Edward once again sang to me and I was taken back to that moment fifteen years ago.

There may have not been enough room to waltz the way we did, but I still felt everything again, just like I did that day.

Even with the song finished and other starting, I couldn't resist repeating the words I spoke that day.

"Edward, my love, you walked into my life right when I decided to stop looking for my swan. You turned my life upside down and I've never been happier because of it. Your constant love, support, and understanding give me hope for the future. You make me smile every day, and I love you more today than yesterday, and I'll love you even more tomorrow. Thank you for being the man I never knew I wanted but always hoped to find. I promise to stand by you through all of life's highs and lows. I promise to support all of your endeavors and be your best friend as you have become mine. I'll love you forever and a night. This is my solemn vow and it still as strong today as it was then," I said through the happy tears that flowed.

Not one to be showed up, Edward spoke his vow back to me, "Isabella, honey bee, you appeared before me like an angel in the night. I needed to know you, but you disappeared, and I thought you'd been a figment of my imagination. This happened again and I thought someone was playing a trick on me. Then, there you were, standing in front of me with a plate of pasta, and I was in love. You are my life and I thank God every day for putting you on this earth for me. I will stand by you and encourage all of your hopes and dreams as you have done for me. I will fight for you and with you as we navigate this wonderful road we call life. I will be proud to call you my wife every day of forever. I'll love you forever and a day. This is my solemn vow and it's even truer today than it was then."

The sparks flew and we kissed like man and wife for the first time again. All the excitement and love had been ever-present since that day.

Sure, we had had those moments of sorrow early on and petty disagreements occasionally, but that was the passion we shared. All of the highs and lows made us the stronger couple we were today.

A throat clearing broke us from the trance we were under as we kissed, just like at the wedding and I laughed as I realized it.

"Dessert is ready to be served in the parlor, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the stewardess said before she led the way for us and departed to join the captain on deck.

I was surprised to see the small replica of our wedding cake on the table. Edward had really gone above and beyond tonight. I kissed him gently and said thank you before I fed him just like before.

We rotated sharing bites of the vanilla cake before we exchanged gifts. I was nervous about mine. I didn't know how he would take it, but deep down, I knew he would be happy.

"Here you go, Isabella," he said as he handed me a small jewelry box.

I was shocked when I opened it. Inside was a beautiful pair of infinity diamond earrings. I quickly took them out of the box and placed them in my ears.

"Well, how do they look?" I asked.

"Not nearly as good as you do," he said. My skin tingled at the implication of his words and my breath hitched.

_He was so getting lucky tonight._

I reached into my purse and pulled out the card I'd gotten him. I nervously watched as he read the words and waited for him to look up at what I was holding in my hands.

"Isabella?" he asked while taking the item from me.

"Is this―are you―really?" he finally settled on as his voice shook with emotion.

I nodded. "How long do you think it'll take you to add on another bedroom? We only have six and half more months to make it happen."

"We're really having another baby?" he said as he smiled and rubbed my still flat tummy.

"Believe me, no one was more shocked than I when Tia confirmed it for me," I said with a little laugh.

"I thought we were done. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic, but isn't it dangerous because of your age?" he asked.

"Sure, it's higher risk, but Tia said that because I've taken such good care of myself, it shouldn't be a problem. I'll still have more appointments than the younger less risk women, but she isn't too concerned right now. Besides, I'm not that old. I did just turn 38 in September, Grandpa!" I teased.

He scoffed at me, and then turned serious.

"But what about the champagne you drank earlier?" he asked, already returning to the worrisome man he was when I was pregnant with the boys.

"I didn't drink it. I pretended to and then just drank the water on the table," I said.

He relaxed and just held me in his arms. The peacefulness of the day settled around us.

"I cannot believe how much joy you've brought to my life. It's been an adventure and I cannot wait to see what the next fifteen have in store for us. And the fifteen after that," Edward stated.

The captain announced that the fireworks would be beginning soon over the intercom and we made our way back up on deck. Edward had grabbed one of the blankets off the bench and wrapped it around us. He wasn't letting me go and I cherished being in his arms as the fireworks burst in the sky.

"Happy New Year, honey bee," Edward said into my ear.

"Happy New Year, my love," I answered back.

When the show ended, we made our way back to port. We thanked them for their wonderful service when we exited the boat and wished them a Happy New Year.

Once we were alone in the hotel room, Edward worshiped my body and made me feel so spectacular. I barely heard his whispered words of reverence as he spoke to our baby as I fell asleep.

_That night, the blue-eyed swan and the brown-eyed swan glided across the lake with their little hazel-eyed cygnet between them watching their four older cygnets play. Their lot in life was full of luck._

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to each of you for reading. Let me know what you think! I never stated this before, but pictures for this story can be found on my profile. There's a bunch for visuals! lol<strong>

**As for my next project, I will be taking my Fic this GIF contest entry and turning it into a full 20 chapter story. The outline is done, but that is it. If you'd like to read the entry, it is up on my profile (Storm Clouds and Silver Linings) and will be up until I start posting the redo. Put it on alert if you want to read the enhanced story since I don't have an ETA of when it will post as of now. **

**Thank you again for reading, recommending, and reviewing The Lucky Ones. I love you all. xoxo Dee :o)**


End file.
